Super Natural Connections
by Mia1986
Summary: A girl must fight some ghosts, before they ruin her lives. With a help from my boyfriend and her friends, including two angels. This is a little like the Mediator, only the characters are different and it a bit of a different adventure.
1. Prologue

Super Natural Connection

By, Nina Badami

Prologue

Behind the old, creaky door I saw the very thing I've been searching for, even though I wasn't happy to. It was the ghost of Jim Blank. This guy always makes me uncomfortable. Both when he was alive, and especially now that he is dead. He makes me uncomfortable because he "went out" with me for "three days," and yet he didn't. What that means is that he asked me out; I got a very bad vibe from him, so I turned him down. But he still said we did.

Jim greeted me with a very sneaky smile and a just as sneaky "hello." "Hello, Jim," I replied, while trying to be very casual. "Fancy seeing you here," he said. "Well, I thought I'd settle the difference between us, so that we may each move on." At this, Jim just laughed monocle. That's when I began to hear it being multiplied, and I saw some more ghostly figures materializing around him. Just my luck, the ghost of the other boys that are the same as Jim. Devon Sules, my middle school boyfriend. Harry Boulevard, who I met at the same camp I met Jim. Harry would not stop touching me or mocking my part of the play we were in a couple of summers ago. Stephen Brass, who was verbally bothering me on my bus to school, as well as his accomplice Jerry Sea. And last, but not least, Derek Brink, who I was hooked up with at camp and ended up not a perfect match.

I stood there in horror as their laughs got louder and they got closer.

11-04-05

I woke up with a start when my roommate, Shelia, called to me. "Dinner's ready, Mia," she said. I looked around my desk and found I lay on top of my closed laptop and I had my workbook from one of my college classes, and an extra credit paper from Mrs. Peters class on top of that, on the side. I can't believe that was a dream, especially when I remember the events actually occurring.

Even with the other thirteen girls talking, I remained quiet, since I was thinking about the individual causes of the guys' death. Actually Jim, Harry, and Derek's death were the same. As well as Stephen and Jerry's. Devon's was the only one who died his own. Jim, Harry, and Derek drowned. The Super Teens of the camp went out to a beach and while I was just hanging out with my current boyfriend, Greg Faul, Jim just came right to us telling Greg stupid stories about me and him and me. He would even splash me to where he was even hitting me. Following this, Harry and Derek got to me in their own ways. At one point, there was a real big wave that made a lot of us try to run to shore as fast as we could. I only got about a foot away from shore before the wave knocked me off my feet, but I managed to get back up after swimming for a bit. The three guys, however, somehow weren't so lucky. Stephen and Jerry both died in a car accident. Devon was an innocent by-stander of a shooting at his college.

After thanking for dinner, I went back to my room to finish what I could of my homework. I then Instant Messaged Greg with Web Cam, so that I could tell him about my dream, and so I could just see his comforting face and hear his equally comforting voice.

I was not prepared for his response. He greeted me with a "hey" that sounded both upset, and somehow distracted. It made me a bit concerned about him, and about whether or not I should tell him about the dream. "Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. "Oh, yeah, fine. I just had an upsetting dream." "Would you like to tell me about it please?" Greg was skeptical at first, but then he told me. The scary thing about it was that it was exactly the same as the one I wanted to tell him, only his was different:

His came to him last night, so he didn't sleep well

The guys were alive

And Greg said to Jim instead, when they came face to face, "I want you to back off on Mia. She's my girl now."

"I knew why Jim was there, of course, and why Derek was there. But why was Harry? And who were the other there?"

I was kind of surprised about at least not telling Greg about Harry. I did, although, expect him to wonder about Devon, Stephen, and Jerry since he has never met them. I told him about all of them, though. It was then Greg's turn to be surprised. "But what does it mean for us both to be having this dream? I mean, you're the one that went into the old abandoned house by the camp, right?" "Yeah, I don't know. I think we're both being told the same thing. Like we both have to be careful of something coming for us." "But who would have to be the most cautious? Me because of them being alive, or you because of them being dead?" I thought about that, but then it suddenly sounded to me like a "who-came-first-the-chicken-or-the-egg" question. "I don't know," I just sighed. "Well, don't worry about it, Mia. Because I will not let anything happen to you." He then kissed his hand and lightly slapped it on the screen. I smiled at this and responded, "Thanks, Greg. I won't let anything happen to you either," and I gave him a kiss in the same way.

11-11-05

After the Instant Messaging, I felt much better. I also managed to get through my week pretty smoothly, except for the occasional struggles I might have had. But they were pretty much nothing compared to if I were to have more visits from, the ghosts of the guys. Although, I could have sworn I saw one of the guys briefly around school, or somewhere outside the house, which is what our dorms are called, or around the basement; like when I go down to use the treadmill. I know it may sound crazy for it to be all of those places. But those were the places where I thought I either saw, heard, or felt them.

My closest friends, Shelia being one, Greg, my on-campus advisor Ms. O'Neil, and my therapist at home Mr. Striker, are the only ones who know about it and are supportive. When I say my closest friends, I mean some from Summit Camp, the camp I met the ghosts and Greg, quite a few from the program, some that are also ones I met in Summit, Charlie Share from Loc Leaven a church camp, and Ed Goldwin and Reuben Ramanisk from my high school. No one else knows, because I fear they wouldn't believe me or take the whole thing seriously. When I've told about the guys haunting me, the one I've told tell me to not worry about it. It's a little hard, but I trust them.

My words "something might be coming for us" and Greg's words "I won't let anything happen to you" were racing in my mind a mile a minute. I knew that I shouldn't panic, but I didn't want to blow my feelings off either.

On the weekends we are always encouraged to go out. There have been small, random times since I've been in the program such as this when I need "spiritual" guideness about this. Fortunately one of my friends who live near by has a calling for this kind of thing. I actually have two of them who do: Ruben, who still lives in my hometown California, and "Madame S" as she likes to be called. I'm not even kidding! A twenty-year-old girl who has the powerful gift of a middle-aged, or older, fortune teller. Not only that, she has claimed to have it since pre-school! I don't even know this girl's real name, since she never told anyone.

As strange as all this was about her, there is something about her that has gotten me intrigued enough for us to be friends. She is one my friends from Summit Camp.

11-12-05

Shelia and I went to the Cape Cod Mall together on the Congo Line bus. Shelia is the only one who has met "Madame S," so she's the only one that knows all of her quirks like I do. She may find them crazy, but she accepts them and likes them.

"Madame S" works part-time at Hot Topics as cashier. She always tells me that it is "the place that is as lost as she is on this earth." She would always tell me, whether I ask her or not. In fact, when Shelia and I just walked right up to the counter, she just simply greeted us with, "Hey, welcome to Hot Topics. The place that is as lost as I am on this earth." I greeted back at her with a causal hi, which made her tone to brighten up some, for her. "How are you doing, Mia? Good to see you again, Shelia!" "We are fine," replied Shelia. "Except I'm in a situation that I'm going to need your help with," I added. I was just going to ask when her lunch break is, when of course she was one step ahead of me in thought. "My lunch break is in twenty minutes. I'll meet you guys at the food court."

The three of us got lunch, and MS turned to us and said "Step into my office." By office she meant a dressing room, in the back of Hot Topics for people to try on clothes, that has somehow never been used. Not sure why, but since it's never been used, Madame S has turned it into her area of "spiritual being." There was everything in a fortune teller's sanctum just in this small area, except the space somehow looked a bit bigger. Madame S was out of her work clothes and into her fortune telling clothes. Actually they are just regular everyday clothes; they just looked more like what a fortune telling would wear. I don't know how, they just do. It does seem as though it's because she's able to make her hair to look like it's in a turban, when she put it up in a ponytail. Seriously! I mean, I don't know how she does it, but I will find out.

Anyway, Shelia and I sat down on the big colorful poof pillows getting comfortable. Madame S sat on hers and between us was a big, round, low table with beautiful pieces of cloth draped on and an authentic crystal ball on a stand. The place also somehow smelled quite strongly of lavender and it made it warm.

With the smell, and the very low lighting, it's amazing that none of us fell asleep. Of course I did feel like I'd be restless anyway.

"Now," said Madame S, in the fortune teller's way but without the accent. "Tell Madame S what's been troubling you."

I told her everything. Everything from reminding her about the boys, to their incidents, to them now being ghosts and haunting me, to the dreams Greg and I had. "And I shared my concerns with him and some of my friends at school, like Shelia," I concluded. "Yet I now have the words about all that was said on the matter just spinning in my head with no solutions."

Madame S's eyes stared through me as if images of my every thought projected in her mind. I could tell that she was calculating a plan. She was also checking up on her crystal ball to help. She would look at each for a few moments. Another thing I have noticed is that crystal ball had the same glow and fog as the ones on TV, and yet I did not see a single cord or any appearance that it was running on batteries. Another mystery I will find out.

I was so in tuned with the crystal ball, I jumped a mile in my seat when Madame S was ready. "Yes! Yes! I can see them, and feel something very dark. It's definitely them; including Devon, Stephen, and Jerry. They've suffered through a lot so they are thirty for revenge." "Okay, so what should I do?" "You've got to fight them! You've got to show them that you are stronger than they are!" "Fight them? Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have taught me to never-" "That's why there are other ways to beat them! Here," Madame S opened an old trunk and produced a bunch of books and handed them to me. I looked at them and saw that they all involve something spiritual. Essence, smelling oils, forms of meditation, spells. I studied these books quite carefully. I was able to find many of each that I liked their smell, and what they "promote." I wrote my favorites down and Madame S asked to see them. Looking at her curiously, I handed her my list. She quickly skimmed through it and opened up the trunk again. She then was able to quickly fill up a colorful, velvety, drawstring pouch and handed it to me, which ended up to be a bit heavy. I looked inside and saw bottles and sticks, laminated cards of everything I wrote. "Wow cool! Thank you so much!" I gushed, while Shelia was checking out my bag and its contents. "Now," Madame S began like a doctor filling a prescription. "You should start off using only one smelling stuff. So say you decide to use one of the smelling oils. You'd only be using that one oil, and do not add an essence. That goes the same with the mediation and chants. For a week, it would be good to start off with meditating with any smell you like and maybe a little bit of music if that helps you too. One hour in the evening everyday. If that doesn't help in any way, talk to your therapist or to me. Any questions?"

"Can you repeat all of that?" Shelia blurted out after staring from trying to take it all in. This made all of laugh and I assured her I'd explain it, even though I do find it amazing I understood it all since she said it so fast.

"I do have two questions, though. First what if I forget a day?" "Try not to! Very important that you don't! We're only trying this for a week since there's a chance the guys may increase their presence right now. This is keeping yourself busy, and happy." When she said happy, she gave my tummy a little tickle, which made me laugh and squirm a bit. "Well, Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have been telling me that," I replied.

Speaking of them, I was just about to ask how will they feel, or think, about me doing it. Of course, MS already knew I was going to ask so she offered that I have them call her and she could explain all about it. "I'll just explain to them that this will not be an exorcism of any kind." The three of us got another laugh out of that one.

11-19-05

Ever since my time with Madame S, I just been reading up on all the books and tried to smell the sticks and oils before I used them. Since I can't smell very well, I couldn't exactly pick anything up. I forgot to mention that candles and stuff like that aren't allowed in dorms, so I had to figure out how to use them.

I told Ms. O'Neil about MS's suggestions and showed her the smelly stuff. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. So she offered I'd do it around the outside of her office under her supervision of course, around before we'd have to get back to the dorm. We made those arrangements so that I could do them discreetly enough, and at good timing, so as to not arouse any suspicions. Unless I tell about it, which would of course be to the close friends who knows about the guys. I never missed a day, so I felt like I was able to develop a strong spiritual barrier that the guys couldn't get through. I felt so proud that it was working.

Or so I thought.

11-20-05

I was awoken by another dream at three a.m. on Sunday. This one was really bad, too. I dreamt that Greg and I were taking a drive down a mountain road that was looking over a beautiful sunset by a bench in a navy blue Ferrari with the top down; I was behind the wheel. We were looking deep into each other's eyes, when I was suddenly feeling the wheel jerking all over the place; even though I was holding it correctly. I was also feeling the gas pedal being pressed harder than I was really pressing it. "What's going on?" Greg yelled frantically. "I don't know!" I yelled back. "I'm not even doing this!" Next thing any of us knew, my seat belt came undone, but something was keeping my hands on the wheel so I couldn't put it back on. The car then veered off the road, and it flew and landed into the sand upside down. Since it was only my seat belt that came undone, Greg survived the crash but I didn't; I was completely knocked out. My soul left my body, so I saw from the sky that Greg was able to slowly get out of his seat, and hovered over my body to check-up on me. The soul me was really scared. I got really scared when I felt a hand grab my left shoulder and spun me around. It was them; and the one who had my shoulder was Jim. He also wasn't letting go. "How does the other side feel now, Mia?" He asked slyly. "You did this!" I responded in rage. "But why just me and not him?" "Because he would just be getting in the way." Next thing I knew, he threw me down and all I heard was them fighting over each other wanting to do something. "She's mine!" Jim declared. "Just hold her down!" I then felt something heavy on me, and no matter how hard I fought I couldn't move. I then saw Jim's face right at mine. And then, I blacked out. I woke up with a start and still with a heavy feeling in my chest. I looked at the time and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, it was hard, especially when I opened my eye to get out of the dream, I thought I vaguely saw him sitting on Shelia's bed where her head was. Before I could register what I saw, he was gone.

I didn't wake up until around nine that morning. When Shelia saw me up looking horrible, she got up quickly, too. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. "You don't look good." "I just had a bad dream." "About the guys?" I nodded. "What happened?" I got her to come closer. When she did, I explained the dream, but I couldn't bring myself to say what happened at the end. Shelia was, however, able to guess what it was. I don't know how; guess maybe because of us being roommates. "Mia, you've got to tell Ms. O'Neil or something!" "No, what I think I need is back up. And I know exactly who to call."

The moment I got the chance, I headed right to Hot Topics. Feeling my eager vibe, Madame S skipped her introduction and produced the same eager concern. Without saying a word, except for one of her co-workers to cover for her, MS led me to her office.

11-20-05

Madame S got the place ready in a flash. "Spill, my child." I felt nausea, so I just had to scream it out like "word vomit," as Lindsey Lohan called it in "Mean Girls." When it came out, MS was very taken aback in shock. I buried my head into my hands in shame. "Who have you told about this to?" She demanded pointing at me. "Only Shelia," I said when I moved my hands to just my forehead. "Oh! No, no, no, no! This is a very, very serious matter! I know just who to call." "Me too."

Madame S and I then got into comfortable positions to summon… the angels. Not just any angels but ones that we both know that is powerful enough for a job like this.

MS got the whole room ready with the right smells, the light dimmed perfectly and was getting into the zone. The two of us joined hands and breathed in deep and breathed out deep a few times. While I continued breathing, MS recited a chant which somehow echoed. As the chant got stronger, that's all I heard. O didn't even hear us breathing. I also noticed I was floating up until I reached the clouds. I also saw a gold string on my back. I recognized this but I need to ask Lola what it is called. I felt myself stand up looking around a surrounding that was familiar to me. This is the same place I have met the angels for the past two years.

The angels don't look like typical angels. In fact, they look more like people from earth. The only difference is that they never were dead much less alive at all. The first one came into view after I saw some stars forming rare constellations. Ones that has never been discovered before. It was in the summer and it looked like this:

The next morning, a big guy with lots dark hair and a deep voice appeared, but I was the only one who saw him. He looked scary at first, but then we got to know each other and form a special connection, and his look turned to be sweet with something sneaky. The second one came when I first came to my college program. It happened in the main hallway. I was just walking to my homeroom, when this huge wind sends me flying back until I felt like something caught me midair and sent me back up. It was the weirdest thing, especially how the doors were closed but I swear I thought I actually heard a gush of wind with the force. At lunch time that day, I thought I saw someone standing in front of the big office building. The figure was already gone when I looked back. After lunch I was walking back alone, and the same figure appeared the same spot and said "Boo!" I jumped back a little but then I saw this other guy that I was the only one who saw him. This one was tall and skinny. He also had two different colored eyes; one was hazel and one was green. We shared a special connection, but it was a bit different from the first one. They both took me to this spot.

I was looking all around for them when they both scared me and pushed me into the clouds. I got up and turned to see them. We all laughed and they each gave me big pick-me-up hugs. "How are you guys? I'm so happy to see you!" "Same here, daughter," said Angel 2. "How are you?" "Yeah!" Said Angel 1. "How have you been, my Boo?" That's what he calls me because he and I are like Boo and Sulley in "Monster Inc." I smiled at that and squealed, "Kitty!" "Boo! My Boo!" We hugged again until I remembered why I was there. "You guys. I need your help." They both looked worried so they sat me down. Sighing deeply, I explained everything that they didn't already know. They were both so shocked that they each gave me a big hug. "Don't worry, my sweet daughter. We'll take care of these guys," Angel 2 comforted. "Yeah," Angel 1 added. "Nobody does this to one of our dearest friends and gets away with it.. Does Greg know about it?" I shamefully shook my head. "Mia!" Angel 2 cried. "But I don't want him to go after them! They are just too powerful right now. That's why I came to see you guys." Angel 2 suddenly shivered and Angel 1's left hand stiffened. Angel 2 decided to test something else by putting a hand on my head, and his hand was immediately sent back up. "Yes, I can feel them," said Angel 1. "They're not here, but they are close." "And you're right, they are strong," Angel 2 chimed in. "And they are angry, too." This worried me close to tears. Angel 2 just grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 1 put one hand on my back and the other was petting me on the head. The one that was on my back, was gliding along in a special way. "We'll take care of them," assured Angel 2. "And we'll talk to Greg about it too," Angel 1 added. "Now go on!" And with that, they both gave me a gentle push which sent me falling back.

Back at Madame S's office, I came out by swiftly leaning forward letting out a breathless scream. My fortune telling friend gave me her full attention. I ended up silently laughing, shaking my head, before I mockingly exclaimed, "They pushed me!" We both laughed at that. I then told her that the ghosts definitely getting stronger and they are angry, too." "Did they suggest anything or said they will handle it?" "Yeah, they said they will take care of it, including warning Greg." "And that seems all we can do right now." MS placed her thumb into some navy blue powder and pressed it on my forehead. I suddenly felt a warm tingling feeling through my body starting from my forehead.

After I said goodbye to Madame S, I went shopping around the mall. As I was leaving the mall, and before I got to the door, a small breeze blew into my hair and I felt something heavy sink into my pocket. It was quite strange, so I decided to move to a nearby bench and reach inside. My hand felt something that was round and smooth, yet bumpy. When I took it out to look at it, I was so transfixed and amazed at the beautiful object shining in my hand, that I sank slowly into a seat on the bench. "Thank you, guys."

12-3-05

Winter has come quickly, and with a lot of snow. Snow! I have never seen this much! Even though it does snow some in the desert, and the mountains of California, I have never seen this much! The dorm counselors were so happy for me and I was exploding with excitement when I called my mom; perhaps too much excitement. Opps! Anyway, I decided to really take it in by just kicking back and watching the snow fall from the dining room window; with my hot cup of tea. With a moment like this, I felt like looking at my "protector stone" as I have been calling it since the angels have given it to me. I know it's crazy that I have been constantly looking at it for the past three weeks! I just can't get over its beauty and power. Every time I held it, even by my finger tips, I feel my mind and my muscles getting a little stronger. In turn, it brought my spirits up. I had no contact with the ghosts since I got it.

Because of the power, I just couldn't help but looking at it for the millionth time. I have also found that the "protector stone" has helped me to set aside some of my own time to meditate. It was giving me some time with the angels and they were letting me have spiritual time with Greg. I was even amazed when they let me have spiritual connection with Charlie, Ed, and Reuben.

There was, however, one time today I meditated and the angels had something urgent to show me.

They brought me right over to this silver basin they have made to keep an eye on the ghosts. When the water like substance was able to produce a clear picture, I was amazed at what I was seeing. The guys were just finished with officially greeting somebody. At first I couldn't see who it was until she came into view; and I was so shocked. Serena Sire, one of my camp brothers' ex-girlfriend. "How did this happen?" I squeaked. "We don't know," said Angel 1. The girl suddenly looked much scarier as a ghost than alive. When I couldn't stand seeing anymore, I just ran off quietly crying. The angels ran after me. Once they got to me, they sat by me and this time Angel 1 grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 2 was putting his hand on my head and stroking my back with the back of his hand like on a cheek of a cat. "When did this happen?" "A couple of days ago," Angel 2 admitted with a sigh. I just nodded and simply replied, "Well it does explain the struggles I was feeling from the 'protector stone.'" "Hey, it's going to be okay," assured Angel 2.

The angels spent just a few more moments of comforting me, and making me laugh, just so my meditation could receive the proper feeling from it.

12-6-05

After seeing the cause of the ghosts' strength, I decided to try to play their little game and force some strength myself. One way I have been doing this was trying to be so focused on my classes. It only helped some because I would often wonder how did this happen? Why is Serena a ghost now?

When I came back to the dorm, I was shocked to see Serena sitting right on my bed. I literally just dropped everything from where I was standing, which happened to be where I put it all anyway, and just stood there in shock. Serena was looking the opposite of what I was feeling. She was just calmly looking around my room not moving at all. "I love this room," she suddenly commented. She then looked right at me with the evil stare and said, "I just hate the witches who own it." I wanted to say something but I couldn't find any words. Seeing this, Serena continued. "Yeah, that's right, Mia. I tried to be nice to you. And how did you repay me? By causing your camp brother to break-up with me and then it brought me to my death!" This got me to speak up. "Okay, first of all, I didn't cause you and Sam to break up. He was able to see for himself that you weren't girlfriend material. Second of all, are you saying you died of a broken heart? You really are a drama queen!" "No you idiot!" She suddenly screened. A sonic boom was suddenly produced, but I was the only one who felt it and I was also the only one that heard her. "I died a few days after Sam broke up with me!" "Okay, so how did you die?" I asked slowly. Serena looked even angrier and she produced the colors of a fire. "I despise you. I despise Sam. And I despise your precious Greg, too." "You leave Greg alone!" I said, holding back tears. The next thing you knew, Serena pounced at me and I swear I thought I heard the sound of a pouncing cheetah. She pounced so fast that I didn't have the time to react…

_I have now taken over Amelia Brook's body. So this is what it feels like. So small, yet I bet I can work with this. I also do love this outfit. Nice dark grey top with open V-cut, messy-looking jeans with a dark brown belts with hearts and star holes, black and pink cloth Velcro shoes with white and blue socks. That's cute and all, but I think this girl needs a more rebel, flashy look: Long black revealing dress with criss-cross ruffles, no_ _jeans, lose the socks, and black high heeled shoes. Finish off the look with right make-up and this girl has been wearing her hair up way too much. Let's just toss out this hair tie. Hair toss… perfect. Time for a little revenge._

"Hey! Get out of my body, you jerk!" I can't believe that girl! She has pushed me out of my body and has entered into my body and has entered in to turn me into this! I mean the outfit looks cool, but it's not my style! And I can't really walk in those shoes, and that make-up! I let out a horrific scream.

_I ignored that scream and just responded by saying, "What do you say we have a little fun? First, we send you far away…" with a flick of my hand I send Mia to the dark, but humble, place where the boys will surely greet her warmly. She was sent screaming in a flash, and I calmly said with a sneaky smile on my face, "While I seek my revenge by ruining your life." I then let out, or I should say, I had Mia, let out an evil laugh._

12-7-05

I was traveling through this tunnel and into a bright light, which then led me to this dark place. The place had a very uneasy feeling to it, so I was very jumpy looking around, up to when I saw a small light. I rushed over to look. I managed to push parts of the wall opening to see the cause of the light. I was shocked to see it was from the angels. "You guys! Help me!" "We're trying to get you out, Mia!" Said Angel 1. "We're also watching over Greg. Besides, as long as you have the 'protector stone,' they can't touch you." I looked in my pocket to hold onto it, and feel its power. The only problem was there wasn't anything in my pocket. I frantically looked in my other pocket and anywhere else it could be. "It's gone!" Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm that spun me around. It was Jim; and he was holding the stone. "Looking for this?" He then completely covered up the hole as the angels shouted "No!" I couldn't speak at this point, even as Jim just casually tossed it over his shoulder and the stone sunk through.

_The hole closed up and Angel 2 and I were trying to find another, or make another, opening calling her name. Suddenly we heard something drop from below. "The stone!" Angel 2 pointed out. We were both about to retrieve it, when Angel 2 held me back. "One of us needs to stay and watch over Mia." "I'll do it, man" I volunteered. I dived fast right for the stone, and it didn't take long for me to grab it way before it hit the ground. I zoomed right back up._

_I kept careful watch of Mia. The guys were chasing her to probably do her in and that scared me and made mad at the same time. I mean the girl is truly like my own flesh and blood; like my own daughter or my own sister. And yet, I have loved her as something more. Like, if I could, I would find a way to live so I could go out with her. I love her that much._

_Anyway, right now the poor girl is really struggling to out run the ghosts. It's just not enough for her, so I'm giving her backup. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and created a force field around her which made the guys bounce off of her. Unfortunately it was only a temporary fix since Angel 1 and I put a lot of our powers into that stone. Come on, Angel 1. Where's the stone?_

_I brought the stone back and Angel 2 was very relieved. He explained what he did and explained how it's only a temporary because there's just not enough power. "We put a lot of it in that stone, man!" "I remember," I replied. We looked inside and saw that Jim just had Mia down and on top of her. Angel 2 and I held the stone together and concentrated. This helped Mia regain the strength and managed to free her legs and kicked Jim in the stomach. "Yeah!" Angel 2 and I cheered like it was a touchdown made in a football game._

_Once we agreed that we've given her enough strength, I decided to find out what kind of damage Serena has done. Angel 2 stopped me and took off, while handing me the stone. I'm not sure what that was all about, but we can't leave Mia. I watched inside to make sure she was still holding out strong._

_I searched all over for the destroyed form of our girl. I somehow found her outside Greg's school talking to him from the opposite sides of the school gate. I swooped down to listen in on what she telling him._

_"And so, Greg, I never want to see you again. You're too much of a geek!" Poor Greg looked crushed. I know how he feels; I'm the same stature. We also have hearts for the same girl. I was thinking about how I wanted so much to be in this guy's shoes._

_And yet, when I saw how crushed he was, I figured that it shouldn't be this way. Mia is so beautiful, she may as well be an angel herself. She's also sweet, funny, and real. I've never seen any girl that has never wanted love for the right reasons; except Mia. Plus, I can see if there were any guy on earth that can make her happy, it would be him. I followed right along Greg and put a hand on his head to assure him it wasn't what he thinks. Once it sunk in, Greg suddenly stopped and he felt like he believed that wasn't Mia. He couldn't figure out how, but he believed it._

12-7-05

_After successfully fixing Greg, I confronted Serena. Once I got face to face with her, I was just in shock at what she did to the poor girl. "Serena! What have you done to her?" "You must be one of Mia's angels," she purred. "So, do you like her new look?" The girl was doing a dance towards me, and I almost gave in. Just as instantly, though, I pictured the real Mia and pushed this one away. "No! I don't! That girl was already beautiful enough as it is. And now you have destroyed her!" "Well now, I'm going to destroy everything else about her." She then turned and strutted down the street. "Not if I can help it," I muttered under my breath._

_I followed Serena closely, like a hawk, as she continues to destroy the real Mia. I've repaired every one of her damages, to the best I can. She got kicked out of her college program; I made sure all was forgiven. She destroyed all of her friendships, including with the ones from California; I mended every single one. She then decided to destroy her body by somehow buying things that he shouldn't. Serena was about to open both containers when I managed to distract her and snatched up everything before she ever even noticed. When she did, she looked around all confused, just shrugged and walked off. I felt strange after, so I looked at myself and noticed I was going from invisible, back to as solid as I was, and back again. We've been helping Mia so much it's been using a lot of power. I wondered if it's happening to Angel 1 as well. I mean, about half of each of our power went into that stone._

_When I went back up to Angel 1, I found that I was right; he was having the same reaction as I am. We both looked towards Mia and wondered how long she will last._

_At the moment Mia's strength is still there and it's helping. She still has her own spunk, just like the girl she played in the play. It seems like she is creating her own power. But Angel 2 and I must get our powers back. Without our powers, we'll disappear for good. And if we disappear, the stone will too anyway, and there would be no telling what will happen to my poor Boo. With tears in our eyes, Angel 2 and I held the stone and it got smaller until it disappeared. We felt stronger again and more solid._

_At one point, we heard her scream and saw the ghosts getting closer to her but she wasn't moving. The two of us dove in and got her out of there quickly._

12-7-05

It was really scary. I mean, first I got weak, then the ghosts were getting close to me. Suddenly, I was pushed into the day light and was face to face with the angels. "Guys what happened? That really scared me!" The angels had to hold me down. "Mia! Listen to us!" Angel 2 said firmly. "'The protector stone' was getting too dangerous right now." "What do you mean? It was helping me! They couldn't touch me!" "Not dangerous for you," Angel 1 jumped in. "Dangerous for us. We put in half of each of our powers inside that stone. We have also just been using so much of our powers today that we almost disappeared." "What? You mean you almost killed me to save yourselves?" They looked like they were going to explain, but I would not let them. "You selfish jerks! I thought you loved me! I hate you guys!" As I talked, I was hitting and pushing them; and when I finished, I punched faster sobbing. "Mia! Mia!" They had to really hold me down to it bringing me to my knees and the rest of my body followed still sobbing. Both guys grabbed me into a big hug.

"Sweetie, listen to me," Angel 2 explained. "We were not being selfish at all. We love you very much. And believe me, it was a big sacrifice we had to make. If we did not destroy that stone, not only we would have been gone, but you would have lost that fight anyway." "The only difference," Angel 1 added. "Was that we couldn't get you out of there. We would have been gone for good." I really thought about that and found it hard to imagine not having the angels around. "This is not saying you aren't strong," Angel 1 was quick to point out. "You are very strong and full of spunk." "We would just be devastated if something were to happen and it would have been our fault."

The angels then leaned down and each gave me a kiss on the forehead. "A kiss from an angel," they said in unison. "They do say it's a powerful kiss," I said softly. "And it's also one that lasts forever, but not as to wipe out our powers." I felt the same blue powder that Madame S put on my forehead reappeared and disappeared briefly and the warm feeling washed over my body again. "Thank you, guys," I whispered, and we hugged again.

As we hugged, I asked, "So, what about Serena?" Both angels sighed but still remained hugging me. Angel 2 told me everything.

12-8-05

After Angel 2 told about Serena I felt I needed some time to think. To think about what, I wasn't sure. I can't get the look she created on me out of my head and it really disturbed me. It is at least lucky Greg does know I still love him and he didn't fall for that look. At least I think so.

I was still thinking things over, including about the "protector stone," when the angels had to show me something at the silver basin. The ghosts are back at that old building near camp, and they have a prisoner. When I saw who it was, I screamed. "They have Greg! I'll kill them all for this!" I then saw Serena still in my body. She still hasn't changed it. "I got to go help him."

"Mia wait." Angel 2 stopped me. "We need a plan to defeat them. Just barging in and killing them is not going to help." It seemed like that was all I wanted to do, but they are right. "We'll back ya up," said Angel 1. "But I almost lost you guys." "That's not going to happen," Angel 1 assured me. "Yeah," Angel 2 added. "We will never leave you. We will never leave you."

At last, we have captured something very precious to Mia. Breaking up just isn't enough. He must suffer for choosing the wrong girl. I first slapped him around and the guys joined in too. We got him completely battered, with him on the floor and his glasses completely shattered. I towered over him and raised my foot to stomp the air out of him, when suddenly gained some new strength. He pushed my feet away and sends me flying across the room. I looked in shocked and even saw him glowing, literally. "Get him!" I yelled. The guys charged him but Greg closed his eyes and a glowing force field was built around him. It bounced off Mia's enemies and sent them flying in all different directions.

"I don't understand it!" I raged. "How are you doing this?" "I don't know," Greg said looking at his hands.

I suddenly heard something fall. I looked around but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but still nothing.

The angels and I tried to help out Greg by forcing on a force field for him. It helped him so well which made me very happy. We then tried to sneak up on everyone, but I kept bumping my knee on chairs or tripping on my own feet but not falling over. Luckily, neither Serena nor the ghosts saw us.

Forgetting the whole matter, Serena cat walked right up to Greg. "You think you have such good friends in high places." As she said this, she rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek. That really got me steamed, and it sent an electrical shock to Greg's face that Serena felt. "Ouch!" She whispered. She shook it off and shrugged saying, "No matter. Because once I'm finished with you, you will be visiting them." She raised her fist and I could tell she was going to break the force field and kill him. I could not stand the thought so I got up and charged, even despite the angels' calls, as Serena firmly said, "Goodnight, sweet prince," and lowered her fist to Greg's head. "No!" I shouted, and I made contact right into her. My soul went right into my body and it shook as if I was having a major seizure, while I was forcing Serena Sire's ghost out of my body. Eventually I won and Serena was shot right out. The whole time this happened, Greg stared wide eyed, and still stared at what happened after.

Epilogue

These past week and two days was a complete blur to me. I mean, I vaguely remember taking my classes the program and the college but it was still a blur to me. The only thing that was clear to me was that the ghosts are gone; but so were the angels! There was just too much power that was being produced!

I thought about all of this as I was packing my bags to go home for the holidays. That's what I need: a nice holiday vacation in desert. It was also nice to have last minute talks with my friends. Shelia was certainly happy to see I was okay, after I told her everything.

I closed my eyes and tried meditate the van ride to the airport and when I got on the plane was when I reflected on what happened; according to Greg:

12-9-05

_It was just so incredible. One minute Mia was having some kind of seizure, the next thing I knew it, I saw the ghost of Serena Sire blasting out of Mia's body. She weakly got up on her hands and knees. What happened? Of course I didn't even need to ask because Serena was already explaining. "This is all both of you guys' fault! It's your fault I'm dead!" "What did we do?" Asked Mia. "Yeah, I agreed. What did we do?" "Look at you two! You two are the most perfect couple in the world. I can't get a single guy to like me." "Maybe it was because you were so desperate to get married," I said. "Shut up!" She sobbed. "For your information, I did this to myself. I ran in front of moving truck." "You moved in front of a moving truck, I don't get it." "Why? I've got nothing else to live for! Besides, these guys get to seek revenge on you. I want in."_

_Mia just stared dumped-struck and I did too. "Okay," she then suddenly said. "That is the lamest thing I have ever heard. This is not my fault, not Greg's fault, you did this to yourself." "Nobody ever blames me for anything!" With that, she pounced like a cheetah and I swear I thought I heard a cheetah growl coming from her. I got all ready to stop her, but then a bright light sped towards her and she and the ghosts were gone._

_I rushed over to Mia. "You okay, Mia?" I felt Mia shaking as I held her shoulders. She was then frantically looking around asking, "Where are they?" "Who?" "Angel 1 and Angel 2!" "Was that what that big flash of light was?" That was when she realized, "They're gone! They sacrificed their power for us!" She then slowly lowered herself back down sobbing. I gave her a big hug and tried to calm her down. As I did, she explained everything about these guys. These angels; I hope they will be okay. "Angel 2 said they will never leave me! He said they will never leave me!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen the captain has just turned on the seat belt sign. We'll be arriving at our final descendent to Long Beach, California in just a few moments." I was snapped out of my trail of thought when that announcement came up. I also just pasted Greg's journal entry into my journal. He was hoping that the angels survived, since one of the things that I told Greg about them was that these angels were going to help be look outs for us. They were going to help us when we get married and have kids. I know it may seem crazy for me to be thinking about that at this point in my life, but I seriously see myself as Mrs. Greg Faul. At least I don't see this future the way most girls at the program do. It's not exactly an engagement, but it feels like one. Including how at one point once all of this calmed, I got a beautiful ring from him. I sometimes wore it on my finger and sometimes on a metal chain I got for it, like I am right now.

Mom picked me up at the airport and we were both just so happy that I was getting to go to the desert and just forget all about that has happened. As we were leaving the airport, mom noticed the ring. "What is that, Mia?" I blushed a little as I told her, with making sure she knew it wasn't for a real engagement. Mom was just overjoyed! "See, sweetie! I knew Greg is so perfect for you! I see a very good future in the two of you." I was stilling smiling and blushing so I felt like I could do was just nod. Mom gave me a big hug.

Dad, Nathaniel, and Lola were waiting for me too. As we drove back to our desert house in Yucca Valley, they all noticed the ring and we got into talking about it. Everyone was happy for me in their own way. We all then got to talking about what has been going on lately:

Mom's Lobbie Lou's store's business has been booming, for it being desert

Dad's almost done with the music for his latest movie, "The Da Vinci Code"

My incredible twenty-year-old big brother is still doing great with his job at the TV studio and his apartment with "Long-Lost-Brother" Craig

And my ever so adorable twelve-year-old little sister got the one of the main parts of her middle school winter play. She showed me the flier:

Carpenter Middle School Presents:

Charlotte's Web

December 22nd-25th

6:00-8:00 pm

December 28th-31st

2:00-4:00 pm

Tickets are on sale now

$10 Adult tickets

$5 Children's 11 and under

"That's great Lola, or should I say, Charlotte." She laughed at that and just proudly replied, "You should." "We already got tickets for the six to eight show on the 23rd," dad has informed me. I'm really looking forward to seeing the show.

When they asked me about school, I tried to be optimistic and tell them that school was great. I was just upset about leaving my friends there and being far away from Greg. I was too, but Lola could tell there was something more to my unhappiness. She's the only one in my whole family who knows about the angels and the ghosts. She's also the only one in the whole family who has seen them. She has come in contact to both, friendly and unfriendly you be the judge which for which. Probably because of all of those books on the super natural, both storybooks and informational, that she has been reading on since she was five. So along with adorable, my twelve-year-old sister is also very spiritual. Her only passion is the spirit world; that and acting. She is always in touched with the character. Which may be why her school drama teacher gives her many of the lead roles? Not to say Lola gets upset when she doesn't. But she can take any character and just go with it; even if it is some kind of romance scene, but she's not into real love yet.

When we pulled up inside the garage, it was late and I am wiped. I just brought my bags up to my room, took a shower and got into my pajamas. Once I did, there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, Lola was at the other end.

"Hey, cutie!" I cooed. We gave each other a hug and that was when I felt something was bothering her. I brought her into my room and closed the door. She just calmly sat on my bed, looked me right in the eye saying, "There's more to your unhappiness, isn't there?" I considered denying it, but she has been reading so many of those books, and so many times each, there's no way to get pass this girl. In fact, "The Mediator" series are her bible in parts.

"The ghosts have followed me to the program and got so close to destroying me and my life. They also almost killed off Greg. Plus, they had someone new helping them." "Who?" "Serena Sire. She committed suicide by running in front of a moving truck." "Why?" "Amazingly out of low self-esteem, which I hope will never happened to you." Lola wanted to respond to that, but couldn't so I just continued on. "I saw the angels, though. They helped me to get rid of the ghosts." "That's great!" "Yeah, only they are gone, too." "Oh. Oh!" The second "oh" meant she knows what that means for me. My little sister gave me a big hug. "I hope they come back," she said while we hugged. "I really liked them. They were cool." I nodded and then sighed deeply. As I sighed, I looked forward right at my window. For a whole minute, I swear I saw the angels smiling and waving at me from the other end. I at first felt excited, but then I quickly felt happy and relieved, so I just waved at them back. "I told you" Angel 2 mouthed. I guess what was needed was my need and my spiritual sister's belief that they will come back. After he did, though, I noticed a tiny little black spot on Angel 2's right shoulder. It looked like a bullet hole, and yet I get that there is something else completely different to it. I thought about asking about it, but he and Angel 1 were already leaving. Before Angel 1 left, though, he gave me a goofy smile. I gave a silent laugh. When Lola and I broke apart, she asked, "What?" "Just that, thanks to us, the angels are okay and they came by." "They did?" Lola asked eagerly. She quickly looked behind her and was disappointed when she didn't see anything. "But at least they are still around. Well, goodnight." Lola went to bed, with saying "I love you!" first. I told her that I love too. I then thought as I slowly sunk into my bed, about how amazing it is how this all began with a phrase as simple as:

Behind the old, creaky door…


	2. 11 04 05

Super Natural Connection

By, Nina Badami

Prologue

Behind the old, creaky door I saw the very thing I've been searching for, even though I wasn't happy to. It was the ghost of Jim Blank. This guy always makes me uncomfortable. Both when he was alive, and especially now that he is dead. He makes me uncomfortable because he "went out" with me for "three days," and yet he didn't. What that means is that he asked me out; I got a very bad vibe from him, so I turned him down. But he still said we did.

Jim greeted me with a very sneaky smile and a just as sneaky "hello." "Hello, Jim," I replied, while trying to be very casual. "Fancy seeing you here," he said. "Well, I thought I'd settle the difference between us, so that we may each move on." At this, Jim just laughed monocle. That's when I began to hear it being multiplied, and I saw some more ghostly figures materializing around him. Just my luck, the ghost of the other boys that are the same as Jim. Devon Sules, my middle school boyfriend. Harry Boulevard, who I met at the same camp I met Jim. Harry would not stop touching me or mocking my part of the play we were in a couple of summers ago. Stephen Brass, who was verbally bothering me on my bus to school, as well as his accomplice Jerry Sea. And last, but not least, Derek Brink, who I was hooked up with at camp and ended up not a perfect match.

I stood there in horror as their laughs got louder and they got closer.

11-04-05

I woke up with a start when my roommate, Shelia, called to me. "Dinner's ready, Mia," she said. I looked around my desk and found I lay on top of my closed laptop and I had my workbook from one of my college classes, and an extra credit paper from Mrs. Peters class on top of that, on the side. I can't believe that was a dream, especially when I remember the events actually occurring.

Even with the other thirteen girls talking, I remained quiet, since I was thinking about the individual causes of the guys' death. Actually Jim, Harry, and Derek's death were the same. As well as Stephen and Jerry's. Devon's was the only one who died his own. Jim, Harry, and Derek drowned. The Super Teens of the camp went out to a beach and while I was just hanging out with my current boyfriend, Greg Faul, Jim just came right to us telling Greg stupid stories about me and him and me. He would even splash me to where he was even hitting me. Following this, Harry and Derek got to me in their own ways. At one point, there was a real big wave that made a lot of us try to run to shore as fast as we could. I only got about a foot away from shore before the wave knocked me off my feet, but I managed to get back up after swimming for a bit. The three guys, however, somehow weren't so lucky. Stephen and Jerry both died in a car accident. Devon was an innocent by-stander of a shooting at his college.

After thanking for dinner, I went back to my room to finish what I could of my homework. I then Instant Messaged Greg with Web Cam, so that I could tell him about my dream, and so I could just see his comforting face and hear his equally comforting voice.

I was not prepared for his response. He greeted me with a "hey" that sounded both upset, and somehow distracted. It made me a bit concerned about him, and about whether or not I should tell him about the dream. "Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. "Oh, yeah, fine. I just had an upsetting dream." "Would you like to tell me about it please?" Greg was skeptical at first, but then he told me. The scary thing about it was that it was exactly the same as the one I wanted to tell him, only his was different:

His came to him last night, so he didn't sleep well

The guys were alive

And Greg said to Jim instead, when they came face to face, "I want you to back off on Mia. She's my girl now."

"I knew why Jim was there, of course, and why Derek was there. But why was Harry? And who were the other there?"

I was kind of surprised about at least not telling Greg about Harry. I did, although, expect him to wonder about Devon, Stephen, and Jerry since he has never met them. I told him about all of them, though. It was then Greg's turn to be surprised. "But what does it mean for us both to be having this dream? I mean, you're the one that went into the old abandoned house by the camp, right?" "Yeah, I don't know. I think we're both being told the same thing. Like we both have to be careful of something coming for us." "But who would have to be the most cautious? Me because of them being alive, or you because of them being dead?" I thought about that, but then it suddenly sounded to me like a "who-came-first-the-chicken-or-the-egg" question. "I don't know," I just sighed. "Well, don't worry about it, Mia. Because I will not let anything happen to you." He then kissed his hand and lightly slapped it on the screen. I smiled at this and responded, "Thanks, Greg. I won't let anything happen to you either," and I gave him a kiss in the same way.

11-11-05

After the Instant Messaging, I felt much better. I also managed to get through my week pretty smoothly, except for the occasional struggles I might have had. But they were pretty much nothing compared to if I were to have more visits from, the ghosts of the guys. Although, I could have sworn I saw one of the guys briefly around school, or somewhere outside the house, which is what our dorms are called, or around the basement; like when I go down to use the treadmill. I know it may sound crazy for it to be all of those places. But those were the places where I thought I either saw, heard, or felt them.

My closest friends, Shelia being one, Greg, my on-campus advisor Ms. O'Neil, and my therapist at home Mr. Striker, are the only ones who know about it and are supportive. When I say my closest friends, I mean some from Summit Camp, the camp I met the ghosts and Greg, quite a few from the program, some that are also ones I met in Summit, Charlie Share from Loc Leaven a church camp, and Ed Goldwin and Reuben Ramanisk from my high school. No one else knows, because I fear they wouldn't believe me or take the whole thing seriously. When I've told about the guys haunting me, the one I've told tell me to not worry about it. It's a little hard, but I trust them.

My words "something might be coming for us" and Greg's words "I won't let anything happen to you" were racing in my mind a mile a minute. I knew that I shouldn't panic, but I didn't want to blow my feelings off either.

On the weekends we are always encouraged to go out. There have been small, random times since I've been in the program such as this when I need "spiritual" guideness about this. Fortunately one of my friends who live near by has a calling for this kind of thing. I actually have two of them who do: Ruben, who still lives in my hometown California, and "Madame S" as she likes to be called. I'm not even kidding! A twenty-year-old girl who has the powerful gift of a middle-aged, or older, fortune teller. Not only that, she has claimed to have it since pre-school! I don't even know this girl's real name, since she never told anyone.

As strange as all this was about her, there is something about her that has gotten me intrigued enough for us to be friends. She is one my friends from Summit Camp.

11-12-05

Shelia and I went to the Cape Cod Mall together on the Congo Line bus. Shelia is the only one who has met "Madame S," so she's the only one that knows all of her quirks like I do. She may find them crazy, but she accepts them and likes them.

"Madame S" works part-time at Hot Topics as cashier. She always tells me that it is "the place that is as lost as she is on this earth." She would always tell me, whether I ask her or not. In fact, when Shelia and I just walked right up to the counter, she just simply greeted us with, "Hey, welcome to Hot Topics. The place that is as lost as I am on this earth." I greeted back at her with a causal hi, which made her tone to brighten up some, for her. "How are you doing, Mia? Good to see you again, Shelia!" "We are fine," replied Shelia. "Except I'm in a situation that I'm going to need your help with," I added. I was just going to ask when her lunch break is, when of course she was one step ahead of me in thought. "My lunch break is in twenty minutes. I'll meet you guys at the food court."

The three of us got lunch, and MS turned to us and said "Step into my office." By office she meant a dressing room, in the back of Hot Topics for people to try on clothes, that has somehow never been used. Not sure why, but since it's never been used, Madame S has turned it into her area of "spiritual being." There was everything in a fortune teller's sanctum just in this small area, except the space somehow looked a bit bigger. Madame S was out of her work clothes and into her fortune telling clothes. Actually they are just regular everyday clothes; they just looked more like what a fortune telling would wear. I don't know how, they just do. It does seem as though it's because she's able to make her hair to look like it's in a turban, when she put it up in a ponytail. Seriously! I mean, I don't know how she does it, but I will find out.

Anyway, Shelia and I sat down on the big colorful poof pillows getting comfortable. Madame S sat on hers and between us was a big, round, low table with beautiful pieces of cloth draped on and an authentic crystal ball on a stand. The place also somehow smelled quite strongly of lavender and it made it warm.

With the smell, and the very low lighting, it's amazing that none of us fell asleep. Of course I did feel like I'd be restless anyway.

"Now," said Madame S, in the fortune teller's way but without the accent. "Tell Madame S what's been troubling you."

I told her everything. Everything from reminding her about the boys, to their incidents, to them now being ghosts and haunting me, to the dreams Greg and I had. "And I shared my concerns with him and some of my friends at school, like Shelia," I concluded. "Yet I now have the words about all that was said on the matter just spinning in my head with no solutions."

Madame S's eyes stared through me as if images of my every thought projected in her mind. I could tell that she was calculating a plan. She was also checking up on her crystal ball to help. She would look at each for a few moments. Another thing I have noticed is that crystal ball had the same glow and fog as the ones on TV, and yet I did not see a single cord or any appearance that it was running on batteries. Another mystery I will find out.

I was so in tuned with the crystal ball, I jumped a mile in my seat when Madame S was ready. "Yes! Yes! I can see them, and feel something very dark. It's definitely them; including Devon, Stephen, and Jerry. They've suffered through a lot so they are thirty for revenge." "Okay, so what should I do?" "You've got to fight them! You've got to show them that you are stronger than they are!" "Fight them? Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have taught me to never-" "That's why there are other ways to beat them! Here," Madame S opened an old trunk and produced a bunch of books and handed them to me. I looked at them and saw that they all involve something spiritual. Essence, smelling oils, forms of meditation, spells. I studied these books quite carefully. I was able to find many of each that I liked their smell, and what they "promote." I wrote my favorites down and Madame S asked to see them. Looking at her curiously, I handed her my list. She quickly skimmed through it and opened up the trunk again. She then was able to quickly fill up a colorful, velvety, drawstring pouch and handed it to me, which ended up to be a bit heavy. I looked inside and saw bottles and sticks, laminated cards of everything I wrote. "Wow cool! Thank you so much!" I gushed, while Shelia was checking out my bag and its contents. "Now," Madame S began like a doctor filling a prescription. "You should start off using only one smelling stuff. So say you decide to use one of the smelling oils. You'd only be using that one oil, and do not add an essence. That goes the same with the mediation and chants. For a week, it would be good to start off with meditating with any smell you like and maybe a little bit of music if that helps you too. One hour in the evening everyday. If that doesn't help in any way, talk to your therapist or to me. Any questions?"

"Can you repeat all of that?" Shelia blurted out after staring from trying to take it all in. This made all of laugh and I assured her I'd explain it, even though I do find it amazing I understood it all since she said it so fast.

"I do have two questions, though. First what if I forget a day?" "Try not to! Very important that you don't! We're only trying this for a week since there's a chance the guys may increase their presence right now. This is keeping yourself busy, and happy." When she said happy, she gave my tummy a little tickle, which made me laugh and squirm a bit. "Well, Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have been telling me that," I replied.

Speaking of them, I was just about to ask how will they feel, or think, about me doing it. Of course, MS already knew I was going to ask so she offered that I have them call her and she could explain all about it. "I'll just explain to them that this will not be an exorcism of any kind." The three of us got another laugh out of that one.

11-19-05

Ever since my time with Madame S, I just been reading up on all the books and tried to smell the sticks and oils before I used them. Since I can't smell very well, I couldn't exactly pick anything up. I forgot to mention that candles and stuff like that aren't allowed in dorms, so I had to figure out how to use them.

I told Ms. O'Neil about MS's suggestions and showed her the smelly stuff. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. So she offered I'd do it around the outside of her office under her supervision of course, around before we'd have to get back to the dorm. We made those arrangements so that I could do them discreetly enough, and at good timing, so as to not arouse any suspicions. Unless I tell about it, which would of course be to the close friends who knows about the guys. I never missed a day, so I felt like I was able to develop a strong spiritual barrier that the guys couldn't get through. I felt so proud that it was working.

Or so I thought.

11-20-05

I was awoken by another dream at three a.m. on Sunday. This one was really bad, too. I dreamt that Greg and I were taking a drive down a mountain road that was looking over a beautiful sunset by a bench in a navy blue Ferrari with the top down; I was behind the wheel. We were looking deep into each other's eyes, when I was suddenly feeling the wheel jerking all over the place; even though I was holding it correctly. I was also feeling the gas pedal being pressed harder than I was really pressing it. "What's going on?" Greg yelled frantically. "I don't know!" I yelled back. "I'm not even doing this!" Next thing any of us knew, my seat belt came undone, but something was keeping my hands on the wheel so I couldn't put it back on. The car then veered off the road, and it flew and landed into the sand upside down. Since it was only my seat belt that came undone, Greg survived the crash but I didn't; I was completely knocked out. My soul left my body, so I saw from the sky that Greg was able to slowly get out of his seat, and hovered over my body to check-up on me. The soul me was really scared. I got really scared when I felt a hand grab my left shoulder and spun me around. It was them; and the one who had my shoulder was Jim. He also wasn't letting go. "How does the other side feel now, Mia?" He asked slyly. "You did this!" I responded in rage. "But why just me and not him?" "Because he would just be getting in the way." Next thing I knew, he threw me down and all I heard was them fighting over each other wanting to do something. "She's mine!" Jim declared. "Just hold her down!" I then felt something heavy on me, and no matter how hard I fought I couldn't move. I then saw Jim's face right at mine. And then, I blacked out. I woke up with a start and still with a heavy feeling in my chest. I looked at the time and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, it was hard, especially when I opened my eye to get out of the dream, I thought I vaguely saw him sitting on Shelia's bed where her head was. Before I could register what I saw, he was gone.

I didn't wake up until around nine that morning. When Shelia saw me up looking horrible, she got up quickly, too. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. "You don't look good." "I just had a bad dream." "About the guys?" I nodded. "What happened?" I got her to come closer. When she did, I explained the dream, but I couldn't bring myself to say what happened at the end. Shelia was, however, able to guess what it was. I don't know how; guess maybe because of us being roommates. "Mia, you've got to tell Ms. O'Neil or something!" "No, what I think I need is back up. And I know exactly who to call."

The moment I got the chance, I headed right to Hot Topics. Feeling my eager vibe, Madame S skipped her introduction and produced the same eager concern. Without saying a word, except for one of her co-workers to cover for her, MS led me to her office.

11-20-05

Madame S got the place ready in a flash. "Spill, my child." I felt nausea, so I just had to scream it out like "word vomit," as Lindsey Lohan called it in "Mean Girls." When it came out, MS was very taken aback in shock. I buried my head into my hands in shame. "Who have you told about this to?" She demanded pointing at me. "Only Shelia," I said when I moved my hands to just my forehead. "Oh! No, no, no, no! This is a very, very serious matter! I know just who to call." "Me too."

Madame S and I then got into comfortable positions to summon… the angels. Not just any angels but ones that we both know that is powerful enough for a job like this.

MS got the whole room ready with the right smells, the light dimmed perfectly and was getting into the zone. The two of us joined hands and breathed in deep and breathed out deep a few times. While I continued breathing, MS recited a chant which somehow echoed. As the chant got stronger, that's all I heard. O didn't even hear us breathing. I also noticed I was floating up until I reached the clouds. I also saw a gold string on my back. I recognized this but I need to ask Lola what it is called. I felt myself stand up looking around a surrounding that was familiar to me. This is the same place I have met the angels for the past two years.

The angels don't look like typical angels. In fact, they look more like people from earth. The only difference is that they never were dead much less alive at all. The first one came into view after I saw some stars forming rare constellations. Ones that has never been discovered before. It was in the summer and it looked like this:

The next morning, a big guy with lots dark hair and a deep voice appeared, but I was the only one who saw him. He looked scary at first, but then we got to know each other and form a special connection, and his look turned to be sweet with something sneaky. The second one came when I first came to my college program. It happened in the main hallway. I was just walking to my homeroom, when this huge wind sends me flying back until I felt like something caught me midair and sent me back up. It was the weirdest thing, especially how the doors were closed but I swear I thought I actually heard a gush of wind with the force. At lunch time that day, I thought I saw someone standing in front of the big office building. The figure was already gone when I looked back. After lunch I was walking back alone, and the same figure appeared the same spot and said "Boo!" I jumped back a little but then I saw this other guy that I was the only one who saw him. This one was tall and skinny. He also had two different colored eyes; one was hazel and one was green. We shared a special connection, but it was a bit different from the first one. They both took me to this spot.

I was looking all around for them when they both scared me and pushed me into the clouds. I got up and turned to see them. We all laughed and they each gave me big pick-me-up hugs. "How are you guys? I'm so happy to see you!" "Same here, daughter," said Angel 2. "How are you?" "Yeah!" Said Angel 1. "How have you been, my Boo?" That's what he calls me because he and I are like Boo and Sulley in "Monster Inc." I smiled at that and squealed, "Kitty!" "Boo! My Boo!" We hugged again until I remembered why I was there. "You guys. I need your help." They both looked worried so they sat me down. Sighing deeply, I explained everything that they didn't already know. They were both so shocked that they each gave me a big hug. "Don't worry, my sweet daughter. We'll take care of these guys," Angel 2 comforted. "Yeah," Angel 1 added. "Nobody does this to one of our dearest friends and gets away with it.. Does Greg know about it?" I shamefully shook my head. "Mia!" Angel 2 cried. "But I don't want him to go after them! They are just too powerful right now. That's why I came to see you guys." Angel 2 suddenly shivered and Angel 1's left hand stiffened. Angel 2 decided to test something else by putting a hand on my head, and his hand was immediately sent back up. "Yes, I can feel them," said Angel 1. "They're not here, but they are close." "And you're right, they are strong," Angel 2 chimed in. "And they are angry, too." This worried me close to tears. Angel 2 just grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 1 put one hand on my back and the other was petting me on the head. The one that was on my back, was gliding along in a special way. "We'll take care of them," assured Angel 2. "And we'll talk to Greg about it too," Angel 1 added. "Now go on!" And with that, they both gave me a gentle push which sent me falling back.

Back at Madame S's office, I came out by swiftly leaning forward letting out a breathless scream. My fortune telling friend gave me her full attention. I ended up silently laughing, shaking my head, before I mockingly exclaimed, "They pushed me!" We both laughed at that. I then told her that the ghosts definitely getting stronger and they are angry, too." "Did they suggest anything or said they will handle it?" "Yeah, they said they will take care of it, including warning Greg." "And that seems all we can do right now." MS placed her thumb into some navy blue powder and pressed it on my forehead. I suddenly felt a warm tingling feeling through my body starting from my forehead.

After I said goodbye to Madame S, I went shopping around the mall. As I was leaving the mall, and before I got to the door, a small breeze blew into my hair and I felt something heavy sink into my pocket. It was quite strange, so I decided to move to a nearby bench and reach inside. My hand felt something that was round and smooth, yet bumpy. When I took it out to look at it, I was so transfixed and amazed at the beautiful object shining in my hand, that I sank slowly into a seat on the bench. "Thank you, guys."

12-3-05

Winter has come quickly, and with a lot of snow. Snow! I have never seen this much! Even though it does snow some in the desert, and the mountains of California, I have never seen this much! The dorm counselors were so happy for me and I was exploding with excitement when I called my mom; perhaps too much excitement. Opps! Anyway, I decided to really take it in by just kicking back and watching the snow fall from the dining room window; with my hot cup of tea. With a moment like this, I felt like looking at my "protector stone" as I have been calling it since the angels have given it to me. I know it's crazy that I have been constantly looking at it for the past three weeks! I just can't get over its beauty and power. Every time I held it, even by my finger tips, I feel my mind and my muscles getting a little stronger. In turn, it brought my spirits up. I had no contact with the ghosts since I got it.

Because of the power, I just couldn't help but looking at it for the millionth time. I have also found that the "protector stone" has helped me to set aside some of my own time to meditate. It was giving me some time with the angels and they were letting me have spiritual time with Greg. I was even amazed when they let me have spiritual connection with Charlie, Ed, and Reuben.

There was, however, one time today I meditated and the angels had something urgent to show me.

They brought me right over to this silver basin they have made to keep an eye on the ghosts. When the water like substance was able to produce a clear picture, I was amazed at what I was seeing. The guys were just finished with officially greeting somebody. At first I couldn't see who it was until she came into view; and I was so shocked. Serena Sire, one of my camp brothers' ex-girlfriend. "How did this happen?" I squeaked. "We don't know," said Angel 1. The girl suddenly looked much scarier as a ghost than alive. When I couldn't stand seeing anymore, I just ran off quietly crying. The angels ran after me. Once they got to me, they sat by me and this time Angel 1 grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 2 was putting his hand on my head and stroking my back with the back of his hand like on a cheek of a cat. "When did this happen?" "A couple of days ago," Angel 2 admitted with a sigh. I just nodded and simply replied, "Well it does explain the struggles I was feeling from the 'protector stone.'" "Hey, it's going to be okay," assured Angel 2.

The angels spent just a few more moments of comforting me, and making me laugh, just so my meditation could receive the proper feeling from it.

12-6-05

After seeing the cause of the ghosts' strength, I decided to try to play their little game and force some strength myself. One way I have been doing this was trying to be so focused on my classes. It only helped some because I would often wonder how did this happen? Why is Serena a ghost now?

When I came back to the dorm, I was shocked to see Serena sitting right on my bed. I literally just dropped everything from where I was standing, which happened to be where I put it all anyway, and just stood there in shock. Serena was looking the opposite of what I was feeling. She was just calmly looking around my room not moving at all. "I love this room," she suddenly commented. She then looked right at me with the evil stare and said, "I just hate the witches who own it." I wanted to say something but I couldn't find any words. Seeing this, Serena continued. "Yeah, that's right, Mia. I tried to be nice to you. And how did you repay me? By causing your camp brother to break-up with me and then it brought me to my death!" This got me to speak up. "Okay, first of all, I didn't cause you and Sam to break up. He was able to see for himself that you weren't girlfriend material. Second of all, are you saying you died of a broken heart? You really are a drama queen!" "No you idiot!" She suddenly screened. A sonic boom was suddenly produced, but I was the only one who felt it and I was also the only one that heard her. "I died a few days after Sam broke up with me!" "Okay, so how did you die?" I asked slowly. Serena looked even angrier and she produced the colors of a fire. "I despise you. I despise Sam. And I despise your precious Greg, too." "You leave Greg alone!" I said, holding back tears. The next thing you knew, Serena pounced at me and I swear I thought I heard the sound of a pouncing cheetah. She pounced so fast that I didn't have the time to react…

_I have now taken over Amelia Brook's body. So this is what it feels like. So small, yet I bet I can work with this. I also do love this outfit. Nice dark grey top with open V-cut, messy-looking jeans with a dark brown belts with hearts and star holes, black and pink cloth Velcro shoes with white and blue socks. That's cute and all, but I think this girl needs a more rebel, flashy look: Long black revealing dress with criss-cross ruffles, no_ _jeans, lose the socks, and black high heeled shoes. Finish off the look with right make-up and this girl has been wearing her hair up way too much. Let's just toss out this hair tie. Hair toss… perfect. Time for a little revenge._

"Hey! Get out of my body, you jerk!" I can't believe that girl! She has pushed me out of my body and has entered into my body and has entered in to turn me into this! I mean the outfit looks cool, but it's not my style! And I can't really walk in those shoes, and that make-up! I let out a horrific scream.

_I ignored that scream and just responded by saying, "What do you say we have a little fun? First, we send you far away…" with a flick of my hand I send Mia to the dark, but humble, place where the boys will surely greet her warmly. She was sent screaming in a flash, and I calmly said with a sneaky smile on my face, "While I seek my revenge by ruining your life." I then let out, or I should say, I had Mia, let out an evil laugh._

12-7-05

I was traveling through this tunnel and into a bright light, which then led me to this dark place. The place had a very uneasy feeling to it, so I was very jumpy looking around, up to when I saw a small light. I rushed over to look. I managed to push parts of the wall opening to see the cause of the light. I was shocked to see it was from the angels. "You guys! Help me!" "We're trying to get you out, Mia!" Said Angel 1. "We're also watching over Greg. Besides, as long as you have the 'protector stone,' they can't touch you." I looked in my pocket to hold onto it, and feel its power. The only problem was there wasn't anything in my pocket. I frantically looked in my other pocket and anywhere else it could be. "It's gone!" Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm that spun me around. It was Jim; and he was holding the stone. "Looking for this?" He then completely covered up the hole as the angels shouted "No!" I couldn't speak at this point, even as Jim just casually tossed it over his shoulder and the stone sunk through.

_The hole closed up and Angel 2 and I were trying to find another, or make another, opening calling her name. Suddenly we heard something drop from below. "The stone!" Angel 2 pointed out. We were both about to retrieve it, when Angel 2 held me back. "One of us needs to stay and watch over Mia." "I'll do it, man" I volunteered. I dived fast right for the stone, and it didn't take long for me to grab it way before it hit the ground. I zoomed right back up._

_I kept careful watch of Mia. The guys were chasing her to probably do her in and that scared me and made mad at the same time. I mean the girl is truly like my own flesh and blood; like my own daughter or my own sister. And yet, I have loved her as something more. Like, if I could, I would find a way to live so I could go out with her. I love her that much._

_Anyway, right now the poor girl is really struggling to out run the ghosts. It's just not enough for her, so I'm giving her backup. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and created a force field around her which made the guys bounce off of her. Unfortunately it was only a temporary fix since Angel 1 and I put a lot of our powers into that stone. Come on, Angel 1. Where's the stone?_

_I brought the stone back and Angel 2 was very relieved. He explained what he did and explained how it's only a temporary because there's just not enough power. "We put a lot of it in that stone, man!" "I remember," I replied. We looked inside and saw that Jim just had Mia down and on top of her. Angel 2 and I held the stone together and concentrated. This helped Mia regain the strength and managed to free her legs and kicked Jim in the stomach. "Yeah!" Angel 2 and I cheered like it was a touchdown made in a football game._

_Once we agreed that we've given her enough strength, I decided to find out what kind of damage Serena has done. Angel 2 stopped me and took off, while handing me the stone. I'm not sure what that was all about, but we can't leave Mia. I watched inside to make sure she was still holding out strong._

_I searched all over for the destroyed form of our girl. I somehow found her outside Greg's school talking to him from the opposite sides of the school gate. I swooped down to listen in on what she telling him._

_"And so, Greg, I never want to see you again. You're too much of a geek!" Poor Greg looked crushed. I know how he feels; I'm the same stature. We also have hearts for the same girl. I was thinking about how I wanted so much to be in this guy's shoes._

_And yet, when I saw how crushed he was, I figured that it shouldn't be this way. Mia is so beautiful, she may as well be an angel herself. She's also sweet, funny, and real. I've never seen any girl that has never wanted love for the right reasons; except Mia. Plus, I can see if there were any guy on earth that can make her happy, it would be him. I followed right along Greg and put a hand on his head to assure him it wasn't what he thinks. Once it sunk in, Greg suddenly stopped and he felt like he believed that wasn't Mia. He couldn't figure out how, but he believed it._

12-7-05

_After successfully fixing Greg, I confronted Serena. Once I got face to face with her, I was just in shock at what she did to the poor girl. "Serena! What have you done to her?" "You must be one of Mia's angels," she purred. "So, do you like her new look?" The girl was doing a dance towards me, and I almost gave in. Just as instantly, though, I pictured the real Mia and pushed this one away. "No! I don't! That girl was already beautiful enough as it is. And now you have destroyed her!" "Well now, I'm going to destroy everything else about her." She then turned and strutted down the street. "Not if I can help it," I muttered under my breath._

_I followed Serena closely, like a hawk, as she continues to destroy the real Mia. I've repaired every one of her damages, to the best I can. She got kicked out of her college program; I made sure all was forgiven. She destroyed all of her friendships, including with the ones from California; I mended every single one. She then decided to destroy her body by somehow buying things that he shouldn't. Serena was about to open both containers when I managed to distract her and snatched up everything before she ever even noticed. When she did, she looked around all confused, just shrugged and walked off. I felt strange after, so I looked at myself and noticed I was going from invisible, back to as solid as I was, and back again. We've been helping Mia so much it's been using a lot of power. I wondered if it's happening to Angel 1 as well. I mean, about half of each of our power went into that stone._

_When I went back up to Angel 1, I found that I was right; he was having the same reaction as I am. We both looked towards Mia and wondered how long she will last._

_At the moment Mia's strength is still there and it's helping. She still has her own spunk, just like the girl she played in the play. It seems like she is creating her own power. But Angel 2 and I must get our powers back. Without our powers, we'll disappear for good. And if we disappear, the stone will too anyway, and there would be no telling what will happen to my poor Boo. With tears in our eyes, Angel 2 and I held the stone and it got smaller until it disappeared. We felt stronger again and more solid._

_At one point, we heard her scream and saw the ghosts getting closer to her but she wasn't moving. The two of us dove in and got her out of there quickly._

12-7-05

It was really scary. I mean, first I got weak, then the ghosts were getting close to me. Suddenly, I was pushed into the day light and was face to face with the angels. "Guys what happened? That really scared me!" The angels had to hold me down. "Mia! Listen to us!" Angel 2 said firmly. "'The protector stone' was getting too dangerous right now." "What do you mean? It was helping me! They couldn't touch me!" "Not dangerous for you," Angel 1 jumped in. "Dangerous for us. We put in half of each of our powers inside that stone. We have also just been using so much of our powers today that we almost disappeared." "What? You mean you almost killed me to save yourselves?" They looked like they were going to explain, but I would not let them. "You selfish jerks! I thought you loved me! I hate you guys!" As I talked, I was hitting and pushing them; and when I finished, I punched faster sobbing. "Mia! Mia!" They had to really hold me down to it bringing me to my knees and the rest of my body followed still sobbing. Both guys grabbed me into a big hug.

"Sweetie, listen to me," Angel 2 explained. "We were not being selfish at all. We love you very much. And believe me, it was a big sacrifice we had to make. If we did not destroy that stone, not only we would have been gone, but you would have lost that fight anyway." "The only difference," Angel 1 added. "Was that we couldn't get you out of there. We would have been gone for good." I really thought about that and found it hard to imagine not having the angels around. "This is not saying you aren't strong," Angel 1 was quick to point out. "You are very strong and full of spunk." "We would just be devastated if something were to happen and it would have been our fault."

The angels then leaned down and each gave me a kiss on the forehead. "A kiss from an angel," they said in unison. "They do say it's a powerful kiss," I said softly. "And it's also one that lasts forever, but not as to wipe out our powers." I felt the same blue powder that Madame S put on my forehead reappeared and disappeared briefly and the warm feeling washed over my body again. "Thank you, guys," I whispered, and we hugged again.

As we hugged, I asked, "So, what about Serena?" Both angels sighed but still remained hugging me. Angel 2 told me everything.

12-8-05

After Angel 2 told about Serena I felt I needed some time to think. To think about what, I wasn't sure. I can't get the look she created on me out of my head and it really disturbed me. It is at least lucky Greg does know I still love him and he didn't fall for that look. At least I think so.

I was still thinking things over, including about the "protector stone," when the angels had to show me something at the silver basin. The ghosts are back at that old building near camp, and they have a prisoner. When I saw who it was, I screamed. "They have Greg! I'll kill them all for this!" I then saw Serena still in my body. She still hasn't changed it. "I got to go help him."

"Mia wait." Angel 2 stopped me. "We need a plan to defeat them. Just barging in and killing them is not going to help." It seemed like that was all I wanted to do, but they are right. "We'll back ya up," said Angel 1. "But I almost lost you guys." "That's not going to happen," Angel 1 assured me. "Yeah," Angel 2 added. "We will never leave you. We will never leave you."

At last, we have captured something very precious to Mia. Breaking up just isn't enough. He must suffer for choosing the wrong girl. I first slapped him around and the guys joined in too. We got him completely battered, with him on the floor and his glasses completely shattered. I towered over him and raised my foot to stomp the air out of him, when suddenly gained some new strength. He pushed my feet away and sends me flying across the room. I looked in shocked and even saw him glowing, literally. "Get him!" I yelled. The guys charged him but Greg closed his eyes and a glowing force field was built around him. It bounced off Mia's enemies and sent them flying in all different directions.

"I don't understand it!" I raged. "How are you doing this?" "I don't know," Greg said looking at his hands.

I suddenly heard something fall. I looked around but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but still nothing.

The angels and I tried to help out Greg by forcing on a force field for him. It helped him so well which made me very happy. We then tried to sneak up on everyone, but I kept bumping my knee on chairs or tripping on my own feet but not falling over. Luckily, neither Serena nor the ghosts saw us.

Forgetting the whole matter, Serena cat walked right up to Greg. "You think you have such good friends in high places." As she said this, she rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek. That really got me steamed, and it sent an electrical shock to Greg's face that Serena felt. "Ouch!" She whispered. She shook it off and shrugged saying, "No matter. Because once I'm finished with you, you will be visiting them." She raised her fist and I could tell she was going to break the force field and kill him. I could not stand the thought so I got up and charged, even despite the angels' calls, as Serena firmly said, "Goodnight, sweet prince," and lowered her fist to Greg's head. "No!" I shouted, and I made contact right into her. My soul went right into my body and it shook as if I was having a major seizure, while I was forcing Serena Sire's ghost out of my body. Eventually I won and Serena was shot right out. The whole time this happened, Greg stared wide eyed, and still stared at what happened after.

Epilogue

These past week and two days was a complete blur to me. I mean, I vaguely remember taking my classes the program and the college but it was still a blur to me. The only thing that was clear to me was that the ghosts are gone; but so were the angels! There was just too much power that was being produced!

I thought about all of this as I was packing my bags to go home for the holidays. That's what I need: a nice holiday vacation in desert. It was also nice to have last minute talks with my friends. Shelia was certainly happy to see I was okay, after I told her everything.

I closed my eyes and tried meditate the van ride to the airport and when I got on the plane was when I reflected on what happened; according to Greg:

12-9-05

_It was just so incredible. One minute Mia was having some kind of seizure, the next thing I knew it, I saw the ghost of Serena Sire blasting out of Mia's body. She weakly got up on her hands and knees. What happened? Of course I didn't even need to ask because Serena was already explaining. "This is all both of you guys' fault! It's your fault I'm dead!" "What did we do?" Asked Mia. "Yeah, I agreed. What did we do?" "Look at you two! You two are the most perfect couple in the world. I can't get a single guy to like me." "Maybe it was because you were so desperate to get married," I said. "Shut up!" She sobbed. "For your information, I did this to myself. I ran in front of moving truck." "You moved in front of a moving truck, I don't get it." "Why? I've got nothing else to live for! Besides, these guys get to seek revenge on you. I want in."_

_Mia just stared dumped-struck and I did too. "Okay," she then suddenly said. "That is the lamest thing I have ever heard. This is not my fault, not Greg's fault, you did this to yourself." "Nobody ever blames me for anything!" With that, she pounced like a cheetah and I swear I thought I heard a cheetah growl coming from her. I got all ready to stop her, but then a bright light sped towards her and she and the ghosts were gone._

_I rushed over to Mia. "You okay, Mia?" I felt Mia shaking as I held her shoulders. She was then frantically looking around asking, "Where are they?" "Who?" "Angel 1 and Angel 2!" "Was that what that big flash of light was?" That was when she realized, "They're gone! They sacrificed their power for us!" She then slowly lowered herself back down sobbing. I gave her a big hug and tried to calm her down. As I did, she explained everything about these guys. These angels; I hope they will be okay. "Angel 2 said they will never leave me! He said they will never leave me!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen the captain has just turned on the seat belt sign. We'll be arriving at our final descendent to Long Beach, California in just a few moments." I was snapped out of my trail of thought when that announcement came up. I also just pasted Greg's journal entry into my journal. He was hoping that the angels survived, since one of the things that I told Greg about them was that these angels were going to help be look outs for us. They were going to help us when we get married and have kids. I know it may seem crazy for me to be thinking about that at this point in my life, but I seriously see myself as Mrs. Greg Faul. At least I don't see this future the way most girls at the program do. It's not exactly an engagement, but it feels like one. Including how at one point once all of this calmed, I got a beautiful ring from him. I sometimes wore it on my finger and sometimes on a metal chain I got for it, like I am right now.

Mom picked me up at the airport and we were both just so happy that I was getting to go to the desert and just forget all about that has happened. As we were leaving the airport, mom noticed the ring. "What is that, Mia?" I blushed a little as I told her, with making sure she knew it wasn't for a real engagement. Mom was just overjoyed! "See, sweetie! I knew Greg is so perfect for you! I see a very good future in the two of you." I was stilling smiling and blushing so I felt like I could do was just nod. Mom gave me a big hug.

Dad, Nathaniel, and Lola were waiting for me too. As we drove back to our desert house in Yucca Valley, they all noticed the ring and we got into talking about it. Everyone was happy for me in their own way. We all then got to talking about what has been going on lately:

Mom's Lobbie Lou's store's business has been booming, for it being desert

Dad's almost done with the music for his latest movie, "The Da Vinci Code"

My incredible twenty-year-old big brother is still doing great with his job at the TV studio and his apartment with "Long-Lost-Brother" Craig

And my ever so adorable twelve-year-old little sister got the one of the main parts of her middle school winter play. She showed me the flier:

Carpenter Middle School Presents:

Charlotte's Web

December 22nd-25th

6:00-8:00 pm

December 28th-31st

2:00-4:00 pm

Tickets are on sale now

$10 Adult tickets

$5 Children's 11 and under

"That's great Lola, or should I say, Charlotte." She laughed at that and just proudly replied, "You should." "We already got tickets for the six to eight show on the 23rd," dad has informed me. I'm really looking forward to seeing the show.

When they asked me about school, I tried to be optimistic and tell them that school was great. I was just upset about leaving my friends there and being far away from Greg. I was too, but Lola could tell there was something more to my unhappiness. She's the only one in my whole family who knows about the angels and the ghosts. She's also the only one in the whole family who has seen them. She has come in contact to both, friendly and unfriendly you be the judge which for which. Probably because of all of those books on the super natural, both storybooks and informational, that she has been reading on since she was five. So along with adorable, my twelve-year-old sister is also very spiritual. Her only passion is the spirit world; that and acting. She is always in touched with the character. Which may be why her school drama teacher gives her many of the lead roles? Not to say Lola gets upset when she doesn't. But she can take any character and just go with it; even if it is some kind of romance scene, but she's not into real love yet.

When we pulled up inside the garage, it was late and I am wiped. I just brought my bags up to my room, took a shower and got into my pajamas. Once I did, there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, Lola was at the other end.

"Hey, cutie!" I cooed. We gave each other a hug and that was when I felt something was bothering her. I brought her into my room and closed the door. She just calmly sat on my bed, looked me right in the eye saying, "There's more to your unhappiness, isn't there?" I considered denying it, but she has been reading so many of those books, and so many times each, there's no way to get pass this girl. In fact, "The Mediator" series are her bible in parts.

"The ghosts have followed me to the program and got so close to destroying me and my life. They also almost killed off Greg. Plus, they had someone new helping them." "Who?" "Serena Sire. She committed suicide by running in front of a moving truck." "Why?" "Amazingly out of low self-esteem, which I hope will never happened to you." Lola wanted to respond to that, but couldn't so I just continued on. "I saw the angels, though. They helped me to get rid of the ghosts." "That's great!" "Yeah, only they are gone, too." "Oh. Oh!" The second "oh" meant she knows what that means for me. My little sister gave me a big hug. "I hope they come back," she said while we hugged. "I really liked them. They were cool." I nodded and then sighed deeply. As I sighed, I looked forward right at my window. For a whole minute, I swear I saw the angels smiling and waving at me from the other end. I at first felt excited, but then I quickly felt happy and relieved, so I just waved at them back. "I told you" Angel 2 mouthed. I guess what was needed was my need and my spiritual sister's belief that they will come back. After he did, though, I noticed a tiny little black spot on Angel 2's right shoulder. It looked like a bullet hole, and yet I get that there is something else completely different to it. I thought about asking about it, but he and Angel 1 were already leaving. Before Angel 1 left, though, he gave me a goofy smile. I gave a silent laugh. When Lola and I broke apart, she asked, "What?" "Just that, thanks to us, the angels are okay and they came by." "They did?" Lola asked eagerly. She quickly looked behind her and was disappointed when she didn't see anything. "But at least they are still around. Well, goodnight." Lola went to bed, with saying "I love you!" first. I told her that I love too. I then thought as I slowly sunk into my bed, about how amazing it is how this all began with a phrase as simple as:

Behind the old, creaky door…


	3. 11 11 05

Super Natural Connection

By, Nina Badami

Prologue

Behind the old, creaky door I saw the very thing I've been searching for, even though I wasn't happy to. It was the ghost of Jim Blank. This guy always makes me uncomfortable. Both when he was alive, and especially now that he is dead. He makes me uncomfortable because he "went out" with me for "three days," and yet he didn't. What that means is that he asked me out; I got a very bad vibe from him, so I turned him down. But he still said we did.

Jim greeted me with a very sneaky smile and a just as sneaky "hello." "Hello, Jim," I replied, while trying to be very casual. "Fancy seeing you here," he said. "Well, I thought I'd settle the difference between us, so that we may each move on." At this, Jim just laughed monocle. That's when I began to hear it being multiplied, and I saw some more ghostly figures materializing around him. Just my luck, the ghost of the other boys that are the same as Jim. Devon Sules, my middle school boyfriend. Harry Boulevard, who I met at the same camp I met Jim. Harry would not stop touching me or mocking my part of the play we were in a couple of summers ago. Stephen Brass, who was verbally bothering me on my bus to school, as well as his accomplice Jerry Sea. And last, but not least, Derek Brink, who I was hooked up with at camp and ended up not a perfect match.

I stood there in horror as their laughs got louder and they got closer.

11-04-05

I woke up with a start when my roommate, Shelia, called to me. "Dinner's ready, Mia," she said. I looked around my desk and found I lay on top of my closed laptop and I had my workbook from one of my college classes, and an extra credit paper from Mrs. Peters class on top of that, on the side. I can't believe that was a dream, especially when I remember the events actually occurring.

Even with the other thirteen girls talking, I remained quiet, since I was thinking about the individual causes of the guys' death. Actually Jim, Harry, and Derek's death were the same. As well as Stephen and Jerry's. Devon's was the only one who died his own. Jim, Harry, and Derek drowned. The Super Teens of the camp went out to a beach and while I was just hanging out with my current boyfriend, Greg Faul, Jim just came right to us telling Greg stupid stories about me and him and me. He would even splash me to where he was even hitting me. Following this, Harry and Derek got to me in their own ways. At one point, there was a real big wave that made a lot of us try to run to shore as fast as we could. I only got about a foot away from shore before the wave knocked me off my feet, but I managed to get back up after swimming for a bit. The three guys, however, somehow weren't so lucky. Stephen and Jerry both died in a car accident. Devon was an innocent by-stander of a shooting at his college.

After thanking for dinner, I went back to my room to finish what I could of my homework. I then Instant Messaged Greg with Web Cam, so that I could tell him about my dream, and so I could just see his comforting face and hear his equally comforting voice.

I was not prepared for his response. He greeted me with a "hey" that sounded both upset, and somehow distracted. It made me a bit concerned about him, and about whether or not I should tell him about the dream. "Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. "Oh, yeah, fine. I just had an upsetting dream." "Would you like to tell me about it please?" Greg was skeptical at first, but then he told me. The scary thing about it was that it was exactly the same as the one I wanted to tell him, only his was different:

His came to him last night, so he didn't sleep well

The guys were alive

And Greg said to Jim instead, when they came face to face, "I want you to back off on Mia. She's my girl now."

"I knew why Jim was there, of course, and why Derek was there. But why was Harry? And who were the other there?"

I was kind of surprised about at least not telling Greg about Harry. I did, although, expect him to wonder about Devon, Stephen, and Jerry since he has never met them. I told him about all of them, though. It was then Greg's turn to be surprised. "But what does it mean for us both to be having this dream? I mean, you're the one that went into the old abandoned house by the camp, right?" "Yeah, I don't know. I think we're both being told the same thing. Like we both have to be careful of something coming for us." "But who would have to be the most cautious? Me because of them being alive, or you because of them being dead?" I thought about that, but then it suddenly sounded to me like a "who-came-first-the-chicken-or-the-egg" question. "I don't know," I just sighed. "Well, don't worry about it, Mia. Because I will not let anything happen to you." He then kissed his hand and lightly slapped it on the screen. I smiled at this and responded, "Thanks, Greg. I won't let anything happen to you either," and I gave him a kiss in the same way.

11-11-05

After the Instant Messaging, I felt much better. I also managed to get through my week pretty smoothly, except for the occasional struggles I might have had. But they were pretty much nothing compared to if I were to have more visits from, the ghosts of the guys. Although, I could have sworn I saw one of the guys briefly around school, or somewhere outside the house, which is what our dorms are called, or around the basement; like when I go down to use the treadmill. I know it may sound crazy for it to be all of those places. But those were the places where I thought I either saw, heard, or felt them.

My closest friends, Shelia being one, Greg, my on-campus advisor Ms. O'Neil, and my therapist at home Mr. Striker, are the only ones who know about it and are supportive. When I say my closest friends, I mean some from Summit Camp, the camp I met the ghosts and Greg, quite a few from the program, some that are also ones I met in Summit, Charlie Share from Loc Leaven a church camp, and Ed Goldwin and Reuben Ramanisk from my high school. No one else knows, because I fear they wouldn't believe me or take the whole thing seriously. When I've told about the guys haunting me, the one I've told tell me to not worry about it. It's a little hard, but I trust them.

My words "something might be coming for us" and Greg's words "I won't let anything happen to you" were racing in my mind a mile a minute. I knew that I shouldn't panic, but I didn't want to blow my feelings off either.

On the weekends we are always encouraged to go out. There have been small, random times since I've been in the program such as this when I need "spiritual" guideness about this. Fortunately one of my friends who live near by has a calling for this kind of thing. I actually have two of them who do: Ruben, who still lives in my hometown California, and "Madame S" as she likes to be called. I'm not even kidding! A twenty-year-old girl who has the powerful gift of a middle-aged, or older, fortune teller. Not only that, she has claimed to have it since pre-school! I don't even know this girl's real name, since she never told anyone.

As strange as all this was about her, there is something about her that has gotten me intrigued enough for us to be friends. She is one my friends from Summit Camp.

11-12-05

Shelia and I went to the Cape Cod Mall together on the Congo Line bus. Shelia is the only one who has met "Madame S," so she's the only one that knows all of her quirks like I do. She may find them crazy, but she accepts them and likes them.

"Madame S" works part-time at Hot Topics as cashier. She always tells me that it is "the place that is as lost as she is on this earth." She would always tell me, whether I ask her or not. In fact, when Shelia and I just walked right up to the counter, she just simply greeted us with, "Hey, welcome to Hot Topics. The place that is as lost as I am on this earth." I greeted back at her with a causal hi, which made her tone to brighten up some, for her. "How are you doing, Mia? Good to see you again, Shelia!" "We are fine," replied Shelia. "Except I'm in a situation that I'm going to need your help with," I added. I was just going to ask when her lunch break is, when of course she was one step ahead of me in thought. "My lunch break is in twenty minutes. I'll meet you guys at the food court."

The three of us got lunch, and MS turned to us and said "Step into my office." By office she meant a dressing room, in the back of Hot Topics for people to try on clothes, that has somehow never been used. Not sure why, but since it's never been used, Madame S has turned it into her area of "spiritual being." There was everything in a fortune teller's sanctum just in this small area, except the space somehow looked a bit bigger. Madame S was out of her work clothes and into her fortune telling clothes. Actually they are just regular everyday clothes; they just looked more like what a fortune telling would wear. I don't know how, they just do. It does seem as though it's because she's able to make her hair to look like it's in a turban, when she put it up in a ponytail. Seriously! I mean, I don't know how she does it, but I will find out.

Anyway, Shelia and I sat down on the big colorful poof pillows getting comfortable. Madame S sat on hers and between us was a big, round, low table with beautiful pieces of cloth draped on and an authentic crystal ball on a stand. The place also somehow smelled quite strongly of lavender and it made it warm.

With the smell, and the very low lighting, it's amazing that none of us fell asleep. Of course I did feel like I'd be restless anyway.

"Now," said Madame S, in the fortune teller's way but without the accent. "Tell Madame S what's been troubling you."

I told her everything. Everything from reminding her about the boys, to their incidents, to them now being ghosts and haunting me, to the dreams Greg and I had. "And I shared my concerns with him and some of my friends at school, like Shelia," I concluded. "Yet I now have the words about all that was said on the matter just spinning in my head with no solutions."

Madame S's eyes stared through me as if images of my every thought projected in her mind. I could tell that she was calculating a plan. She was also checking up on her crystal ball to help. She would look at each for a few moments. Another thing I have noticed is that crystal ball had the same glow and fog as the ones on TV, and yet I did not see a single cord or any appearance that it was running on batteries. Another mystery I will find out.

I was so in tuned with the crystal ball, I jumped a mile in my seat when Madame S was ready. "Yes! Yes! I can see them, and feel something very dark. It's definitely them; including Devon, Stephen, and Jerry. They've suffered through a lot so they are thirty for revenge." "Okay, so what should I do?" "You've got to fight them! You've got to show them that you are stronger than they are!" "Fight them? Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have taught me to never-" "That's why there are other ways to beat them! Here," Madame S opened an old trunk and produced a bunch of books and handed them to me. I looked at them and saw that they all involve something spiritual. Essence, smelling oils, forms of meditation, spells. I studied these books quite carefully. I was able to find many of each that I liked their smell, and what they "promote." I wrote my favorites down and Madame S asked to see them. Looking at her curiously, I handed her my list. She quickly skimmed through it and opened up the trunk again. She then was able to quickly fill up a colorful, velvety, drawstring pouch and handed it to me, which ended up to be a bit heavy. I looked inside and saw bottles and sticks, laminated cards of everything I wrote. "Wow cool! Thank you so much!" I gushed, while Shelia was checking out my bag and its contents. "Now," Madame S began like a doctor filling a prescription. "You should start off using only one smelling stuff. So say you decide to use one of the smelling oils. You'd only be using that one oil, and do not add an essence. That goes the same with the mediation and chants. For a week, it would be good to start off with meditating with any smell you like and maybe a little bit of music if that helps you too. One hour in the evening everyday. If that doesn't help in any way, talk to your therapist or to me. Any questions?"

"Can you repeat all of that?" Shelia blurted out after staring from trying to take it all in. This made all of laugh and I assured her I'd explain it, even though I do find it amazing I understood it all since she said it so fast.

"I do have two questions, though. First what if I forget a day?" "Try not to! Very important that you don't! We're only trying this for a week since there's a chance the guys may increase their presence right now. This is keeping yourself busy, and happy." When she said happy, she gave my tummy a little tickle, which made me laugh and squirm a bit. "Well, Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have been telling me that," I replied.

Speaking of them, I was just about to ask how will they feel, or think, about me doing it. Of course, MS already knew I was going to ask so she offered that I have them call her and she could explain all about it. "I'll just explain to them that this will not be an exorcism of any kind." The three of us got another laugh out of that one.

11-19-05

Ever since my time with Madame S, I just been reading up on all the books and tried to smell the sticks and oils before I used them. Since I can't smell very well, I couldn't exactly pick anything up. I forgot to mention that candles and stuff like that aren't allowed in dorms, so I had to figure out how to use them.

I told Ms. O'Neil about MS's suggestions and showed her the smelly stuff. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. So she offered I'd do it around the outside of her office under her supervision of course, around before we'd have to get back to the dorm. We made those arrangements so that I could do them discreetly enough, and at good timing, so as to not arouse any suspicions. Unless I tell about it, which would of course be to the close friends who knows about the guys. I never missed a day, so I felt like I was able to develop a strong spiritual barrier that the guys couldn't get through. I felt so proud that it was working.

Or so I thought.

11-20-05

I was awoken by another dream at three a.m. on Sunday. This one was really bad, too. I dreamt that Greg and I were taking a drive down a mountain road that was looking over a beautiful sunset by a bench in a navy blue Ferrari with the top down; I was behind the wheel. We were looking deep into each other's eyes, when I was suddenly feeling the wheel jerking all over the place; even though I was holding it correctly. I was also feeling the gas pedal being pressed harder than I was really pressing it. "What's going on?" Greg yelled frantically. "I don't know!" I yelled back. "I'm not even doing this!" Next thing any of us knew, my seat belt came undone, but something was keeping my hands on the wheel so I couldn't put it back on. The car then veered off the road, and it flew and landed into the sand upside down. Since it was only my seat belt that came undone, Greg survived the crash but I didn't; I was completely knocked out. My soul left my body, so I saw from the sky that Greg was able to slowly get out of his seat, and hovered over my body to check-up on me. The soul me was really scared. I got really scared when I felt a hand grab my left shoulder and spun me around. It was them; and the one who had my shoulder was Jim. He also wasn't letting go. "How does the other side feel now, Mia?" He asked slyly. "You did this!" I responded in rage. "But why just me and not him?" "Because he would just be getting in the way." Next thing I knew, he threw me down and all I heard was them fighting over each other wanting to do something. "She's mine!" Jim declared. "Just hold her down!" I then felt something heavy on me, and no matter how hard I fought I couldn't move. I then saw Jim's face right at mine. And then, I blacked out. I woke up with a start and still with a heavy feeling in my chest. I looked at the time and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, it was hard, especially when I opened my eye to get out of the dream, I thought I vaguely saw him sitting on Shelia's bed where her head was. Before I could register what I saw, he was gone.

I didn't wake up until around nine that morning. When Shelia saw me up looking horrible, she got up quickly, too. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. "You don't look good." "I just had a bad dream." "About the guys?" I nodded. "What happened?" I got her to come closer. When she did, I explained the dream, but I couldn't bring myself to say what happened at the end. Shelia was, however, able to guess what it was. I don't know how; guess maybe because of us being roommates. "Mia, you've got to tell Ms. O'Neil or something!" "No, what I think I need is back up. And I know exactly who to call."

The moment I got the chance, I headed right to Hot Topics. Feeling my eager vibe, Madame S skipped her introduction and produced the same eager concern. Without saying a word, except for one of her co-workers to cover for her, MS led me to her office.

11-20-05

Madame S got the place ready in a flash. "Spill, my child." I felt nausea, so I just had to scream it out like "word vomit," as Lindsey Lohan called it in "Mean Girls." When it came out, MS was very taken aback in shock. I buried my head into my hands in shame. "Who have you told about this to?" She demanded pointing at me. "Only Shelia," I said when I moved my hands to just my forehead. "Oh! No, no, no, no! This is a very, very serious matter! I know just who to call." "Me too."

Madame S and I then got into comfortable positions to summon… the angels. Not just any angels but ones that we both know that is powerful enough for a job like this.

MS got the whole room ready with the right smells, the light dimmed perfectly and was getting into the zone. The two of us joined hands and breathed in deep and breathed out deep a few times. While I continued breathing, MS recited a chant which somehow echoed. As the chant got stronger, that's all I heard. O didn't even hear us breathing. I also noticed I was floating up until I reached the clouds. I also saw a gold string on my back. I recognized this but I need to ask Lola what it is called. I felt myself stand up looking around a surrounding that was familiar to me. This is the same place I have met the angels for the past two years.

The angels don't look like typical angels. In fact, they look more like people from earth. The only difference is that they never were dead much less alive at all. The first one came into view after I saw some stars forming rare constellations. Ones that has never been discovered before. It was in the summer and it looked like this:

The next morning, a big guy with lots dark hair and a deep voice appeared, but I was the only one who saw him. He looked scary at first, but then we got to know each other and form a special connection, and his look turned to be sweet with something sneaky. The second one came when I first came to my college program. It happened in the main hallway. I was just walking to my homeroom, when this huge wind sends me flying back until I felt like something caught me midair and sent me back up. It was the weirdest thing, especially how the doors were closed but I swear I thought I actually heard a gush of wind with the force. At lunch time that day, I thought I saw someone standing in front of the big office building. The figure was already gone when I looked back. After lunch I was walking back alone, and the same figure appeared the same spot and said "Boo!" I jumped back a little but then I saw this other guy that I was the only one who saw him. This one was tall and skinny. He also had two different colored eyes; one was hazel and one was green. We shared a special connection, but it was a bit different from the first one. They both took me to this spot.

I was looking all around for them when they both scared me and pushed me into the clouds. I got up and turned to see them. We all laughed and they each gave me big pick-me-up hugs. "How are you guys? I'm so happy to see you!" "Same here, daughter," said Angel 2. "How are you?" "Yeah!" Said Angel 1. "How have you been, my Boo?" That's what he calls me because he and I are like Boo and Sulley in "Monster Inc." I smiled at that and squealed, "Kitty!" "Boo! My Boo!" We hugged again until I remembered why I was there. "You guys. I need your help." They both looked worried so they sat me down. Sighing deeply, I explained everything that they didn't already know. They were both so shocked that they each gave me a big hug. "Don't worry, my sweet daughter. We'll take care of these guys," Angel 2 comforted. "Yeah," Angel 1 added. "Nobody does this to one of our dearest friends and gets away with it.. Does Greg know about it?" I shamefully shook my head. "Mia!" Angel 2 cried. "But I don't want him to go after them! They are just too powerful right now. That's why I came to see you guys." Angel 2 suddenly shivered and Angel 1's left hand stiffened. Angel 2 decided to test something else by putting a hand on my head, and his hand was immediately sent back up. "Yes, I can feel them," said Angel 1. "They're not here, but they are close." "And you're right, they are strong," Angel 2 chimed in. "And they are angry, too." This worried me close to tears. Angel 2 just grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 1 put one hand on my back and the other was petting me on the head. The one that was on my back, was gliding along in a special way. "We'll take care of them," assured Angel 2. "And we'll talk to Greg about it too," Angel 1 added. "Now go on!" And with that, they both gave me a gentle push which sent me falling back.

Back at Madame S's office, I came out by swiftly leaning forward letting out a breathless scream. My fortune telling friend gave me her full attention. I ended up silently laughing, shaking my head, before I mockingly exclaimed, "They pushed me!" We both laughed at that. I then told her that the ghosts definitely getting stronger and they are angry, too." "Did they suggest anything or said they will handle it?" "Yeah, they said they will take care of it, including warning Greg." "And that seems all we can do right now." MS placed her thumb into some navy blue powder and pressed it on my forehead. I suddenly felt a warm tingling feeling through my body starting from my forehead.

After I said goodbye to Madame S, I went shopping around the mall. As I was leaving the mall, and before I got to the door, a small breeze blew into my hair and I felt something heavy sink into my pocket. It was quite strange, so I decided to move to a nearby bench and reach inside. My hand felt something that was round and smooth, yet bumpy. When I took it out to look at it, I was so transfixed and amazed at the beautiful object shining in my hand, that I sank slowly into a seat on the bench. "Thank you, guys."

12-3-05

Winter has come quickly, and with a lot of snow. Snow! I have never seen this much! Even though it does snow some in the desert, and the mountains of California, I have never seen this much! The dorm counselors were so happy for me and I was exploding with excitement when I called my mom; perhaps too much excitement. Opps! Anyway, I decided to really take it in by just kicking back and watching the snow fall from the dining room window; with my hot cup of tea. With a moment like this, I felt like looking at my "protector stone" as I have been calling it since the angels have given it to me. I know it's crazy that I have been constantly looking at it for the past three weeks! I just can't get over its beauty and power. Every time I held it, even by my finger tips, I feel my mind and my muscles getting a little stronger. In turn, it brought my spirits up. I had no contact with the ghosts since I got it.

Because of the power, I just couldn't help but looking at it for the millionth time. I have also found that the "protector stone" has helped me to set aside some of my own time to meditate. It was giving me some time with the angels and they were letting me have spiritual time with Greg. I was even amazed when they let me have spiritual connection with Charlie, Ed, and Reuben.

There was, however, one time today I meditated and the angels had something urgent to show me.

They brought me right over to this silver basin they have made to keep an eye on the ghosts. When the water like substance was able to produce a clear picture, I was amazed at what I was seeing. The guys were just finished with officially greeting somebody. At first I couldn't see who it was until she came into view; and I was so shocked. Serena Sire, one of my camp brothers' ex-girlfriend. "How did this happen?" I squeaked. "We don't know," said Angel 1. The girl suddenly looked much scarier as a ghost than alive. When I couldn't stand seeing anymore, I just ran off quietly crying. The angels ran after me. Once they got to me, they sat by me and this time Angel 1 grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 2 was putting his hand on my head and stroking my back with the back of his hand like on a cheek of a cat. "When did this happen?" "A couple of days ago," Angel 2 admitted with a sigh. I just nodded and simply replied, "Well it does explain the struggles I was feeling from the 'protector stone.'" "Hey, it's going to be okay," assured Angel 2.

The angels spent just a few more moments of comforting me, and making me laugh, just so my meditation could receive the proper feeling from it.

12-6-05

After seeing the cause of the ghosts' strength, I decided to try to play their little game and force some strength myself. One way I have been doing this was trying to be so focused on my classes. It only helped some because I would often wonder how did this happen? Why is Serena a ghost now?

When I came back to the dorm, I was shocked to see Serena sitting right on my bed. I literally just dropped everything from where I was standing, which happened to be where I put it all anyway, and just stood there in shock. Serena was looking the opposite of what I was feeling. She was just calmly looking around my room not moving at all. "I love this room," she suddenly commented. She then looked right at me with the evil stare and said, "I just hate the witches who own it." I wanted to say something but I couldn't find any words. Seeing this, Serena continued. "Yeah, that's right, Mia. I tried to be nice to you. And how did you repay me? By causing your camp brother to break-up with me and then it brought me to my death!" This got me to speak up. "Okay, first of all, I didn't cause you and Sam to break up. He was able to see for himself that you weren't girlfriend material. Second of all, are you saying you died of a broken heart? You really are a drama queen!" "No you idiot!" She suddenly screened. A sonic boom was suddenly produced, but I was the only one who felt it and I was also the only one that heard her. "I died a few days after Sam broke up with me!" "Okay, so how did you die?" I asked slowly. Serena looked even angrier and she produced the colors of a fire. "I despise you. I despise Sam. And I despise your precious Greg, too." "You leave Greg alone!" I said, holding back tears. The next thing you knew, Serena pounced at me and I swear I thought I heard the sound of a pouncing cheetah. She pounced so fast that I didn't have the time to react…

_I have now taken over Amelia Brook's body. So this is what it feels like. So small, yet I bet I can work with this. I also do love this outfit. Nice dark grey top with open V-cut, messy-looking jeans with a dark brown belts with hearts and star holes, black and pink cloth Velcro shoes with white and blue socks. That's cute and all, but I think this girl needs a more rebel, flashy look: Long black revealing dress with criss-cross ruffles, no_ _jeans, lose the socks, and black high heeled shoes. Finish off the look with right make-up and this girl has been wearing her hair up way too much. Let's just toss out this hair tie. Hair toss… perfect. Time for a little revenge._

"Hey! Get out of my body, you jerk!" I can't believe that girl! She has pushed me out of my body and has entered into my body and has entered in to turn me into this! I mean the outfit looks cool, but it's not my style! And I can't really walk in those shoes, and that make-up! I let out a horrific scream.

_I ignored that scream and just responded by saying, "What do you say we have a little fun? First, we send you far away…" with a flick of my hand I send Mia to the dark, but humble, place where the boys will surely greet her warmly. She was sent screaming in a flash, and I calmly said with a sneaky smile on my face, "While I seek my revenge by ruining your life." I then let out, or I should say, I had Mia, let out an evil laugh._

12-7-05

I was traveling through this tunnel and into a bright light, which then led me to this dark place. The place had a very uneasy feeling to it, so I was very jumpy looking around, up to when I saw a small light. I rushed over to look. I managed to push parts of the wall opening to see the cause of the light. I was shocked to see it was from the angels. "You guys! Help me!" "We're trying to get you out, Mia!" Said Angel 1. "We're also watching over Greg. Besides, as long as you have the 'protector stone,' they can't touch you." I looked in my pocket to hold onto it, and feel its power. The only problem was there wasn't anything in my pocket. I frantically looked in my other pocket and anywhere else it could be. "It's gone!" Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm that spun me around. It was Jim; and he was holding the stone. "Looking for this?" He then completely covered up the hole as the angels shouted "No!" I couldn't speak at this point, even as Jim just casually tossed it over his shoulder and the stone sunk through.

_The hole closed up and Angel 2 and I were trying to find another, or make another, opening calling her name. Suddenly we heard something drop from below. "The stone!" Angel 2 pointed out. We were both about to retrieve it, when Angel 2 held me back. "One of us needs to stay and watch over Mia." "I'll do it, man" I volunteered. I dived fast right for the stone, and it didn't take long for me to grab it way before it hit the ground. I zoomed right back up._

_I kept careful watch of Mia. The guys were chasing her to probably do her in and that scared me and made mad at the same time. I mean the girl is truly like my own flesh and blood; like my own daughter or my own sister. And yet, I have loved her as something more. Like, if I could, I would find a way to live so I could go out with her. I love her that much._

_Anyway, right now the poor girl is really struggling to out run the ghosts. It's just not enough for her, so I'm giving her backup. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and created a force field around her which made the guys bounce off of her. Unfortunately it was only a temporary fix since Angel 1 and I put a lot of our powers into that stone. Come on, Angel 1. Where's the stone?_

_I brought the stone back and Angel 2 was very relieved. He explained what he did and explained how it's only a temporary because there's just not enough power. "We put a lot of it in that stone, man!" "I remember," I replied. We looked inside and saw that Jim just had Mia down and on top of her. Angel 2 and I held the stone together and concentrated. This helped Mia regain the strength and managed to free her legs and kicked Jim in the stomach. "Yeah!" Angel 2 and I cheered like it was a touchdown made in a football game._

_Once we agreed that we've given her enough strength, I decided to find out what kind of damage Serena has done. Angel 2 stopped me and took off, while handing me the stone. I'm not sure what that was all about, but we can't leave Mia. I watched inside to make sure she was still holding out strong._

_I searched all over for the destroyed form of our girl. I somehow found her outside Greg's school talking to him from the opposite sides of the school gate. I swooped down to listen in on what she telling him._

_"And so, Greg, I never want to see you again. You're too much of a geek!" Poor Greg looked crushed. I know how he feels; I'm the same stature. We also have hearts for the same girl. I was thinking about how I wanted so much to be in this guy's shoes._

_And yet, when I saw how crushed he was, I figured that it shouldn't be this way. Mia is so beautiful, she may as well be an angel herself. She's also sweet, funny, and real. I've never seen any girl that has never wanted love for the right reasons; except Mia. Plus, I can see if there were any guy on earth that can make her happy, it would be him. I followed right along Greg and put a hand on his head to assure him it wasn't what he thinks. Once it sunk in, Greg suddenly stopped and he felt like he believed that wasn't Mia. He couldn't figure out how, but he believed it._

12-7-05

_After successfully fixing Greg, I confronted Serena. Once I got face to face with her, I was just in shock at what she did to the poor girl. "Serena! What have you done to her?" "You must be one of Mia's angels," she purred. "So, do you like her new look?" The girl was doing a dance towards me, and I almost gave in. Just as instantly, though, I pictured the real Mia and pushed this one away. "No! I don't! That girl was already beautiful enough as it is. And now you have destroyed her!" "Well now, I'm going to destroy everything else about her." She then turned and strutted down the street. "Not if I can help it," I muttered under my breath._

_I followed Serena closely, like a hawk, as she continues to destroy the real Mia. I've repaired every one of her damages, to the best I can. She got kicked out of her college program; I made sure all was forgiven. She destroyed all of her friendships, including with the ones from California; I mended every single one. She then decided to destroy her body by somehow buying things that he shouldn't. Serena was about to open both containers when I managed to distract her and snatched up everything before she ever even noticed. When she did, she looked around all confused, just shrugged and walked off. I felt strange after, so I looked at myself and noticed I was going from invisible, back to as solid as I was, and back again. We've been helping Mia so much it's been using a lot of power. I wondered if it's happening to Angel 1 as well. I mean, about half of each of our power went into that stone._

_When I went back up to Angel 1, I found that I was right; he was having the same reaction as I am. We both looked towards Mia and wondered how long she will last._

_At the moment Mia's strength is still there and it's helping. She still has her own spunk, just like the girl she played in the play. It seems like she is creating her own power. But Angel 2 and I must get our powers back. Without our powers, we'll disappear for good. And if we disappear, the stone will too anyway, and there would be no telling what will happen to my poor Boo. With tears in our eyes, Angel 2 and I held the stone and it got smaller until it disappeared. We felt stronger again and more solid._

_At one point, we heard her scream and saw the ghosts getting closer to her but she wasn't moving. The two of us dove in and got her out of there quickly._

12-7-05

It was really scary. I mean, first I got weak, then the ghosts were getting close to me. Suddenly, I was pushed into the day light and was face to face with the angels. "Guys what happened? That really scared me!" The angels had to hold me down. "Mia! Listen to us!" Angel 2 said firmly. "'The protector stone' was getting too dangerous right now." "What do you mean? It was helping me! They couldn't touch me!" "Not dangerous for you," Angel 1 jumped in. "Dangerous for us. We put in half of each of our powers inside that stone. We have also just been using so much of our powers today that we almost disappeared." "What? You mean you almost killed me to save yourselves?" They looked like they were going to explain, but I would not let them. "You selfish jerks! I thought you loved me! I hate you guys!" As I talked, I was hitting and pushing them; and when I finished, I punched faster sobbing. "Mia! Mia!" They had to really hold me down to it bringing me to my knees and the rest of my body followed still sobbing. Both guys grabbed me into a big hug.

"Sweetie, listen to me," Angel 2 explained. "We were not being selfish at all. We love you very much. And believe me, it was a big sacrifice we had to make. If we did not destroy that stone, not only we would have been gone, but you would have lost that fight anyway." "The only difference," Angel 1 added. "Was that we couldn't get you out of there. We would have been gone for good." I really thought about that and found it hard to imagine not having the angels around. "This is not saying you aren't strong," Angel 1 was quick to point out. "You are very strong and full of spunk." "We would just be devastated if something were to happen and it would have been our fault."

The angels then leaned down and each gave me a kiss on the forehead. "A kiss from an angel," they said in unison. "They do say it's a powerful kiss," I said softly. "And it's also one that lasts forever, but not as to wipe out our powers." I felt the same blue powder that Madame S put on my forehead reappeared and disappeared briefly and the warm feeling washed over my body again. "Thank you, guys," I whispered, and we hugged again.

As we hugged, I asked, "So, what about Serena?" Both angels sighed but still remained hugging me. Angel 2 told me everything.

12-8-05

After Angel 2 told about Serena I felt I needed some time to think. To think about what, I wasn't sure. I can't get the look she created on me out of my head and it really disturbed me. It is at least lucky Greg does know I still love him and he didn't fall for that look. At least I think so.

I was still thinking things over, including about the "protector stone," when the angels had to show me something at the silver basin. The ghosts are back at that old building near camp, and they have a prisoner. When I saw who it was, I screamed. "They have Greg! I'll kill them all for this!" I then saw Serena still in my body. She still hasn't changed it. "I got to go help him."

"Mia wait." Angel 2 stopped me. "We need a plan to defeat them. Just barging in and killing them is not going to help." It seemed like that was all I wanted to do, but they are right. "We'll back ya up," said Angel 1. "But I almost lost you guys." "That's not going to happen," Angel 1 assured me. "Yeah," Angel 2 added. "We will never leave you. We will never leave you."

At last, we have captured something very precious to Mia. Breaking up just isn't enough. He must suffer for choosing the wrong girl. I first slapped him around and the guys joined in too. We got him completely battered, with him on the floor and his glasses completely shattered. I towered over him and raised my foot to stomp the air out of him, when suddenly gained some new strength. He pushed my feet away and sends me flying across the room. I looked in shocked and even saw him glowing, literally. "Get him!" I yelled. The guys charged him but Greg closed his eyes and a glowing force field was built around him. It bounced off Mia's enemies and sent them flying in all different directions.

"I don't understand it!" I raged. "How are you doing this?" "I don't know," Greg said looking at his hands.

I suddenly heard something fall. I looked around but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but still nothing.

The angels and I tried to help out Greg by forcing on a force field for him. It helped him so well which made me very happy. We then tried to sneak up on everyone, but I kept bumping my knee on chairs or tripping on my own feet but not falling over. Luckily, neither Serena nor the ghosts saw us.

Forgetting the whole matter, Serena cat walked right up to Greg. "You think you have such good friends in high places." As she said this, she rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek. That really got me steamed, and it sent an electrical shock to Greg's face that Serena felt. "Ouch!" She whispered. She shook it off and shrugged saying, "No matter. Because once I'm finished with you, you will be visiting them." She raised her fist and I could tell she was going to break the force field and kill him. I could not stand the thought so I got up and charged, even despite the angels' calls, as Serena firmly said, "Goodnight, sweet prince," and lowered her fist to Greg's head. "No!" I shouted, and I made contact right into her. My soul went right into my body and it shook as if I was having a major seizure, while I was forcing Serena Sire's ghost out of my body. Eventually I won and Serena was shot right out. The whole time this happened, Greg stared wide eyed, and still stared at what happened after.

Epilogue

These past week and two days was a complete blur to me. I mean, I vaguely remember taking my classes the program and the college but it was still a blur to me. The only thing that was clear to me was that the ghosts are gone; but so were the angels! There was just too much power that was being produced!

I thought about all of this as I was packing my bags to go home for the holidays. That's what I need: a nice holiday vacation in desert. It was also nice to have last minute talks with my friends. Shelia was certainly happy to see I was okay, after I told her everything.

I closed my eyes and tried meditate the van ride to the airport and when I got on the plane was when I reflected on what happened; according to Greg:

12-9-05

_It was just so incredible. One minute Mia was having some kind of seizure, the next thing I knew it, I saw the ghost of Serena Sire blasting out of Mia's body. She weakly got up on her hands and knees. What happened? Of course I didn't even need to ask because Serena was already explaining. "This is all both of you guys' fault! It's your fault I'm dead!" "What did we do?" Asked Mia. "Yeah, I agreed. What did we do?" "Look at you two! You two are the most perfect couple in the world. I can't get a single guy to like me." "Maybe it was because you were so desperate to get married," I said. "Shut up!" She sobbed. "For your information, I did this to myself. I ran in front of moving truck." "You moved in front of a moving truck, I don't get it." "Why? I've got nothing else to live for! Besides, these guys get to seek revenge on you. I want in."_

_Mia just stared dumped-struck and I did too. "Okay," she then suddenly said. "That is the lamest thing I have ever heard. This is not my fault, not Greg's fault, you did this to yourself." "Nobody ever blames me for anything!" With that, she pounced like a cheetah and I swear I thought I heard a cheetah growl coming from her. I got all ready to stop her, but then a bright light sped towards her and she and the ghosts were gone._

_I rushed over to Mia. "You okay, Mia?" I felt Mia shaking as I held her shoulders. She was then frantically looking around asking, "Where are they?" "Who?" "Angel 1 and Angel 2!" "Was that what that big flash of light was?" That was when she realized, "They're gone! They sacrificed their power for us!" She then slowly lowered herself back down sobbing. I gave her a big hug and tried to calm her down. As I did, she explained everything about these guys. These angels; I hope they will be okay. "Angel 2 said they will never leave me! He said they will never leave me!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen the captain has just turned on the seat belt sign. We'll be arriving at our final descendent to Long Beach, California in just a few moments." I was snapped out of my trail of thought when that announcement came up. I also just pasted Greg's journal entry into my journal. He was hoping that the angels survived, since one of the things that I told Greg about them was that these angels were going to help be look outs for us. They were going to help us when we get married and have kids. I know it may seem crazy for me to be thinking about that at this point in my life, but I seriously see myself as Mrs. Greg Faul. At least I don't see this future the way most girls at the program do. It's not exactly an engagement, but it feels like one. Including how at one point once all of this calmed, I got a beautiful ring from him. I sometimes wore it on my finger and sometimes on a metal chain I got for it, like I am right now.

Mom picked me up at the airport and we were both just so happy that I was getting to go to the desert and just forget all about that has happened. As we were leaving the airport, mom noticed the ring. "What is that, Mia?" I blushed a little as I told her, with making sure she knew it wasn't for a real engagement. Mom was just overjoyed! "See, sweetie! I knew Greg is so perfect for you! I see a very good future in the two of you." I was stilling smiling and blushing so I felt like I could do was just nod. Mom gave me a big hug.

Dad, Nathaniel, and Lola were waiting for me too. As we drove back to our desert house in Yucca Valley, they all noticed the ring and we got into talking about it. Everyone was happy for me in their own way. We all then got to talking about what has been going on lately:

Mom's Lobbie Lou's store's business has been booming, for it being desert

Dad's almost done with the music for his latest movie, "The Da Vinci Code"

My incredible twenty-year-old big brother is still doing great with his job at the TV studio and his apartment with "Long-Lost-Brother" Craig

And my ever so adorable twelve-year-old little sister got the one of the main parts of her middle school winter play. She showed me the flier:

Carpenter Middle School Presents:

Charlotte's Web

December 22nd-25th

6:00-8:00 pm

December 28th-31st

2:00-4:00 pm

Tickets are on sale now

$10 Adult tickets

$5 Children's 11 and under

"That's great Lola, or should I say, Charlotte." She laughed at that and just proudly replied, "You should." "We already got tickets for the six to eight show on the 23rd," dad has informed me. I'm really looking forward to seeing the show.

When they asked me about school, I tried to be optimistic and tell them that school was great. I was just upset about leaving my friends there and being far away from Greg. I was too, but Lola could tell there was something more to my unhappiness. She's the only one in my whole family who knows about the angels and the ghosts. She's also the only one in the whole family who has seen them. She has come in contact to both, friendly and unfriendly you be the judge which for which. Probably because of all of those books on the super natural, both storybooks and informational, that she has been reading on since she was five. So along with adorable, my twelve-year-old sister is also very spiritual. Her only passion is the spirit world; that and acting. She is always in touched with the character. Which may be why her school drama teacher gives her many of the lead roles? Not to say Lola gets upset when she doesn't. But she can take any character and just go with it; even if it is some kind of romance scene, but she's not into real love yet.

When we pulled up inside the garage, it was late and I am wiped. I just brought my bags up to my room, took a shower and got into my pajamas. Once I did, there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, Lola was at the other end.

"Hey, cutie!" I cooed. We gave each other a hug and that was when I felt something was bothering her. I brought her into my room and closed the door. She just calmly sat on my bed, looked me right in the eye saying, "There's more to your unhappiness, isn't there?" I considered denying it, but she has been reading so many of those books, and so many times each, there's no way to get pass this girl. In fact, "The Mediator" series are her bible in parts.

"The ghosts have followed me to the program and got so close to destroying me and my life. They also almost killed off Greg. Plus, they had someone new helping them." "Who?" "Serena Sire. She committed suicide by running in front of a moving truck." "Why?" "Amazingly out of low self-esteem, which I hope will never happened to you." Lola wanted to respond to that, but couldn't so I just continued on. "I saw the angels, though. They helped me to get rid of the ghosts." "That's great!" "Yeah, only they are gone, too." "Oh. Oh!" The second "oh" meant she knows what that means for me. My little sister gave me a big hug. "I hope they come back," she said while we hugged. "I really liked them. They were cool." I nodded and then sighed deeply. As I sighed, I looked forward right at my window. For a whole minute, I swear I saw the angels smiling and waving at me from the other end. I at first felt excited, but then I quickly felt happy and relieved, so I just waved at them back. "I told you" Angel 2 mouthed. I guess what was needed was my need and my spiritual sister's belief that they will come back. After he did, though, I noticed a tiny little black spot on Angel 2's right shoulder. It looked like a bullet hole, and yet I get that there is something else completely different to it. I thought about asking about it, but he and Angel 1 were already leaving. Before Angel 1 left, though, he gave me a goofy smile. I gave a silent laugh. When Lola and I broke apart, she asked, "What?" "Just that, thanks to us, the angels are okay and they came by." "They did?" Lola asked eagerly. She quickly looked behind her and was disappointed when she didn't see anything. "But at least they are still around. Well, goodnight." Lola went to bed, with saying "I love you!" first. I told her that I love too. I then thought as I slowly sunk into my bed, about how amazing it is how this all began with a phrase as simple as:

Behind the old, creaky door…


	4. 11 12 05

Super Natural Connection

By, Nina Badami

Prologue

Behind the old, creaky door I saw the very thing I've been searching for, even though I wasn't happy to. It was the ghost of Jim Blank. This guy always makes me uncomfortable. Both when he was alive, and especially now that he is dead. He makes me uncomfortable because he "went out" with me for "three days," and yet he didn't. What that means is that he asked me out; I got a very bad vibe from him, so I turned him down. But he still said we did.

Jim greeted me with a very sneaky smile and a just as sneaky "hello." "Hello, Jim," I replied, while trying to be very casual. "Fancy seeing you here," he said. "Well, I thought I'd settle the difference between us, so that we may each move on." At this, Jim just laughed monocle. That's when I began to hear it being multiplied, and I saw some more ghostly figures materializing around him. Just my luck, the ghost of the other boys that are the same as Jim. Devon Sules, my middle school boyfriend. Harry Boulevard, who I met at the same camp I met Jim. Harry would not stop touching me or mocking my part of the play we were in a couple of summers ago. Stephen Brass, who was verbally bothering me on my bus to school, as well as his accomplice Jerry Sea. And last, but not least, Derek Brink, who I was hooked up with at camp and ended up not a perfect match.

I stood there in horror as their laughs got louder and they got closer.

11-04-05

I woke up with a start when my roommate, Shelia, called to me. "Dinner's ready, Mia," she said. I looked around my desk and found I lay on top of my closed laptop and I had my workbook from one of my college classes, and an extra credit paper from Mrs. Peters class on top of that, on the side. I can't believe that was a dream, especially when I remember the events actually occurring.

Even with the other thirteen girls talking, I remained quiet, since I was thinking about the individual causes of the guys' death. Actually Jim, Harry, and Derek's death were the same. As well as Stephen and Jerry's. Devon's was the only one who died his own. Jim, Harry, and Derek drowned. The Super Teens of the camp went out to a beach and while I was just hanging out with my current boyfriend, Greg Faul, Jim just came right to us telling Greg stupid stories about me and him and me. He would even splash me to where he was even hitting me. Following this, Harry and Derek got to me in their own ways. At one point, there was a real big wave that made a lot of us try to run to shore as fast as we could. I only got about a foot away from shore before the wave knocked me off my feet, but I managed to get back up after swimming for a bit. The three guys, however, somehow weren't so lucky. Stephen and Jerry both died in a car accident. Devon was an innocent by-stander of a shooting at his college.

After thanking for dinner, I went back to my room to finish what I could of my homework. I then Instant Messaged Greg with Web Cam, so that I could tell him about my dream, and so I could just see his comforting face and hear his equally comforting voice.

I was not prepared for his response. He greeted me with a "hey" that sounded both upset, and somehow distracted. It made me a bit concerned about him, and about whether or not I should tell him about the dream. "Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. "Oh, yeah, fine. I just had an upsetting dream." "Would you like to tell me about it please?" Greg was skeptical at first, but then he told me. The scary thing about it was that it was exactly the same as the one I wanted to tell him, only his was different:

His came to him last night, so he didn't sleep well

The guys were alive

And Greg said to Jim instead, when they came face to face, "I want you to back off on Mia. She's my girl now."

"I knew why Jim was there, of course, and why Derek was there. But why was Harry? And who were the other there?"

I was kind of surprised about at least not telling Greg about Harry. I did, although, expect him to wonder about Devon, Stephen, and Jerry since he has never met them. I told him about all of them, though. It was then Greg's turn to be surprised. "But what does it mean for us both to be having this dream? I mean, you're the one that went into the old abandoned house by the camp, right?" "Yeah, I don't know. I think we're both being told the same thing. Like we both have to be careful of something coming for us." "But who would have to be the most cautious? Me because of them being alive, or you because of them being dead?" I thought about that, but then it suddenly sounded to me like a "who-came-first-the-chicken-or-the-egg" question. "I don't know," I just sighed. "Well, don't worry about it, Mia. Because I will not let anything happen to you." He then kissed his hand and lightly slapped it on the screen. I smiled at this and responded, "Thanks, Greg. I won't let anything happen to you either," and I gave him a kiss in the same way.

11-11-05

After the Instant Messaging, I felt much better. I also managed to get through my week pretty smoothly, except for the occasional struggles I might have had. But they were pretty much nothing compared to if I were to have more visits from, the ghosts of the guys. Although, I could have sworn I saw one of the guys briefly around school, or somewhere outside the house, which is what our dorms are called, or around the basement; like when I go down to use the treadmill. I know it may sound crazy for it to be all of those places. But those were the places where I thought I either saw, heard, or felt them.

My closest friends, Shelia being one, Greg, my on-campus advisor Ms. O'Neil, and my therapist at home Mr. Striker, are the only ones who know about it and are supportive. When I say my closest friends, I mean some from Summit Camp, the camp I met the ghosts and Greg, quite a few from the program, some that are also ones I met in Summit, Charlie Share from Loc Leaven a church camp, and Ed Goldwin and Reuben Ramanisk from my high school. No one else knows, because I fear they wouldn't believe me or take the whole thing seriously. When I've told about the guys haunting me, the one I've told tell me to not worry about it. It's a little hard, but I trust them.

My words "something might be coming for us" and Greg's words "I won't let anything happen to you" were racing in my mind a mile a minute. I knew that I shouldn't panic, but I didn't want to blow my feelings off either.

On the weekends we are always encouraged to go out. There have been small, random times since I've been in the program such as this when I need "spiritual" guideness about this. Fortunately one of my friends who live near by has a calling for this kind of thing. I actually have two of them who do: Ruben, who still lives in my hometown California, and "Madame S" as she likes to be called. I'm not even kidding! A twenty-year-old girl who has the powerful gift of a middle-aged, or older, fortune teller. Not only that, she has claimed to have it since pre-school! I don't even know this girl's real name, since she never told anyone.

As strange as all this was about her, there is something about her that has gotten me intrigued enough for us to be friends. She is one my friends from Summit Camp.

11-12-05

Shelia and I went to the Cape Cod Mall together on the Congo Line bus. Shelia is the only one who has met "Madame S," so she's the only one that knows all of her quirks like I do. She may find them crazy, but she accepts them and likes them.

"Madame S" works part-time at Hot Topics as cashier. She always tells me that it is "the place that is as lost as she is on this earth." She would always tell me, whether I ask her or not. In fact, when Shelia and I just walked right up to the counter, she just simply greeted us with, "Hey, welcome to Hot Topics. The place that is as lost as I am on this earth." I greeted back at her with a causal hi, which made her tone to brighten up some, for her. "How are you doing, Mia? Good to see you again, Shelia!" "We are fine," replied Shelia. "Except I'm in a situation that I'm going to need your help with," I added. I was just going to ask when her lunch break is, when of course she was one step ahead of me in thought. "My lunch break is in twenty minutes. I'll meet you guys at the food court."

The three of us got lunch, and MS turned to us and said "Step into my office." By office she meant a dressing room, in the back of Hot Topics for people to try on clothes, that has somehow never been used. Not sure why, but since it's never been used, Madame S has turned it into her area of "spiritual being." There was everything in a fortune teller's sanctum just in this small area, except the space somehow looked a bit bigger. Madame S was out of her work clothes and into her fortune telling clothes. Actually they are just regular everyday clothes; they just looked more like what a fortune telling would wear. I don't know how, they just do. It does seem as though it's because she's able to make her hair to look like it's in a turban, when she put it up in a ponytail. Seriously! I mean, I don't know how she does it, but I will find out.

Anyway, Shelia and I sat down on the big colorful poof pillows getting comfortable. Madame S sat on hers and between us was a big, round, low table with beautiful pieces of cloth draped on and an authentic crystal ball on a stand. The place also somehow smelled quite strongly of lavender and it made it warm.

With the smell, and the very low lighting, it's amazing that none of us fell asleep. Of course I did feel like I'd be restless anyway.

"Now," said Madame S, in the fortune teller's way but without the accent. "Tell Madame S what's been troubling you."

I told her everything. Everything from reminding her about the boys, to their incidents, to them now being ghosts and haunting me, to the dreams Greg and I had. "And I shared my concerns with him and some of my friends at school, like Shelia," I concluded. "Yet I now have the words about all that was said on the matter just spinning in my head with no solutions."

Madame S's eyes stared through me as if images of my every thought projected in her mind. I could tell that she was calculating a plan. She was also checking up on her crystal ball to help. She would look at each for a few moments. Another thing I have noticed is that crystal ball had the same glow and fog as the ones on TV, and yet I did not see a single cord or any appearance that it was running on batteries. Another mystery I will find out.

I was so in tuned with the crystal ball, I jumped a mile in my seat when Madame S was ready. "Yes! Yes! I can see them, and feel something very dark. It's definitely them; including Devon, Stephen, and Jerry. They've suffered through a lot so they are thirty for revenge." "Okay, so what should I do?" "You've got to fight them! You've got to show them that you are stronger than they are!" "Fight them? Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have taught me to never-" "That's why there are other ways to beat them! Here," Madame S opened an old trunk and produced a bunch of books and handed them to me. I looked at them and saw that they all involve something spiritual. Essence, smelling oils, forms of meditation, spells. I studied these books quite carefully. I was able to find many of each that I liked their smell, and what they "promote." I wrote my favorites down and Madame S asked to see them. Looking at her curiously, I handed her my list. She quickly skimmed through it and opened up the trunk again. She then was able to quickly fill up a colorful, velvety, drawstring pouch and handed it to me, which ended up to be a bit heavy. I looked inside and saw bottles and sticks, laminated cards of everything I wrote. "Wow cool! Thank you so much!" I gushed, while Shelia was checking out my bag and its contents. "Now," Madame S began like a doctor filling a prescription. "You should start off using only one smelling stuff. So say you decide to use one of the smelling oils. You'd only be using that one oil, and do not add an essence. That goes the same with the mediation and chants. For a week, it would be good to start off with meditating with any smell you like and maybe a little bit of music if that helps you too. One hour in the evening everyday. If that doesn't help in any way, talk to your therapist or to me. Any questions?"

"Can you repeat all of that?" Shelia blurted out after staring from trying to take it all in. This made all of laugh and I assured her I'd explain it, even though I do find it amazing I understood it all since she said it so fast.

"I do have two questions, though. First what if I forget a day?" "Try not to! Very important that you don't! We're only trying this for a week since there's a chance the guys may increase their presence right now. This is keeping yourself busy, and happy." When she said happy, she gave my tummy a little tickle, which made me laugh and squirm a bit. "Well, Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have been telling me that," I replied.

Speaking of them, I was just about to ask how will they feel, or think, about me doing it. Of course, MS already knew I was going to ask so she offered that I have them call her and she could explain all about it. "I'll just explain to them that this will not be an exorcism of any kind." The three of us got another laugh out of that one.

11-19-05

Ever since my time with Madame S, I just been reading up on all the books and tried to smell the sticks and oils before I used them. Since I can't smell very well, I couldn't exactly pick anything up. I forgot to mention that candles and stuff like that aren't allowed in dorms, so I had to figure out how to use them.

I told Ms. O'Neil about MS's suggestions and showed her the smelly stuff. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. So she offered I'd do it around the outside of her office under her supervision of course, around before we'd have to get back to the dorm. We made those arrangements so that I could do them discreetly enough, and at good timing, so as to not arouse any suspicions. Unless I tell about it, which would of course be to the close friends who knows about the guys. I never missed a day, so I felt like I was able to develop a strong spiritual barrier that the guys couldn't get through. I felt so proud that it was working.

Or so I thought.

11-20-05

I was awoken by another dream at three a.m. on Sunday. This one was really bad, too. I dreamt that Greg and I were taking a drive down a mountain road that was looking over a beautiful sunset by a bench in a navy blue Ferrari with the top down; I was behind the wheel. We were looking deep into each other's eyes, when I was suddenly feeling the wheel jerking all over the place; even though I was holding it correctly. I was also feeling the gas pedal being pressed harder than I was really pressing it. "What's going on?" Greg yelled frantically. "I don't know!" I yelled back. "I'm not even doing this!" Next thing any of us knew, my seat belt came undone, but something was keeping my hands on the wheel so I couldn't put it back on. The car then veered off the road, and it flew and landed into the sand upside down. Since it was only my seat belt that came undone, Greg survived the crash but I didn't; I was completely knocked out. My soul left my body, so I saw from the sky that Greg was able to slowly get out of his seat, and hovered over my body to check-up on me. The soul me was really scared. I got really scared when I felt a hand grab my left shoulder and spun me around. It was them; and the one who had my shoulder was Jim. He also wasn't letting go. "How does the other side feel now, Mia?" He asked slyly. "You did this!" I responded in rage. "But why just me and not him?" "Because he would just be getting in the way." Next thing I knew, he threw me down and all I heard was them fighting over each other wanting to do something. "She's mine!" Jim declared. "Just hold her down!" I then felt something heavy on me, and no matter how hard I fought I couldn't move. I then saw Jim's face right at mine. And then, I blacked out. I woke up with a start and still with a heavy feeling in my chest. I looked at the time and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, it was hard, especially when I opened my eye to get out of the dream, I thought I vaguely saw him sitting on Shelia's bed where her head was. Before I could register what I saw, he was gone.

I didn't wake up until around nine that morning. When Shelia saw me up looking horrible, she got up quickly, too. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. "You don't look good." "I just had a bad dream." "About the guys?" I nodded. "What happened?" I got her to come closer. When she did, I explained the dream, but I couldn't bring myself to say what happened at the end. Shelia was, however, able to guess what it was. I don't know how; guess maybe because of us being roommates. "Mia, you've got to tell Ms. O'Neil or something!" "No, what I think I need is back up. And I know exactly who to call."

The moment I got the chance, I headed right to Hot Topics. Feeling my eager vibe, Madame S skipped her introduction and produced the same eager concern. Without saying a word, except for one of her co-workers to cover for her, MS led me to her office.

11-20-05

Madame S got the place ready in a flash. "Spill, my child." I felt nausea, so I just had to scream it out like "word vomit," as Lindsey Lohan called it in "Mean Girls." When it came out, MS was very taken aback in shock. I buried my head into my hands in shame. "Who have you told about this to?" She demanded pointing at me. "Only Shelia," I said when I moved my hands to just my forehead. "Oh! No, no, no, no! This is a very, very serious matter! I know just who to call." "Me too."

Madame S and I then got into comfortable positions to summon… the angels. Not just any angels but ones that we both know that is powerful enough for a job like this.

MS got the whole room ready with the right smells, the light dimmed perfectly and was getting into the zone. The two of us joined hands and breathed in deep and breathed out deep a few times. While I continued breathing, MS recited a chant which somehow echoed. As the chant got stronger, that's all I heard. O didn't even hear us breathing. I also noticed I was floating up until I reached the clouds. I also saw a gold string on my back. I recognized this but I need to ask Lola what it is called. I felt myself stand up looking around a surrounding that was familiar to me. This is the same place I have met the angels for the past two years.

The angels don't look like typical angels. In fact, they look more like people from earth. The only difference is that they never were dead much less alive at all. The first one came into view after I saw some stars forming rare constellations. Ones that has never been discovered before. It was in the summer and it looked like this:

The next morning, a big guy with lots dark hair and a deep voice appeared, but I was the only one who saw him. He looked scary at first, but then we got to know each other and form a special connection, and his look turned to be sweet with something sneaky. The second one came when I first came to my college program. It happened in the main hallway. I was just walking to my homeroom, when this huge wind sends me flying back until I felt like something caught me midair and sent me back up. It was the weirdest thing, especially how the doors were closed but I swear I thought I actually heard a gush of wind with the force. At lunch time that day, I thought I saw someone standing in front of the big office building. The figure was already gone when I looked back. After lunch I was walking back alone, and the same figure appeared the same spot and said "Boo!" I jumped back a little but then I saw this other guy that I was the only one who saw him. This one was tall and skinny. He also had two different colored eyes; one was hazel and one was green. We shared a special connection, but it was a bit different from the first one. They both took me to this spot.

I was looking all around for them when they both scared me and pushed me into the clouds. I got up and turned to see them. We all laughed and they each gave me big pick-me-up hugs. "How are you guys? I'm so happy to see you!" "Same here, daughter," said Angel 2. "How are you?" "Yeah!" Said Angel 1. "How have you been, my Boo?" That's what he calls me because he and I are like Boo and Sulley in "Monster Inc." I smiled at that and squealed, "Kitty!" "Boo! My Boo!" We hugged again until I remembered why I was there. "You guys. I need your help." They both looked worried so they sat me down. Sighing deeply, I explained everything that they didn't already know. They were both so shocked that they each gave me a big hug. "Don't worry, my sweet daughter. We'll take care of these guys," Angel 2 comforted. "Yeah," Angel 1 added. "Nobody does this to one of our dearest friends and gets away with it.. Does Greg know about it?" I shamefully shook my head. "Mia!" Angel 2 cried. "But I don't want him to go after them! They are just too powerful right now. That's why I came to see you guys." Angel 2 suddenly shivered and Angel 1's left hand stiffened. Angel 2 decided to test something else by putting a hand on my head, and his hand was immediately sent back up. "Yes, I can feel them," said Angel 1. "They're not here, but they are close." "And you're right, they are strong," Angel 2 chimed in. "And they are angry, too." This worried me close to tears. Angel 2 just grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 1 put one hand on my back and the other was petting me on the head. The one that was on my back, was gliding along in a special way. "We'll take care of them," assured Angel 2. "And we'll talk to Greg about it too," Angel 1 added. "Now go on!" And with that, they both gave me a gentle push which sent me falling back.

Back at Madame S's office, I came out by swiftly leaning forward letting out a breathless scream. My fortune telling friend gave me her full attention. I ended up silently laughing, shaking my head, before I mockingly exclaimed, "They pushed me!" We both laughed at that. I then told her that the ghosts definitely getting stronger and they are angry, too." "Did they suggest anything or said they will handle it?" "Yeah, they said they will take care of it, including warning Greg." "And that seems all we can do right now." MS placed her thumb into some navy blue powder and pressed it on my forehead. I suddenly felt a warm tingling feeling through my body starting from my forehead.

After I said goodbye to Madame S, I went shopping around the mall. As I was leaving the mall, and before I got to the door, a small breeze blew into my hair and I felt something heavy sink into my pocket. It was quite strange, so I decided to move to a nearby bench and reach inside. My hand felt something that was round and smooth, yet bumpy. When I took it out to look at it, I was so transfixed and amazed at the beautiful object shining in my hand, that I sank slowly into a seat on the bench. "Thank you, guys."

12-3-05

Winter has come quickly, and with a lot of snow. Snow! I have never seen this much! Even though it does snow some in the desert, and the mountains of California, I have never seen this much! The dorm counselors were so happy for me and I was exploding with excitement when I called my mom; perhaps too much excitement. Opps! Anyway, I decided to really take it in by just kicking back and watching the snow fall from the dining room window; with my hot cup of tea. With a moment like this, I felt like looking at my "protector stone" as I have been calling it since the angels have given it to me. I know it's crazy that I have been constantly looking at it for the past three weeks! I just can't get over its beauty and power. Every time I held it, even by my finger tips, I feel my mind and my muscles getting a little stronger. In turn, it brought my spirits up. I had no contact with the ghosts since I got it.

Because of the power, I just couldn't help but looking at it for the millionth time. I have also found that the "protector stone" has helped me to set aside some of my own time to meditate. It was giving me some time with the angels and they were letting me have spiritual time with Greg. I was even amazed when they let me have spiritual connection with Charlie, Ed, and Reuben.

There was, however, one time today I meditated and the angels had something urgent to show me.

They brought me right over to this silver basin they have made to keep an eye on the ghosts. When the water like substance was able to produce a clear picture, I was amazed at what I was seeing. The guys were just finished with officially greeting somebody. At first I couldn't see who it was until she came into view; and I was so shocked. Serena Sire, one of my camp brothers' ex-girlfriend. "How did this happen?" I squeaked. "We don't know," said Angel 1. The girl suddenly looked much scarier as a ghost than alive. When I couldn't stand seeing anymore, I just ran off quietly crying. The angels ran after me. Once they got to me, they sat by me and this time Angel 1 grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 2 was putting his hand on my head and stroking my back with the back of his hand like on a cheek of a cat. "When did this happen?" "A couple of days ago," Angel 2 admitted with a sigh. I just nodded and simply replied, "Well it does explain the struggles I was feeling from the 'protector stone.'" "Hey, it's going to be okay," assured Angel 2.

The angels spent just a few more moments of comforting me, and making me laugh, just so my meditation could receive the proper feeling from it.

12-6-05

After seeing the cause of the ghosts' strength, I decided to try to play their little game and force some strength myself. One way I have been doing this was trying to be so focused on my classes. It only helped some because I would often wonder how did this happen? Why is Serena a ghost now?

When I came back to the dorm, I was shocked to see Serena sitting right on my bed. I literally just dropped everything from where I was standing, which happened to be where I put it all anyway, and just stood there in shock. Serena was looking the opposite of what I was feeling. She was just calmly looking around my room not moving at all. "I love this room," she suddenly commented. She then looked right at me with the evil stare and said, "I just hate the witches who own it." I wanted to say something but I couldn't find any words. Seeing this, Serena continued. "Yeah, that's right, Mia. I tried to be nice to you. And how did you repay me? By causing your camp brother to break-up with me and then it brought me to my death!" This got me to speak up. "Okay, first of all, I didn't cause you and Sam to break up. He was able to see for himself that you weren't girlfriend material. Second of all, are you saying you died of a broken heart? You really are a drama queen!" "No you idiot!" She suddenly screened. A sonic boom was suddenly produced, but I was the only one who felt it and I was also the only one that heard her. "I died a few days after Sam broke up with me!" "Okay, so how did you die?" I asked slowly. Serena looked even angrier and she produced the colors of a fire. "I despise you. I despise Sam. And I despise your precious Greg, too." "You leave Greg alone!" I said, holding back tears. The next thing you knew, Serena pounced at me and I swear I thought I heard the sound of a pouncing cheetah. She pounced so fast that I didn't have the time to react…

_I have now taken over Amelia Brook's body. So this is what it feels like. So small, yet I bet I can work with this. I also do love this outfit. Nice dark grey top with open V-cut, messy-looking jeans with a dark brown belts with hearts and star holes, black and pink cloth Velcro shoes with white and blue socks. That's cute and all, but I think this girl needs a more rebel, flashy look: Long black revealing dress with criss-cross ruffles, no_ _jeans, lose the socks, and black high heeled shoes. Finish off the look with right make-up and this girl has been wearing her hair up way too much. Let's just toss out this hair tie. Hair toss… perfect. Time for a little revenge._

"Hey! Get out of my body, you jerk!" I can't believe that girl! She has pushed me out of my body and has entered into my body and has entered in to turn me into this! I mean the outfit looks cool, but it's not my style! And I can't really walk in those shoes, and that make-up! I let out a horrific scream.

_I ignored that scream and just responded by saying, "What do you say we have a little fun? First, we send you far away…" with a flick of my hand I send Mia to the dark, but humble, place where the boys will surely greet her warmly. She was sent screaming in a flash, and I calmly said with a sneaky smile on my face, "While I seek my revenge by ruining your life." I then let out, or I should say, I had Mia, let out an evil laugh._

12-7-05

I was traveling through this tunnel and into a bright light, which then led me to this dark place. The place had a very uneasy feeling to it, so I was very jumpy looking around, up to when I saw a small light. I rushed over to look. I managed to push parts of the wall opening to see the cause of the light. I was shocked to see it was from the angels. "You guys! Help me!" "We're trying to get you out, Mia!" Said Angel 1. "We're also watching over Greg. Besides, as long as you have the 'protector stone,' they can't touch you." I looked in my pocket to hold onto it, and feel its power. The only problem was there wasn't anything in my pocket. I frantically looked in my other pocket and anywhere else it could be. "It's gone!" Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm that spun me around. It was Jim; and he was holding the stone. "Looking for this?" He then completely covered up the hole as the angels shouted "No!" I couldn't speak at this point, even as Jim just casually tossed it over his shoulder and the stone sunk through.

_The hole closed up and Angel 2 and I were trying to find another, or make another, opening calling her name. Suddenly we heard something drop from below. "The stone!" Angel 2 pointed out. We were both about to retrieve it, when Angel 2 held me back. "One of us needs to stay and watch over Mia." "I'll do it, man" I volunteered. I dived fast right for the stone, and it didn't take long for me to grab it way before it hit the ground. I zoomed right back up._

_I kept careful watch of Mia. The guys were chasing her to probably do her in and that scared me and made mad at the same time. I mean the girl is truly like my own flesh and blood; like my own daughter or my own sister. And yet, I have loved her as something more. Like, if I could, I would find a way to live so I could go out with her. I love her that much._

_Anyway, right now the poor girl is really struggling to out run the ghosts. It's just not enough for her, so I'm giving her backup. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and created a force field around her which made the guys bounce off of her. Unfortunately it was only a temporary fix since Angel 1 and I put a lot of our powers into that stone. Come on, Angel 1. Where's the stone?_

_I brought the stone back and Angel 2 was very relieved. He explained what he did and explained how it's only a temporary because there's just not enough power. "We put a lot of it in that stone, man!" "I remember," I replied. We looked inside and saw that Jim just had Mia down and on top of her. Angel 2 and I held the stone together and concentrated. This helped Mia regain the strength and managed to free her legs and kicked Jim in the stomach. "Yeah!" Angel 2 and I cheered like it was a touchdown made in a football game._

_Once we agreed that we've given her enough strength, I decided to find out what kind of damage Serena has done. Angel 2 stopped me and took off, while handing me the stone. I'm not sure what that was all about, but we can't leave Mia. I watched inside to make sure she was still holding out strong._

_I searched all over for the destroyed form of our girl. I somehow found her outside Greg's school talking to him from the opposite sides of the school gate. I swooped down to listen in on what she telling him._

_"And so, Greg, I never want to see you again. You're too much of a geek!" Poor Greg looked crushed. I know how he feels; I'm the same stature. We also have hearts for the same girl. I was thinking about how I wanted so much to be in this guy's shoes._

_And yet, when I saw how crushed he was, I figured that it shouldn't be this way. Mia is so beautiful, she may as well be an angel herself. She's also sweet, funny, and real. I've never seen any girl that has never wanted love for the right reasons; except Mia. Plus, I can see if there were any guy on earth that can make her happy, it would be him. I followed right along Greg and put a hand on his head to assure him it wasn't what he thinks. Once it sunk in, Greg suddenly stopped and he felt like he believed that wasn't Mia. He couldn't figure out how, but he believed it._

12-7-05

_After successfully fixing Greg, I confronted Serena. Once I got face to face with her, I was just in shock at what she did to the poor girl. "Serena! What have you done to her?" "You must be one of Mia's angels," she purred. "So, do you like her new look?" The girl was doing a dance towards me, and I almost gave in. Just as instantly, though, I pictured the real Mia and pushed this one away. "No! I don't! That girl was already beautiful enough as it is. And now you have destroyed her!" "Well now, I'm going to destroy everything else about her." She then turned and strutted down the street. "Not if I can help it," I muttered under my breath._

_I followed Serena closely, like a hawk, as she continues to destroy the real Mia. I've repaired every one of her damages, to the best I can. She got kicked out of her college program; I made sure all was forgiven. She destroyed all of her friendships, including with the ones from California; I mended every single one. She then decided to destroy her body by somehow buying things that he shouldn't. Serena was about to open both containers when I managed to distract her and snatched up everything before she ever even noticed. When she did, she looked around all confused, just shrugged and walked off. I felt strange after, so I looked at myself and noticed I was going from invisible, back to as solid as I was, and back again. We've been helping Mia so much it's been using a lot of power. I wondered if it's happening to Angel 1 as well. I mean, about half of each of our power went into that stone._

_When I went back up to Angel 1, I found that I was right; he was having the same reaction as I am. We both looked towards Mia and wondered how long she will last._

_At the moment Mia's strength is still there and it's helping. She still has her own spunk, just like the girl she played in the play. It seems like she is creating her own power. But Angel 2 and I must get our powers back. Without our powers, we'll disappear for good. And if we disappear, the stone will too anyway, and there would be no telling what will happen to my poor Boo. With tears in our eyes, Angel 2 and I held the stone and it got smaller until it disappeared. We felt stronger again and more solid._

_At one point, we heard her scream and saw the ghosts getting closer to her but she wasn't moving. The two of us dove in and got her out of there quickly._

12-7-05

It was really scary. I mean, first I got weak, then the ghosts were getting close to me. Suddenly, I was pushed into the day light and was face to face with the angels. "Guys what happened? That really scared me!" The angels had to hold me down. "Mia! Listen to us!" Angel 2 said firmly. "'The protector stone' was getting too dangerous right now." "What do you mean? It was helping me! They couldn't touch me!" "Not dangerous for you," Angel 1 jumped in. "Dangerous for us. We put in half of each of our powers inside that stone. We have also just been using so much of our powers today that we almost disappeared." "What? You mean you almost killed me to save yourselves?" They looked like they were going to explain, but I would not let them. "You selfish jerks! I thought you loved me! I hate you guys!" As I talked, I was hitting and pushing them; and when I finished, I punched faster sobbing. "Mia! Mia!" They had to really hold me down to it bringing me to my knees and the rest of my body followed still sobbing. Both guys grabbed me into a big hug.

"Sweetie, listen to me," Angel 2 explained. "We were not being selfish at all. We love you very much. And believe me, it was a big sacrifice we had to make. If we did not destroy that stone, not only we would have been gone, but you would have lost that fight anyway." "The only difference," Angel 1 added. "Was that we couldn't get you out of there. We would have been gone for good." I really thought about that and found it hard to imagine not having the angels around. "This is not saying you aren't strong," Angel 1 was quick to point out. "You are very strong and full of spunk." "We would just be devastated if something were to happen and it would have been our fault."

The angels then leaned down and each gave me a kiss on the forehead. "A kiss from an angel," they said in unison. "They do say it's a powerful kiss," I said softly. "And it's also one that lasts forever, but not as to wipe out our powers." I felt the same blue powder that Madame S put on my forehead reappeared and disappeared briefly and the warm feeling washed over my body again. "Thank you, guys," I whispered, and we hugged again.

As we hugged, I asked, "So, what about Serena?" Both angels sighed but still remained hugging me. Angel 2 told me everything.

12-8-05

After Angel 2 told about Serena I felt I needed some time to think. To think about what, I wasn't sure. I can't get the look she created on me out of my head and it really disturbed me. It is at least lucky Greg does know I still love him and he didn't fall for that look. At least I think so.

I was still thinking things over, including about the "protector stone," when the angels had to show me something at the silver basin. The ghosts are back at that old building near camp, and they have a prisoner. When I saw who it was, I screamed. "They have Greg! I'll kill them all for this!" I then saw Serena still in my body. She still hasn't changed it. "I got to go help him."

"Mia wait." Angel 2 stopped me. "We need a plan to defeat them. Just barging in and killing them is not going to help." It seemed like that was all I wanted to do, but they are right. "We'll back ya up," said Angel 1. "But I almost lost you guys." "That's not going to happen," Angel 1 assured me. "Yeah," Angel 2 added. "We will never leave you. We will never leave you."

At last, we have captured something very precious to Mia. Breaking up just isn't enough. He must suffer for choosing the wrong girl. I first slapped him around and the guys joined in too. We got him completely battered, with him on the floor and his glasses completely shattered. I towered over him and raised my foot to stomp the air out of him, when suddenly gained some new strength. He pushed my feet away and sends me flying across the room. I looked in shocked and even saw him glowing, literally. "Get him!" I yelled. The guys charged him but Greg closed his eyes and a glowing force field was built around him. It bounced off Mia's enemies and sent them flying in all different directions.

"I don't understand it!" I raged. "How are you doing this?" "I don't know," Greg said looking at his hands.

I suddenly heard something fall. I looked around but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but still nothing.

The angels and I tried to help out Greg by forcing on a force field for him. It helped him so well which made me very happy. We then tried to sneak up on everyone, but I kept bumping my knee on chairs or tripping on my own feet but not falling over. Luckily, neither Serena nor the ghosts saw us.

Forgetting the whole matter, Serena cat walked right up to Greg. "You think you have such good friends in high places." As she said this, she rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek. That really got me steamed, and it sent an electrical shock to Greg's face that Serena felt. "Ouch!" She whispered. She shook it off and shrugged saying, "No matter. Because once I'm finished with you, you will be visiting them." She raised her fist and I could tell she was going to break the force field and kill him. I could not stand the thought so I got up and charged, even despite the angels' calls, as Serena firmly said, "Goodnight, sweet prince," and lowered her fist to Greg's head. "No!" I shouted, and I made contact right into her. My soul went right into my body and it shook as if I was having a major seizure, while I was forcing Serena Sire's ghost out of my body. Eventually I won and Serena was shot right out. The whole time this happened, Greg stared wide eyed, and still stared at what happened after.

Epilogue

These past week and two days was a complete blur to me. I mean, I vaguely remember taking my classes the program and the college but it was still a blur to me. The only thing that was clear to me was that the ghosts are gone; but so were the angels! There was just too much power that was being produced!

I thought about all of this as I was packing my bags to go home for the holidays. That's what I need: a nice holiday vacation in desert. It was also nice to have last minute talks with my friends. Shelia was certainly happy to see I was okay, after I told her everything.

I closed my eyes and tried meditate the van ride to the airport and when I got on the plane was when I reflected on what happened; according to Greg:

12-9-05

_It was just so incredible. One minute Mia was having some kind of seizure, the next thing I knew it, I saw the ghost of Serena Sire blasting out of Mia's body. She weakly got up on her hands and knees. What happened? Of course I didn't even need to ask because Serena was already explaining. "This is all both of you guys' fault! It's your fault I'm dead!" "What did we do?" Asked Mia. "Yeah, I agreed. What did we do?" "Look at you two! You two are the most perfect couple in the world. I can't get a single guy to like me." "Maybe it was because you were so desperate to get married," I said. "Shut up!" She sobbed. "For your information, I did this to myself. I ran in front of moving truck." "You moved in front of a moving truck, I don't get it." "Why? I've got nothing else to live for! Besides, these guys get to seek revenge on you. I want in."_

_Mia just stared dumped-struck and I did too. "Okay," she then suddenly said. "That is the lamest thing I have ever heard. This is not my fault, not Greg's fault, you did this to yourself." "Nobody ever blames me for anything!" With that, she pounced like a cheetah and I swear I thought I heard a cheetah growl coming from her. I got all ready to stop her, but then a bright light sped towards her and she and the ghosts were gone._

_I rushed over to Mia. "You okay, Mia?" I felt Mia shaking as I held her shoulders. She was then frantically looking around asking, "Where are they?" "Who?" "Angel 1 and Angel 2!" "Was that what that big flash of light was?" That was when she realized, "They're gone! They sacrificed their power for us!" She then slowly lowered herself back down sobbing. I gave her a big hug and tried to calm her down. As I did, she explained everything about these guys. These angels; I hope they will be okay. "Angel 2 said they will never leave me! He said they will never leave me!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen the captain has just turned on the seat belt sign. We'll be arriving at our final descendent to Long Beach, California in just a few moments." I was snapped out of my trail of thought when that announcement came up. I also just pasted Greg's journal entry into my journal. He was hoping that the angels survived, since one of the things that I told Greg about them was that these angels were going to help be look outs for us. They were going to help us when we get married and have kids. I know it may seem crazy for me to be thinking about that at this point in my life, but I seriously see myself as Mrs. Greg Faul. At least I don't see this future the way most girls at the program do. It's not exactly an engagement, but it feels like one. Including how at one point once all of this calmed, I got a beautiful ring from him. I sometimes wore it on my finger and sometimes on a metal chain I got for it, like I am right now.

Mom picked me up at the airport and we were both just so happy that I was getting to go to the desert and just forget all about that has happened. As we were leaving the airport, mom noticed the ring. "What is that, Mia?" I blushed a little as I told her, with making sure she knew it wasn't for a real engagement. Mom was just overjoyed! "See, sweetie! I knew Greg is so perfect for you! I see a very good future in the two of you." I was stilling smiling and blushing so I felt like I could do was just nod. Mom gave me a big hug.

Dad, Nathaniel, and Lola were waiting for me too. As we drove back to our desert house in Yucca Valley, they all noticed the ring and we got into talking about it. Everyone was happy for me in their own way. We all then got to talking about what has been going on lately:

Mom's Lobbie Lou's store's business has been booming, for it being desert

Dad's almost done with the music for his latest movie, "The Da Vinci Code"

My incredible twenty-year-old big brother is still doing great with his job at the TV studio and his apartment with "Long-Lost-Brother" Craig

And my ever so adorable twelve-year-old little sister got the one of the main parts of her middle school winter play. She showed me the flier:

Carpenter Middle School Presents:

Charlotte's Web

December 22nd-25th

6:00-8:00 pm

December 28th-31st

2:00-4:00 pm

Tickets are on sale now

$10 Adult tickets

$5 Children's 11 and under

"That's great Lola, or should I say, Charlotte." She laughed at that and just proudly replied, "You should." "We already got tickets for the six to eight show on the 23rd," dad has informed me. I'm really looking forward to seeing the show.

When they asked me about school, I tried to be optimistic and tell them that school was great. I was just upset about leaving my friends there and being far away from Greg. I was too, but Lola could tell there was something more to my unhappiness. She's the only one in my whole family who knows about the angels and the ghosts. She's also the only one in the whole family who has seen them. She has come in contact to both, friendly and unfriendly you be the judge which for which. Probably because of all of those books on the super natural, both storybooks and informational, that she has been reading on since she was five. So along with adorable, my twelve-year-old sister is also very spiritual. Her only passion is the spirit world; that and acting. She is always in touched with the character. Which may be why her school drama teacher gives her many of the lead roles? Not to say Lola gets upset when she doesn't. But she can take any character and just go with it; even if it is some kind of romance scene, but she's not into real love yet.

When we pulled up inside the garage, it was late and I am wiped. I just brought my bags up to my room, took a shower and got into my pajamas. Once I did, there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, Lola was at the other end.

"Hey, cutie!" I cooed. We gave each other a hug and that was when I felt something was bothering her. I brought her into my room and closed the door. She just calmly sat on my bed, looked me right in the eye saying, "There's more to your unhappiness, isn't there?" I considered denying it, but she has been reading so many of those books, and so many times each, there's no way to get pass this girl. In fact, "The Mediator" series are her bible in parts.

"The ghosts have followed me to the program and got so close to destroying me and my life. They also almost killed off Greg. Plus, they had someone new helping them." "Who?" "Serena Sire. She committed suicide by running in front of a moving truck." "Why?" "Amazingly out of low self-esteem, which I hope will never happened to you." Lola wanted to respond to that, but couldn't so I just continued on. "I saw the angels, though. They helped me to get rid of the ghosts." "That's great!" "Yeah, only they are gone, too." "Oh. Oh!" The second "oh" meant she knows what that means for me. My little sister gave me a big hug. "I hope they come back," she said while we hugged. "I really liked them. They were cool." I nodded and then sighed deeply. As I sighed, I looked forward right at my window. For a whole minute, I swear I saw the angels smiling and waving at me from the other end. I at first felt excited, but then I quickly felt happy and relieved, so I just waved at them back. "I told you" Angel 2 mouthed. I guess what was needed was my need and my spiritual sister's belief that they will come back. After he did, though, I noticed a tiny little black spot on Angel 2's right shoulder. It looked like a bullet hole, and yet I get that there is something else completely different to it. I thought about asking about it, but he and Angel 1 were already leaving. Before Angel 1 left, though, he gave me a goofy smile. I gave a silent laugh. When Lola and I broke apart, she asked, "What?" "Just that, thanks to us, the angels are okay and they came by." "They did?" Lola asked eagerly. She quickly looked behind her and was disappointed when she didn't see anything. "But at least they are still around. Well, goodnight." Lola went to bed, with saying "I love you!" first. I told her that I love too. I then thought as I slowly sunk into my bed, about how amazing it is how this all began with a phrase as simple as:

Behind the old, creaky door…


	5. 11 19 05

Super Natural Connection

By, Nina Badami

Prologue

Behind the old, creaky door I saw the very thing I've been searching for, even though I wasn't happy to. It was the ghost of Jim Blank. This guy always makes me uncomfortable. Both when he was alive, and especially now that he is dead. He makes me uncomfortable because he "went out" with me for "three days," and yet he didn't. What that means is that he asked me out; I got a very bad vibe from him, so I turned him down. But he still said we did.

Jim greeted me with a very sneaky smile and a just as sneaky "hello." "Hello, Jim," I replied, while trying to be very casual. "Fancy seeing you here," he said. "Well, I thought I'd settle the difference between us, so that we may each move on." At this, Jim just laughed monocle. That's when I began to hear it being multiplied, and I saw some more ghostly figures materializing around him. Just my luck, the ghost of the other boys that are the same as Jim. Devon Sules, my middle school boyfriend. Harry Boulevard, who I met at the same camp I met Jim. Harry would not stop touching me or mocking my part of the play we were in a couple of summers ago. Stephen Brass, who was verbally bothering me on my bus to school, as well as his accomplice Jerry Sea. And last, but not least, Derek Brink, who I was hooked up with at camp and ended up not a perfect match.

I stood there in horror as their laughs got louder and they got closer.

11-04-05

I woke up with a start when my roommate, Shelia, called to me. "Dinner's ready, Mia," she said. I looked around my desk and found I lay on top of my closed laptop and I had my workbook from one of my college classes, and an extra credit paper from Mrs. Peters class on top of that, on the side. I can't believe that was a dream, especially when I remember the events actually occurring.

Even with the other thirteen girls talking, I remained quiet, since I was thinking about the individual causes of the guys' death. Actually Jim, Harry, and Derek's death were the same. As well as Stephen and Jerry's. Devon's was the only one who died his own. Jim, Harry, and Derek drowned. The Super Teens of the camp went out to a beach and while I was just hanging out with my current boyfriend, Greg Faul, Jim just came right to us telling Greg stupid stories about me and him and me. He would even splash me to where he was even hitting me. Following this, Harry and Derek got to me in their own ways. At one point, there was a real big wave that made a lot of us try to run to shore as fast as we could. I only got about a foot away from shore before the wave knocked me off my feet, but I managed to get back up after swimming for a bit. The three guys, however, somehow weren't so lucky. Stephen and Jerry both died in a car accident. Devon was an innocent by-stander of a shooting at his college.

After thanking for dinner, I went back to my room to finish what I could of my homework. I then Instant Messaged Greg with Web Cam, so that I could tell him about my dream, and so I could just see his comforting face and hear his equally comforting voice.

I was not prepared for his response. He greeted me with a "hey" that sounded both upset, and somehow distracted. It made me a bit concerned about him, and about whether or not I should tell him about the dream. "Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. "Oh, yeah, fine. I just had an upsetting dream." "Would you like to tell me about it please?" Greg was skeptical at first, but then he told me. The scary thing about it was that it was exactly the same as the one I wanted to tell him, only his was different:

His came to him last night, so he didn't sleep well

The guys were alive

And Greg said to Jim instead, when they came face to face, "I want you to back off on Mia. She's my girl now."

"I knew why Jim was there, of course, and why Derek was there. But why was Harry? And who were the other there?"

I was kind of surprised about at least not telling Greg about Harry. I did, although, expect him to wonder about Devon, Stephen, and Jerry since he has never met them. I told him about all of them, though. It was then Greg's turn to be surprised. "But what does it mean for us both to be having this dream? I mean, you're the one that went into the old abandoned house by the camp, right?" "Yeah, I don't know. I think we're both being told the same thing. Like we both have to be careful of something coming for us." "But who would have to be the most cautious? Me because of them being alive, or you because of them being dead?" I thought about that, but then it suddenly sounded to me like a "who-came-first-the-chicken-or-the-egg" question. "I don't know," I just sighed. "Well, don't worry about it, Mia. Because I will not let anything happen to you." He then kissed his hand and lightly slapped it on the screen. I smiled at this and responded, "Thanks, Greg. I won't let anything happen to you either," and I gave him a kiss in the same way.

11-11-05

After the Instant Messaging, I felt much better. I also managed to get through my week pretty smoothly, except for the occasional struggles I might have had. But they were pretty much nothing compared to if I were to have more visits from, the ghosts of the guys. Although, I could have sworn I saw one of the guys briefly around school, or somewhere outside the house, which is what our dorms are called, or around the basement; like when I go down to use the treadmill. I know it may sound crazy for it to be all of those places. But those were the places where I thought I either saw, heard, or felt them.

My closest friends, Shelia being one, Greg, my on-campus advisor Ms. O'Neil, and my therapist at home Mr. Striker, are the only ones who know about it and are supportive. When I say my closest friends, I mean some from Summit Camp, the camp I met the ghosts and Greg, quite a few from the program, some that are also ones I met in Summit, Charlie Share from Loc Leaven a church camp, and Ed Goldwin and Reuben Ramanisk from my high school. No one else knows, because I fear they wouldn't believe me or take the whole thing seriously. When I've told about the guys haunting me, the one I've told tell me to not worry about it. It's a little hard, but I trust them.

My words "something might be coming for us" and Greg's words "I won't let anything happen to you" were racing in my mind a mile a minute. I knew that I shouldn't panic, but I didn't want to blow my feelings off either.

On the weekends we are always encouraged to go out. There have been small, random times since I've been in the program such as this when I need "spiritual" guideness about this. Fortunately one of my friends who live near by has a calling for this kind of thing. I actually have two of them who do: Ruben, who still lives in my hometown California, and "Madame S" as she likes to be called. I'm not even kidding! A twenty-year-old girl who has the powerful gift of a middle-aged, or older, fortune teller. Not only that, she has claimed to have it since pre-school! I don't even know this girl's real name, since she never told anyone.

As strange as all this was about her, there is something about her that has gotten me intrigued enough for us to be friends. She is one my friends from Summit Camp.

11-12-05

Shelia and I went to the Cape Cod Mall together on the Congo Line bus. Shelia is the only one who has met "Madame S," so she's the only one that knows all of her quirks like I do. She may find them crazy, but she accepts them and likes them.

"Madame S" works part-time at Hot Topics as cashier. She always tells me that it is "the place that is as lost as she is on this earth." She would always tell me, whether I ask her or not. In fact, when Shelia and I just walked right up to the counter, she just simply greeted us with, "Hey, welcome to Hot Topics. The place that is as lost as I am on this earth." I greeted back at her with a causal hi, which made her tone to brighten up some, for her. "How are you doing, Mia? Good to see you again, Shelia!" "We are fine," replied Shelia. "Except I'm in a situation that I'm going to need your help with," I added. I was just going to ask when her lunch break is, when of course she was one step ahead of me in thought. "My lunch break is in twenty minutes. I'll meet you guys at the food court."

The three of us got lunch, and MS turned to us and said "Step into my office." By office she meant a dressing room, in the back of Hot Topics for people to try on clothes, that has somehow never been used. Not sure why, but since it's never been used, Madame S has turned it into her area of "spiritual being." There was everything in a fortune teller's sanctum just in this small area, except the space somehow looked a bit bigger. Madame S was out of her work clothes and into her fortune telling clothes. Actually they are just regular everyday clothes; they just looked more like what a fortune telling would wear. I don't know how, they just do. It does seem as though it's because she's able to make her hair to look like it's in a turban, when she put it up in a ponytail. Seriously! I mean, I don't know how she does it, but I will find out.

Anyway, Shelia and I sat down on the big colorful poof pillows getting comfortable. Madame S sat on hers and between us was a big, round, low table with beautiful pieces of cloth draped on and an authentic crystal ball on a stand. The place also somehow smelled quite strongly of lavender and it made it warm.

With the smell, and the very low lighting, it's amazing that none of us fell asleep. Of course I did feel like I'd be restless anyway.

"Now," said Madame S, in the fortune teller's way but without the accent. "Tell Madame S what's been troubling you."

I told her everything. Everything from reminding her about the boys, to their incidents, to them now being ghosts and haunting me, to the dreams Greg and I had. "And I shared my concerns with him and some of my friends at school, like Shelia," I concluded. "Yet I now have the words about all that was said on the matter just spinning in my head with no solutions."

Madame S's eyes stared through me as if images of my every thought projected in her mind. I could tell that she was calculating a plan. She was also checking up on her crystal ball to help. She would look at each for a few moments. Another thing I have noticed is that crystal ball had the same glow and fog as the ones on TV, and yet I did not see a single cord or any appearance that it was running on batteries. Another mystery I will find out.

I was so in tuned with the crystal ball, I jumped a mile in my seat when Madame S was ready. "Yes! Yes! I can see them, and feel something very dark. It's definitely them; including Devon, Stephen, and Jerry. They've suffered through a lot so they are thirty for revenge." "Okay, so what should I do?" "You've got to fight them! You've got to show them that you are stronger than they are!" "Fight them? Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have taught me to never-" "That's why there are other ways to beat them! Here," Madame S opened an old trunk and produced a bunch of books and handed them to me. I looked at them and saw that they all involve something spiritual. Essence, smelling oils, forms of meditation, spells. I studied these books quite carefully. I was able to find many of each that I liked their smell, and what they "promote." I wrote my favorites down and Madame S asked to see them. Looking at her curiously, I handed her my list. She quickly skimmed through it and opened up the trunk again. She then was able to quickly fill up a colorful, velvety, drawstring pouch and handed it to me, which ended up to be a bit heavy. I looked inside and saw bottles and sticks, laminated cards of everything I wrote. "Wow cool! Thank you so much!" I gushed, while Shelia was checking out my bag and its contents. "Now," Madame S began like a doctor filling a prescription. "You should start off using only one smelling stuff. So say you decide to use one of the smelling oils. You'd only be using that one oil, and do not add an essence. That goes the same with the mediation and chants. For a week, it would be good to start off with meditating with any smell you like and maybe a little bit of music if that helps you too. One hour in the evening everyday. If that doesn't help in any way, talk to your therapist or to me. Any questions?"

"Can you repeat all of that?" Shelia blurted out after staring from trying to take it all in. This made all of laugh and I assured her I'd explain it, even though I do find it amazing I understood it all since she said it so fast.

"I do have two questions, though. First what if I forget a day?" "Try not to! Very important that you don't! We're only trying this for a week since there's a chance the guys may increase their presence right now. This is keeping yourself busy, and happy." When she said happy, she gave my tummy a little tickle, which made me laugh and squirm a bit. "Well, Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have been telling me that," I replied.

Speaking of them, I was just about to ask how will they feel, or think, about me doing it. Of course, MS already knew I was going to ask so she offered that I have them call her and she could explain all about it. "I'll just explain to them that this will not be an exorcism of any kind." The three of us got another laugh out of that one.

11-19-05

Ever since my time with Madame S, I just been reading up on all the books and tried to smell the sticks and oils before I used them. Since I can't smell very well, I couldn't exactly pick anything up. I forgot to mention that candles and stuff like that aren't allowed in dorms, so I had to figure out how to use them.

I told Ms. O'Neil about MS's suggestions and showed her the smelly stuff. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. So she offered I'd do it around the outside of her office under her supervision of course, around before we'd have to get back to the dorm. We made those arrangements so that I could do them discreetly enough, and at good timing, so as to not arouse any suspicions. Unless I tell about it, which would of course be to the close friends who knows about the guys. I never missed a day, so I felt like I was able to develop a strong spiritual barrier that the guys couldn't get through. I felt so proud that it was working.

Or so I thought.

11-20-05

I was awoken by another dream at three a.m. on Sunday. This one was really bad, too. I dreamt that Greg and I were taking a drive down a mountain road that was looking over a beautiful sunset by a bench in a navy blue Ferrari with the top down; I was behind the wheel. We were looking deep into each other's eyes, when I was suddenly feeling the wheel jerking all over the place; even though I was holding it correctly. I was also feeling the gas pedal being pressed harder than I was really pressing it. "What's going on?" Greg yelled frantically. "I don't know!" I yelled back. "I'm not even doing this!" Next thing any of us knew, my seat belt came undone, but something was keeping my hands on the wheel so I couldn't put it back on. The car then veered off the road, and it flew and landed into the sand upside down. Since it was only my seat belt that came undone, Greg survived the crash but I didn't; I was completely knocked out. My soul left my body, so I saw from the sky that Greg was able to slowly get out of his seat, and hovered over my body to check-up on me. The soul me was really scared. I got really scared when I felt a hand grab my left shoulder and spun me around. It was them; and the one who had my shoulder was Jim. He also wasn't letting go. "How does the other side feel now, Mia?" He asked slyly. "You did this!" I responded in rage. "But why just me and not him?" "Because he would just be getting in the way." Next thing I knew, he threw me down and all I heard was them fighting over each other wanting to do something. "She's mine!" Jim declared. "Just hold her down!" I then felt something heavy on me, and no matter how hard I fought I couldn't move. I then saw Jim's face right at mine. And then, I blacked out. I woke up with a start and still with a heavy feeling in my chest. I looked at the time and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, it was hard, especially when I opened my eye to get out of the dream, I thought I vaguely saw him sitting on Shelia's bed where her head was. Before I could register what I saw, he was gone.

I didn't wake up until around nine that morning. When Shelia saw me up looking horrible, she got up quickly, too. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. "You don't look good." "I just had a bad dream." "About the guys?" I nodded. "What happened?" I got her to come closer. When she did, I explained the dream, but I couldn't bring myself to say what happened at the end. Shelia was, however, able to guess what it was. I don't know how; guess maybe because of us being roommates. "Mia, you've got to tell Ms. O'Neil or something!" "No, what I think I need is back up. And I know exactly who to call."

The moment I got the chance, I headed right to Hot Topics. Feeling my eager vibe, Madame S skipped her introduction and produced the same eager concern. Without saying a word, except for one of her co-workers to cover for her, MS led me to her office.

11-20-05

Madame S got the place ready in a flash. "Spill, my child." I felt nausea, so I just had to scream it out like "word vomit," as Lindsey Lohan called it in "Mean Girls." When it came out, MS was very taken aback in shock. I buried my head into my hands in shame. "Who have you told about this to?" She demanded pointing at me. "Only Shelia," I said when I moved my hands to just my forehead. "Oh! No, no, no, no! This is a very, very serious matter! I know just who to call." "Me too."

Madame S and I then got into comfortable positions to summon… the angels. Not just any angels but ones that we both know that is powerful enough for a job like this.

MS got the whole room ready with the right smells, the light dimmed perfectly and was getting into the zone. The two of us joined hands and breathed in deep and breathed out deep a few times. While I continued breathing, MS recited a chant which somehow echoed. As the chant got stronger, that's all I heard. O didn't even hear us breathing. I also noticed I was floating up until I reached the clouds. I also saw a gold string on my back. I recognized this but I need to ask Lola what it is called. I felt myself stand up looking around a surrounding that was familiar to me. This is the same place I have met the angels for the past two years.

The angels don't look like typical angels. In fact, they look more like people from earth. The only difference is that they never were dead much less alive at all. The first one came into view after I saw some stars forming rare constellations. Ones that has never been discovered before. It was in the summer and it looked like this:

The next morning, a big guy with lots dark hair and a deep voice appeared, but I was the only one who saw him. He looked scary at first, but then we got to know each other and form a special connection, and his look turned to be sweet with something sneaky. The second one came when I first came to my college program. It happened in the main hallway. I was just walking to my homeroom, when this huge wind sends me flying back until I felt like something caught me midair and sent me back up. It was the weirdest thing, especially how the doors were closed but I swear I thought I actually heard a gush of wind with the force. At lunch time that day, I thought I saw someone standing in front of the big office building. The figure was already gone when I looked back. After lunch I was walking back alone, and the same figure appeared the same spot and said "Boo!" I jumped back a little but then I saw this other guy that I was the only one who saw him. This one was tall and skinny. He also had two different colored eyes; one was hazel and one was green. We shared a special connection, but it was a bit different from the first one. They both took me to this spot.

I was looking all around for them when they both scared me and pushed me into the clouds. I got up and turned to see them. We all laughed and they each gave me big pick-me-up hugs. "How are you guys? I'm so happy to see you!" "Same here, daughter," said Angel 2. "How are you?" "Yeah!" Said Angel 1. "How have you been, my Boo?" That's what he calls me because he and I are like Boo and Sulley in "Monster Inc." I smiled at that and squealed, "Kitty!" "Boo! My Boo!" We hugged again until I remembered why I was there. "You guys. I need your help." They both looked worried so they sat me down. Sighing deeply, I explained everything that they didn't already know. They were both so shocked that they each gave me a big hug. "Don't worry, my sweet daughter. We'll take care of these guys," Angel 2 comforted. "Yeah," Angel 1 added. "Nobody does this to one of our dearest friends and gets away with it.. Does Greg know about it?" I shamefully shook my head. "Mia!" Angel 2 cried. "But I don't want him to go after them! They are just too powerful right now. That's why I came to see you guys." Angel 2 suddenly shivered and Angel 1's left hand stiffened. Angel 2 decided to test something else by putting a hand on my head, and his hand was immediately sent back up. "Yes, I can feel them," said Angel 1. "They're not here, but they are close." "And you're right, they are strong," Angel 2 chimed in. "And they are angry, too." This worried me close to tears. Angel 2 just grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 1 put one hand on my back and the other was petting me on the head. The one that was on my back, was gliding along in a special way. "We'll take care of them," assured Angel 2. "And we'll talk to Greg about it too," Angel 1 added. "Now go on!" And with that, they both gave me a gentle push which sent me falling back.

Back at Madame S's office, I came out by swiftly leaning forward letting out a breathless scream. My fortune telling friend gave me her full attention. I ended up silently laughing, shaking my head, before I mockingly exclaimed, "They pushed me!" We both laughed at that. I then told her that the ghosts definitely getting stronger and they are angry, too." "Did they suggest anything or said they will handle it?" "Yeah, they said they will take care of it, including warning Greg." "And that seems all we can do right now." MS placed her thumb into some navy blue powder and pressed it on my forehead. I suddenly felt a warm tingling feeling through my body starting from my forehead.

After I said goodbye to Madame S, I went shopping around the mall. As I was leaving the mall, and before I got to the door, a small breeze blew into my hair and I felt something heavy sink into my pocket. It was quite strange, so I decided to move to a nearby bench and reach inside. My hand felt something that was round and smooth, yet bumpy. When I took it out to look at it, I was so transfixed and amazed at the beautiful object shining in my hand, that I sank slowly into a seat on the bench. "Thank you, guys."

12-3-05

Winter has come quickly, and with a lot of snow. Snow! I have never seen this much! Even though it does snow some in the desert, and the mountains of California, I have never seen this much! The dorm counselors were so happy for me and I was exploding with excitement when I called my mom; perhaps too much excitement. Opps! Anyway, I decided to really take it in by just kicking back and watching the snow fall from the dining room window; with my hot cup of tea. With a moment like this, I felt like looking at my "protector stone" as I have been calling it since the angels have given it to me. I know it's crazy that I have been constantly looking at it for the past three weeks! I just can't get over its beauty and power. Every time I held it, even by my finger tips, I feel my mind and my muscles getting a little stronger. In turn, it brought my spirits up. I had no contact with the ghosts since I got it.

Because of the power, I just couldn't help but looking at it for the millionth time. I have also found that the "protector stone" has helped me to set aside some of my own time to meditate. It was giving me some time with the angels and they were letting me have spiritual time with Greg. I was even amazed when they let me have spiritual connection with Charlie, Ed, and Reuben.

There was, however, one time today I meditated and the angels had something urgent to show me.

They brought me right over to this silver basin they have made to keep an eye on the ghosts. When the water like substance was able to produce a clear picture, I was amazed at what I was seeing. The guys were just finished with officially greeting somebody. At first I couldn't see who it was until she came into view; and I was so shocked. Serena Sire, one of my camp brothers' ex-girlfriend. "How did this happen?" I squeaked. "We don't know," said Angel 1. The girl suddenly looked much scarier as a ghost than alive. When I couldn't stand seeing anymore, I just ran off quietly crying. The angels ran after me. Once they got to me, they sat by me and this time Angel 1 grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 2 was putting his hand on my head and stroking my back with the back of his hand like on a cheek of a cat. "When did this happen?" "A couple of days ago," Angel 2 admitted with a sigh. I just nodded and simply replied, "Well it does explain the struggles I was feeling from the 'protector stone.'" "Hey, it's going to be okay," assured Angel 2.

The angels spent just a few more moments of comforting me, and making me laugh, just so my meditation could receive the proper feeling from it.

12-6-05

After seeing the cause of the ghosts' strength, I decided to try to play their little game and force some strength myself. One way I have been doing this was trying to be so focused on my classes. It only helped some because I would often wonder how did this happen? Why is Serena a ghost now?

When I came back to the dorm, I was shocked to see Serena sitting right on my bed. I literally just dropped everything from where I was standing, which happened to be where I put it all anyway, and just stood there in shock. Serena was looking the opposite of what I was feeling. She was just calmly looking around my room not moving at all. "I love this room," she suddenly commented. She then looked right at me with the evil stare and said, "I just hate the witches who own it." I wanted to say something but I couldn't find any words. Seeing this, Serena continued. "Yeah, that's right, Mia. I tried to be nice to you. And how did you repay me? By causing your camp brother to break-up with me and then it brought me to my death!" This got me to speak up. "Okay, first of all, I didn't cause you and Sam to break up. He was able to see for himself that you weren't girlfriend material. Second of all, are you saying you died of a broken heart? You really are a drama queen!" "No you idiot!" She suddenly screened. A sonic boom was suddenly produced, but I was the only one who felt it and I was also the only one that heard her. "I died a few days after Sam broke up with me!" "Okay, so how did you die?" I asked slowly. Serena looked even angrier and she produced the colors of a fire. "I despise you. I despise Sam. And I despise your precious Greg, too." "You leave Greg alone!" I said, holding back tears. The next thing you knew, Serena pounced at me and I swear I thought I heard the sound of a pouncing cheetah. She pounced so fast that I didn't have the time to react…

_I have now taken over Amelia Brook's body. So this is what it feels like. So small, yet I bet I can work with this. I also do love this outfit. Nice dark grey top with open V-cut, messy-looking jeans with a dark brown belts with hearts and star holes, black and pink cloth Velcro shoes with white and blue socks. That's cute and all, but I think this girl needs a more rebel, flashy look: Long black revealing dress with criss-cross ruffles, no_ _jeans, lose the socks, and black high heeled shoes. Finish off the look with right make-up and this girl has been wearing her hair up way too much. Let's just toss out this hair tie. Hair toss… perfect. Time for a little revenge._

"Hey! Get out of my body, you jerk!" I can't believe that girl! She has pushed me out of my body and has entered into my body and has entered in to turn me into this! I mean the outfit looks cool, but it's not my style! And I can't really walk in those shoes, and that make-up! I let out a horrific scream.

_I ignored that scream and just responded by saying, "What do you say we have a little fun? First, we send you far away…" with a flick of my hand I send Mia to the dark, but humble, place where the boys will surely greet her warmly. She was sent screaming in a flash, and I calmly said with a sneaky smile on my face, "While I seek my revenge by ruining your life." I then let out, or I should say, I had Mia, let out an evil laugh._

12-7-05

I was traveling through this tunnel and into a bright light, which then led me to this dark place. The place had a very uneasy feeling to it, so I was very jumpy looking around, up to when I saw a small light. I rushed over to look. I managed to push parts of the wall opening to see the cause of the light. I was shocked to see it was from the angels. "You guys! Help me!" "We're trying to get you out, Mia!" Said Angel 1. "We're also watching over Greg. Besides, as long as you have the 'protector stone,' they can't touch you." I looked in my pocket to hold onto it, and feel its power. The only problem was there wasn't anything in my pocket. I frantically looked in my other pocket and anywhere else it could be. "It's gone!" Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm that spun me around. It was Jim; and he was holding the stone. "Looking for this?" He then completely covered up the hole as the angels shouted "No!" I couldn't speak at this point, even as Jim just casually tossed it over his shoulder and the stone sunk through.

_The hole closed up and Angel 2 and I were trying to find another, or make another, opening calling her name. Suddenly we heard something drop from below. "The stone!" Angel 2 pointed out. We were both about to retrieve it, when Angel 2 held me back. "One of us needs to stay and watch over Mia." "I'll do it, man" I volunteered. I dived fast right for the stone, and it didn't take long for me to grab it way before it hit the ground. I zoomed right back up._

_I kept careful watch of Mia. The guys were chasing her to probably do her in and that scared me and made mad at the same time. I mean the girl is truly like my own flesh and blood; like my own daughter or my own sister. And yet, I have loved her as something more. Like, if I could, I would find a way to live so I could go out with her. I love her that much._

_Anyway, right now the poor girl is really struggling to out run the ghosts. It's just not enough for her, so I'm giving her backup. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and created a force field around her which made the guys bounce off of her. Unfortunately it was only a temporary fix since Angel 1 and I put a lot of our powers into that stone. Come on, Angel 1. Where's the stone?_

_I brought the stone back and Angel 2 was very relieved. He explained what he did and explained how it's only a temporary because there's just not enough power. "We put a lot of it in that stone, man!" "I remember," I replied. We looked inside and saw that Jim just had Mia down and on top of her. Angel 2 and I held the stone together and concentrated. This helped Mia regain the strength and managed to free her legs and kicked Jim in the stomach. "Yeah!" Angel 2 and I cheered like it was a touchdown made in a football game._

_Once we agreed that we've given her enough strength, I decided to find out what kind of damage Serena has done. Angel 2 stopped me and took off, while handing me the stone. I'm not sure what that was all about, but we can't leave Mia. I watched inside to make sure she was still holding out strong._

_I searched all over for the destroyed form of our girl. I somehow found her outside Greg's school talking to him from the opposite sides of the school gate. I swooped down to listen in on what she telling him._

_"And so, Greg, I never want to see you again. You're too much of a geek!" Poor Greg looked crushed. I know how he feels; I'm the same stature. We also have hearts for the same girl. I was thinking about how I wanted so much to be in this guy's shoes._

_And yet, when I saw how crushed he was, I figured that it shouldn't be this way. Mia is so beautiful, she may as well be an angel herself. She's also sweet, funny, and real. I've never seen any girl that has never wanted love for the right reasons; except Mia. Plus, I can see if there were any guy on earth that can make her happy, it would be him. I followed right along Greg and put a hand on his head to assure him it wasn't what he thinks. Once it sunk in, Greg suddenly stopped and he felt like he believed that wasn't Mia. He couldn't figure out how, but he believed it._

12-7-05

_After successfully fixing Greg, I confronted Serena. Once I got face to face with her, I was just in shock at what she did to the poor girl. "Serena! What have you done to her?" "You must be one of Mia's angels," she purred. "So, do you like her new look?" The girl was doing a dance towards me, and I almost gave in. Just as instantly, though, I pictured the real Mia and pushed this one away. "No! I don't! That girl was already beautiful enough as it is. And now you have destroyed her!" "Well now, I'm going to destroy everything else about her." She then turned and strutted down the street. "Not if I can help it," I muttered under my breath._

_I followed Serena closely, like a hawk, as she continues to destroy the real Mia. I've repaired every one of her damages, to the best I can. She got kicked out of her college program; I made sure all was forgiven. She destroyed all of her friendships, including with the ones from California; I mended every single one. She then decided to destroy her body by somehow buying things that he shouldn't. Serena was about to open both containers when I managed to distract her and snatched up everything before she ever even noticed. When she did, she looked around all confused, just shrugged and walked off. I felt strange after, so I looked at myself and noticed I was going from invisible, back to as solid as I was, and back again. We've been helping Mia so much it's been using a lot of power. I wondered if it's happening to Angel 1 as well. I mean, about half of each of our power went into that stone._

_When I went back up to Angel 1, I found that I was right; he was having the same reaction as I am. We both looked towards Mia and wondered how long she will last._

_At the moment Mia's strength is still there and it's helping. She still has her own spunk, just like the girl she played in the play. It seems like she is creating her own power. But Angel 2 and I must get our powers back. Without our powers, we'll disappear for good. And if we disappear, the stone will too anyway, and there would be no telling what will happen to my poor Boo. With tears in our eyes, Angel 2 and I held the stone and it got smaller until it disappeared. We felt stronger again and more solid._

_At one point, we heard her scream and saw the ghosts getting closer to her but she wasn't moving. The two of us dove in and got her out of there quickly._

12-7-05

It was really scary. I mean, first I got weak, then the ghosts were getting close to me. Suddenly, I was pushed into the day light and was face to face with the angels. "Guys what happened? That really scared me!" The angels had to hold me down. "Mia! Listen to us!" Angel 2 said firmly. "'The protector stone' was getting too dangerous right now." "What do you mean? It was helping me! They couldn't touch me!" "Not dangerous for you," Angel 1 jumped in. "Dangerous for us. We put in half of each of our powers inside that stone. We have also just been using so much of our powers today that we almost disappeared." "What? You mean you almost killed me to save yourselves?" They looked like they were going to explain, but I would not let them. "You selfish jerks! I thought you loved me! I hate you guys!" As I talked, I was hitting and pushing them; and when I finished, I punched faster sobbing. "Mia! Mia!" They had to really hold me down to it bringing me to my knees and the rest of my body followed still sobbing. Both guys grabbed me into a big hug.

"Sweetie, listen to me," Angel 2 explained. "We were not being selfish at all. We love you very much. And believe me, it was a big sacrifice we had to make. If we did not destroy that stone, not only we would have been gone, but you would have lost that fight anyway." "The only difference," Angel 1 added. "Was that we couldn't get you out of there. We would have been gone for good." I really thought about that and found it hard to imagine not having the angels around. "This is not saying you aren't strong," Angel 1 was quick to point out. "You are very strong and full of spunk." "We would just be devastated if something were to happen and it would have been our fault."

The angels then leaned down and each gave me a kiss on the forehead. "A kiss from an angel," they said in unison. "They do say it's a powerful kiss," I said softly. "And it's also one that lasts forever, but not as to wipe out our powers." I felt the same blue powder that Madame S put on my forehead reappeared and disappeared briefly and the warm feeling washed over my body again. "Thank you, guys," I whispered, and we hugged again.

As we hugged, I asked, "So, what about Serena?" Both angels sighed but still remained hugging me. Angel 2 told me everything.

12-8-05

After Angel 2 told about Serena I felt I needed some time to think. To think about what, I wasn't sure. I can't get the look she created on me out of my head and it really disturbed me. It is at least lucky Greg does know I still love him and he didn't fall for that look. At least I think so.

I was still thinking things over, including about the "protector stone," when the angels had to show me something at the silver basin. The ghosts are back at that old building near camp, and they have a prisoner. When I saw who it was, I screamed. "They have Greg! I'll kill them all for this!" I then saw Serena still in my body. She still hasn't changed it. "I got to go help him."

"Mia wait." Angel 2 stopped me. "We need a plan to defeat them. Just barging in and killing them is not going to help." It seemed like that was all I wanted to do, but they are right. "We'll back ya up," said Angel 1. "But I almost lost you guys." "That's not going to happen," Angel 1 assured me. "Yeah," Angel 2 added. "We will never leave you. We will never leave you."

At last, we have captured something very precious to Mia. Breaking up just isn't enough. He must suffer for choosing the wrong girl. I first slapped him around and the guys joined in too. We got him completely battered, with him on the floor and his glasses completely shattered. I towered over him and raised my foot to stomp the air out of him, when suddenly gained some new strength. He pushed my feet away and sends me flying across the room. I looked in shocked and even saw him glowing, literally. "Get him!" I yelled. The guys charged him but Greg closed his eyes and a glowing force field was built around him. It bounced off Mia's enemies and sent them flying in all different directions.

"I don't understand it!" I raged. "How are you doing this?" "I don't know," Greg said looking at his hands.

I suddenly heard something fall. I looked around but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but still nothing.

The angels and I tried to help out Greg by forcing on a force field for him. It helped him so well which made me very happy. We then tried to sneak up on everyone, but I kept bumping my knee on chairs or tripping on my own feet but not falling over. Luckily, neither Serena nor the ghosts saw us.

Forgetting the whole matter, Serena cat walked right up to Greg. "You think you have such good friends in high places." As she said this, she rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek. That really got me steamed, and it sent an electrical shock to Greg's face that Serena felt. "Ouch!" She whispered. She shook it off and shrugged saying, "No matter. Because once I'm finished with you, you will be visiting them." She raised her fist and I could tell she was going to break the force field and kill him. I could not stand the thought so I got up and charged, even despite the angels' calls, as Serena firmly said, "Goodnight, sweet prince," and lowered her fist to Greg's head. "No!" I shouted, and I made contact right into her. My soul went right into my body and it shook as if I was having a major seizure, while I was forcing Serena Sire's ghost out of my body. Eventually I won and Serena was shot right out. The whole time this happened, Greg stared wide eyed, and still stared at what happened after.

Epilogue

These past week and two days was a complete blur to me. I mean, I vaguely remember taking my classes the program and the college but it was still a blur to me. The only thing that was clear to me was that the ghosts are gone; but so were the angels! There was just too much power that was being produced!

I thought about all of this as I was packing my bags to go home for the holidays. That's what I need: a nice holiday vacation in desert. It was also nice to have last minute talks with my friends. Shelia was certainly happy to see I was okay, after I told her everything.

I closed my eyes and tried meditate the van ride to the airport and when I got on the plane was when I reflected on what happened; according to Greg:

12-9-05

_It was just so incredible. One minute Mia was having some kind of seizure, the next thing I knew it, I saw the ghost of Serena Sire blasting out of Mia's body. She weakly got up on her hands and knees. What happened? Of course I didn't even need to ask because Serena was already explaining. "This is all both of you guys' fault! It's your fault I'm dead!" "What did we do?" Asked Mia. "Yeah, I agreed. What did we do?" "Look at you two! You two are the most perfect couple in the world. I can't get a single guy to like me." "Maybe it was because you were so desperate to get married," I said. "Shut up!" She sobbed. "For your information, I did this to myself. I ran in front of moving truck." "You moved in front of a moving truck, I don't get it." "Why? I've got nothing else to live for! Besides, these guys get to seek revenge on you. I want in."_

_Mia just stared dumped-struck and I did too. "Okay," she then suddenly said. "That is the lamest thing I have ever heard. This is not my fault, not Greg's fault, you did this to yourself." "Nobody ever blames me for anything!" With that, she pounced like a cheetah and I swear I thought I heard a cheetah growl coming from her. I got all ready to stop her, but then a bright light sped towards her and she and the ghosts were gone._

_I rushed over to Mia. "You okay, Mia?" I felt Mia shaking as I held her shoulders. She was then frantically looking around asking, "Where are they?" "Who?" "Angel 1 and Angel 2!" "Was that what that big flash of light was?" That was when she realized, "They're gone! They sacrificed their power for us!" She then slowly lowered herself back down sobbing. I gave her a big hug and tried to calm her down. As I did, she explained everything about these guys. These angels; I hope they will be okay. "Angel 2 said they will never leave me! He said they will never leave me!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen the captain has just turned on the seat belt sign. We'll be arriving at our final descendent to Long Beach, California in just a few moments." I was snapped out of my trail of thought when that announcement came up. I also just pasted Greg's journal entry into my journal. He was hoping that the angels survived, since one of the things that I told Greg about them was that these angels were going to help be look outs for us. They were going to help us when we get married and have kids. I know it may seem crazy for me to be thinking about that at this point in my life, but I seriously see myself as Mrs. Greg Faul. At least I don't see this future the way most girls at the program do. It's not exactly an engagement, but it feels like one. Including how at one point once all of this calmed, I got a beautiful ring from him. I sometimes wore it on my finger and sometimes on a metal chain I got for it, like I am right now.

Mom picked me up at the airport and we were both just so happy that I was getting to go to the desert and just forget all about that has happened. As we were leaving the airport, mom noticed the ring. "What is that, Mia?" I blushed a little as I told her, with making sure she knew it wasn't for a real engagement. Mom was just overjoyed! "See, sweetie! I knew Greg is so perfect for you! I see a very good future in the two of you." I was stilling smiling and blushing so I felt like I could do was just nod. Mom gave me a big hug.

Dad, Nathaniel, and Lola were waiting for me too. As we drove back to our desert house in Yucca Valley, they all noticed the ring and we got into talking about it. Everyone was happy for me in their own way. We all then got to talking about what has been going on lately:

Mom's Lobbie Lou's store's business has been booming, for it being desert

Dad's almost done with the music for his latest movie, "The Da Vinci Code"

My incredible twenty-year-old big brother is still doing great with his job at the TV studio and his apartment with "Long-Lost-Brother" Craig

And my ever so adorable twelve-year-old little sister got the one of the main parts of her middle school winter play. She showed me the flier:

Carpenter Middle School Presents:

Charlotte's Web

December 22nd-25th

6:00-8:00 pm

December 28th-31st

2:00-4:00 pm

Tickets are on sale now

$10 Adult tickets

$5 Children's 11 and under

"That's great Lola, or should I say, Charlotte." She laughed at that and just proudly replied, "You should." "We already got tickets for the six to eight show on the 23rd," dad has informed me. I'm really looking forward to seeing the show.

When they asked me about school, I tried to be optimistic and tell them that school was great. I was just upset about leaving my friends there and being far away from Greg. I was too, but Lola could tell there was something more to my unhappiness. She's the only one in my whole family who knows about the angels and the ghosts. She's also the only one in the whole family who has seen them. She has come in contact to both, friendly and unfriendly you be the judge which for which. Probably because of all of those books on the super natural, both storybooks and informational, that she has been reading on since she was five. So along with adorable, my twelve-year-old sister is also very spiritual. Her only passion is the spirit world; that and acting. She is always in touched with the character. Which may be why her school drama teacher gives her many of the lead roles? Not to say Lola gets upset when she doesn't. But she can take any character and just go with it; even if it is some kind of romance scene, but she's not into real love yet.

When we pulled up inside the garage, it was late and I am wiped. I just brought my bags up to my room, took a shower and got into my pajamas. Once I did, there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, Lola was at the other end.

"Hey, cutie!" I cooed. We gave each other a hug and that was when I felt something was bothering her. I brought her into my room and closed the door. She just calmly sat on my bed, looked me right in the eye saying, "There's more to your unhappiness, isn't there?" I considered denying it, but she has been reading so many of those books, and so many times each, there's no way to get pass this girl. In fact, "The Mediator" series are her bible in parts.

"The ghosts have followed me to the program and got so close to destroying me and my life. They also almost killed off Greg. Plus, they had someone new helping them." "Who?" "Serena Sire. She committed suicide by running in front of a moving truck." "Why?" "Amazingly out of low self-esteem, which I hope will never happened to you." Lola wanted to respond to that, but couldn't so I just continued on. "I saw the angels, though. They helped me to get rid of the ghosts." "That's great!" "Yeah, only they are gone, too." "Oh. Oh!" The second "oh" meant she knows what that means for me. My little sister gave me a big hug. "I hope they come back," she said while we hugged. "I really liked them. They were cool." I nodded and then sighed deeply. As I sighed, I looked forward right at my window. For a whole minute, I swear I saw the angels smiling and waving at me from the other end. I at first felt excited, but then I quickly felt happy and relieved, so I just waved at them back. "I told you" Angel 2 mouthed. I guess what was needed was my need and my spiritual sister's belief that they will come back. After he did, though, I noticed a tiny little black spot on Angel 2's right shoulder. It looked like a bullet hole, and yet I get that there is something else completely different to it. I thought about asking about it, but he and Angel 1 were already leaving. Before Angel 1 left, though, he gave me a goofy smile. I gave a silent laugh. When Lola and I broke apart, she asked, "What?" "Just that, thanks to us, the angels are okay and they came by." "They did?" Lola asked eagerly. She quickly looked behind her and was disappointed when she didn't see anything. "But at least they are still around. Well, goodnight." Lola went to bed, with saying "I love you!" first. I told her that I love too. I then thought as I slowly sunk into my bed, about how amazing it is how this all began with a phrase as simple as:

Behind the old, creaky door…


	6. 11 20 05

Super Natural Connection

By, Nina Badami

Prologue

Behind the old, creaky door I saw the very thing I've been searching for, even though I wasn't happy to. It was the ghost of Jim Blank. This guy always makes me uncomfortable. Both when he was alive, and especially now that he is dead. He makes me uncomfortable because he "went out" with me for "three days," and yet he didn't. What that means is that he asked me out; I got a very bad vibe from him, so I turned him down. But he still said we did.

Jim greeted me with a very sneaky smile and a just as sneaky "hello." "Hello, Jim," I replied, while trying to be very casual. "Fancy seeing you here," he said. "Well, I thought I'd settle the difference between us, so that we may each move on." At this, Jim just laughed monocle. That's when I began to hear it being multiplied, and I saw some more ghostly figures materializing around him. Just my luck, the ghost of the other boys that are the same as Jim. Devon Sules, my middle school boyfriend. Harry Boulevard, who I met at the same camp I met Jim. Harry would not stop touching me or mocking my part of the play we were in a couple of summers ago. Stephen Brass, who was verbally bothering me on my bus to school, as well as his accomplice Jerry Sea. And last, but not least, Derek Brink, who I was hooked up with at camp and ended up not a perfect match.

I stood there in horror as their laughs got louder and they got closer.

11-04-05

I woke up with a start when my roommate, Shelia, called to me. "Dinner's ready, Mia," she said. I looked around my desk and found I lay on top of my closed laptop and I had my workbook from one of my college classes, and an extra credit paper from Mrs. Peters class on top of that, on the side. I can't believe that was a dream, especially when I remember the events actually occurring.

Even with the other thirteen girls talking, I remained quiet, since I was thinking about the individual causes of the guys' death. Actually Jim, Harry, and Derek's death were the same. As well as Stephen and Jerry's. Devon's was the only one who died his own. Jim, Harry, and Derek drowned. The Super Teens of the camp went out to a beach and while I was just hanging out with my current boyfriend, Greg Faul, Jim just came right to us telling Greg stupid stories about me and him and me. He would even splash me to where he was even hitting me. Following this, Harry and Derek got to me in their own ways. At one point, there was a real big wave that made a lot of us try to run to shore as fast as we could. I only got about a foot away from shore before the wave knocked me off my feet, but I managed to get back up after swimming for a bit. The three guys, however, somehow weren't so lucky. Stephen and Jerry both died in a car accident. Devon was an innocent by-stander of a shooting at his college.

After thanking for dinner, I went back to my room to finish what I could of my homework. I then Instant Messaged Greg with Web Cam, so that I could tell him about my dream, and so I could just see his comforting face and hear his equally comforting voice.

I was not prepared for his response. He greeted me with a "hey" that sounded both upset, and somehow distracted. It made me a bit concerned about him, and about whether or not I should tell him about the dream. "Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. "Oh, yeah, fine. I just had an upsetting dream." "Would you like to tell me about it please?" Greg was skeptical at first, but then he told me. The scary thing about it was that it was exactly the same as the one I wanted to tell him, only his was different:

His came to him last night, so he didn't sleep well

The guys were alive

And Greg said to Jim instead, when they came face to face, "I want you to back off on Mia. She's my girl now."

"I knew why Jim was there, of course, and why Derek was there. But why was Harry? And who were the other there?"

I was kind of surprised about at least not telling Greg about Harry. I did, although, expect him to wonder about Devon, Stephen, and Jerry since he has never met them. I told him about all of them, though. It was then Greg's turn to be surprised. "But what does it mean for us both to be having this dream? I mean, you're the one that went into the old abandoned house by the camp, right?" "Yeah, I don't know. I think we're both being told the same thing. Like we both have to be careful of something coming for us." "But who would have to be the most cautious? Me because of them being alive, or you because of them being dead?" I thought about that, but then it suddenly sounded to me like a "who-came-first-the-chicken-or-the-egg" question. "I don't know," I just sighed. "Well, don't worry about it, Mia. Because I will not let anything happen to you." He then kissed his hand and lightly slapped it on the screen. I smiled at this and responded, "Thanks, Greg. I won't let anything happen to you either," and I gave him a kiss in the same way.

11-11-05

After the Instant Messaging, I felt much better. I also managed to get through my week pretty smoothly, except for the occasional struggles I might have had. But they were pretty much nothing compared to if I were to have more visits from, the ghosts of the guys. Although, I could have sworn I saw one of the guys briefly around school, or somewhere outside the house, which is what our dorms are called, or around the basement; like when I go down to use the treadmill. I know it may sound crazy for it to be all of those places. But those were the places where I thought I either saw, heard, or felt them.

My closest friends, Shelia being one, Greg, my on-campus advisor Ms. O'Neil, and my therapist at home Mr. Striker, are the only ones who know about it and are supportive. When I say my closest friends, I mean some from Summit Camp, the camp I met the ghosts and Greg, quite a few from the program, some that are also ones I met in Summit, Charlie Share from Loc Leaven a church camp, and Ed Goldwin and Reuben Ramanisk from my high school. No one else knows, because I fear they wouldn't believe me or take the whole thing seriously. When I've told about the guys haunting me, the one I've told tell me to not worry about it. It's a little hard, but I trust them.

My words "something might be coming for us" and Greg's words "I won't let anything happen to you" were racing in my mind a mile a minute. I knew that I shouldn't panic, but I didn't want to blow my feelings off either.

On the weekends we are always encouraged to go out. There have been small, random times since I've been in the program such as this when I need "spiritual" guideness about this. Fortunately one of my friends who live near by has a calling for this kind of thing. I actually have two of them who do: Ruben, who still lives in my hometown California, and "Madame S" as she likes to be called. I'm not even kidding! A twenty-year-old girl who has the powerful gift of a middle-aged, or older, fortune teller. Not only that, she has claimed to have it since pre-school! I don't even know this girl's real name, since she never told anyone.

As strange as all this was about her, there is something about her that has gotten me intrigued enough for us to be friends. She is one my friends from Summit Camp.

11-12-05

Shelia and I went to the Cape Cod Mall together on the Congo Line bus. Shelia is the only one who has met "Madame S," so she's the only one that knows all of her quirks like I do. She may find them crazy, but she accepts them and likes them.

"Madame S" works part-time at Hot Topics as cashier. She always tells me that it is "the place that is as lost as she is on this earth." She would always tell me, whether I ask her or not. In fact, when Shelia and I just walked right up to the counter, she just simply greeted us with, "Hey, welcome to Hot Topics. The place that is as lost as I am on this earth." I greeted back at her with a causal hi, which made her tone to brighten up some, for her. "How are you doing, Mia? Good to see you again, Shelia!" "We are fine," replied Shelia. "Except I'm in a situation that I'm going to need your help with," I added. I was just going to ask when her lunch break is, when of course she was one step ahead of me in thought. "My lunch break is in twenty minutes. I'll meet you guys at the food court."

The three of us got lunch, and MS turned to us and said "Step into my office." By office she meant a dressing room, in the back of Hot Topics for people to try on clothes, that has somehow never been used. Not sure why, but since it's never been used, Madame S has turned it into her area of "spiritual being." There was everything in a fortune teller's sanctum just in this small area, except the space somehow looked a bit bigger. Madame S was out of her work clothes and into her fortune telling clothes. Actually they are just regular everyday clothes; they just looked more like what a fortune telling would wear. I don't know how, they just do. It does seem as though it's because she's able to make her hair to look like it's in a turban, when she put it up in a ponytail. Seriously! I mean, I don't know how she does it, but I will find out.

Anyway, Shelia and I sat down on the big colorful poof pillows getting comfortable. Madame S sat on hers and between us was a big, round, low table with beautiful pieces of cloth draped on and an authentic crystal ball on a stand. The place also somehow smelled quite strongly of lavender and it made it warm.

With the smell, and the very low lighting, it's amazing that none of us fell asleep. Of course I did feel like I'd be restless anyway.

"Now," said Madame S, in the fortune teller's way but without the accent. "Tell Madame S what's been troubling you."

I told her everything. Everything from reminding her about the boys, to their incidents, to them now being ghosts and haunting me, to the dreams Greg and I had. "And I shared my concerns with him and some of my friends at school, like Shelia," I concluded. "Yet I now have the words about all that was said on the matter just spinning in my head with no solutions."

Madame S's eyes stared through me as if images of my every thought projected in her mind. I could tell that she was calculating a plan. She was also checking up on her crystal ball to help. She would look at each for a few moments. Another thing I have noticed is that crystal ball had the same glow and fog as the ones on TV, and yet I did not see a single cord or any appearance that it was running on batteries. Another mystery I will find out.

I was so in tuned with the crystal ball, I jumped a mile in my seat when Madame S was ready. "Yes! Yes! I can see them, and feel something very dark. It's definitely them; including Devon, Stephen, and Jerry. They've suffered through a lot so they are thirty for revenge." "Okay, so what should I do?" "You've got to fight them! You've got to show them that you are stronger than they are!" "Fight them? Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have taught me to never-" "That's why there are other ways to beat them! Here," Madame S opened an old trunk and produced a bunch of books and handed them to me. I looked at them and saw that they all involve something spiritual. Essence, smelling oils, forms of meditation, spells. I studied these books quite carefully. I was able to find many of each that I liked their smell, and what they "promote." I wrote my favorites down and Madame S asked to see them. Looking at her curiously, I handed her my list. She quickly skimmed through it and opened up the trunk again. She then was able to quickly fill up a colorful, velvety, drawstring pouch and handed it to me, which ended up to be a bit heavy. I looked inside and saw bottles and sticks, laminated cards of everything I wrote. "Wow cool! Thank you so much!" I gushed, while Shelia was checking out my bag and its contents. "Now," Madame S began like a doctor filling a prescription. "You should start off using only one smelling stuff. So say you decide to use one of the smelling oils. You'd only be using that one oil, and do not add an essence. That goes the same with the mediation and chants. For a week, it would be good to start off with meditating with any smell you like and maybe a little bit of music if that helps you too. One hour in the evening everyday. If that doesn't help in any way, talk to your therapist or to me. Any questions?"

"Can you repeat all of that?" Shelia blurted out after staring from trying to take it all in. This made all of laugh and I assured her I'd explain it, even though I do find it amazing I understood it all since she said it so fast.

"I do have two questions, though. First what if I forget a day?" "Try not to! Very important that you don't! We're only trying this for a week since there's a chance the guys may increase their presence right now. This is keeping yourself busy, and happy." When she said happy, she gave my tummy a little tickle, which made me laugh and squirm a bit. "Well, Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have been telling me that," I replied.

Speaking of them, I was just about to ask how will they feel, or think, about me doing it. Of course, MS already knew I was going to ask so she offered that I have them call her and she could explain all about it. "I'll just explain to them that this will not be an exorcism of any kind." The three of us got another laugh out of that one.

11-19-05

Ever since my time with Madame S, I just been reading up on all the books and tried to smell the sticks and oils before I used them. Since I can't smell very well, I couldn't exactly pick anything up. I forgot to mention that candles and stuff like that aren't allowed in dorms, so I had to figure out how to use them.

I told Ms. O'Neil about MS's suggestions and showed her the smelly stuff. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. So she offered I'd do it around the outside of her office under her supervision of course, around before we'd have to get back to the dorm. We made those arrangements so that I could do them discreetly enough, and at good timing, so as to not arouse any suspicions. Unless I tell about it, which would of course be to the close friends who knows about the guys. I never missed a day, so I felt like I was able to develop a strong spiritual barrier that the guys couldn't get through. I felt so proud that it was working.

Or so I thought.

11-20-05

I was awoken by another dream at three a.m. on Sunday. This one was really bad, too. I dreamt that Greg and I were taking a drive down a mountain road that was looking over a beautiful sunset by a bench in a navy blue Ferrari with the top down; I was behind the wheel. We were looking deep into each other's eyes, when I was suddenly feeling the wheel jerking all over the place; even though I was holding it correctly. I was also feeling the gas pedal being pressed harder than I was really pressing it. "What's going on?" Greg yelled frantically. "I don't know!" I yelled back. "I'm not even doing this!" Next thing any of us knew, my seat belt came undone, but something was keeping my hands on the wheel so I couldn't put it back on. The car then veered off the road, and it flew and landed into the sand upside down. Since it was only my seat belt that came undone, Greg survived the crash but I didn't; I was completely knocked out. My soul left my body, so I saw from the sky that Greg was able to slowly get out of his seat, and hovered over my body to check-up on me. The soul me was really scared. I got really scared when I felt a hand grab my left shoulder and spun me around. It was them; and the one who had my shoulder was Jim. He also wasn't letting go. "How does the other side feel now, Mia?" He asked slyly. "You did this!" I responded in rage. "But why just me and not him?" "Because he would just be getting in the way." Next thing I knew, he threw me down and all I heard was them fighting over each other wanting to do something. "She's mine!" Jim declared. "Just hold her down!" I then felt something heavy on me, and no matter how hard I fought I couldn't move. I then saw Jim's face right at mine. And then, I blacked out. I woke up with a start and still with a heavy feeling in my chest. I looked at the time and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, it was hard, especially when I opened my eye to get out of the dream, I thought I vaguely saw him sitting on Shelia's bed where her head was. Before I could register what I saw, he was gone.

I didn't wake up until around nine that morning. When Shelia saw me up looking horrible, she got up quickly, too. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. "You don't look good." "I just had a bad dream." "About the guys?" I nodded. "What happened?" I got her to come closer. When she did, I explained the dream, but I couldn't bring myself to say what happened at the end. Shelia was, however, able to guess what it was. I don't know how; guess maybe because of us being roommates. "Mia, you've got to tell Ms. O'Neil or something!" "No, what I think I need is back up. And I know exactly who to call."

The moment I got the chance, I headed right to Hot Topics. Feeling my eager vibe, Madame S skipped her introduction and produced the same eager concern. Without saying a word, except for one of her co-workers to cover for her, MS led me to her office.

11-20-05

Madame S got the place ready in a flash. "Spill, my child." I felt nausea, so I just had to scream it out like "word vomit," as Lindsey Lohan called it in "Mean Girls." When it came out, MS was very taken aback in shock. I buried my head into my hands in shame. "Who have you told about this to?" She demanded pointing at me. "Only Shelia," I said when I moved my hands to just my forehead. "Oh! No, no, no, no! This is a very, very serious matter! I know just who to call." "Me too."

Madame S and I then got into comfortable positions to summon… the angels. Not just any angels but ones that we both know that is powerful enough for a job like this.

MS got the whole room ready with the right smells, the light dimmed perfectly and was getting into the zone. The two of us joined hands and breathed in deep and breathed out deep a few times. While I continued breathing, MS recited a chant which somehow echoed. As the chant got stronger, that's all I heard. O didn't even hear us breathing. I also noticed I was floating up until I reached the clouds. I also saw a gold string on my back. I recognized this but I need to ask Lola what it is called. I felt myself stand up looking around a surrounding that was familiar to me. This is the same place I have met the angels for the past two years.

The angels don't look like typical angels. In fact, they look more like people from earth. The only difference is that they never were dead much less alive at all. The first one came into view after I saw some stars forming rare constellations. Ones that has never been discovered before. It was in the summer and it looked like this:

The next morning, a big guy with lots dark hair and a deep voice appeared, but I was the only one who saw him. He looked scary at first, but then we got to know each other and form a special connection, and his look turned to be sweet with something sneaky. The second one came when I first came to my college program. It happened in the main hallway. I was just walking to my homeroom, when this huge wind sends me flying back until I felt like something caught me midair and sent me back up. It was the weirdest thing, especially how the doors were closed but I swear I thought I actually heard a gush of wind with the force. At lunch time that day, I thought I saw someone standing in front of the big office building. The figure was already gone when I looked back. After lunch I was walking back alone, and the same figure appeared the same spot and said "Boo!" I jumped back a little but then I saw this other guy that I was the only one who saw him. This one was tall and skinny. He also had two different colored eyes; one was hazel and one was green. We shared a special connection, but it was a bit different from the first one. They both took me to this spot.

I was looking all around for them when they both scared me and pushed me into the clouds. I got up and turned to see them. We all laughed and they each gave me big pick-me-up hugs. "How are you guys? I'm so happy to see you!" "Same here, daughter," said Angel 2. "How are you?" "Yeah!" Said Angel 1. "How have you been, my Boo?" That's what he calls me because he and I are like Boo and Sulley in "Monster Inc." I smiled at that and squealed, "Kitty!" "Boo! My Boo!" We hugged again until I remembered why I was there. "You guys. I need your help." They both looked worried so they sat me down. Sighing deeply, I explained everything that they didn't already know. They were both so shocked that they each gave me a big hug. "Don't worry, my sweet daughter. We'll take care of these guys," Angel 2 comforted. "Yeah," Angel 1 added. "Nobody does this to one of our dearest friends and gets away with it.. Does Greg know about it?" I shamefully shook my head. "Mia!" Angel 2 cried. "But I don't want him to go after them! They are just too powerful right now. That's why I came to see you guys." Angel 2 suddenly shivered and Angel 1's left hand stiffened. Angel 2 decided to test something else by putting a hand on my head, and his hand was immediately sent back up. "Yes, I can feel them," said Angel 1. "They're not here, but they are close." "And you're right, they are strong," Angel 2 chimed in. "And they are angry, too." This worried me close to tears. Angel 2 just grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 1 put one hand on my back and the other was petting me on the head. The one that was on my back, was gliding along in a special way. "We'll take care of them," assured Angel 2. "And we'll talk to Greg about it too," Angel 1 added. "Now go on!" And with that, they both gave me a gentle push which sent me falling back.

Back at Madame S's office, I came out by swiftly leaning forward letting out a breathless scream. My fortune telling friend gave me her full attention. I ended up silently laughing, shaking my head, before I mockingly exclaimed, "They pushed me!" We both laughed at that. I then told her that the ghosts definitely getting stronger and they are angry, too." "Did they suggest anything or said they will handle it?" "Yeah, they said they will take care of it, including warning Greg." "And that seems all we can do right now." MS placed her thumb into some navy blue powder and pressed it on my forehead. I suddenly felt a warm tingling feeling through my body starting from my forehead.

After I said goodbye to Madame S, I went shopping around the mall. As I was leaving the mall, and before I got to the door, a small breeze blew into my hair and I felt something heavy sink into my pocket. It was quite strange, so I decided to move to a nearby bench and reach inside. My hand felt something that was round and smooth, yet bumpy. When I took it out to look at it, I was so transfixed and amazed at the beautiful object shining in my hand, that I sank slowly into a seat on the bench. "Thank you, guys."

12-3-05

Winter has come quickly, and with a lot of snow. Snow! I have never seen this much! Even though it does snow some in the desert, and the mountains of California, I have never seen this much! The dorm counselors were so happy for me and I was exploding with excitement when I called my mom; perhaps too much excitement. Opps! Anyway, I decided to really take it in by just kicking back and watching the snow fall from the dining room window; with my hot cup of tea. With a moment like this, I felt like looking at my "protector stone" as I have been calling it since the angels have given it to me. I know it's crazy that I have been constantly looking at it for the past three weeks! I just can't get over its beauty and power. Every time I held it, even by my finger tips, I feel my mind and my muscles getting a little stronger. In turn, it brought my spirits up. I had no contact with the ghosts since I got it.

Because of the power, I just couldn't help but looking at it for the millionth time. I have also found that the "protector stone" has helped me to set aside some of my own time to meditate. It was giving me some time with the angels and they were letting me have spiritual time with Greg. I was even amazed when they let me have spiritual connection with Charlie, Ed, and Reuben.

There was, however, one time today I meditated and the angels had something urgent to show me.

They brought me right over to this silver basin they have made to keep an eye on the ghosts. When the water like substance was able to produce a clear picture, I was amazed at what I was seeing. The guys were just finished with officially greeting somebody. At first I couldn't see who it was until she came into view; and I was so shocked. Serena Sire, one of my camp brothers' ex-girlfriend. "How did this happen?" I squeaked. "We don't know," said Angel 1. The girl suddenly looked much scarier as a ghost than alive. When I couldn't stand seeing anymore, I just ran off quietly crying. The angels ran after me. Once they got to me, they sat by me and this time Angel 1 grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 2 was putting his hand on my head and stroking my back with the back of his hand like on a cheek of a cat. "When did this happen?" "A couple of days ago," Angel 2 admitted with a sigh. I just nodded and simply replied, "Well it does explain the struggles I was feeling from the 'protector stone.'" "Hey, it's going to be okay," assured Angel 2.

The angels spent just a few more moments of comforting me, and making me laugh, just so my meditation could receive the proper feeling from it.

12-6-05

After seeing the cause of the ghosts' strength, I decided to try to play their little game and force some strength myself. One way I have been doing this was trying to be so focused on my classes. It only helped some because I would often wonder how did this happen? Why is Serena a ghost now?

When I came back to the dorm, I was shocked to see Serena sitting right on my bed. I literally just dropped everything from where I was standing, which happened to be where I put it all anyway, and just stood there in shock. Serena was looking the opposite of what I was feeling. She was just calmly looking around my room not moving at all. "I love this room," she suddenly commented. She then looked right at me with the evil stare and said, "I just hate the witches who own it." I wanted to say something but I couldn't find any words. Seeing this, Serena continued. "Yeah, that's right, Mia. I tried to be nice to you. And how did you repay me? By causing your camp brother to break-up with me and then it brought me to my death!" This got me to speak up. "Okay, first of all, I didn't cause you and Sam to break up. He was able to see for himself that you weren't girlfriend material. Second of all, are you saying you died of a broken heart? You really are a drama queen!" "No you idiot!" She suddenly screened. A sonic boom was suddenly produced, but I was the only one who felt it and I was also the only one that heard her. "I died a few days after Sam broke up with me!" "Okay, so how did you die?" I asked slowly. Serena looked even angrier and she produced the colors of a fire. "I despise you. I despise Sam. And I despise your precious Greg, too." "You leave Greg alone!" I said, holding back tears. The next thing you knew, Serena pounced at me and I swear I thought I heard the sound of a pouncing cheetah. She pounced so fast that I didn't have the time to react…

_I have now taken over Amelia Brook's body. So this is what it feels like. So small, yet I bet I can work with this. I also do love this outfit. Nice dark grey top with open V-cut, messy-looking jeans with a dark brown belts with hearts and star holes, black and pink cloth Velcro shoes with white and blue socks. That's cute and all, but I think this girl needs a more rebel, flashy look: Long black revealing dress with criss-cross ruffles, no_ _jeans, lose the socks, and black high heeled shoes. Finish off the look with right make-up and this girl has been wearing her hair up way too much. Let's just toss out this hair tie. Hair toss… perfect. Time for a little revenge._

"Hey! Get out of my body, you jerk!" I can't believe that girl! She has pushed me out of my body and has entered into my body and has entered in to turn me into this! I mean the outfit looks cool, but it's not my style! And I can't really walk in those shoes, and that make-up! I let out a horrific scream.

_I ignored that scream and just responded by saying, "What do you say we have a little fun? First, we send you far away…" with a flick of my hand I send Mia to the dark, but humble, place where the boys will surely greet her warmly. She was sent screaming in a flash, and I calmly said with a sneaky smile on my face, "While I seek my revenge by ruining your life." I then let out, or I should say, I had Mia, let out an evil laugh._

12-7-05

I was traveling through this tunnel and into a bright light, which then led me to this dark place. The place had a very uneasy feeling to it, so I was very jumpy looking around, up to when I saw a small light. I rushed over to look. I managed to push parts of the wall opening to see the cause of the light. I was shocked to see it was from the angels. "You guys! Help me!" "We're trying to get you out, Mia!" Said Angel 1. "We're also watching over Greg. Besides, as long as you have the 'protector stone,' they can't touch you." I looked in my pocket to hold onto it, and feel its power. The only problem was there wasn't anything in my pocket. I frantically looked in my other pocket and anywhere else it could be. "It's gone!" Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm that spun me around. It was Jim; and he was holding the stone. "Looking for this?" He then completely covered up the hole as the angels shouted "No!" I couldn't speak at this point, even as Jim just casually tossed it over his shoulder and the stone sunk through.

_The hole closed up and Angel 2 and I were trying to find another, or make another, opening calling her name. Suddenly we heard something drop from below. "The stone!" Angel 2 pointed out. We were both about to retrieve it, when Angel 2 held me back. "One of us needs to stay and watch over Mia." "I'll do it, man" I volunteered. I dived fast right for the stone, and it didn't take long for me to grab it way before it hit the ground. I zoomed right back up._

_I kept careful watch of Mia. The guys were chasing her to probably do her in and that scared me and made mad at the same time. I mean the girl is truly like my own flesh and blood; like my own daughter or my own sister. And yet, I have loved her as something more. Like, if I could, I would find a way to live so I could go out with her. I love her that much._

_Anyway, right now the poor girl is really struggling to out run the ghosts. It's just not enough for her, so I'm giving her backup. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and created a force field around her which made the guys bounce off of her. Unfortunately it was only a temporary fix since Angel 1 and I put a lot of our powers into that stone. Come on, Angel 1. Where's the stone?_

_I brought the stone back and Angel 2 was very relieved. He explained what he did and explained how it's only a temporary because there's just not enough power. "We put a lot of it in that stone, man!" "I remember," I replied. We looked inside and saw that Jim just had Mia down and on top of her. Angel 2 and I held the stone together and concentrated. This helped Mia regain the strength and managed to free her legs and kicked Jim in the stomach. "Yeah!" Angel 2 and I cheered like it was a touchdown made in a football game._

_Once we agreed that we've given her enough strength, I decided to find out what kind of damage Serena has done. Angel 2 stopped me and took off, while handing me the stone. I'm not sure what that was all about, but we can't leave Mia. I watched inside to make sure she was still holding out strong._

_I searched all over for the destroyed form of our girl. I somehow found her outside Greg's school talking to him from the opposite sides of the school gate. I swooped down to listen in on what she telling him._

_"And so, Greg, I never want to see you again. You're too much of a geek!" Poor Greg looked crushed. I know how he feels; I'm the same stature. We also have hearts for the same girl. I was thinking about how I wanted so much to be in this guy's shoes._

_And yet, when I saw how crushed he was, I figured that it shouldn't be this way. Mia is so beautiful, she may as well be an angel herself. She's also sweet, funny, and real. I've never seen any girl that has never wanted love for the right reasons; except Mia. Plus, I can see if there were any guy on earth that can make her happy, it would be him. I followed right along Greg and put a hand on his head to assure him it wasn't what he thinks. Once it sunk in, Greg suddenly stopped and he felt like he believed that wasn't Mia. He couldn't figure out how, but he believed it._

12-7-05

_After successfully fixing Greg, I confronted Serena. Once I got face to face with her, I was just in shock at what she did to the poor girl. "Serena! What have you done to her?" "You must be one of Mia's angels," she purred. "So, do you like her new look?" The girl was doing a dance towards me, and I almost gave in. Just as instantly, though, I pictured the real Mia and pushed this one away. "No! I don't! That girl was already beautiful enough as it is. And now you have destroyed her!" "Well now, I'm going to destroy everything else about her." She then turned and strutted down the street. "Not if I can help it," I muttered under my breath._

_I followed Serena closely, like a hawk, as she continues to destroy the real Mia. I've repaired every one of her damages, to the best I can. She got kicked out of her college program; I made sure all was forgiven. She destroyed all of her friendships, including with the ones from California; I mended every single one. She then decided to destroy her body by somehow buying things that he shouldn't. Serena was about to open both containers when I managed to distract her and snatched up everything before she ever even noticed. When she did, she looked around all confused, just shrugged and walked off. I felt strange after, so I looked at myself and noticed I was going from invisible, back to as solid as I was, and back again. We've been helping Mia so much it's been using a lot of power. I wondered if it's happening to Angel 1 as well. I mean, about half of each of our power went into that stone._

_When I went back up to Angel 1, I found that I was right; he was having the same reaction as I am. We both looked towards Mia and wondered how long she will last._

_At the moment Mia's strength is still there and it's helping. She still has her own spunk, just like the girl she played in the play. It seems like she is creating her own power. But Angel 2 and I must get our powers back. Without our powers, we'll disappear for good. And if we disappear, the stone will too anyway, and there would be no telling what will happen to my poor Boo. With tears in our eyes, Angel 2 and I held the stone and it got smaller until it disappeared. We felt stronger again and more solid._

_At one point, we heard her scream and saw the ghosts getting closer to her but she wasn't moving. The two of us dove in and got her out of there quickly._

12-7-05

It was really scary. I mean, first I got weak, then the ghosts were getting close to me. Suddenly, I was pushed into the day light and was face to face with the angels. "Guys what happened? That really scared me!" The angels had to hold me down. "Mia! Listen to us!" Angel 2 said firmly. "'The protector stone' was getting too dangerous right now." "What do you mean? It was helping me! They couldn't touch me!" "Not dangerous for you," Angel 1 jumped in. "Dangerous for us. We put in half of each of our powers inside that stone. We have also just been using so much of our powers today that we almost disappeared." "What? You mean you almost killed me to save yourselves?" They looked like they were going to explain, but I would not let them. "You selfish jerks! I thought you loved me! I hate you guys!" As I talked, I was hitting and pushing them; and when I finished, I punched faster sobbing. "Mia! Mia!" They had to really hold me down to it bringing me to my knees and the rest of my body followed still sobbing. Both guys grabbed me into a big hug.

"Sweetie, listen to me," Angel 2 explained. "We were not being selfish at all. We love you very much. And believe me, it was a big sacrifice we had to make. If we did not destroy that stone, not only we would have been gone, but you would have lost that fight anyway." "The only difference," Angel 1 added. "Was that we couldn't get you out of there. We would have been gone for good." I really thought about that and found it hard to imagine not having the angels around. "This is not saying you aren't strong," Angel 1 was quick to point out. "You are very strong and full of spunk." "We would just be devastated if something were to happen and it would have been our fault."

The angels then leaned down and each gave me a kiss on the forehead. "A kiss from an angel," they said in unison. "They do say it's a powerful kiss," I said softly. "And it's also one that lasts forever, but not as to wipe out our powers." I felt the same blue powder that Madame S put on my forehead reappeared and disappeared briefly and the warm feeling washed over my body again. "Thank you, guys," I whispered, and we hugged again.

As we hugged, I asked, "So, what about Serena?" Both angels sighed but still remained hugging me. Angel 2 told me everything.

12-8-05

After Angel 2 told about Serena I felt I needed some time to think. To think about what, I wasn't sure. I can't get the look she created on me out of my head and it really disturbed me. It is at least lucky Greg does know I still love him and he didn't fall for that look. At least I think so.

I was still thinking things over, including about the "protector stone," when the angels had to show me something at the silver basin. The ghosts are back at that old building near camp, and they have a prisoner. When I saw who it was, I screamed. "They have Greg! I'll kill them all for this!" I then saw Serena still in my body. She still hasn't changed it. "I got to go help him."

"Mia wait." Angel 2 stopped me. "We need a plan to defeat them. Just barging in and killing them is not going to help." It seemed like that was all I wanted to do, but they are right. "We'll back ya up," said Angel 1. "But I almost lost you guys." "That's not going to happen," Angel 1 assured me. "Yeah," Angel 2 added. "We will never leave you. We will never leave you."

At last, we have captured something very precious to Mia. Breaking up just isn't enough. He must suffer for choosing the wrong girl. I first slapped him around and the guys joined in too. We got him completely battered, with him on the floor and his glasses completely shattered. I towered over him and raised my foot to stomp the air out of him, when suddenly gained some new strength. He pushed my feet away and sends me flying across the room. I looked in shocked and even saw him glowing, literally. "Get him!" I yelled. The guys charged him but Greg closed his eyes and a glowing force field was built around him. It bounced off Mia's enemies and sent them flying in all different directions.

"I don't understand it!" I raged. "How are you doing this?" "I don't know," Greg said looking at his hands.

I suddenly heard something fall. I looked around but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but still nothing.

The angels and I tried to help out Greg by forcing on a force field for him. It helped him so well which made me very happy. We then tried to sneak up on everyone, but I kept bumping my knee on chairs or tripping on my own feet but not falling over. Luckily, neither Serena nor the ghosts saw us.

Forgetting the whole matter, Serena cat walked right up to Greg. "You think you have such good friends in high places." As she said this, she rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek. That really got me steamed, and it sent an electrical shock to Greg's face that Serena felt. "Ouch!" She whispered. She shook it off and shrugged saying, "No matter. Because once I'm finished with you, you will be visiting them." She raised her fist and I could tell she was going to break the force field and kill him. I could not stand the thought so I got up and charged, even despite the angels' calls, as Serena firmly said, "Goodnight, sweet prince," and lowered her fist to Greg's head. "No!" I shouted, and I made contact right into her. My soul went right into my body and it shook as if I was having a major seizure, while I was forcing Serena Sire's ghost out of my body. Eventually I won and Serena was shot right out. The whole time this happened, Greg stared wide eyed, and still stared at what happened after.

Epilogue

These past week and two days was a complete blur to me. I mean, I vaguely remember taking my classes the program and the college but it was still a blur to me. The only thing that was clear to me was that the ghosts are gone; but so were the angels! There was just too much power that was being produced!

I thought about all of this as I was packing my bags to go home for the holidays. That's what I need: a nice holiday vacation in desert. It was also nice to have last minute talks with my friends. Shelia was certainly happy to see I was okay, after I told her everything.

I closed my eyes and tried meditate the van ride to the airport and when I got on the plane was when I reflected on what happened; according to Greg:

12-9-05

_It was just so incredible. One minute Mia was having some kind of seizure, the next thing I knew it, I saw the ghost of Serena Sire blasting out of Mia's body. She weakly got up on her hands and knees. What happened? Of course I didn't even need to ask because Serena was already explaining. "This is all both of you guys' fault! It's your fault I'm dead!" "What did we do?" Asked Mia. "Yeah, I agreed. What did we do?" "Look at you two! You two are the most perfect couple in the world. I can't get a single guy to like me." "Maybe it was because you were so desperate to get married," I said. "Shut up!" She sobbed. "For your information, I did this to myself. I ran in front of moving truck." "You moved in front of a moving truck, I don't get it." "Why? I've got nothing else to live for! Besides, these guys get to seek revenge on you. I want in."_

_Mia just stared dumped-struck and I did too. "Okay," she then suddenly said. "That is the lamest thing I have ever heard. This is not my fault, not Greg's fault, you did this to yourself." "Nobody ever blames me for anything!" With that, she pounced like a cheetah and I swear I thought I heard a cheetah growl coming from her. I got all ready to stop her, but then a bright light sped towards her and she and the ghosts were gone._

_I rushed over to Mia. "You okay, Mia?" I felt Mia shaking as I held her shoulders. She was then frantically looking around asking, "Where are they?" "Who?" "Angel 1 and Angel 2!" "Was that what that big flash of light was?" That was when she realized, "They're gone! They sacrificed their power for us!" She then slowly lowered herself back down sobbing. I gave her a big hug and tried to calm her down. As I did, she explained everything about these guys. These angels; I hope they will be okay. "Angel 2 said they will never leave me! He said they will never leave me!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen the captain has just turned on the seat belt sign. We'll be arriving at our final descendent to Long Beach, California in just a few moments." I was snapped out of my trail of thought when that announcement came up. I also just pasted Greg's journal entry into my journal. He was hoping that the angels survived, since one of the things that I told Greg about them was that these angels were going to help be look outs for us. They were going to help us when we get married and have kids. I know it may seem crazy for me to be thinking about that at this point in my life, but I seriously see myself as Mrs. Greg Faul. At least I don't see this future the way most girls at the program do. It's not exactly an engagement, but it feels like one. Including how at one point once all of this calmed, I got a beautiful ring from him. I sometimes wore it on my finger and sometimes on a metal chain I got for it, like I am right now.

Mom picked me up at the airport and we were both just so happy that I was getting to go to the desert and just forget all about that has happened. As we were leaving the airport, mom noticed the ring. "What is that, Mia?" I blushed a little as I told her, with making sure she knew it wasn't for a real engagement. Mom was just overjoyed! "See, sweetie! I knew Greg is so perfect for you! I see a very good future in the two of you." I was stilling smiling and blushing so I felt like I could do was just nod. Mom gave me a big hug.

Dad, Nathaniel, and Lola were waiting for me too. As we drove back to our desert house in Yucca Valley, they all noticed the ring and we got into talking about it. Everyone was happy for me in their own way. We all then got to talking about what has been going on lately:

Mom's Lobbie Lou's store's business has been booming, for it being desert

Dad's almost done with the music for his latest movie, "The Da Vinci Code"

My incredible twenty-year-old big brother is still doing great with his job at the TV studio and his apartment with "Long-Lost-Brother" Craig

And my ever so adorable twelve-year-old little sister got the one of the main parts of her middle school winter play. She showed me the flier:

Carpenter Middle School Presents:

Charlotte's Web

December 22nd-25th

6:00-8:00 pm

December 28th-31st

2:00-4:00 pm

Tickets are on sale now

$10 Adult tickets

$5 Children's 11 and under

"That's great Lola, or should I say, Charlotte." She laughed at that and just proudly replied, "You should." "We already got tickets for the six to eight show on the 23rd," dad has informed me. I'm really looking forward to seeing the show.

When they asked me about school, I tried to be optimistic and tell them that school was great. I was just upset about leaving my friends there and being far away from Greg. I was too, but Lola could tell there was something more to my unhappiness. She's the only one in my whole family who knows about the angels and the ghosts. She's also the only one in the whole family who has seen them. She has come in contact to both, friendly and unfriendly you be the judge which for which. Probably because of all of those books on the super natural, both storybooks and informational, that she has been reading on since she was five. So along with adorable, my twelve-year-old sister is also very spiritual. Her only passion is the spirit world; that and acting. She is always in touched with the character. Which may be why her school drama teacher gives her many of the lead roles? Not to say Lola gets upset when she doesn't. But she can take any character and just go with it; even if it is some kind of romance scene, but she's not into real love yet.

When we pulled up inside the garage, it was late and I am wiped. I just brought my bags up to my room, took a shower and got into my pajamas. Once I did, there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, Lola was at the other end.

"Hey, cutie!" I cooed. We gave each other a hug and that was when I felt something was bothering her. I brought her into my room and closed the door. She just calmly sat on my bed, looked me right in the eye saying, "There's more to your unhappiness, isn't there?" I considered denying it, but she has been reading so many of those books, and so many times each, there's no way to get pass this girl. In fact, "The Mediator" series are her bible in parts.

"The ghosts have followed me to the program and got so close to destroying me and my life. They also almost killed off Greg. Plus, they had someone new helping them." "Who?" "Serena Sire. She committed suicide by running in front of a moving truck." "Why?" "Amazingly out of low self-esteem, which I hope will never happened to you." Lola wanted to respond to that, but couldn't so I just continued on. "I saw the angels, though. They helped me to get rid of the ghosts." "That's great!" "Yeah, only they are gone, too." "Oh. Oh!" The second "oh" meant she knows what that means for me. My little sister gave me a big hug. "I hope they come back," she said while we hugged. "I really liked them. They were cool." I nodded and then sighed deeply. As I sighed, I looked forward right at my window. For a whole minute, I swear I saw the angels smiling and waving at me from the other end. I at first felt excited, but then I quickly felt happy and relieved, so I just waved at them back. "I told you" Angel 2 mouthed. I guess what was needed was my need and my spiritual sister's belief that they will come back. After he did, though, I noticed a tiny little black spot on Angel 2's right shoulder. It looked like a bullet hole, and yet I get that there is something else completely different to it. I thought about asking about it, but he and Angel 1 were already leaving. Before Angel 1 left, though, he gave me a goofy smile. I gave a silent laugh. When Lola and I broke apart, she asked, "What?" "Just that, thanks to us, the angels are okay and they came by." "They did?" Lola asked eagerly. She quickly looked behind her and was disappointed when she didn't see anything. "But at least they are still around. Well, goodnight." Lola went to bed, with saying "I love you!" first. I told her that I love too. I then thought as I slowly sunk into my bed, about how amazing it is how this all began with a phrase as simple as:

Behind the old, creaky door…


	7. 11 20 05 2

Super Natural Connection

By, Nina Badami

Prologue

Behind the old, creaky door I saw the very thing I've been searching for, even though I wasn't happy to. It was the ghost of Jim Blank. This guy always makes me uncomfortable. Both when he was alive, and especially now that he is dead. He makes me uncomfortable because he "went out" with me for "three days," and yet he didn't. What that means is that he asked me out; I got a very bad vibe from him, so I turned him down. But he still said we did.

Jim greeted me with a very sneaky smile and a just as sneaky "hello." "Hello, Jim," I replied, while trying to be very casual. "Fancy seeing you here," he said. "Well, I thought I'd settle the difference between us, so that we may each move on." At this, Jim just laughed monocle. That's when I began to hear it being multiplied, and I saw some more ghostly figures materializing around him. Just my luck, the ghost of the other boys that are the same as Jim. Devon Sules, my middle school boyfriend. Harry Boulevard, who I met at the same camp I met Jim. Harry would not stop touching me or mocking my part of the play we were in a couple of summers ago. Stephen Brass, who was verbally bothering me on my bus to school, as well as his accomplice Jerry Sea. And last, but not least, Derek Brink, who I was hooked up with at camp and ended up not a perfect match.

I stood there in horror as their laughs got louder and they got closer.

11-04-05

I woke up with a start when my roommate, Shelia, called to me. "Dinner's ready, Mia," she said. I looked around my desk and found I lay on top of my closed laptop and I had my workbook from one of my college classes, and an extra credit paper from Mrs. Peters class on top of that, on the side. I can't believe that was a dream, especially when I remember the events actually occurring.

Even with the other thirteen girls talking, I remained quiet, since I was thinking about the individual causes of the guys' death. Actually Jim, Harry, and Derek's death were the same. As well as Stephen and Jerry's. Devon's was the only one who died his own. Jim, Harry, and Derek drowned. The Super Teens of the camp went out to a beach and while I was just hanging out with my current boyfriend, Greg Faul, Jim just came right to us telling Greg stupid stories about me and him and me. He would even splash me to where he was even hitting me. Following this, Harry and Derek got to me in their own ways. At one point, there was a real big wave that made a lot of us try to run to shore as fast as we could. I only got about a foot away from shore before the wave knocked me off my feet, but I managed to get back up after swimming for a bit. The three guys, however, somehow weren't so lucky. Stephen and Jerry both died in a car accident. Devon was an innocent by-stander of a shooting at his college.

After thanking for dinner, I went back to my room to finish what I could of my homework. I then Instant Messaged Greg with Web Cam, so that I could tell him about my dream, and so I could just see his comforting face and hear his equally comforting voice.

I was not prepared for his response. He greeted me with a "hey" that sounded both upset, and somehow distracted. It made me a bit concerned about him, and about whether or not I should tell him about the dream. "Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. "Oh, yeah, fine. I just had an upsetting dream." "Would you like to tell me about it please?" Greg was skeptical at first, but then he told me. The scary thing about it was that it was exactly the same as the one I wanted to tell him, only his was different:

His came to him last night, so he didn't sleep well

The guys were alive

And Greg said to Jim instead, when they came face to face, "I want you to back off on Mia. She's my girl now."

"I knew why Jim was there, of course, and why Derek was there. But why was Harry? And who were the other there?"

I was kind of surprised about at least not telling Greg about Harry. I did, although, expect him to wonder about Devon, Stephen, and Jerry since he has never met them. I told him about all of them, though. It was then Greg's turn to be surprised. "But what does it mean for us both to be having this dream? I mean, you're the one that went into the old abandoned house by the camp, right?" "Yeah, I don't know. I think we're both being told the same thing. Like we both have to be careful of something coming for us." "But who would have to be the most cautious? Me because of them being alive, or you because of them being dead?" I thought about that, but then it suddenly sounded to me like a "who-came-first-the-chicken-or-the-egg" question. "I don't know," I just sighed. "Well, don't worry about it, Mia. Because I will not let anything happen to you." He then kissed his hand and lightly slapped it on the screen. I smiled at this and responded, "Thanks, Greg. I won't let anything happen to you either," and I gave him a kiss in the same way.

11-11-05

After the Instant Messaging, I felt much better. I also managed to get through my week pretty smoothly, except for the occasional struggles I might have had. But they were pretty much nothing compared to if I were to have more visits from, the ghosts of the guys. Although, I could have sworn I saw one of the guys briefly around school, or somewhere outside the house, which is what our dorms are called, or around the basement; like when I go down to use the treadmill. I know it may sound crazy for it to be all of those places. But those were the places where I thought I either saw, heard, or felt them.

My closest friends, Shelia being one, Greg, my on-campus advisor Ms. O'Neil, and my therapist at home Mr. Striker, are the only ones who know about it and are supportive. When I say my closest friends, I mean some from Summit Camp, the camp I met the ghosts and Greg, quite a few from the program, some that are also ones I met in Summit, Charlie Share from Loc Leaven a church camp, and Ed Goldwin and Reuben Ramanisk from my high school. No one else knows, because I fear they wouldn't believe me or take the whole thing seriously. When I've told about the guys haunting me, the one I've told tell me to not worry about it. It's a little hard, but I trust them.

My words "something might be coming for us" and Greg's words "I won't let anything happen to you" were racing in my mind a mile a minute. I knew that I shouldn't panic, but I didn't want to blow my feelings off either.

On the weekends we are always encouraged to go out. There have been small, random times since I've been in the program such as this when I need "spiritual" guideness about this. Fortunately one of my friends who live near by has a calling for this kind of thing. I actually have two of them who do: Ruben, who still lives in my hometown California, and "Madame S" as she likes to be called. I'm not even kidding! A twenty-year-old girl who has the powerful gift of a middle-aged, or older, fortune teller. Not only that, she has claimed to have it since pre-school! I don't even know this girl's real name, since she never told anyone.

As strange as all this was about her, there is something about her that has gotten me intrigued enough for us to be friends. She is one my friends from Summit Camp.

11-12-05

Shelia and I went to the Cape Cod Mall together on the Congo Line bus. Shelia is the only one who has met "Madame S," so she's the only one that knows all of her quirks like I do. She may find them crazy, but she accepts them and likes them.

"Madame S" works part-time at Hot Topics as cashier. She always tells me that it is "the place that is as lost as she is on this earth." She would always tell me, whether I ask her or not. In fact, when Shelia and I just walked right up to the counter, she just simply greeted us with, "Hey, welcome to Hot Topics. The place that is as lost as I am on this earth." I greeted back at her with a causal hi, which made her tone to brighten up some, for her. "How are you doing, Mia? Good to see you again, Shelia!" "We are fine," replied Shelia. "Except I'm in a situation that I'm going to need your help with," I added. I was just going to ask when her lunch break is, when of course she was one step ahead of me in thought. "My lunch break is in twenty minutes. I'll meet you guys at the food court."

The three of us got lunch, and MS turned to us and said "Step into my office." By office she meant a dressing room, in the back of Hot Topics for people to try on clothes, that has somehow never been used. Not sure why, but since it's never been used, Madame S has turned it into her area of "spiritual being." There was everything in a fortune teller's sanctum just in this small area, except the space somehow looked a bit bigger. Madame S was out of her work clothes and into her fortune telling clothes. Actually they are just regular everyday clothes; they just looked more like what a fortune telling would wear. I don't know how, they just do. It does seem as though it's because she's able to make her hair to look like it's in a turban, when she put it up in a ponytail. Seriously! I mean, I don't know how she does it, but I will find out.

Anyway, Shelia and I sat down on the big colorful poof pillows getting comfortable. Madame S sat on hers and between us was a big, round, low table with beautiful pieces of cloth draped on and an authentic crystal ball on a stand. The place also somehow smelled quite strongly of lavender and it made it warm.

With the smell, and the very low lighting, it's amazing that none of us fell asleep. Of course I did feel like I'd be restless anyway.

"Now," said Madame S, in the fortune teller's way but without the accent. "Tell Madame S what's been troubling you."

I told her everything. Everything from reminding her about the boys, to their incidents, to them now being ghosts and haunting me, to the dreams Greg and I had. "And I shared my concerns with him and some of my friends at school, like Shelia," I concluded. "Yet I now have the words about all that was said on the matter just spinning in my head with no solutions."

Madame S's eyes stared through me as if images of my every thought projected in her mind. I could tell that she was calculating a plan. She was also checking up on her crystal ball to help. She would look at each for a few moments. Another thing I have noticed is that crystal ball had the same glow and fog as the ones on TV, and yet I did not see a single cord or any appearance that it was running on batteries. Another mystery I will find out.

I was so in tuned with the crystal ball, I jumped a mile in my seat when Madame S was ready. "Yes! Yes! I can see them, and feel something very dark. It's definitely them; including Devon, Stephen, and Jerry. They've suffered through a lot so they are thirty for revenge." "Okay, so what should I do?" "You've got to fight them! You've got to show them that you are stronger than they are!" "Fight them? Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have taught me to never-" "That's why there are other ways to beat them! Here," Madame S opened an old trunk and produced a bunch of books and handed them to me. I looked at them and saw that they all involve something spiritual. Essence, smelling oils, forms of meditation, spells. I studied these books quite carefully. I was able to find many of each that I liked their smell, and what they "promote." I wrote my favorites down and Madame S asked to see them. Looking at her curiously, I handed her my list. She quickly skimmed through it and opened up the trunk again. She then was able to quickly fill up a colorful, velvety, drawstring pouch and handed it to me, which ended up to be a bit heavy. I looked inside and saw bottles and sticks, laminated cards of everything I wrote. "Wow cool! Thank you so much!" I gushed, while Shelia was checking out my bag and its contents. "Now," Madame S began like a doctor filling a prescription. "You should start off using only one smelling stuff. So say you decide to use one of the smelling oils. You'd only be using that one oil, and do not add an essence. That goes the same with the mediation and chants. For a week, it would be good to start off with meditating with any smell you like and maybe a little bit of music if that helps you too. One hour in the evening everyday. If that doesn't help in any way, talk to your therapist or to me. Any questions?"

"Can you repeat all of that?" Shelia blurted out after staring from trying to take it all in. This made all of laugh and I assured her I'd explain it, even though I do find it amazing I understood it all since she said it so fast.

"I do have two questions, though. First what if I forget a day?" "Try not to! Very important that you don't! We're only trying this for a week since there's a chance the guys may increase their presence right now. This is keeping yourself busy, and happy." When she said happy, she gave my tummy a little tickle, which made me laugh and squirm a bit. "Well, Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have been telling me that," I replied.

Speaking of them, I was just about to ask how will they feel, or think, about me doing it. Of course, MS already knew I was going to ask so she offered that I have them call her and she could explain all about it. "I'll just explain to them that this will not be an exorcism of any kind." The three of us got another laugh out of that one.

11-19-05

Ever since my time with Madame S, I just been reading up on all the books and tried to smell the sticks and oils before I used them. Since I can't smell very well, I couldn't exactly pick anything up. I forgot to mention that candles and stuff like that aren't allowed in dorms, so I had to figure out how to use them.

I told Ms. O'Neil about MS's suggestions and showed her the smelly stuff. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. So she offered I'd do it around the outside of her office under her supervision of course, around before we'd have to get back to the dorm. We made those arrangements so that I could do them discreetly enough, and at good timing, so as to not arouse any suspicions. Unless I tell about it, which would of course be to the close friends who knows about the guys. I never missed a day, so I felt like I was able to develop a strong spiritual barrier that the guys couldn't get through. I felt so proud that it was working.

Or so I thought.

11-20-05

I was awoken by another dream at three a.m. on Sunday. This one was really bad, too. I dreamt that Greg and I were taking a drive down a mountain road that was looking over a beautiful sunset by a bench in a navy blue Ferrari with the top down; I was behind the wheel. We were looking deep into each other's eyes, when I was suddenly feeling the wheel jerking all over the place; even though I was holding it correctly. I was also feeling the gas pedal being pressed harder than I was really pressing it. "What's going on?" Greg yelled frantically. "I don't know!" I yelled back. "I'm not even doing this!" Next thing any of us knew, my seat belt came undone, but something was keeping my hands on the wheel so I couldn't put it back on. The car then veered off the road, and it flew and landed into the sand upside down. Since it was only my seat belt that came undone, Greg survived the crash but I didn't; I was completely knocked out. My soul left my body, so I saw from the sky that Greg was able to slowly get out of his seat, and hovered over my body to check-up on me. The soul me was really scared. I got really scared when I felt a hand grab my left shoulder and spun me around. It was them; and the one who had my shoulder was Jim. He also wasn't letting go. "How does the other side feel now, Mia?" He asked slyly. "You did this!" I responded in rage. "But why just me and not him?" "Because he would just be getting in the way." Next thing I knew, he threw me down and all I heard was them fighting over each other wanting to do something. "She's mine!" Jim declared. "Just hold her down!" I then felt something heavy on me, and no matter how hard I fought I couldn't move. I then saw Jim's face right at mine. And then, I blacked out. I woke up with a start and still with a heavy feeling in my chest. I looked at the time and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, it was hard, especially when I opened my eye to get out of the dream, I thought I vaguely saw him sitting on Shelia's bed where her head was. Before I could register what I saw, he was gone.

I didn't wake up until around nine that morning. When Shelia saw me up looking horrible, she got up quickly, too. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. "You don't look good." "I just had a bad dream." "About the guys?" I nodded. "What happened?" I got her to come closer. When she did, I explained the dream, but I couldn't bring myself to say what happened at the end. Shelia was, however, able to guess what it was. I don't know how; guess maybe because of us being roommates. "Mia, you've got to tell Ms. O'Neil or something!" "No, what I think I need is back up. And I know exactly who to call."

The moment I got the chance, I headed right to Hot Topics. Feeling my eager vibe, Madame S skipped her introduction and produced the same eager concern. Without saying a word, except for one of her co-workers to cover for her, MS led me to her office.

11-20-05

Madame S got the place ready in a flash. "Spill, my child." I felt nausea, so I just had to scream it out like "word vomit," as Lindsey Lohan called it in "Mean Girls." When it came out, MS was very taken aback in shock. I buried my head into my hands in shame. "Who have you told about this to?" She demanded pointing at me. "Only Shelia," I said when I moved my hands to just my forehead. "Oh! No, no, no, no! This is a very, very serious matter! I know just who to call." "Me too."

Madame S and I then got into comfortable positions to summon… the angels. Not just any angels but ones that we both know that is powerful enough for a job like this.

MS got the whole room ready with the right smells, the light dimmed perfectly and was getting into the zone. The two of us joined hands and breathed in deep and breathed out deep a few times. While I continued breathing, MS recited a chant which somehow echoed. As the chant got stronger, that's all I heard. O didn't even hear us breathing. I also noticed I was floating up until I reached the clouds. I also saw a gold string on my back. I recognized this but I need to ask Lola what it is called. I felt myself stand up looking around a surrounding that was familiar to me. This is the same place I have met the angels for the past two years.

The angels don't look like typical angels. In fact, they look more like people from earth. The only difference is that they never were dead much less alive at all. The first one came into view after I saw some stars forming rare constellations. Ones that has never been discovered before. It was in the summer and it looked like this:

The next morning, a big guy with lots dark hair and a deep voice appeared, but I was the only one who saw him. He looked scary at first, but then we got to know each other and form a special connection, and his look turned to be sweet with something sneaky. The second one came when I first came to my college program. It happened in the main hallway. I was just walking to my homeroom, when this huge wind sends me flying back until I felt like something caught me midair and sent me back up. It was the weirdest thing, especially how the doors were closed but I swear I thought I actually heard a gush of wind with the force. At lunch time that day, I thought I saw someone standing in front of the big office building. The figure was already gone when I looked back. After lunch I was walking back alone, and the same figure appeared the same spot and said "Boo!" I jumped back a little but then I saw this other guy that I was the only one who saw him. This one was tall and skinny. He also had two different colored eyes; one was hazel and one was green. We shared a special connection, but it was a bit different from the first one. They both took me to this spot.

I was looking all around for them when they both scared me and pushed me into the clouds. I got up and turned to see them. We all laughed and they each gave me big pick-me-up hugs. "How are you guys? I'm so happy to see you!" "Same here, daughter," said Angel 2. "How are you?" "Yeah!" Said Angel 1. "How have you been, my Boo?" That's what he calls me because he and I are like Boo and Sulley in "Monster Inc." I smiled at that and squealed, "Kitty!" "Boo! My Boo!" We hugged again until I remembered why I was there. "You guys. I need your help." They both looked worried so they sat me down. Sighing deeply, I explained everything that they didn't already know. They were both so shocked that they each gave me a big hug. "Don't worry, my sweet daughter. We'll take care of these guys," Angel 2 comforted. "Yeah," Angel 1 added. "Nobody does this to one of our dearest friends and gets away with it.. Does Greg know about it?" I shamefully shook my head. "Mia!" Angel 2 cried. "But I don't want him to go after them! They are just too powerful right now. That's why I came to see you guys." Angel 2 suddenly shivered and Angel 1's left hand stiffened. Angel 2 decided to test something else by putting a hand on my head, and his hand was immediately sent back up. "Yes, I can feel them," said Angel 1. "They're not here, but they are close." "And you're right, they are strong," Angel 2 chimed in. "And they are angry, too." This worried me close to tears. Angel 2 just grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 1 put one hand on my back and the other was petting me on the head. The one that was on my back, was gliding along in a special way. "We'll take care of them," assured Angel 2. "And we'll talk to Greg about it too," Angel 1 added. "Now go on!" And with that, they both gave me a gentle push which sent me falling back.

Back at Madame S's office, I came out by swiftly leaning forward letting out a breathless scream. My fortune telling friend gave me her full attention. I ended up silently laughing, shaking my head, before I mockingly exclaimed, "They pushed me!" We both laughed at that. I then told her that the ghosts definitely getting stronger and they are angry, too." "Did they suggest anything or said they will handle it?" "Yeah, they said they will take care of it, including warning Greg." "And that seems all we can do right now." MS placed her thumb into some navy blue powder and pressed it on my forehead. I suddenly felt a warm tingling feeling through my body starting from my forehead.

After I said goodbye to Madame S, I went shopping around the mall. As I was leaving the mall, and before I got to the door, a small breeze blew into my hair and I felt something heavy sink into my pocket. It was quite strange, so I decided to move to a nearby bench and reach inside. My hand felt something that was round and smooth, yet bumpy. When I took it out to look at it, I was so transfixed and amazed at the beautiful object shining in my hand, that I sank slowly into a seat on the bench. "Thank you, guys."

12-3-05

Winter has come quickly, and with a lot of snow. Snow! I have never seen this much! Even though it does snow some in the desert, and the mountains of California, I have never seen this much! The dorm counselors were so happy for me and I was exploding with excitement when I called my mom; perhaps too much excitement. Opps! Anyway, I decided to really take it in by just kicking back and watching the snow fall from the dining room window; with my hot cup of tea. With a moment like this, I felt like looking at my "protector stone" as I have been calling it since the angels have given it to me. I know it's crazy that I have been constantly looking at it for the past three weeks! I just can't get over its beauty and power. Every time I held it, even by my finger tips, I feel my mind and my muscles getting a little stronger. In turn, it brought my spirits up. I had no contact with the ghosts since I got it.

Because of the power, I just couldn't help but looking at it for the millionth time. I have also found that the "protector stone" has helped me to set aside some of my own time to meditate. It was giving me some time with the angels and they were letting me have spiritual time with Greg. I was even amazed when they let me have spiritual connection with Charlie, Ed, and Reuben.

There was, however, one time today I meditated and the angels had something urgent to show me.

They brought me right over to this silver basin they have made to keep an eye on the ghosts. When the water like substance was able to produce a clear picture, I was amazed at what I was seeing. The guys were just finished with officially greeting somebody. At first I couldn't see who it was until she came into view; and I was so shocked. Serena Sire, one of my camp brothers' ex-girlfriend. "How did this happen?" I squeaked. "We don't know," said Angel 1. The girl suddenly looked much scarier as a ghost than alive. When I couldn't stand seeing anymore, I just ran off quietly crying. The angels ran after me. Once they got to me, they sat by me and this time Angel 1 grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 2 was putting his hand on my head and stroking my back with the back of his hand like on a cheek of a cat. "When did this happen?" "A couple of days ago," Angel 2 admitted with a sigh. I just nodded and simply replied, "Well it does explain the struggles I was feeling from the 'protector stone.'" "Hey, it's going to be okay," assured Angel 2.

The angels spent just a few more moments of comforting me, and making me laugh, just so my meditation could receive the proper feeling from it.

12-6-05

After seeing the cause of the ghosts' strength, I decided to try to play their little game and force some strength myself. One way I have been doing this was trying to be so focused on my classes. It only helped some because I would often wonder how did this happen? Why is Serena a ghost now?

When I came back to the dorm, I was shocked to see Serena sitting right on my bed. I literally just dropped everything from where I was standing, which happened to be where I put it all anyway, and just stood there in shock. Serena was looking the opposite of what I was feeling. She was just calmly looking around my room not moving at all. "I love this room," she suddenly commented. She then looked right at me with the evil stare and said, "I just hate the witches who own it." I wanted to say something but I couldn't find any words. Seeing this, Serena continued. "Yeah, that's right, Mia. I tried to be nice to you. And how did you repay me? By causing your camp brother to break-up with me and then it brought me to my death!" This got me to speak up. "Okay, first of all, I didn't cause you and Sam to break up. He was able to see for himself that you weren't girlfriend material. Second of all, are you saying you died of a broken heart? You really are a drama queen!" "No you idiot!" She suddenly screened. A sonic boom was suddenly produced, but I was the only one who felt it and I was also the only one that heard her. "I died a few days after Sam broke up with me!" "Okay, so how did you die?" I asked slowly. Serena looked even angrier and she produced the colors of a fire. "I despise you. I despise Sam. And I despise your precious Greg, too." "You leave Greg alone!" I said, holding back tears. The next thing you knew, Serena pounced at me and I swear I thought I heard the sound of a pouncing cheetah. She pounced so fast that I didn't have the time to react…

_I have now taken over Amelia Brook's body. So this is what it feels like. So small, yet I bet I can work with this. I also do love this outfit. Nice dark grey top with open V-cut, messy-looking jeans with a dark brown belts with hearts and star holes, black and pink cloth Velcro shoes with white and blue socks. That's cute and all, but I think this girl needs a more rebel, flashy look: Long black revealing dress with criss-cross ruffles, no_ _jeans, lose the socks, and black high heeled shoes. Finish off the look with right make-up and this girl has been wearing her hair up way too much. Let's just toss out this hair tie. Hair toss… perfect. Time for a little revenge._

"Hey! Get out of my body, you jerk!" I can't believe that girl! She has pushed me out of my body and has entered into my body and has entered in to turn me into this! I mean the outfit looks cool, but it's not my style! And I can't really walk in those shoes, and that make-up! I let out a horrific scream.

_I ignored that scream and just responded by saying, "What do you say we have a little fun? First, we send you far away…" with a flick of my hand I send Mia to the dark, but humble, place where the boys will surely greet her warmly. She was sent screaming in a flash, and I calmly said with a sneaky smile on my face, "While I seek my revenge by ruining your life." I then let out, or I should say, I had Mia, let out an evil laugh._

12-7-05

I was traveling through this tunnel and into a bright light, which then led me to this dark place. The place had a very uneasy feeling to it, so I was very jumpy looking around, up to when I saw a small light. I rushed over to look. I managed to push parts of the wall opening to see the cause of the light. I was shocked to see it was from the angels. "You guys! Help me!" "We're trying to get you out, Mia!" Said Angel 1. "We're also watching over Greg. Besides, as long as you have the 'protector stone,' they can't touch you." I looked in my pocket to hold onto it, and feel its power. The only problem was there wasn't anything in my pocket. I frantically looked in my other pocket and anywhere else it could be. "It's gone!" Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm that spun me around. It was Jim; and he was holding the stone. "Looking for this?" He then completely covered up the hole as the angels shouted "No!" I couldn't speak at this point, even as Jim just casually tossed it over his shoulder and the stone sunk through.

_The hole closed up and Angel 2 and I were trying to find another, or make another, opening calling her name. Suddenly we heard something drop from below. "The stone!" Angel 2 pointed out. We were both about to retrieve it, when Angel 2 held me back. "One of us needs to stay and watch over Mia." "I'll do it, man" I volunteered. I dived fast right for the stone, and it didn't take long for me to grab it way before it hit the ground. I zoomed right back up._

_I kept careful watch of Mia. The guys were chasing her to probably do her in and that scared me and made mad at the same time. I mean the girl is truly like my own flesh and blood; like my own daughter or my own sister. And yet, I have loved her as something more. Like, if I could, I would find a way to live so I could go out with her. I love her that much._

_Anyway, right now the poor girl is really struggling to out run the ghosts. It's just not enough for her, so I'm giving her backup. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and created a force field around her which made the guys bounce off of her. Unfortunately it was only a temporary fix since Angel 1 and I put a lot of our powers into that stone. Come on, Angel 1. Where's the stone?_

_I brought the stone back and Angel 2 was very relieved. He explained what he did and explained how it's only a temporary because there's just not enough power. "We put a lot of it in that stone, man!" "I remember," I replied. We looked inside and saw that Jim just had Mia down and on top of her. Angel 2 and I held the stone together and concentrated. This helped Mia regain the strength and managed to free her legs and kicked Jim in the stomach. "Yeah!" Angel 2 and I cheered like it was a touchdown made in a football game._

_Once we agreed that we've given her enough strength, I decided to find out what kind of damage Serena has done. Angel 2 stopped me and took off, while handing me the stone. I'm not sure what that was all about, but we can't leave Mia. I watched inside to make sure she was still holding out strong._

_I searched all over for the destroyed form of our girl. I somehow found her outside Greg's school talking to him from the opposite sides of the school gate. I swooped down to listen in on what she telling him._

_"And so, Greg, I never want to see you again. You're too much of a geek!" Poor Greg looked crushed. I know how he feels; I'm the same stature. We also have hearts for the same girl. I was thinking about how I wanted so much to be in this guy's shoes._

_And yet, when I saw how crushed he was, I figured that it shouldn't be this way. Mia is so beautiful, she may as well be an angel herself. She's also sweet, funny, and real. I've never seen any girl that has never wanted love for the right reasons; except Mia. Plus, I can see if there were any guy on earth that can make her happy, it would be him. I followed right along Greg and put a hand on his head to assure him it wasn't what he thinks. Once it sunk in, Greg suddenly stopped and he felt like he believed that wasn't Mia. He couldn't figure out how, but he believed it._

12-7-05

_After successfully fixing Greg, I confronted Serena. Once I got face to face with her, I was just in shock at what she did to the poor girl. "Serena! What have you done to her?" "You must be one of Mia's angels," she purred. "So, do you like her new look?" The girl was doing a dance towards me, and I almost gave in. Just as instantly, though, I pictured the real Mia and pushed this one away. "No! I don't! That girl was already beautiful enough as it is. And now you have destroyed her!" "Well now, I'm going to destroy everything else about her." She then turned and strutted down the street. "Not if I can help it," I muttered under my breath._

_I followed Serena closely, like a hawk, as she continues to destroy the real Mia. I've repaired every one of her damages, to the best I can. She got kicked out of her college program; I made sure all was forgiven. She destroyed all of her friendships, including with the ones from California; I mended every single one. She then decided to destroy her body by somehow buying things that he shouldn't. Serena was about to open both containers when I managed to distract her and snatched up everything before she ever even noticed. When she did, she looked around all confused, just shrugged and walked off. I felt strange after, so I looked at myself and noticed I was going from invisible, back to as solid as I was, and back again. We've been helping Mia so much it's been using a lot of power. I wondered if it's happening to Angel 1 as well. I mean, about half of each of our power went into that stone._

_When I went back up to Angel 1, I found that I was right; he was having the same reaction as I am. We both looked towards Mia and wondered how long she will last._

_At the moment Mia's strength is still there and it's helping. She still has her own spunk, just like the girl she played in the play. It seems like she is creating her own power. But Angel 2 and I must get our powers back. Without our powers, we'll disappear for good. And if we disappear, the stone will too anyway, and there would be no telling what will happen to my poor Boo. With tears in our eyes, Angel 2 and I held the stone and it got smaller until it disappeared. We felt stronger again and more solid._

_At one point, we heard her scream and saw the ghosts getting closer to her but she wasn't moving. The two of us dove in and got her out of there quickly._

12-7-05

It was really scary. I mean, first I got weak, then the ghosts were getting close to me. Suddenly, I was pushed into the day light and was face to face with the angels. "Guys what happened? That really scared me!" The angels had to hold me down. "Mia! Listen to us!" Angel 2 said firmly. "'The protector stone' was getting too dangerous right now." "What do you mean? It was helping me! They couldn't touch me!" "Not dangerous for you," Angel 1 jumped in. "Dangerous for us. We put in half of each of our powers inside that stone. We have also just been using so much of our powers today that we almost disappeared." "What? You mean you almost killed me to save yourselves?" They looked like they were going to explain, but I would not let them. "You selfish jerks! I thought you loved me! I hate you guys!" As I talked, I was hitting and pushing them; and when I finished, I punched faster sobbing. "Mia! Mia!" They had to really hold me down to it bringing me to my knees and the rest of my body followed still sobbing. Both guys grabbed me into a big hug.

"Sweetie, listen to me," Angel 2 explained. "We were not being selfish at all. We love you very much. And believe me, it was a big sacrifice we had to make. If we did not destroy that stone, not only we would have been gone, but you would have lost that fight anyway." "The only difference," Angel 1 added. "Was that we couldn't get you out of there. We would have been gone for good." I really thought about that and found it hard to imagine not having the angels around. "This is not saying you aren't strong," Angel 1 was quick to point out. "You are very strong and full of spunk." "We would just be devastated if something were to happen and it would have been our fault."

The angels then leaned down and each gave me a kiss on the forehead. "A kiss from an angel," they said in unison. "They do say it's a powerful kiss," I said softly. "And it's also one that lasts forever, but not as to wipe out our powers." I felt the same blue powder that Madame S put on my forehead reappeared and disappeared briefly and the warm feeling washed over my body again. "Thank you, guys," I whispered, and we hugged again.

As we hugged, I asked, "So, what about Serena?" Both angels sighed but still remained hugging me. Angel 2 told me everything.

12-8-05

After Angel 2 told about Serena I felt I needed some time to think. To think about what, I wasn't sure. I can't get the look she created on me out of my head and it really disturbed me. It is at least lucky Greg does know I still love him and he didn't fall for that look. At least I think so.

I was still thinking things over, including about the "protector stone," when the angels had to show me something at the silver basin. The ghosts are back at that old building near camp, and they have a prisoner. When I saw who it was, I screamed. "They have Greg! I'll kill them all for this!" I then saw Serena still in my body. She still hasn't changed it. "I got to go help him."

"Mia wait." Angel 2 stopped me. "We need a plan to defeat them. Just barging in and killing them is not going to help." It seemed like that was all I wanted to do, but they are right. "We'll back ya up," said Angel 1. "But I almost lost you guys." "That's not going to happen," Angel 1 assured me. "Yeah," Angel 2 added. "We will never leave you. We will never leave you."

At last, we have captured something very precious to Mia. Breaking up just isn't enough. He must suffer for choosing the wrong girl. I first slapped him around and the guys joined in too. We got him completely battered, with him on the floor and his glasses completely shattered. I towered over him and raised my foot to stomp the air out of him, when suddenly gained some new strength. He pushed my feet away and sends me flying across the room. I looked in shocked and even saw him glowing, literally. "Get him!" I yelled. The guys charged him but Greg closed his eyes and a glowing force field was built around him. It bounced off Mia's enemies and sent them flying in all different directions.

"I don't understand it!" I raged. "How are you doing this?" "I don't know," Greg said looking at his hands.

I suddenly heard something fall. I looked around but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but still nothing.

The angels and I tried to help out Greg by forcing on a force field for him. It helped him so well which made me very happy. We then tried to sneak up on everyone, but I kept bumping my knee on chairs or tripping on my own feet but not falling over. Luckily, neither Serena nor the ghosts saw us.

Forgetting the whole matter, Serena cat walked right up to Greg. "You think you have such good friends in high places." As she said this, she rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek. That really got me steamed, and it sent an electrical shock to Greg's face that Serena felt. "Ouch!" She whispered. She shook it off and shrugged saying, "No matter. Because once I'm finished with you, you will be visiting them." She raised her fist and I could tell she was going to break the force field and kill him. I could not stand the thought so I got up and charged, even despite the angels' calls, as Serena firmly said, "Goodnight, sweet prince," and lowered her fist to Greg's head. "No!" I shouted, and I made contact right into her. My soul went right into my body and it shook as if I was having a major seizure, while I was forcing Serena Sire's ghost out of my body. Eventually I won and Serena was shot right out. The whole time this happened, Greg stared wide eyed, and still stared at what happened after.

Epilogue

These past week and two days was a complete blur to me. I mean, I vaguely remember taking my classes the program and the college but it was still a blur to me. The only thing that was clear to me was that the ghosts are gone; but so were the angels! There was just too much power that was being produced!

I thought about all of this as I was packing my bags to go home for the holidays. That's what I need: a nice holiday vacation in desert. It was also nice to have last minute talks with my friends. Shelia was certainly happy to see I was okay, after I told her everything.

I closed my eyes and tried meditate the van ride to the airport and when I got on the plane was when I reflected on what happened; according to Greg:

12-9-05

_It was just so incredible. One minute Mia was having some kind of seizure, the next thing I knew it, I saw the ghost of Serena Sire blasting out of Mia's body. She weakly got up on her hands and knees. What happened? Of course I didn't even need to ask because Serena was already explaining. "This is all both of you guys' fault! It's your fault I'm dead!" "What did we do?" Asked Mia. "Yeah, I agreed. What did we do?" "Look at you two! You two are the most perfect couple in the world. I can't get a single guy to like me." "Maybe it was because you were so desperate to get married," I said. "Shut up!" She sobbed. "For your information, I did this to myself. I ran in front of moving truck." "You moved in front of a moving truck, I don't get it." "Why? I've got nothing else to live for! Besides, these guys get to seek revenge on you. I want in."_

_Mia just stared dumped-struck and I did too. "Okay," she then suddenly said. "That is the lamest thing I have ever heard. This is not my fault, not Greg's fault, you did this to yourself." "Nobody ever blames me for anything!" With that, she pounced like a cheetah and I swear I thought I heard a cheetah growl coming from her. I got all ready to stop her, but then a bright light sped towards her and she and the ghosts were gone._

_I rushed over to Mia. "You okay, Mia?" I felt Mia shaking as I held her shoulders. She was then frantically looking around asking, "Where are they?" "Who?" "Angel 1 and Angel 2!" "Was that what that big flash of light was?" That was when she realized, "They're gone! They sacrificed their power for us!" She then slowly lowered herself back down sobbing. I gave her a big hug and tried to calm her down. As I did, she explained everything about these guys. These angels; I hope they will be okay. "Angel 2 said they will never leave me! He said they will never leave me!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen the captain has just turned on the seat belt sign. We'll be arriving at our final descendent to Long Beach, California in just a few moments." I was snapped out of my trail of thought when that announcement came up. I also just pasted Greg's journal entry into my journal. He was hoping that the angels survived, since one of the things that I told Greg about them was that these angels were going to help be look outs for us. They were going to help us when we get married and have kids. I know it may seem crazy for me to be thinking about that at this point in my life, but I seriously see myself as Mrs. Greg Faul. At least I don't see this future the way most girls at the program do. It's not exactly an engagement, but it feels like one. Including how at one point once all of this calmed, I got a beautiful ring from him. I sometimes wore it on my finger and sometimes on a metal chain I got for it, like I am right now.

Mom picked me up at the airport and we were both just so happy that I was getting to go to the desert and just forget all about that has happened. As we were leaving the airport, mom noticed the ring. "What is that, Mia?" I blushed a little as I told her, with making sure she knew it wasn't for a real engagement. Mom was just overjoyed! "See, sweetie! I knew Greg is so perfect for you! I see a very good future in the two of you." I was stilling smiling and blushing so I felt like I could do was just nod. Mom gave me a big hug.

Dad, Nathaniel, and Lola were waiting for me too. As we drove back to our desert house in Yucca Valley, they all noticed the ring and we got into talking about it. Everyone was happy for me in their own way. We all then got to talking about what has been going on lately:

Mom's Lobbie Lou's store's business has been booming, for it being desert

Dad's almost done with the music for his latest movie, "The Da Vinci Code"

My incredible twenty-year-old big brother is still doing great with his job at the TV studio and his apartment with "Long-Lost-Brother" Craig

And my ever so adorable twelve-year-old little sister got the one of the main parts of her middle school winter play. She showed me the flier:

Carpenter Middle School Presents:

Charlotte's Web

December 22nd-25th

6:00-8:00 pm

December 28th-31st

2:00-4:00 pm

Tickets are on sale now

$10 Adult tickets

$5 Children's 11 and under

"That's great Lola, or should I say, Charlotte." She laughed at that and just proudly replied, "You should." "We already got tickets for the six to eight show on the 23rd," dad has informed me. I'm really looking forward to seeing the show.

When they asked me about school, I tried to be optimistic and tell them that school was great. I was just upset about leaving my friends there and being far away from Greg. I was too, but Lola could tell there was something more to my unhappiness. She's the only one in my whole family who knows about the angels and the ghosts. She's also the only one in the whole family who has seen them. She has come in contact to both, friendly and unfriendly you be the judge which for which. Probably because of all of those books on the super natural, both storybooks and informational, that she has been reading on since she was five. So along with adorable, my twelve-year-old sister is also very spiritual. Her only passion is the spirit world; that and acting. She is always in touched with the character. Which may be why her school drama teacher gives her many of the lead roles? Not to say Lola gets upset when she doesn't. But she can take any character and just go with it; even if it is some kind of romance scene, but she's not into real love yet.

When we pulled up inside the garage, it was late and I am wiped. I just brought my bags up to my room, took a shower and got into my pajamas. Once I did, there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, Lola was at the other end.

"Hey, cutie!" I cooed. We gave each other a hug and that was when I felt something was bothering her. I brought her into my room and closed the door. She just calmly sat on my bed, looked me right in the eye saying, "There's more to your unhappiness, isn't there?" I considered denying it, but she has been reading so many of those books, and so many times each, there's no way to get pass this girl. In fact, "The Mediator" series are her bible in parts.

"The ghosts have followed me to the program and got so close to destroying me and my life. They also almost killed off Greg. Plus, they had someone new helping them." "Who?" "Serena Sire. She committed suicide by running in front of a moving truck." "Why?" "Amazingly out of low self-esteem, which I hope will never happened to you." Lola wanted to respond to that, but couldn't so I just continued on. "I saw the angels, though. They helped me to get rid of the ghosts." "That's great!" "Yeah, only they are gone, too." "Oh. Oh!" The second "oh" meant she knows what that means for me. My little sister gave me a big hug. "I hope they come back," she said while we hugged. "I really liked them. They were cool." I nodded and then sighed deeply. As I sighed, I looked forward right at my window. For a whole minute, I swear I saw the angels smiling and waving at me from the other end. I at first felt excited, but then I quickly felt happy and relieved, so I just waved at them back. "I told you" Angel 2 mouthed. I guess what was needed was my need and my spiritual sister's belief that they will come back. After he did, though, I noticed a tiny little black spot on Angel 2's right shoulder. It looked like a bullet hole, and yet I get that there is something else completely different to it. I thought about asking about it, but he and Angel 1 were already leaving. Before Angel 1 left, though, he gave me a goofy smile. I gave a silent laugh. When Lola and I broke apart, she asked, "What?" "Just that, thanks to us, the angels are okay and they came by." "They did?" Lola asked eagerly. She quickly looked behind her and was disappointed when she didn't see anything. "But at least they are still around. Well, goodnight." Lola went to bed, with saying "I love you!" first. I told her that I love too. I then thought as I slowly sunk into my bed, about how amazing it is how this all began with a phrase as simple as:

Behind the old, creaky door…


	8. 12 03 05

Super Natural Connection

By, Nina Badami

Prologue

Behind the old, creaky door I saw the very thing I've been searching for, even though I wasn't happy to. It was the ghost of Jim Blank. This guy always makes me uncomfortable. Both when he was alive, and especially now that he is dead. He makes me uncomfortable because he "went out" with me for "three days," and yet he didn't. What that means is that he asked me out; I got a very bad vibe from him, so I turned him down. But he still said we did.

Jim greeted me with a very sneaky smile and a just as sneaky "hello." "Hello, Jim," I replied, while trying to be very casual. "Fancy seeing you here," he said. "Well, I thought I'd settle the difference between us, so that we may each move on." At this, Jim just laughed monocle. That's when I began to hear it being multiplied, and I saw some more ghostly figures materializing around him. Just my luck, the ghost of the other boys that are the same as Jim. Devon Sules, my middle school boyfriend. Harry Boulevard, who I met at the same camp I met Jim. Harry would not stop touching me or mocking my part of the play we were in a couple of summers ago. Stephen Brass, who was verbally bothering me on my bus to school, as well as his accomplice Jerry Sea. And last, but not least, Derek Brink, who I was hooked up with at camp and ended up not a perfect match.

I stood there in horror as their laughs got louder and they got closer.

11-04-05

I woke up with a start when my roommate, Shelia, called to me. "Dinner's ready, Mia," she said. I looked around my desk and found I lay on top of my closed laptop and I had my workbook from one of my college classes, and an extra credit paper from Mrs. Peters class on top of that, on the side. I can't believe that was a dream, especially when I remember the events actually occurring.

Even with the other thirteen girls talking, I remained quiet, since I was thinking about the individual causes of the guys' death. Actually Jim, Harry, and Derek's death were the same. As well as Stephen and Jerry's. Devon's was the only one who died his own. Jim, Harry, and Derek drowned. The Super Teens of the camp went out to a beach and while I was just hanging out with my current boyfriend, Greg Faul, Jim just came right to us telling Greg stupid stories about me and him and me. He would even splash me to where he was even hitting me. Following this, Harry and Derek got to me in their own ways. At one point, there was a real big wave that made a lot of us try to run to shore as fast as we could. I only got about a foot away from shore before the wave knocked me off my feet, but I managed to get back up after swimming for a bit. The three guys, however, somehow weren't so lucky. Stephen and Jerry both died in a car accident. Devon was an innocent by-stander of a shooting at his college.

After thanking for dinner, I went back to my room to finish what I could of my homework. I then Instant Messaged Greg with Web Cam, so that I could tell him about my dream, and so I could just see his comforting face and hear his equally comforting voice.

I was not prepared for his response. He greeted me with a "hey" that sounded both upset, and somehow distracted. It made me a bit concerned about him, and about whether or not I should tell him about the dream. "Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. "Oh, yeah, fine. I just had an upsetting dream." "Would you like to tell me about it please?" Greg was skeptical at first, but then he told me. The scary thing about it was that it was exactly the same as the one I wanted to tell him, only his was different:

His came to him last night, so he didn't sleep well

The guys were alive

And Greg said to Jim instead, when they came face to face, "I want you to back off on Mia. She's my girl now."

"I knew why Jim was there, of course, and why Derek was there. But why was Harry? And who were the other there?"

I was kind of surprised about at least not telling Greg about Harry. I did, although, expect him to wonder about Devon, Stephen, and Jerry since he has never met them. I told him about all of them, though. It was then Greg's turn to be surprised. "But what does it mean for us both to be having this dream? I mean, you're the one that went into the old abandoned house by the camp, right?" "Yeah, I don't know. I think we're both being told the same thing. Like we both have to be careful of something coming for us." "But who would have to be the most cautious? Me because of them being alive, or you because of them being dead?" I thought about that, but then it suddenly sounded to me like a "who-came-first-the-chicken-or-the-egg" question. "I don't know," I just sighed. "Well, don't worry about it, Mia. Because I will not let anything happen to you." He then kissed his hand and lightly slapped it on the screen. I smiled at this and responded, "Thanks, Greg. I won't let anything happen to you either," and I gave him a kiss in the same way.

11-11-05

After the Instant Messaging, I felt much better. I also managed to get through my week pretty smoothly, except for the occasional struggles I might have had. But they were pretty much nothing compared to if I were to have more visits from, the ghosts of the guys. Although, I could have sworn I saw one of the guys briefly around school, or somewhere outside the house, which is what our dorms are called, or around the basement; like when I go down to use the treadmill. I know it may sound crazy for it to be all of those places. But those were the places where I thought I either saw, heard, or felt them.

My closest friends, Shelia being one, Greg, my on-campus advisor Ms. O'Neil, and my therapist at home Mr. Striker, are the only ones who know about it and are supportive. When I say my closest friends, I mean some from Summit Camp, the camp I met the ghosts and Greg, quite a few from the program, some that are also ones I met in Summit, Charlie Share from Loc Leaven a church camp, and Ed Goldwin and Reuben Ramanisk from my high school. No one else knows, because I fear they wouldn't believe me or take the whole thing seriously. When I've told about the guys haunting me, the one I've told tell me to not worry about it. It's a little hard, but I trust them.

My words "something might be coming for us" and Greg's words "I won't let anything happen to you" were racing in my mind a mile a minute. I knew that I shouldn't panic, but I didn't want to blow my feelings off either.

On the weekends we are always encouraged to go out. There have been small, random times since I've been in the program such as this when I need "spiritual" guideness about this. Fortunately one of my friends who live near by has a calling for this kind of thing. I actually have two of them who do: Ruben, who still lives in my hometown California, and "Madame S" as she likes to be called. I'm not even kidding! A twenty-year-old girl who has the powerful gift of a middle-aged, or older, fortune teller. Not only that, she has claimed to have it since pre-school! I don't even know this girl's real name, since she never told anyone.

As strange as all this was about her, there is something about her that has gotten me intrigued enough for us to be friends. She is one my friends from Summit Camp.

11-12-05

Shelia and I went to the Cape Cod Mall together on the Congo Line bus. Shelia is the only one who has met "Madame S," so she's the only one that knows all of her quirks like I do. She may find them crazy, but she accepts them and likes them.

"Madame S" works part-time at Hot Topics as cashier. She always tells me that it is "the place that is as lost as she is on this earth." She would always tell me, whether I ask her or not. In fact, when Shelia and I just walked right up to the counter, she just simply greeted us with, "Hey, welcome to Hot Topics. The place that is as lost as I am on this earth." I greeted back at her with a causal hi, which made her tone to brighten up some, for her. "How are you doing, Mia? Good to see you again, Shelia!" "We are fine," replied Shelia. "Except I'm in a situation that I'm going to need your help with," I added. I was just going to ask when her lunch break is, when of course she was one step ahead of me in thought. "My lunch break is in twenty minutes. I'll meet you guys at the food court."

The three of us got lunch, and MS turned to us and said "Step into my office." By office she meant a dressing room, in the back of Hot Topics for people to try on clothes, that has somehow never been used. Not sure why, but since it's never been used, Madame S has turned it into her area of "spiritual being." There was everything in a fortune teller's sanctum just in this small area, except the space somehow looked a bit bigger. Madame S was out of her work clothes and into her fortune telling clothes. Actually they are just regular everyday clothes; they just looked more like what a fortune telling would wear. I don't know how, they just do. It does seem as though it's because she's able to make her hair to look like it's in a turban, when she put it up in a ponytail. Seriously! I mean, I don't know how she does it, but I will find out.

Anyway, Shelia and I sat down on the big colorful poof pillows getting comfortable. Madame S sat on hers and between us was a big, round, low table with beautiful pieces of cloth draped on and an authentic crystal ball on a stand. The place also somehow smelled quite strongly of lavender and it made it warm.

With the smell, and the very low lighting, it's amazing that none of us fell asleep. Of course I did feel like I'd be restless anyway.

"Now," said Madame S, in the fortune teller's way but without the accent. "Tell Madame S what's been troubling you."

I told her everything. Everything from reminding her about the boys, to their incidents, to them now being ghosts and haunting me, to the dreams Greg and I had. "And I shared my concerns with him and some of my friends at school, like Shelia," I concluded. "Yet I now have the words about all that was said on the matter just spinning in my head with no solutions."

Madame S's eyes stared through me as if images of my every thought projected in her mind. I could tell that she was calculating a plan. She was also checking up on her crystal ball to help. She would look at each for a few moments. Another thing I have noticed is that crystal ball had the same glow and fog as the ones on TV, and yet I did not see a single cord or any appearance that it was running on batteries. Another mystery I will find out.

I was so in tuned with the crystal ball, I jumped a mile in my seat when Madame S was ready. "Yes! Yes! I can see them, and feel something very dark. It's definitely them; including Devon, Stephen, and Jerry. They've suffered through a lot so they are thirty for revenge." "Okay, so what should I do?" "You've got to fight them! You've got to show them that you are stronger than they are!" "Fight them? Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have taught me to never-" "That's why there are other ways to beat them! Here," Madame S opened an old trunk and produced a bunch of books and handed them to me. I looked at them and saw that they all involve something spiritual. Essence, smelling oils, forms of meditation, spells. I studied these books quite carefully. I was able to find many of each that I liked their smell, and what they "promote." I wrote my favorites down and Madame S asked to see them. Looking at her curiously, I handed her my list. She quickly skimmed through it and opened up the trunk again. She then was able to quickly fill up a colorful, velvety, drawstring pouch and handed it to me, which ended up to be a bit heavy. I looked inside and saw bottles and sticks, laminated cards of everything I wrote. "Wow cool! Thank you so much!" I gushed, while Shelia was checking out my bag and its contents. "Now," Madame S began like a doctor filling a prescription. "You should start off using only one smelling stuff. So say you decide to use one of the smelling oils. You'd only be using that one oil, and do not add an essence. That goes the same with the mediation and chants. For a week, it would be good to start off with meditating with any smell you like and maybe a little bit of music if that helps you too. One hour in the evening everyday. If that doesn't help in any way, talk to your therapist or to me. Any questions?"

"Can you repeat all of that?" Shelia blurted out after staring from trying to take it all in. This made all of laugh and I assured her I'd explain it, even though I do find it amazing I understood it all since she said it so fast.

"I do have two questions, though. First what if I forget a day?" "Try not to! Very important that you don't! We're only trying this for a week since there's a chance the guys may increase their presence right now. This is keeping yourself busy, and happy." When she said happy, she gave my tummy a little tickle, which made me laugh and squirm a bit. "Well, Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have been telling me that," I replied.

Speaking of them, I was just about to ask how will they feel, or think, about me doing it. Of course, MS already knew I was going to ask so she offered that I have them call her and she could explain all about it. "I'll just explain to them that this will not be an exorcism of any kind." The three of us got another laugh out of that one.

11-19-05

Ever since my time with Madame S, I just been reading up on all the books and tried to smell the sticks and oils before I used them. Since I can't smell very well, I couldn't exactly pick anything up. I forgot to mention that candles and stuff like that aren't allowed in dorms, so I had to figure out how to use them.

I told Ms. O'Neil about MS's suggestions and showed her the smelly stuff. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. So she offered I'd do it around the outside of her office under her supervision of course, around before we'd have to get back to the dorm. We made those arrangements so that I could do them discreetly enough, and at good timing, so as to not arouse any suspicions. Unless I tell about it, which would of course be to the close friends who knows about the guys. I never missed a day, so I felt like I was able to develop a strong spiritual barrier that the guys couldn't get through. I felt so proud that it was working.

Or so I thought.

11-20-05

I was awoken by another dream at three a.m. on Sunday. This one was really bad, too. I dreamt that Greg and I were taking a drive down a mountain road that was looking over a beautiful sunset by a bench in a navy blue Ferrari with the top down; I was behind the wheel. We were looking deep into each other's eyes, when I was suddenly feeling the wheel jerking all over the place; even though I was holding it correctly. I was also feeling the gas pedal being pressed harder than I was really pressing it. "What's going on?" Greg yelled frantically. "I don't know!" I yelled back. "I'm not even doing this!" Next thing any of us knew, my seat belt came undone, but something was keeping my hands on the wheel so I couldn't put it back on. The car then veered off the road, and it flew and landed into the sand upside down. Since it was only my seat belt that came undone, Greg survived the crash but I didn't; I was completely knocked out. My soul left my body, so I saw from the sky that Greg was able to slowly get out of his seat, and hovered over my body to check-up on me. The soul me was really scared. I got really scared when I felt a hand grab my left shoulder and spun me around. It was them; and the one who had my shoulder was Jim. He also wasn't letting go. "How does the other side feel now, Mia?" He asked slyly. "You did this!" I responded in rage. "But why just me and not him?" "Because he would just be getting in the way." Next thing I knew, he threw me down and all I heard was them fighting over each other wanting to do something. "She's mine!" Jim declared. "Just hold her down!" I then felt something heavy on me, and no matter how hard I fought I couldn't move. I then saw Jim's face right at mine. And then, I blacked out. I woke up with a start and still with a heavy feeling in my chest. I looked at the time and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, it was hard, especially when I opened my eye to get out of the dream, I thought I vaguely saw him sitting on Shelia's bed where her head was. Before I could register what I saw, he was gone.

I didn't wake up until around nine that morning. When Shelia saw me up looking horrible, she got up quickly, too. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. "You don't look good." "I just had a bad dream." "About the guys?" I nodded. "What happened?" I got her to come closer. When she did, I explained the dream, but I couldn't bring myself to say what happened at the end. Shelia was, however, able to guess what it was. I don't know how; guess maybe because of us being roommates. "Mia, you've got to tell Ms. O'Neil or something!" "No, what I think I need is back up. And I know exactly who to call."

The moment I got the chance, I headed right to Hot Topics. Feeling my eager vibe, Madame S skipped her introduction and produced the same eager concern. Without saying a word, except for one of her co-workers to cover for her, MS led me to her office.

11-20-05

Madame S got the place ready in a flash. "Spill, my child." I felt nausea, so I just had to scream it out like "word vomit," as Lindsey Lohan called it in "Mean Girls." When it came out, MS was very taken aback in shock. I buried my head into my hands in shame. "Who have you told about this to?" She demanded pointing at me. "Only Shelia," I said when I moved my hands to just my forehead. "Oh! No, no, no, no! This is a very, very serious matter! I know just who to call." "Me too."

Madame S and I then got into comfortable positions to summon… the angels. Not just any angels but ones that we both know that is powerful enough for a job like this.

MS got the whole room ready with the right smells, the light dimmed perfectly and was getting into the zone. The two of us joined hands and breathed in deep and breathed out deep a few times. While I continued breathing, MS recited a chant which somehow echoed. As the chant got stronger, that's all I heard. O didn't even hear us breathing. I also noticed I was floating up until I reached the clouds. I also saw a gold string on my back. I recognized this but I need to ask Lola what it is called. I felt myself stand up looking around a surrounding that was familiar to me. This is the same place I have met the angels for the past two years.

The angels don't look like typical angels. In fact, they look more like people from earth. The only difference is that they never were dead much less alive at all. The first one came into view after I saw some stars forming rare constellations. Ones that has never been discovered before. It was in the summer and it looked like this:

The next morning, a big guy with lots dark hair and a deep voice appeared, but I was the only one who saw him. He looked scary at first, but then we got to know each other and form a special connection, and his look turned to be sweet with something sneaky. The second one came when I first came to my college program. It happened in the main hallway. I was just walking to my homeroom, when this huge wind sends me flying back until I felt like something caught me midair and sent me back up. It was the weirdest thing, especially how the doors were closed but I swear I thought I actually heard a gush of wind with the force. At lunch time that day, I thought I saw someone standing in front of the big office building. The figure was already gone when I looked back. After lunch I was walking back alone, and the same figure appeared the same spot and said "Boo!" I jumped back a little but then I saw this other guy that I was the only one who saw him. This one was tall and skinny. He also had two different colored eyes; one was hazel and one was green. We shared a special connection, but it was a bit different from the first one. They both took me to this spot.

I was looking all around for them when they both scared me and pushed me into the clouds. I got up and turned to see them. We all laughed and they each gave me big pick-me-up hugs. "How are you guys? I'm so happy to see you!" "Same here, daughter," said Angel 2. "How are you?" "Yeah!" Said Angel 1. "How have you been, my Boo?" That's what he calls me because he and I are like Boo and Sulley in "Monster Inc." I smiled at that and squealed, "Kitty!" "Boo! My Boo!" We hugged again until I remembered why I was there. "You guys. I need your help." They both looked worried so they sat me down. Sighing deeply, I explained everything that they didn't already know. They were both so shocked that they each gave me a big hug. "Don't worry, my sweet daughter. We'll take care of these guys," Angel 2 comforted. "Yeah," Angel 1 added. "Nobody does this to one of our dearest friends and gets away with it.. Does Greg know about it?" I shamefully shook my head. "Mia!" Angel 2 cried. "But I don't want him to go after them! They are just too powerful right now. That's why I came to see you guys." Angel 2 suddenly shivered and Angel 1's left hand stiffened. Angel 2 decided to test something else by putting a hand on my head, and his hand was immediately sent back up. "Yes, I can feel them," said Angel 1. "They're not here, but they are close." "And you're right, they are strong," Angel 2 chimed in. "And they are angry, too." This worried me close to tears. Angel 2 just grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 1 put one hand on my back and the other was petting me on the head. The one that was on my back, was gliding along in a special way. "We'll take care of them," assured Angel 2. "And we'll talk to Greg about it too," Angel 1 added. "Now go on!" And with that, they both gave me a gentle push which sent me falling back.

Back at Madame S's office, I came out by swiftly leaning forward letting out a breathless scream. My fortune telling friend gave me her full attention. I ended up silently laughing, shaking my head, before I mockingly exclaimed, "They pushed me!" We both laughed at that. I then told her that the ghosts definitely getting stronger and they are angry, too." "Did they suggest anything or said they will handle it?" "Yeah, they said they will take care of it, including warning Greg." "And that seems all we can do right now." MS placed her thumb into some navy blue powder and pressed it on my forehead. I suddenly felt a warm tingling feeling through my body starting from my forehead.

After I said goodbye to Madame S, I went shopping around the mall. As I was leaving the mall, and before I got to the door, a small breeze blew into my hair and I felt something heavy sink into my pocket. It was quite strange, so I decided to move to a nearby bench and reach inside. My hand felt something that was round and smooth, yet bumpy. When I took it out to look at it, I was so transfixed and amazed at the beautiful object shining in my hand, that I sank slowly into a seat on the bench. "Thank you, guys."

12-3-05

Winter has come quickly, and with a lot of snow. Snow! I have never seen this much! Even though it does snow some in the desert, and the mountains of California, I have never seen this much! The dorm counselors were so happy for me and I was exploding with excitement when I called my mom; perhaps too much excitement. Opps! Anyway, I decided to really take it in by just kicking back and watching the snow fall from the dining room window; with my hot cup of tea. With a moment like this, I felt like looking at my "protector stone" as I have been calling it since the angels have given it to me. I know it's crazy that I have been constantly looking at it for the past three weeks! I just can't get over its beauty and power. Every time I held it, even by my finger tips, I feel my mind and my muscles getting a little stronger. In turn, it brought my spirits up. I had no contact with the ghosts since I got it.

Because of the power, I just couldn't help but looking at it for the millionth time. I have also found that the "protector stone" has helped me to set aside some of my own time to meditate. It was giving me some time with the angels and they were letting me have spiritual time with Greg. I was even amazed when they let me have spiritual connection with Charlie, Ed, and Reuben.

There was, however, one time today I meditated and the angels had something urgent to show me.

They brought me right over to this silver basin they have made to keep an eye on the ghosts. When the water like substance was able to produce a clear picture, I was amazed at what I was seeing. The guys were just finished with officially greeting somebody. At first I couldn't see who it was until she came into view; and I was so shocked. Serena Sire, one of my camp brothers' ex-girlfriend. "How did this happen?" I squeaked. "We don't know," said Angel 1. The girl suddenly looked much scarier as a ghost than alive. When I couldn't stand seeing anymore, I just ran off quietly crying. The angels ran after me. Once they got to me, they sat by me and this time Angel 1 grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 2 was putting his hand on my head and stroking my back with the back of his hand like on a cheek of a cat. "When did this happen?" "A couple of days ago," Angel 2 admitted with a sigh. I just nodded and simply replied, "Well it does explain the struggles I was feeling from the 'protector stone.'" "Hey, it's going to be okay," assured Angel 2.

The angels spent just a few more moments of comforting me, and making me laugh, just so my meditation could receive the proper feeling from it.

12-6-05

After seeing the cause of the ghosts' strength, I decided to try to play their little game and force some strength myself. One way I have been doing this was trying to be so focused on my classes. It only helped some because I would often wonder how did this happen? Why is Serena a ghost now?

When I came back to the dorm, I was shocked to see Serena sitting right on my bed. I literally just dropped everything from where I was standing, which happened to be where I put it all anyway, and just stood there in shock. Serena was looking the opposite of what I was feeling. She was just calmly looking around my room not moving at all. "I love this room," she suddenly commented. She then looked right at me with the evil stare and said, "I just hate the witches who own it." I wanted to say something but I couldn't find any words. Seeing this, Serena continued. "Yeah, that's right, Mia. I tried to be nice to you. And how did you repay me? By causing your camp brother to break-up with me and then it brought me to my death!" This got me to speak up. "Okay, first of all, I didn't cause you and Sam to break up. He was able to see for himself that you weren't girlfriend material. Second of all, are you saying you died of a broken heart? You really are a drama queen!" "No you idiot!" She suddenly screened. A sonic boom was suddenly produced, but I was the only one who felt it and I was also the only one that heard her. "I died a few days after Sam broke up with me!" "Okay, so how did you die?" I asked slowly. Serena looked even angrier and she produced the colors of a fire. "I despise you. I despise Sam. And I despise your precious Greg, too." "You leave Greg alone!" I said, holding back tears. The next thing you knew, Serena pounced at me and I swear I thought I heard the sound of a pouncing cheetah. She pounced so fast that I didn't have the time to react…

_I have now taken over Amelia Brook's body. So this is what it feels like. So small, yet I bet I can work with this. I also do love this outfit. Nice dark grey top with open V-cut, messy-looking jeans with a dark brown belts with hearts and star holes, black and pink cloth Velcro shoes with white and blue socks. That's cute and all, but I think this girl needs a more rebel, flashy look: Long black revealing dress with criss-cross ruffles, no_ _jeans, lose the socks, and black high heeled shoes. Finish off the look with right make-up and this girl has been wearing her hair up way too much. Let's just toss out this hair tie. Hair toss… perfect. Time for a little revenge._

"Hey! Get out of my body, you jerk!" I can't believe that girl! She has pushed me out of my body and has entered into my body and has entered in to turn me into this! I mean the outfit looks cool, but it's not my style! And I can't really walk in those shoes, and that make-up! I let out a horrific scream.

_I ignored that scream and just responded by saying, "What do you say we have a little fun? First, we send you far away…" with a flick of my hand I send Mia to the dark, but humble, place where the boys will surely greet her warmly. She was sent screaming in a flash, and I calmly said with a sneaky smile on my face, "While I seek my revenge by ruining your life." I then let out, or I should say, I had Mia, let out an evil laugh._

12-7-05

I was traveling through this tunnel and into a bright light, which then led me to this dark place. The place had a very uneasy feeling to it, so I was very jumpy looking around, up to when I saw a small light. I rushed over to look. I managed to push parts of the wall opening to see the cause of the light. I was shocked to see it was from the angels. "You guys! Help me!" "We're trying to get you out, Mia!" Said Angel 1. "We're also watching over Greg. Besides, as long as you have the 'protector stone,' they can't touch you." I looked in my pocket to hold onto it, and feel its power. The only problem was there wasn't anything in my pocket. I frantically looked in my other pocket and anywhere else it could be. "It's gone!" Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm that spun me around. It was Jim; and he was holding the stone. "Looking for this?" He then completely covered up the hole as the angels shouted "No!" I couldn't speak at this point, even as Jim just casually tossed it over his shoulder and the stone sunk through.

_The hole closed up and Angel 2 and I were trying to find another, or make another, opening calling her name. Suddenly we heard something drop from below. "The stone!" Angel 2 pointed out. We were both about to retrieve it, when Angel 2 held me back. "One of us needs to stay and watch over Mia." "I'll do it, man" I volunteered. I dived fast right for the stone, and it didn't take long for me to grab it way before it hit the ground. I zoomed right back up._

_I kept careful watch of Mia. The guys were chasing her to probably do her in and that scared me and made mad at the same time. I mean the girl is truly like my own flesh and blood; like my own daughter or my own sister. And yet, I have loved her as something more. Like, if I could, I would find a way to live so I could go out with her. I love her that much._

_Anyway, right now the poor girl is really struggling to out run the ghosts. It's just not enough for her, so I'm giving her backup. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and created a force field around her which made the guys bounce off of her. Unfortunately it was only a temporary fix since Angel 1 and I put a lot of our powers into that stone. Come on, Angel 1. Where's the stone?_

_I brought the stone back and Angel 2 was very relieved. He explained what he did and explained how it's only a temporary because there's just not enough power. "We put a lot of it in that stone, man!" "I remember," I replied. We looked inside and saw that Jim just had Mia down and on top of her. Angel 2 and I held the stone together and concentrated. This helped Mia regain the strength and managed to free her legs and kicked Jim in the stomach. "Yeah!" Angel 2 and I cheered like it was a touchdown made in a football game._

_Once we agreed that we've given her enough strength, I decided to find out what kind of damage Serena has done. Angel 2 stopped me and took off, while handing me the stone. I'm not sure what that was all about, but we can't leave Mia. I watched inside to make sure she was still holding out strong._

_I searched all over for the destroyed form of our girl. I somehow found her outside Greg's school talking to him from the opposite sides of the school gate. I swooped down to listen in on what she telling him._

_"And so, Greg, I never want to see you again. You're too much of a geek!" Poor Greg looked crushed. I know how he feels; I'm the same stature. We also have hearts for the same girl. I was thinking about how I wanted so much to be in this guy's shoes._

_And yet, when I saw how crushed he was, I figured that it shouldn't be this way. Mia is so beautiful, she may as well be an angel herself. She's also sweet, funny, and real. I've never seen any girl that has never wanted love for the right reasons; except Mia. Plus, I can see if there were any guy on earth that can make her happy, it would be him. I followed right along Greg and put a hand on his head to assure him it wasn't what he thinks. Once it sunk in, Greg suddenly stopped and he felt like he believed that wasn't Mia. He couldn't figure out how, but he believed it._

12-7-05

_After successfully fixing Greg, I confronted Serena. Once I got face to face with her, I was just in shock at what she did to the poor girl. "Serena! What have you done to her?" "You must be one of Mia's angels," she purred. "So, do you like her new look?" The girl was doing a dance towards me, and I almost gave in. Just as instantly, though, I pictured the real Mia and pushed this one away. "No! I don't! That girl was already beautiful enough as it is. And now you have destroyed her!" "Well now, I'm going to destroy everything else about her." She then turned and strutted down the street. "Not if I can help it," I muttered under my breath._

_I followed Serena closely, like a hawk, as she continues to destroy the real Mia. I've repaired every one of her damages, to the best I can. She got kicked out of her college program; I made sure all was forgiven. She destroyed all of her friendships, including with the ones from California; I mended every single one. She then decided to destroy her body by somehow buying things that he shouldn't. Serena was about to open both containers when I managed to distract her and snatched up everything before she ever even noticed. When she did, she looked around all confused, just shrugged and walked off. I felt strange after, so I looked at myself and noticed I was going from invisible, back to as solid as I was, and back again. We've been helping Mia so much it's been using a lot of power. I wondered if it's happening to Angel 1 as well. I mean, about half of each of our power went into that stone._

_When I went back up to Angel 1, I found that I was right; he was having the same reaction as I am. We both looked towards Mia and wondered how long she will last._

_At the moment Mia's strength is still there and it's helping. She still has her own spunk, just like the girl she played in the play. It seems like she is creating her own power. But Angel 2 and I must get our powers back. Without our powers, we'll disappear for good. And if we disappear, the stone will too anyway, and there would be no telling what will happen to my poor Boo. With tears in our eyes, Angel 2 and I held the stone and it got smaller until it disappeared. We felt stronger again and more solid._

_At one point, we heard her scream and saw the ghosts getting closer to her but she wasn't moving. The two of us dove in and got her out of there quickly._

12-7-05

It was really scary. I mean, first I got weak, then the ghosts were getting close to me. Suddenly, I was pushed into the day light and was face to face with the angels. "Guys what happened? That really scared me!" The angels had to hold me down. "Mia! Listen to us!" Angel 2 said firmly. "'The protector stone' was getting too dangerous right now." "What do you mean? It was helping me! They couldn't touch me!" "Not dangerous for you," Angel 1 jumped in. "Dangerous for us. We put in half of each of our powers inside that stone. We have also just been using so much of our powers today that we almost disappeared." "What? You mean you almost killed me to save yourselves?" They looked like they were going to explain, but I would not let them. "You selfish jerks! I thought you loved me! I hate you guys!" As I talked, I was hitting and pushing them; and when I finished, I punched faster sobbing. "Mia! Mia!" They had to really hold me down to it bringing me to my knees and the rest of my body followed still sobbing. Both guys grabbed me into a big hug.

"Sweetie, listen to me," Angel 2 explained. "We were not being selfish at all. We love you very much. And believe me, it was a big sacrifice we had to make. If we did not destroy that stone, not only we would have been gone, but you would have lost that fight anyway." "The only difference," Angel 1 added. "Was that we couldn't get you out of there. We would have been gone for good." I really thought about that and found it hard to imagine not having the angels around. "This is not saying you aren't strong," Angel 1 was quick to point out. "You are very strong and full of spunk." "We would just be devastated if something were to happen and it would have been our fault."

The angels then leaned down and each gave me a kiss on the forehead. "A kiss from an angel," they said in unison. "They do say it's a powerful kiss," I said softly. "And it's also one that lasts forever, but not as to wipe out our powers." I felt the same blue powder that Madame S put on my forehead reappeared and disappeared briefly and the warm feeling washed over my body again. "Thank you, guys," I whispered, and we hugged again.

As we hugged, I asked, "So, what about Serena?" Both angels sighed but still remained hugging me. Angel 2 told me everything.

12-8-05

After Angel 2 told about Serena I felt I needed some time to think. To think about what, I wasn't sure. I can't get the look she created on me out of my head and it really disturbed me. It is at least lucky Greg does know I still love him and he didn't fall for that look. At least I think so.

I was still thinking things over, including about the "protector stone," when the angels had to show me something at the silver basin. The ghosts are back at that old building near camp, and they have a prisoner. When I saw who it was, I screamed. "They have Greg! I'll kill them all for this!" I then saw Serena still in my body. She still hasn't changed it. "I got to go help him."

"Mia wait." Angel 2 stopped me. "We need a plan to defeat them. Just barging in and killing them is not going to help." It seemed like that was all I wanted to do, but they are right. "We'll back ya up," said Angel 1. "But I almost lost you guys." "That's not going to happen," Angel 1 assured me. "Yeah," Angel 2 added. "We will never leave you. We will never leave you."

At last, we have captured something very precious to Mia. Breaking up just isn't enough. He must suffer for choosing the wrong girl. I first slapped him around and the guys joined in too. We got him completely battered, with him on the floor and his glasses completely shattered. I towered over him and raised my foot to stomp the air out of him, when suddenly gained some new strength. He pushed my feet away and sends me flying across the room. I looked in shocked and even saw him glowing, literally. "Get him!" I yelled. The guys charged him but Greg closed his eyes and a glowing force field was built around him. It bounced off Mia's enemies and sent them flying in all different directions.

"I don't understand it!" I raged. "How are you doing this?" "I don't know," Greg said looking at his hands.

I suddenly heard something fall. I looked around but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but still nothing.

The angels and I tried to help out Greg by forcing on a force field for him. It helped him so well which made me very happy. We then tried to sneak up on everyone, but I kept bumping my knee on chairs or tripping on my own feet but not falling over. Luckily, neither Serena nor the ghosts saw us.

Forgetting the whole matter, Serena cat walked right up to Greg. "You think you have such good friends in high places." As she said this, she rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek. That really got me steamed, and it sent an electrical shock to Greg's face that Serena felt. "Ouch!" She whispered. She shook it off and shrugged saying, "No matter. Because once I'm finished with you, you will be visiting them." She raised her fist and I could tell she was going to break the force field and kill him. I could not stand the thought so I got up and charged, even despite the angels' calls, as Serena firmly said, "Goodnight, sweet prince," and lowered her fist to Greg's head. "No!" I shouted, and I made contact right into her. My soul went right into my body and it shook as if I was having a major seizure, while I was forcing Serena Sire's ghost out of my body. Eventually I won and Serena was shot right out. The whole time this happened, Greg stared wide eyed, and still stared at what happened after.

Epilogue

These past week and two days was a complete blur to me. I mean, I vaguely remember taking my classes the program and the college but it was still a blur to me. The only thing that was clear to me was that the ghosts are gone; but so were the angels! There was just too much power that was being produced!

I thought about all of this as I was packing my bags to go home for the holidays. That's what I need: a nice holiday vacation in desert. It was also nice to have last minute talks with my friends. Shelia was certainly happy to see I was okay, after I told her everything.

I closed my eyes and tried meditate the van ride to the airport and when I got on the plane was when I reflected on what happened; according to Greg:

12-9-05

_It was just so incredible. One minute Mia was having some kind of seizure, the next thing I knew it, I saw the ghost of Serena Sire blasting out of Mia's body. She weakly got up on her hands and knees. What happened? Of course I didn't even need to ask because Serena was already explaining. "This is all both of you guys' fault! It's your fault I'm dead!" "What did we do?" Asked Mia. "Yeah, I agreed. What did we do?" "Look at you two! You two are the most perfect couple in the world. I can't get a single guy to like me." "Maybe it was because you were so desperate to get married," I said. "Shut up!" She sobbed. "For your information, I did this to myself. I ran in front of moving truck." "You moved in front of a moving truck, I don't get it." "Why? I've got nothing else to live for! Besides, these guys get to seek revenge on you. I want in."_

_Mia just stared dumped-struck and I did too. "Okay," she then suddenly said. "That is the lamest thing I have ever heard. This is not my fault, not Greg's fault, you did this to yourself." "Nobody ever blames me for anything!" With that, she pounced like a cheetah and I swear I thought I heard a cheetah growl coming from her. I got all ready to stop her, but then a bright light sped towards her and she and the ghosts were gone._

_I rushed over to Mia. "You okay, Mia?" I felt Mia shaking as I held her shoulders. She was then frantically looking around asking, "Where are they?" "Who?" "Angel 1 and Angel 2!" "Was that what that big flash of light was?" That was when she realized, "They're gone! They sacrificed their power for us!" She then slowly lowered herself back down sobbing. I gave her a big hug and tried to calm her down. As I did, she explained everything about these guys. These angels; I hope they will be okay. "Angel 2 said they will never leave me! He said they will never leave me!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen the captain has just turned on the seat belt sign. We'll be arriving at our final descendent to Long Beach, California in just a few moments." I was snapped out of my trail of thought when that announcement came up. I also just pasted Greg's journal entry into my journal. He was hoping that the angels survived, since one of the things that I told Greg about them was that these angels were going to help be look outs for us. They were going to help us when we get married and have kids. I know it may seem crazy for me to be thinking about that at this point in my life, but I seriously see myself as Mrs. Greg Faul. At least I don't see this future the way most girls at the program do. It's not exactly an engagement, but it feels like one. Including how at one point once all of this calmed, I got a beautiful ring from him. I sometimes wore it on my finger and sometimes on a metal chain I got for it, like I am right now.

Mom picked me up at the airport and we were both just so happy that I was getting to go to the desert and just forget all about that has happened. As we were leaving the airport, mom noticed the ring. "What is that, Mia?" I blushed a little as I told her, with making sure she knew it wasn't for a real engagement. Mom was just overjoyed! "See, sweetie! I knew Greg is so perfect for you! I see a very good future in the two of you." I was stilling smiling and blushing so I felt like I could do was just nod. Mom gave me a big hug.

Dad, Nathaniel, and Lola were waiting for me too. As we drove back to our desert house in Yucca Valley, they all noticed the ring and we got into talking about it. Everyone was happy for me in their own way. We all then got to talking about what has been going on lately:

Mom's Lobbie Lou's store's business has been booming, for it being desert

Dad's almost done with the music for his latest movie, "The Da Vinci Code"

My incredible twenty-year-old big brother is still doing great with his job at the TV studio and his apartment with "Long-Lost-Brother" Craig

And my ever so adorable twelve-year-old little sister got the one of the main parts of her middle school winter play. She showed me the flier:

Carpenter Middle School Presents:

Charlotte's Web

December 22nd-25th

6:00-8:00 pm

December 28th-31st

2:00-4:00 pm

Tickets are on sale now

$10 Adult tickets

$5 Children's 11 and under

"That's great Lola, or should I say, Charlotte." She laughed at that and just proudly replied, "You should." "We already got tickets for the six to eight show on the 23rd," dad has informed me. I'm really looking forward to seeing the show.

When they asked me about school, I tried to be optimistic and tell them that school was great. I was just upset about leaving my friends there and being far away from Greg. I was too, but Lola could tell there was something more to my unhappiness. She's the only one in my whole family who knows about the angels and the ghosts. She's also the only one in the whole family who has seen them. She has come in contact to both, friendly and unfriendly you be the judge which for which. Probably because of all of those books on the super natural, both storybooks and informational, that she has been reading on since she was five. So along with adorable, my twelve-year-old sister is also very spiritual. Her only passion is the spirit world; that and acting. She is always in touched with the character. Which may be why her school drama teacher gives her many of the lead roles? Not to say Lola gets upset when she doesn't. But she can take any character and just go with it; even if it is some kind of romance scene, but she's not into real love yet.

When we pulled up inside the garage, it was late and I am wiped. I just brought my bags up to my room, took a shower and got into my pajamas. Once I did, there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, Lola was at the other end.

"Hey, cutie!" I cooed. We gave each other a hug and that was when I felt something was bothering her. I brought her into my room and closed the door. She just calmly sat on my bed, looked me right in the eye saying, "There's more to your unhappiness, isn't there?" I considered denying it, but she has been reading so many of those books, and so many times each, there's no way to get pass this girl. In fact, "The Mediator" series are her bible in parts.

"The ghosts have followed me to the program and got so close to destroying me and my life. They also almost killed off Greg. Plus, they had someone new helping them." "Who?" "Serena Sire. She committed suicide by running in front of a moving truck." "Why?" "Amazingly out of low self-esteem, which I hope will never happened to you." Lola wanted to respond to that, but couldn't so I just continued on. "I saw the angels, though. They helped me to get rid of the ghosts." "That's great!" "Yeah, only they are gone, too." "Oh. Oh!" The second "oh" meant she knows what that means for me. My little sister gave me a big hug. "I hope they come back," she said while we hugged. "I really liked them. They were cool." I nodded and then sighed deeply. As I sighed, I looked forward right at my window. For a whole minute, I swear I saw the angels smiling and waving at me from the other end. I at first felt excited, but then I quickly felt happy and relieved, so I just waved at them back. "I told you" Angel 2 mouthed. I guess what was needed was my need and my spiritual sister's belief that they will come back. After he did, though, I noticed a tiny little black spot on Angel 2's right shoulder. It looked like a bullet hole, and yet I get that there is something else completely different to it. I thought about asking about it, but he and Angel 1 were already leaving. Before Angel 1 left, though, he gave me a goofy smile. I gave a silent laugh. When Lola and I broke apart, she asked, "What?" "Just that, thanks to us, the angels are okay and they came by." "They did?" Lola asked eagerly. She quickly looked behind her and was disappointed when she didn't see anything. "But at least they are still around. Well, goodnight." Lola went to bed, with saying "I love you!" first. I told her that I love too. I then thought as I slowly sunk into my bed, about how amazing it is how this all began with a phrase as simple as:

Behind the old, creaky door…


	9. 12 06 05

Super Natural Connection

By, Nina Badami

Prologue

Behind the old, creaky door I saw the very thing I've been searching for, even though I wasn't happy to. It was the ghost of Jim Blank. This guy always makes me uncomfortable. Both when he was alive, and especially now that he is dead. He makes me uncomfortable because he "went out" with me for "three days," and yet he didn't. What that means is that he asked me out; I got a very bad vibe from him, so I turned him down. But he still said we did.

Jim greeted me with a very sneaky smile and a just as sneaky "hello." "Hello, Jim," I replied, while trying to be very casual. "Fancy seeing you here," he said. "Well, I thought I'd settle the difference between us, so that we may each move on." At this, Jim just laughed monocle. That's when I began to hear it being multiplied, and I saw some more ghostly figures materializing around him. Just my luck, the ghost of the other boys that are the same as Jim. Devon Sules, my middle school boyfriend. Harry Boulevard, who I met at the same camp I met Jim. Harry would not stop touching me or mocking my part of the play we were in a couple of summers ago. Stephen Brass, who was verbally bothering me on my bus to school, as well as his accomplice Jerry Sea. And last, but not least, Derek Brink, who I was hooked up with at camp and ended up not a perfect match.

I stood there in horror as their laughs got louder and they got closer.

11-04-05

I woke up with a start when my roommate, Shelia, called to me. "Dinner's ready, Mia," she said. I looked around my desk and found I lay on top of my closed laptop and I had my workbook from one of my college classes, and an extra credit paper from Mrs. Peters class on top of that, on the side. I can't believe that was a dream, especially when I remember the events actually occurring.

Even with the other thirteen girls talking, I remained quiet, since I was thinking about the individual causes of the guys' death. Actually Jim, Harry, and Derek's death were the same. As well as Stephen and Jerry's. Devon's was the only one who died his own. Jim, Harry, and Derek drowned. The Super Teens of the camp went out to a beach and while I was just hanging out with my current boyfriend, Greg Faul, Jim just came right to us telling Greg stupid stories about me and him and me. He would even splash me to where he was even hitting me. Following this, Harry and Derek got to me in their own ways. At one point, there was a real big wave that made a lot of us try to run to shore as fast as we could. I only got about a foot away from shore before the wave knocked me off my feet, but I managed to get back up after swimming for a bit. The three guys, however, somehow weren't so lucky. Stephen and Jerry both died in a car accident. Devon was an innocent by-stander of a shooting at his college.

After thanking for dinner, I went back to my room to finish what I could of my homework. I then Instant Messaged Greg with Web Cam, so that I could tell him about my dream, and so I could just see his comforting face and hear his equally comforting voice.

I was not prepared for his response. He greeted me with a "hey" that sounded both upset, and somehow distracted. It made me a bit concerned about him, and about whether or not I should tell him about the dream. "Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. "Oh, yeah, fine. I just had an upsetting dream." "Would you like to tell me about it please?" Greg was skeptical at first, but then he told me. The scary thing about it was that it was exactly the same as the one I wanted to tell him, only his was different:

His came to him last night, so he didn't sleep well

The guys were alive

And Greg said to Jim instead, when they came face to face, "I want you to back off on Mia. She's my girl now."

"I knew why Jim was there, of course, and why Derek was there. But why was Harry? And who were the other there?"

I was kind of surprised about at least not telling Greg about Harry. I did, although, expect him to wonder about Devon, Stephen, and Jerry since he has never met them. I told him about all of them, though. It was then Greg's turn to be surprised. "But what does it mean for us both to be having this dream? I mean, you're the one that went into the old abandoned house by the camp, right?" "Yeah, I don't know. I think we're both being told the same thing. Like we both have to be careful of something coming for us." "But who would have to be the most cautious? Me because of them being alive, or you because of them being dead?" I thought about that, but then it suddenly sounded to me like a "who-came-first-the-chicken-or-the-egg" question. "I don't know," I just sighed. "Well, don't worry about it, Mia. Because I will not let anything happen to you." He then kissed his hand and lightly slapped it on the screen. I smiled at this and responded, "Thanks, Greg. I won't let anything happen to you either," and I gave him a kiss in the same way.

11-11-05

After the Instant Messaging, I felt much better. I also managed to get through my week pretty smoothly, except for the occasional struggles I might have had. But they were pretty much nothing compared to if I were to have more visits from, the ghosts of the guys. Although, I could have sworn I saw one of the guys briefly around school, or somewhere outside the house, which is what our dorms are called, or around the basement; like when I go down to use the treadmill. I know it may sound crazy for it to be all of those places. But those were the places where I thought I either saw, heard, or felt them.

My closest friends, Shelia being one, Greg, my on-campus advisor Ms. O'Neil, and my therapist at home Mr. Striker, are the only ones who know about it and are supportive. When I say my closest friends, I mean some from Summit Camp, the camp I met the ghosts and Greg, quite a few from the program, some that are also ones I met in Summit, Charlie Share from Loc Leaven a church camp, and Ed Goldwin and Reuben Ramanisk from my high school. No one else knows, because I fear they wouldn't believe me or take the whole thing seriously. When I've told about the guys haunting me, the one I've told tell me to not worry about it. It's a little hard, but I trust them.

My words "something might be coming for us" and Greg's words "I won't let anything happen to you" were racing in my mind a mile a minute. I knew that I shouldn't panic, but I didn't want to blow my feelings off either.

On the weekends we are always encouraged to go out. There have been small, random times since I've been in the program such as this when I need "spiritual" guideness about this. Fortunately one of my friends who live near by has a calling for this kind of thing. I actually have two of them who do: Ruben, who still lives in my hometown California, and "Madame S" as she likes to be called. I'm not even kidding! A twenty-year-old girl who has the powerful gift of a middle-aged, or older, fortune teller. Not only that, she has claimed to have it since pre-school! I don't even know this girl's real name, since she never told anyone.

As strange as all this was about her, there is something about her that has gotten me intrigued enough for us to be friends. She is one my friends from Summit Camp.

11-12-05

Shelia and I went to the Cape Cod Mall together on the Congo Line bus. Shelia is the only one who has met "Madame S," so she's the only one that knows all of her quirks like I do. She may find them crazy, but she accepts them and likes them.

"Madame S" works part-time at Hot Topics as cashier. She always tells me that it is "the place that is as lost as she is on this earth." She would always tell me, whether I ask her or not. In fact, when Shelia and I just walked right up to the counter, she just simply greeted us with, "Hey, welcome to Hot Topics. The place that is as lost as I am on this earth." I greeted back at her with a causal hi, which made her tone to brighten up some, for her. "How are you doing, Mia? Good to see you again, Shelia!" "We are fine," replied Shelia. "Except I'm in a situation that I'm going to need your help with," I added. I was just going to ask when her lunch break is, when of course she was one step ahead of me in thought. "My lunch break is in twenty minutes. I'll meet you guys at the food court."

The three of us got lunch, and MS turned to us and said "Step into my office." By office she meant a dressing room, in the back of Hot Topics for people to try on clothes, that has somehow never been used. Not sure why, but since it's never been used, Madame S has turned it into her area of "spiritual being." There was everything in a fortune teller's sanctum just in this small area, except the space somehow looked a bit bigger. Madame S was out of her work clothes and into her fortune telling clothes. Actually they are just regular everyday clothes; they just looked more like what a fortune telling would wear. I don't know how, they just do. It does seem as though it's because she's able to make her hair to look like it's in a turban, when she put it up in a ponytail. Seriously! I mean, I don't know how she does it, but I will find out.

Anyway, Shelia and I sat down on the big colorful poof pillows getting comfortable. Madame S sat on hers and between us was a big, round, low table with beautiful pieces of cloth draped on and an authentic crystal ball on a stand. The place also somehow smelled quite strongly of lavender and it made it warm.

With the smell, and the very low lighting, it's amazing that none of us fell asleep. Of course I did feel like I'd be restless anyway.

"Now," said Madame S, in the fortune teller's way but without the accent. "Tell Madame S what's been troubling you."

I told her everything. Everything from reminding her about the boys, to their incidents, to them now being ghosts and haunting me, to the dreams Greg and I had. "And I shared my concerns with him and some of my friends at school, like Shelia," I concluded. "Yet I now have the words about all that was said on the matter just spinning in my head with no solutions."

Madame S's eyes stared through me as if images of my every thought projected in her mind. I could tell that she was calculating a plan. She was also checking up on her crystal ball to help. She would look at each for a few moments. Another thing I have noticed is that crystal ball had the same glow and fog as the ones on TV, and yet I did not see a single cord or any appearance that it was running on batteries. Another mystery I will find out.

I was so in tuned with the crystal ball, I jumped a mile in my seat when Madame S was ready. "Yes! Yes! I can see them, and feel something very dark. It's definitely them; including Devon, Stephen, and Jerry. They've suffered through a lot so they are thirty for revenge." "Okay, so what should I do?" "You've got to fight them! You've got to show them that you are stronger than they are!" "Fight them? Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have taught me to never-" "That's why there are other ways to beat them! Here," Madame S opened an old trunk and produced a bunch of books and handed them to me. I looked at them and saw that they all involve something spiritual. Essence, smelling oils, forms of meditation, spells. I studied these books quite carefully. I was able to find many of each that I liked their smell, and what they "promote." I wrote my favorites down and Madame S asked to see them. Looking at her curiously, I handed her my list. She quickly skimmed through it and opened up the trunk again. She then was able to quickly fill up a colorful, velvety, drawstring pouch and handed it to me, which ended up to be a bit heavy. I looked inside and saw bottles and sticks, laminated cards of everything I wrote. "Wow cool! Thank you so much!" I gushed, while Shelia was checking out my bag and its contents. "Now," Madame S began like a doctor filling a prescription. "You should start off using only one smelling stuff. So say you decide to use one of the smelling oils. You'd only be using that one oil, and do not add an essence. That goes the same with the mediation and chants. For a week, it would be good to start off with meditating with any smell you like and maybe a little bit of music if that helps you too. One hour in the evening everyday. If that doesn't help in any way, talk to your therapist or to me. Any questions?"

"Can you repeat all of that?" Shelia blurted out after staring from trying to take it all in. This made all of laugh and I assured her I'd explain it, even though I do find it amazing I understood it all since she said it so fast.

"I do have two questions, though. First what if I forget a day?" "Try not to! Very important that you don't! We're only trying this for a week since there's a chance the guys may increase their presence right now. This is keeping yourself busy, and happy." When she said happy, she gave my tummy a little tickle, which made me laugh and squirm a bit. "Well, Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have been telling me that," I replied.

Speaking of them, I was just about to ask how will they feel, or think, about me doing it. Of course, MS already knew I was going to ask so she offered that I have them call her and she could explain all about it. "I'll just explain to them that this will not be an exorcism of any kind." The three of us got another laugh out of that one.

11-19-05

Ever since my time with Madame S, I just been reading up on all the books and tried to smell the sticks and oils before I used them. Since I can't smell very well, I couldn't exactly pick anything up. I forgot to mention that candles and stuff like that aren't allowed in dorms, so I had to figure out how to use them.

I told Ms. O'Neil about MS's suggestions and showed her the smelly stuff. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. So she offered I'd do it around the outside of her office under her supervision of course, around before we'd have to get back to the dorm. We made those arrangements so that I could do them discreetly enough, and at good timing, so as to not arouse any suspicions. Unless I tell about it, which would of course be to the close friends who knows about the guys. I never missed a day, so I felt like I was able to develop a strong spiritual barrier that the guys couldn't get through. I felt so proud that it was working.

Or so I thought.

11-20-05

I was awoken by another dream at three a.m. on Sunday. This one was really bad, too. I dreamt that Greg and I were taking a drive down a mountain road that was looking over a beautiful sunset by a bench in a navy blue Ferrari with the top down; I was behind the wheel. We were looking deep into each other's eyes, when I was suddenly feeling the wheel jerking all over the place; even though I was holding it correctly. I was also feeling the gas pedal being pressed harder than I was really pressing it. "What's going on?" Greg yelled frantically. "I don't know!" I yelled back. "I'm not even doing this!" Next thing any of us knew, my seat belt came undone, but something was keeping my hands on the wheel so I couldn't put it back on. The car then veered off the road, and it flew and landed into the sand upside down. Since it was only my seat belt that came undone, Greg survived the crash but I didn't; I was completely knocked out. My soul left my body, so I saw from the sky that Greg was able to slowly get out of his seat, and hovered over my body to check-up on me. The soul me was really scared. I got really scared when I felt a hand grab my left shoulder and spun me around. It was them; and the one who had my shoulder was Jim. He also wasn't letting go. "How does the other side feel now, Mia?" He asked slyly. "You did this!" I responded in rage. "But why just me and not him?" "Because he would just be getting in the way." Next thing I knew, he threw me down and all I heard was them fighting over each other wanting to do something. "She's mine!" Jim declared. "Just hold her down!" I then felt something heavy on me, and no matter how hard I fought I couldn't move. I then saw Jim's face right at mine. And then, I blacked out. I woke up with a start and still with a heavy feeling in my chest. I looked at the time and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, it was hard, especially when I opened my eye to get out of the dream, I thought I vaguely saw him sitting on Shelia's bed where her head was. Before I could register what I saw, he was gone.

I didn't wake up until around nine that morning. When Shelia saw me up looking horrible, she got up quickly, too. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. "You don't look good." "I just had a bad dream." "About the guys?" I nodded. "What happened?" I got her to come closer. When she did, I explained the dream, but I couldn't bring myself to say what happened at the end. Shelia was, however, able to guess what it was. I don't know how; guess maybe because of us being roommates. "Mia, you've got to tell Ms. O'Neil or something!" "No, what I think I need is back up. And I know exactly who to call."

The moment I got the chance, I headed right to Hot Topics. Feeling my eager vibe, Madame S skipped her introduction and produced the same eager concern. Without saying a word, except for one of her co-workers to cover for her, MS led me to her office.

11-20-05

Madame S got the place ready in a flash. "Spill, my child." I felt nausea, so I just had to scream it out like "word vomit," as Lindsey Lohan called it in "Mean Girls." When it came out, MS was very taken aback in shock. I buried my head into my hands in shame. "Who have you told about this to?" She demanded pointing at me. "Only Shelia," I said when I moved my hands to just my forehead. "Oh! No, no, no, no! This is a very, very serious matter! I know just who to call." "Me too."

Madame S and I then got into comfortable positions to summon… the angels. Not just any angels but ones that we both know that is powerful enough for a job like this.

MS got the whole room ready with the right smells, the light dimmed perfectly and was getting into the zone. The two of us joined hands and breathed in deep and breathed out deep a few times. While I continued breathing, MS recited a chant which somehow echoed. As the chant got stronger, that's all I heard. O didn't even hear us breathing. I also noticed I was floating up until I reached the clouds. I also saw a gold string on my back. I recognized this but I need to ask Lola what it is called. I felt myself stand up looking around a surrounding that was familiar to me. This is the same place I have met the angels for the past two years.

The angels don't look like typical angels. In fact, they look more like people from earth. The only difference is that they never were dead much less alive at all. The first one came into view after I saw some stars forming rare constellations. Ones that has never been discovered before. It was in the summer and it looked like this:

The next morning, a big guy with lots dark hair and a deep voice appeared, but I was the only one who saw him. He looked scary at first, but then we got to know each other and form a special connection, and his look turned to be sweet with something sneaky. The second one came when I first came to my college program. It happened in the main hallway. I was just walking to my homeroom, when this huge wind sends me flying back until I felt like something caught me midair and sent me back up. It was the weirdest thing, especially how the doors were closed but I swear I thought I actually heard a gush of wind with the force. At lunch time that day, I thought I saw someone standing in front of the big office building. The figure was already gone when I looked back. After lunch I was walking back alone, and the same figure appeared the same spot and said "Boo!" I jumped back a little but then I saw this other guy that I was the only one who saw him. This one was tall and skinny. He also had two different colored eyes; one was hazel and one was green. We shared a special connection, but it was a bit different from the first one. They both took me to this spot.

I was looking all around for them when they both scared me and pushed me into the clouds. I got up and turned to see them. We all laughed and they each gave me big pick-me-up hugs. "How are you guys? I'm so happy to see you!" "Same here, daughter," said Angel 2. "How are you?" "Yeah!" Said Angel 1. "How have you been, my Boo?" That's what he calls me because he and I are like Boo and Sulley in "Monster Inc." I smiled at that and squealed, "Kitty!" "Boo! My Boo!" We hugged again until I remembered why I was there. "You guys. I need your help." They both looked worried so they sat me down. Sighing deeply, I explained everything that they didn't already know. They were both so shocked that they each gave me a big hug. "Don't worry, my sweet daughter. We'll take care of these guys," Angel 2 comforted. "Yeah," Angel 1 added. "Nobody does this to one of our dearest friends and gets away with it.. Does Greg know about it?" I shamefully shook my head. "Mia!" Angel 2 cried. "But I don't want him to go after them! They are just too powerful right now. That's why I came to see you guys." Angel 2 suddenly shivered and Angel 1's left hand stiffened. Angel 2 decided to test something else by putting a hand on my head, and his hand was immediately sent back up. "Yes, I can feel them," said Angel 1. "They're not here, but they are close." "And you're right, they are strong," Angel 2 chimed in. "And they are angry, too." This worried me close to tears. Angel 2 just grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 1 put one hand on my back and the other was petting me on the head. The one that was on my back, was gliding along in a special way. "We'll take care of them," assured Angel 2. "And we'll talk to Greg about it too," Angel 1 added. "Now go on!" And with that, they both gave me a gentle push which sent me falling back.

Back at Madame S's office, I came out by swiftly leaning forward letting out a breathless scream. My fortune telling friend gave me her full attention. I ended up silently laughing, shaking my head, before I mockingly exclaimed, "They pushed me!" We both laughed at that. I then told her that the ghosts definitely getting stronger and they are angry, too." "Did they suggest anything or said they will handle it?" "Yeah, they said they will take care of it, including warning Greg." "And that seems all we can do right now." MS placed her thumb into some navy blue powder and pressed it on my forehead. I suddenly felt a warm tingling feeling through my body starting from my forehead.

After I said goodbye to Madame S, I went shopping around the mall. As I was leaving the mall, and before I got to the door, a small breeze blew into my hair and I felt something heavy sink into my pocket. It was quite strange, so I decided to move to a nearby bench and reach inside. My hand felt something that was round and smooth, yet bumpy. When I took it out to look at it, I was so transfixed and amazed at the beautiful object shining in my hand, that I sank slowly into a seat on the bench. "Thank you, guys."

12-3-05

Winter has come quickly, and with a lot of snow. Snow! I have never seen this much! Even though it does snow some in the desert, and the mountains of California, I have never seen this much! The dorm counselors were so happy for me and I was exploding with excitement when I called my mom; perhaps too much excitement. Opps! Anyway, I decided to really take it in by just kicking back and watching the snow fall from the dining room window; with my hot cup of tea. With a moment like this, I felt like looking at my "protector stone" as I have been calling it since the angels have given it to me. I know it's crazy that I have been constantly looking at it for the past three weeks! I just can't get over its beauty and power. Every time I held it, even by my finger tips, I feel my mind and my muscles getting a little stronger. In turn, it brought my spirits up. I had no contact with the ghosts since I got it.

Because of the power, I just couldn't help but looking at it for the millionth time. I have also found that the "protector stone" has helped me to set aside some of my own time to meditate. It was giving me some time with the angels and they were letting me have spiritual time with Greg. I was even amazed when they let me have spiritual connection with Charlie, Ed, and Reuben.

There was, however, one time today I meditated and the angels had something urgent to show me.

They brought me right over to this silver basin they have made to keep an eye on the ghosts. When the water like substance was able to produce a clear picture, I was amazed at what I was seeing. The guys were just finished with officially greeting somebody. At first I couldn't see who it was until she came into view; and I was so shocked. Serena Sire, one of my camp brothers' ex-girlfriend. "How did this happen?" I squeaked. "We don't know," said Angel 1. The girl suddenly looked much scarier as a ghost than alive. When I couldn't stand seeing anymore, I just ran off quietly crying. The angels ran after me. Once they got to me, they sat by me and this time Angel 1 grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 2 was putting his hand on my head and stroking my back with the back of his hand like on a cheek of a cat. "When did this happen?" "A couple of days ago," Angel 2 admitted with a sigh. I just nodded and simply replied, "Well it does explain the struggles I was feeling from the 'protector stone.'" "Hey, it's going to be okay," assured Angel 2.

The angels spent just a few more moments of comforting me, and making me laugh, just so my meditation could receive the proper feeling from it.

12-6-05

After seeing the cause of the ghosts' strength, I decided to try to play their little game and force some strength myself. One way I have been doing this was trying to be so focused on my classes. It only helped some because I would often wonder how did this happen? Why is Serena a ghost now?

When I came back to the dorm, I was shocked to see Serena sitting right on my bed. I literally just dropped everything from where I was standing, which happened to be where I put it all anyway, and just stood there in shock. Serena was looking the opposite of what I was feeling. She was just calmly looking around my room not moving at all. "I love this room," she suddenly commented. She then looked right at me with the evil stare and said, "I just hate the witches who own it." I wanted to say something but I couldn't find any words. Seeing this, Serena continued. "Yeah, that's right, Mia. I tried to be nice to you. And how did you repay me? By causing your camp brother to break-up with me and then it brought me to my death!" This got me to speak up. "Okay, first of all, I didn't cause you and Sam to break up. He was able to see for himself that you weren't girlfriend material. Second of all, are you saying you died of a broken heart? You really are a drama queen!" "No you idiot!" She suddenly screened. A sonic boom was suddenly produced, but I was the only one who felt it and I was also the only one that heard her. "I died a few days after Sam broke up with me!" "Okay, so how did you die?" I asked slowly. Serena looked even angrier and she produced the colors of a fire. "I despise you. I despise Sam. And I despise your precious Greg, too." "You leave Greg alone!" I said, holding back tears. The next thing you knew, Serena pounced at me and I swear I thought I heard the sound of a pouncing cheetah. She pounced so fast that I didn't have the time to react…

_I have now taken over Amelia Brook's body. So this is what it feels like. So small, yet I bet I can work with this. I also do love this outfit. Nice dark grey top with open V-cut, messy-looking jeans with a dark brown belts with hearts and star holes, black and pink cloth Velcro shoes with white and blue socks. That's cute and all, but I think this girl needs a more rebel, flashy look: Long black revealing dress with criss-cross ruffles, no_ _jeans, lose the socks, and black high heeled shoes. Finish off the look with right make-up and this girl has been wearing her hair up way too much. Let's just toss out this hair tie. Hair toss… perfect. Time for a little revenge._

"Hey! Get out of my body, you jerk!" I can't believe that girl! She has pushed me out of my body and has entered into my body and has entered in to turn me into this! I mean the outfit looks cool, but it's not my style! And I can't really walk in those shoes, and that make-up! I let out a horrific scream.

_I ignored that scream and just responded by saying, "What do you say we have a little fun? First, we send you far away…" with a flick of my hand I send Mia to the dark, but humble, place where the boys will surely greet her warmly. She was sent screaming in a flash, and I calmly said with a sneaky smile on my face, "While I seek my revenge by ruining your life." I then let out, or I should say, I had Mia, let out an evil laugh._

12-7-05

I was traveling through this tunnel and into a bright light, which then led me to this dark place. The place had a very uneasy feeling to it, so I was very jumpy looking around, up to when I saw a small light. I rushed over to look. I managed to push parts of the wall opening to see the cause of the light. I was shocked to see it was from the angels. "You guys! Help me!" "We're trying to get you out, Mia!" Said Angel 1. "We're also watching over Greg. Besides, as long as you have the 'protector stone,' they can't touch you." I looked in my pocket to hold onto it, and feel its power. The only problem was there wasn't anything in my pocket. I frantically looked in my other pocket and anywhere else it could be. "It's gone!" Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm that spun me around. It was Jim; and he was holding the stone. "Looking for this?" He then completely covered up the hole as the angels shouted "No!" I couldn't speak at this point, even as Jim just casually tossed it over his shoulder and the stone sunk through.

_The hole closed up and Angel 2 and I were trying to find another, or make another, opening calling her name. Suddenly we heard something drop from below. "The stone!" Angel 2 pointed out. We were both about to retrieve it, when Angel 2 held me back. "One of us needs to stay and watch over Mia." "I'll do it, man" I volunteered. I dived fast right for the stone, and it didn't take long for me to grab it way before it hit the ground. I zoomed right back up._

_I kept careful watch of Mia. The guys were chasing her to probably do her in and that scared me and made mad at the same time. I mean the girl is truly like my own flesh and blood; like my own daughter or my own sister. And yet, I have loved her as something more. Like, if I could, I would find a way to live so I could go out with her. I love her that much._

_Anyway, right now the poor girl is really struggling to out run the ghosts. It's just not enough for her, so I'm giving her backup. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and created a force field around her which made the guys bounce off of her. Unfortunately it was only a temporary fix since Angel 1 and I put a lot of our powers into that stone. Come on, Angel 1. Where's the stone?_

_I brought the stone back and Angel 2 was very relieved. He explained what he did and explained how it's only a temporary because there's just not enough power. "We put a lot of it in that stone, man!" "I remember," I replied. We looked inside and saw that Jim just had Mia down and on top of her. Angel 2 and I held the stone together and concentrated. This helped Mia regain the strength and managed to free her legs and kicked Jim in the stomach. "Yeah!" Angel 2 and I cheered like it was a touchdown made in a football game._

_Once we agreed that we've given her enough strength, I decided to find out what kind of damage Serena has done. Angel 2 stopped me and took off, while handing me the stone. I'm not sure what that was all about, but we can't leave Mia. I watched inside to make sure she was still holding out strong._

_I searched all over for the destroyed form of our girl. I somehow found her outside Greg's school talking to him from the opposite sides of the school gate. I swooped down to listen in on what she telling him._

_"And so, Greg, I never want to see you again. You're too much of a geek!" Poor Greg looked crushed. I know how he feels; I'm the same stature. We also have hearts for the same girl. I was thinking about how I wanted so much to be in this guy's shoes._

_And yet, when I saw how crushed he was, I figured that it shouldn't be this way. Mia is so beautiful, she may as well be an angel herself. She's also sweet, funny, and real. I've never seen any girl that has never wanted love for the right reasons; except Mia. Plus, I can see if there were any guy on earth that can make her happy, it would be him. I followed right along Greg and put a hand on his head to assure him it wasn't what he thinks. Once it sunk in, Greg suddenly stopped and he felt like he believed that wasn't Mia. He couldn't figure out how, but he believed it._

12-7-05

_After successfully fixing Greg, I confronted Serena. Once I got face to face with her, I was just in shock at what she did to the poor girl. "Serena! What have you done to her?" "You must be one of Mia's angels," she purred. "So, do you like her new look?" The girl was doing a dance towards me, and I almost gave in. Just as instantly, though, I pictured the real Mia and pushed this one away. "No! I don't! That girl was already beautiful enough as it is. And now you have destroyed her!" "Well now, I'm going to destroy everything else about her." She then turned and strutted down the street. "Not if I can help it," I muttered under my breath._

_I followed Serena closely, like a hawk, as she continues to destroy the real Mia. I've repaired every one of her damages, to the best I can. She got kicked out of her college program; I made sure all was forgiven. She destroyed all of her friendships, including with the ones from California; I mended every single one. She then decided to destroy her body by somehow buying things that he shouldn't. Serena was about to open both containers when I managed to distract her and snatched up everything before she ever even noticed. When she did, she looked around all confused, just shrugged and walked off. I felt strange after, so I looked at myself and noticed I was going from invisible, back to as solid as I was, and back again. We've been helping Mia so much it's been using a lot of power. I wondered if it's happening to Angel 1 as well. I mean, about half of each of our power went into that stone._

_When I went back up to Angel 1, I found that I was right; he was having the same reaction as I am. We both looked towards Mia and wondered how long she will last._

_At the moment Mia's strength is still there and it's helping. She still has her own spunk, just like the girl she played in the play. It seems like she is creating her own power. But Angel 2 and I must get our powers back. Without our powers, we'll disappear for good. And if we disappear, the stone will too anyway, and there would be no telling what will happen to my poor Boo. With tears in our eyes, Angel 2 and I held the stone and it got smaller until it disappeared. We felt stronger again and more solid._

_At one point, we heard her scream and saw the ghosts getting closer to her but she wasn't moving. The two of us dove in and got her out of there quickly._

12-7-05

It was really scary. I mean, first I got weak, then the ghosts were getting close to me. Suddenly, I was pushed into the day light and was face to face with the angels. "Guys what happened? That really scared me!" The angels had to hold me down. "Mia! Listen to us!" Angel 2 said firmly. "'The protector stone' was getting too dangerous right now." "What do you mean? It was helping me! They couldn't touch me!" "Not dangerous for you," Angel 1 jumped in. "Dangerous for us. We put in half of each of our powers inside that stone. We have also just been using so much of our powers today that we almost disappeared." "What? You mean you almost killed me to save yourselves?" They looked like they were going to explain, but I would not let them. "You selfish jerks! I thought you loved me! I hate you guys!" As I talked, I was hitting and pushing them; and when I finished, I punched faster sobbing. "Mia! Mia!" They had to really hold me down to it bringing me to my knees and the rest of my body followed still sobbing. Both guys grabbed me into a big hug.

"Sweetie, listen to me," Angel 2 explained. "We were not being selfish at all. We love you very much. And believe me, it was a big sacrifice we had to make. If we did not destroy that stone, not only we would have been gone, but you would have lost that fight anyway." "The only difference," Angel 1 added. "Was that we couldn't get you out of there. We would have been gone for good." I really thought about that and found it hard to imagine not having the angels around. "This is not saying you aren't strong," Angel 1 was quick to point out. "You are very strong and full of spunk." "We would just be devastated if something were to happen and it would have been our fault."

The angels then leaned down and each gave me a kiss on the forehead. "A kiss from an angel," they said in unison. "They do say it's a powerful kiss," I said softly. "And it's also one that lasts forever, but not as to wipe out our powers." I felt the same blue powder that Madame S put on my forehead reappeared and disappeared briefly and the warm feeling washed over my body again. "Thank you, guys," I whispered, and we hugged again.

As we hugged, I asked, "So, what about Serena?" Both angels sighed but still remained hugging me. Angel 2 told me everything.

12-8-05

After Angel 2 told about Serena I felt I needed some time to think. To think about what, I wasn't sure. I can't get the look she created on me out of my head and it really disturbed me. It is at least lucky Greg does know I still love him and he didn't fall for that look. At least I think so.

I was still thinking things over, including about the "protector stone," when the angels had to show me something at the silver basin. The ghosts are back at that old building near camp, and they have a prisoner. When I saw who it was, I screamed. "They have Greg! I'll kill them all for this!" I then saw Serena still in my body. She still hasn't changed it. "I got to go help him."

"Mia wait." Angel 2 stopped me. "We need a plan to defeat them. Just barging in and killing them is not going to help." It seemed like that was all I wanted to do, but they are right. "We'll back ya up," said Angel 1. "But I almost lost you guys." "That's not going to happen," Angel 1 assured me. "Yeah," Angel 2 added. "We will never leave you. We will never leave you."

At last, we have captured something very precious to Mia. Breaking up just isn't enough. He must suffer for choosing the wrong girl. I first slapped him around and the guys joined in too. We got him completely battered, with him on the floor and his glasses completely shattered. I towered over him and raised my foot to stomp the air out of him, when suddenly gained some new strength. He pushed my feet away and sends me flying across the room. I looked in shocked and even saw him glowing, literally. "Get him!" I yelled. The guys charged him but Greg closed his eyes and a glowing force field was built around him. It bounced off Mia's enemies and sent them flying in all different directions.

"I don't understand it!" I raged. "How are you doing this?" "I don't know," Greg said looking at his hands.

I suddenly heard something fall. I looked around but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but still nothing.

The angels and I tried to help out Greg by forcing on a force field for him. It helped him so well which made me very happy. We then tried to sneak up on everyone, but I kept bumping my knee on chairs or tripping on my own feet but not falling over. Luckily, neither Serena nor the ghosts saw us.

Forgetting the whole matter, Serena cat walked right up to Greg. "You think you have such good friends in high places." As she said this, she rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek. That really got me steamed, and it sent an electrical shock to Greg's face that Serena felt. "Ouch!" She whispered. She shook it off and shrugged saying, "No matter. Because once I'm finished with you, you will be visiting them." She raised her fist and I could tell she was going to break the force field and kill him. I could not stand the thought so I got up and charged, even despite the angels' calls, as Serena firmly said, "Goodnight, sweet prince," and lowered her fist to Greg's head. "No!" I shouted, and I made contact right into her. My soul went right into my body and it shook as if I was having a major seizure, while I was forcing Serena Sire's ghost out of my body. Eventually I won and Serena was shot right out. The whole time this happened, Greg stared wide eyed, and still stared at what happened after.

Epilogue

These past week and two days was a complete blur to me. I mean, I vaguely remember taking my classes the program and the college but it was still a blur to me. The only thing that was clear to me was that the ghosts are gone; but so were the angels! There was just too much power that was being produced!

I thought about all of this as I was packing my bags to go home for the holidays. That's what I need: a nice holiday vacation in desert. It was also nice to have last minute talks with my friends. Shelia was certainly happy to see I was okay, after I told her everything.

I closed my eyes and tried meditate the van ride to the airport and when I got on the plane was when I reflected on what happened; according to Greg:

12-9-05

_It was just so incredible. One minute Mia was having some kind of seizure, the next thing I knew it, I saw the ghost of Serena Sire blasting out of Mia's body. She weakly got up on her hands and knees. What happened? Of course I didn't even need to ask because Serena was already explaining. "This is all both of you guys' fault! It's your fault I'm dead!" "What did we do?" Asked Mia. "Yeah, I agreed. What did we do?" "Look at you two! You two are the most perfect couple in the world. I can't get a single guy to like me." "Maybe it was because you were so desperate to get married," I said. "Shut up!" She sobbed. "For your information, I did this to myself. I ran in front of moving truck." "You moved in front of a moving truck, I don't get it." "Why? I've got nothing else to live for! Besides, these guys get to seek revenge on you. I want in."_

_Mia just stared dumped-struck and I did too. "Okay," she then suddenly said. "That is the lamest thing I have ever heard. This is not my fault, not Greg's fault, you did this to yourself." "Nobody ever blames me for anything!" With that, she pounced like a cheetah and I swear I thought I heard a cheetah growl coming from her. I got all ready to stop her, but then a bright light sped towards her and she and the ghosts were gone._

_I rushed over to Mia. "You okay, Mia?" I felt Mia shaking as I held her shoulders. She was then frantically looking around asking, "Where are they?" "Who?" "Angel 1 and Angel 2!" "Was that what that big flash of light was?" That was when she realized, "They're gone! They sacrificed their power for us!" She then slowly lowered herself back down sobbing. I gave her a big hug and tried to calm her down. As I did, she explained everything about these guys. These angels; I hope they will be okay. "Angel 2 said they will never leave me! He said they will never leave me!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen the captain has just turned on the seat belt sign. We'll be arriving at our final descendent to Long Beach, California in just a few moments." I was snapped out of my trail of thought when that announcement came up. I also just pasted Greg's journal entry into my journal. He was hoping that the angels survived, since one of the things that I told Greg about them was that these angels were going to help be look outs for us. They were going to help us when we get married and have kids. I know it may seem crazy for me to be thinking about that at this point in my life, but I seriously see myself as Mrs. Greg Faul. At least I don't see this future the way most girls at the program do. It's not exactly an engagement, but it feels like one. Including how at one point once all of this calmed, I got a beautiful ring from him. I sometimes wore it on my finger and sometimes on a metal chain I got for it, like I am right now.

Mom picked me up at the airport and we were both just so happy that I was getting to go to the desert and just forget all about that has happened. As we were leaving the airport, mom noticed the ring. "What is that, Mia?" I blushed a little as I told her, with making sure she knew it wasn't for a real engagement. Mom was just overjoyed! "See, sweetie! I knew Greg is so perfect for you! I see a very good future in the two of you." I was stilling smiling and blushing so I felt like I could do was just nod. Mom gave me a big hug.

Dad, Nathaniel, and Lola were waiting for me too. As we drove back to our desert house in Yucca Valley, they all noticed the ring and we got into talking about it. Everyone was happy for me in their own way. We all then got to talking about what has been going on lately:

Mom's Lobbie Lou's store's business has been booming, for it being desert

Dad's almost done with the music for his latest movie, "The Da Vinci Code"

My incredible twenty-year-old big brother is still doing great with his job at the TV studio and his apartment with "Long-Lost-Brother" Craig

And my ever so adorable twelve-year-old little sister got the one of the main parts of her middle school winter play. She showed me the flier:

Carpenter Middle School Presents:

Charlotte's Web

December 22nd-25th

6:00-8:00 pm

December 28th-31st

2:00-4:00 pm

Tickets are on sale now

$10 Adult tickets

$5 Children's 11 and under

"That's great Lola, or should I say, Charlotte." She laughed at that and just proudly replied, "You should." "We already got tickets for the six to eight show on the 23rd," dad has informed me. I'm really looking forward to seeing the show.

When they asked me about school, I tried to be optimistic and tell them that school was great. I was just upset about leaving my friends there and being far away from Greg. I was too, but Lola could tell there was something more to my unhappiness. She's the only one in my whole family who knows about the angels and the ghosts. She's also the only one in the whole family who has seen them. She has come in contact to both, friendly and unfriendly you be the judge which for which. Probably because of all of those books on the super natural, both storybooks and informational, that she has been reading on since she was five. So along with adorable, my twelve-year-old sister is also very spiritual. Her only passion is the spirit world; that and acting. She is always in touched with the character. Which may be why her school drama teacher gives her many of the lead roles? Not to say Lola gets upset when she doesn't. But she can take any character and just go with it; even if it is some kind of romance scene, but she's not into real love yet.

When we pulled up inside the garage, it was late and I am wiped. I just brought my bags up to my room, took a shower and got into my pajamas. Once I did, there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, Lola was at the other end.

"Hey, cutie!" I cooed. We gave each other a hug and that was when I felt something was bothering her. I brought her into my room and closed the door. She just calmly sat on my bed, looked me right in the eye saying, "There's more to your unhappiness, isn't there?" I considered denying it, but she has been reading so many of those books, and so many times each, there's no way to get pass this girl. In fact, "The Mediator" series are her bible in parts.

"The ghosts have followed me to the program and got so close to destroying me and my life. They also almost killed off Greg. Plus, they had someone new helping them." "Who?" "Serena Sire. She committed suicide by running in front of a moving truck." "Why?" "Amazingly out of low self-esteem, which I hope will never happened to you." Lola wanted to respond to that, but couldn't so I just continued on. "I saw the angels, though. They helped me to get rid of the ghosts." "That's great!" "Yeah, only they are gone, too." "Oh. Oh!" The second "oh" meant she knows what that means for me. My little sister gave me a big hug. "I hope they come back," she said while we hugged. "I really liked them. They were cool." I nodded and then sighed deeply. As I sighed, I looked forward right at my window. For a whole minute, I swear I saw the angels smiling and waving at me from the other end. I at first felt excited, but then I quickly felt happy and relieved, so I just waved at them back. "I told you" Angel 2 mouthed. I guess what was needed was my need and my spiritual sister's belief that they will come back. After he did, though, I noticed a tiny little black spot on Angel 2's right shoulder. It looked like a bullet hole, and yet I get that there is something else completely different to it. I thought about asking about it, but he and Angel 1 were already leaving. Before Angel 1 left, though, he gave me a goofy smile. I gave a silent laugh. When Lola and I broke apart, she asked, "What?" "Just that, thanks to us, the angels are okay and they came by." "They did?" Lola asked eagerly. She quickly looked behind her and was disappointed when she didn't see anything. "But at least they are still around. Well, goodnight." Lola went to bed, with saying "I love you!" first. I told her that I love too. I then thought as I slowly sunk into my bed, about how amazing it is how this all began with a phrase as simple as:

Behind the old, creaky door…


	10. 12 07 05

Super Natural Connection

By, Nina Badami

Prologue

Behind the old, creaky door I saw the very thing I've been searching for, even though I wasn't happy to. It was the ghost of Jim Blank. This guy always makes me uncomfortable. Both when he was alive, and especially now that he is dead. He makes me uncomfortable because he "went out" with me for "three days," and yet he didn't. What that means is that he asked me out; I got a very bad vibe from him, so I turned him down. But he still said we did.

Jim greeted me with a very sneaky smile and a just as sneaky "hello." "Hello, Jim," I replied, while trying to be very casual. "Fancy seeing you here," he said. "Well, I thought I'd settle the difference between us, so that we may each move on." At this, Jim just laughed monocle. That's when I began to hear it being multiplied, and I saw some more ghostly figures materializing around him. Just my luck, the ghost of the other boys that are the same as Jim. Devon Sules, my middle school boyfriend. Harry Boulevard, who I met at the same camp I met Jim. Harry would not stop touching me or mocking my part of the play we were in a couple of summers ago. Stephen Brass, who was verbally bothering me on my bus to school, as well as his accomplice Jerry Sea. And last, but not least, Derek Brink, who I was hooked up with at camp and ended up not a perfect match.

I stood there in horror as their laughs got louder and they got closer.

11-04-05

I woke up with a start when my roommate, Shelia, called to me. "Dinner's ready, Mia," she said. I looked around my desk and found I lay on top of my closed laptop and I had my workbook from one of my college classes, and an extra credit paper from Mrs. Peters class on top of that, on the side. I can't believe that was a dream, especially when I remember the events actually occurring.

Even with the other thirteen girls talking, I remained quiet, since I was thinking about the individual causes of the guys' death. Actually Jim, Harry, and Derek's death were the same. As well as Stephen and Jerry's. Devon's was the only one who died his own. Jim, Harry, and Derek drowned. The Super Teens of the camp went out to a beach and while I was just hanging out with my current boyfriend, Greg Faul, Jim just came right to us telling Greg stupid stories about me and him and me. He would even splash me to where he was even hitting me. Following this, Harry and Derek got to me in their own ways. At one point, there was a real big wave that made a lot of us try to run to shore as fast as we could. I only got about a foot away from shore before the wave knocked me off my feet, but I managed to get back up after swimming for a bit. The three guys, however, somehow weren't so lucky. Stephen and Jerry both died in a car accident. Devon was an innocent by-stander of a shooting at his college.

After thanking for dinner, I went back to my room to finish what I could of my homework. I then Instant Messaged Greg with Web Cam, so that I could tell him about my dream, and so I could just see his comforting face and hear his equally comforting voice.

I was not prepared for his response. He greeted me with a "hey" that sounded both upset, and somehow distracted. It made me a bit concerned about him, and about whether or not I should tell him about the dream. "Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. "Oh, yeah, fine. I just had an upsetting dream." "Would you like to tell me about it please?" Greg was skeptical at first, but then he told me. The scary thing about it was that it was exactly the same as the one I wanted to tell him, only his was different:

His came to him last night, so he didn't sleep well

The guys were alive

And Greg said to Jim instead, when they came face to face, "I want you to back off on Mia. She's my girl now."

"I knew why Jim was there, of course, and why Derek was there. But why was Harry? And who were the other there?"

I was kind of surprised about at least not telling Greg about Harry. I did, although, expect him to wonder about Devon, Stephen, and Jerry since he has never met them. I told him about all of them, though. It was then Greg's turn to be surprised. "But what does it mean for us both to be having this dream? I mean, you're the one that went into the old abandoned house by the camp, right?" "Yeah, I don't know. I think we're both being told the same thing. Like we both have to be careful of something coming for us." "But who would have to be the most cautious? Me because of them being alive, or you because of them being dead?" I thought about that, but then it suddenly sounded to me like a "who-came-first-the-chicken-or-the-egg" question. "I don't know," I just sighed. "Well, don't worry about it, Mia. Because I will not let anything happen to you." He then kissed his hand and lightly slapped it on the screen. I smiled at this and responded, "Thanks, Greg. I won't let anything happen to you either," and I gave him a kiss in the same way.

11-11-05

After the Instant Messaging, I felt much better. I also managed to get through my week pretty smoothly, except for the occasional struggles I might have had. But they were pretty much nothing compared to if I were to have more visits from, the ghosts of the guys. Although, I could have sworn I saw one of the guys briefly around school, or somewhere outside the house, which is what our dorms are called, or around the basement; like when I go down to use the treadmill. I know it may sound crazy for it to be all of those places. But those were the places where I thought I either saw, heard, or felt them.

My closest friends, Shelia being one, Greg, my on-campus advisor Ms. O'Neil, and my therapist at home Mr. Striker, are the only ones who know about it and are supportive. When I say my closest friends, I mean some from Summit Camp, the camp I met the ghosts and Greg, quite a few from the program, some that are also ones I met in Summit, Charlie Share from Loc Leaven a church camp, and Ed Goldwin and Reuben Ramanisk from my high school. No one else knows, because I fear they wouldn't believe me or take the whole thing seriously. When I've told about the guys haunting me, the one I've told tell me to not worry about it. It's a little hard, but I trust them.

My words "something might be coming for us" and Greg's words "I won't let anything happen to you" were racing in my mind a mile a minute. I knew that I shouldn't panic, but I didn't want to blow my feelings off either.

On the weekends we are always encouraged to go out. There have been small, random times since I've been in the program such as this when I need "spiritual" guideness about this. Fortunately one of my friends who live near by has a calling for this kind of thing. I actually have two of them who do: Ruben, who still lives in my hometown California, and "Madame S" as she likes to be called. I'm not even kidding! A twenty-year-old girl who has the powerful gift of a middle-aged, or older, fortune teller. Not only that, she has claimed to have it since pre-school! I don't even know this girl's real name, since she never told anyone.

As strange as all this was about her, there is something about her that has gotten me intrigued enough for us to be friends. She is one my friends from Summit Camp.

11-12-05

Shelia and I went to the Cape Cod Mall together on the Congo Line bus. Shelia is the only one who has met "Madame S," so she's the only one that knows all of her quirks like I do. She may find them crazy, but she accepts them and likes them.

"Madame S" works part-time at Hot Topics as cashier. She always tells me that it is "the place that is as lost as she is on this earth." She would always tell me, whether I ask her or not. In fact, when Shelia and I just walked right up to the counter, she just simply greeted us with, "Hey, welcome to Hot Topics. The place that is as lost as I am on this earth." I greeted back at her with a causal hi, which made her tone to brighten up some, for her. "How are you doing, Mia? Good to see you again, Shelia!" "We are fine," replied Shelia. "Except I'm in a situation that I'm going to need your help with," I added. I was just going to ask when her lunch break is, when of course she was one step ahead of me in thought. "My lunch break is in twenty minutes. I'll meet you guys at the food court."

The three of us got lunch, and MS turned to us and said "Step into my office." By office she meant a dressing room, in the back of Hot Topics for people to try on clothes, that has somehow never been used. Not sure why, but since it's never been used, Madame S has turned it into her area of "spiritual being." There was everything in a fortune teller's sanctum just in this small area, except the space somehow looked a bit bigger. Madame S was out of her work clothes and into her fortune telling clothes. Actually they are just regular everyday clothes; they just looked more like what a fortune telling would wear. I don't know how, they just do. It does seem as though it's because she's able to make her hair to look like it's in a turban, when she put it up in a ponytail. Seriously! I mean, I don't know how she does it, but I will find out.

Anyway, Shelia and I sat down on the big colorful poof pillows getting comfortable. Madame S sat on hers and between us was a big, round, low table with beautiful pieces of cloth draped on and an authentic crystal ball on a stand. The place also somehow smelled quite strongly of lavender and it made it warm.

With the smell, and the very low lighting, it's amazing that none of us fell asleep. Of course I did feel like I'd be restless anyway.

"Now," said Madame S, in the fortune teller's way but without the accent. "Tell Madame S what's been troubling you."

I told her everything. Everything from reminding her about the boys, to their incidents, to them now being ghosts and haunting me, to the dreams Greg and I had. "And I shared my concerns with him and some of my friends at school, like Shelia," I concluded. "Yet I now have the words about all that was said on the matter just spinning in my head with no solutions."

Madame S's eyes stared through me as if images of my every thought projected in her mind. I could tell that she was calculating a plan. She was also checking up on her crystal ball to help. She would look at each for a few moments. Another thing I have noticed is that crystal ball had the same glow and fog as the ones on TV, and yet I did not see a single cord or any appearance that it was running on batteries. Another mystery I will find out.

I was so in tuned with the crystal ball, I jumped a mile in my seat when Madame S was ready. "Yes! Yes! I can see them, and feel something very dark. It's definitely them; including Devon, Stephen, and Jerry. They've suffered through a lot so they are thirty for revenge." "Okay, so what should I do?" "You've got to fight them! You've got to show them that you are stronger than they are!" "Fight them? Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have taught me to never-" "That's why there are other ways to beat them! Here," Madame S opened an old trunk and produced a bunch of books and handed them to me. I looked at them and saw that they all involve something spiritual. Essence, smelling oils, forms of meditation, spells. I studied these books quite carefully. I was able to find many of each that I liked their smell, and what they "promote." I wrote my favorites down and Madame S asked to see them. Looking at her curiously, I handed her my list. She quickly skimmed through it and opened up the trunk again. She then was able to quickly fill up a colorful, velvety, drawstring pouch and handed it to me, which ended up to be a bit heavy. I looked inside and saw bottles and sticks, laminated cards of everything I wrote. "Wow cool! Thank you so much!" I gushed, while Shelia was checking out my bag and its contents. "Now," Madame S began like a doctor filling a prescription. "You should start off using only one smelling stuff. So say you decide to use one of the smelling oils. You'd only be using that one oil, and do not add an essence. That goes the same with the mediation and chants. For a week, it would be good to start off with meditating with any smell you like and maybe a little bit of music if that helps you too. One hour in the evening everyday. If that doesn't help in any way, talk to your therapist or to me. Any questions?"

"Can you repeat all of that?" Shelia blurted out after staring from trying to take it all in. This made all of laugh and I assured her I'd explain it, even though I do find it amazing I understood it all since she said it so fast.

"I do have two questions, though. First what if I forget a day?" "Try not to! Very important that you don't! We're only trying this for a week since there's a chance the guys may increase their presence right now. This is keeping yourself busy, and happy." When she said happy, she gave my tummy a little tickle, which made me laugh and squirm a bit. "Well, Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have been telling me that," I replied.

Speaking of them, I was just about to ask how will they feel, or think, about me doing it. Of course, MS already knew I was going to ask so she offered that I have them call her and she could explain all about it. "I'll just explain to them that this will not be an exorcism of any kind." The three of us got another laugh out of that one.

11-19-05

Ever since my time with Madame S, I just been reading up on all the books and tried to smell the sticks and oils before I used them. Since I can't smell very well, I couldn't exactly pick anything up. I forgot to mention that candles and stuff like that aren't allowed in dorms, so I had to figure out how to use them.

I told Ms. O'Neil about MS's suggestions and showed her the smelly stuff. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. So she offered I'd do it around the outside of her office under her supervision of course, around before we'd have to get back to the dorm. We made those arrangements so that I could do them discreetly enough, and at good timing, so as to not arouse any suspicions. Unless I tell about it, which would of course be to the close friends who knows about the guys. I never missed a day, so I felt like I was able to develop a strong spiritual barrier that the guys couldn't get through. I felt so proud that it was working.

Or so I thought.

11-20-05

I was awoken by another dream at three a.m. on Sunday. This one was really bad, too. I dreamt that Greg and I were taking a drive down a mountain road that was looking over a beautiful sunset by a bench in a navy blue Ferrari with the top down; I was behind the wheel. We were looking deep into each other's eyes, when I was suddenly feeling the wheel jerking all over the place; even though I was holding it correctly. I was also feeling the gas pedal being pressed harder than I was really pressing it. "What's going on?" Greg yelled frantically. "I don't know!" I yelled back. "I'm not even doing this!" Next thing any of us knew, my seat belt came undone, but something was keeping my hands on the wheel so I couldn't put it back on. The car then veered off the road, and it flew and landed into the sand upside down. Since it was only my seat belt that came undone, Greg survived the crash but I didn't; I was completely knocked out. My soul left my body, so I saw from the sky that Greg was able to slowly get out of his seat, and hovered over my body to check-up on me. The soul me was really scared. I got really scared when I felt a hand grab my left shoulder and spun me around. It was them; and the one who had my shoulder was Jim. He also wasn't letting go. "How does the other side feel now, Mia?" He asked slyly. "You did this!" I responded in rage. "But why just me and not him?" "Because he would just be getting in the way." Next thing I knew, he threw me down and all I heard was them fighting over each other wanting to do something. "She's mine!" Jim declared. "Just hold her down!" I then felt something heavy on me, and no matter how hard I fought I couldn't move. I then saw Jim's face right at mine. And then, I blacked out. I woke up with a start and still with a heavy feeling in my chest. I looked at the time and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, it was hard, especially when I opened my eye to get out of the dream, I thought I vaguely saw him sitting on Shelia's bed where her head was. Before I could register what I saw, he was gone.

I didn't wake up until around nine that morning. When Shelia saw me up looking horrible, she got up quickly, too. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. "You don't look good." "I just had a bad dream." "About the guys?" I nodded. "What happened?" I got her to come closer. When she did, I explained the dream, but I couldn't bring myself to say what happened at the end. Shelia was, however, able to guess what it was. I don't know how; guess maybe because of us being roommates. "Mia, you've got to tell Ms. O'Neil or something!" "No, what I think I need is back up. And I know exactly who to call."

The moment I got the chance, I headed right to Hot Topics. Feeling my eager vibe, Madame S skipped her introduction and produced the same eager concern. Without saying a word, except for one of her co-workers to cover for her, MS led me to her office.

11-20-05

Madame S got the place ready in a flash. "Spill, my child." I felt nausea, so I just had to scream it out like "word vomit," as Lindsey Lohan called it in "Mean Girls." When it came out, MS was very taken aback in shock. I buried my head into my hands in shame. "Who have you told about this to?" She demanded pointing at me. "Only Shelia," I said when I moved my hands to just my forehead. "Oh! No, no, no, no! This is a very, very serious matter! I know just who to call." "Me too."

Madame S and I then got into comfortable positions to summon… the angels. Not just any angels but ones that we both know that is powerful enough for a job like this.

MS got the whole room ready with the right smells, the light dimmed perfectly and was getting into the zone. The two of us joined hands and breathed in deep and breathed out deep a few times. While I continued breathing, MS recited a chant which somehow echoed. As the chant got stronger, that's all I heard. O didn't even hear us breathing. I also noticed I was floating up until I reached the clouds. I also saw a gold string on my back. I recognized this but I need to ask Lola what it is called. I felt myself stand up looking around a surrounding that was familiar to me. This is the same place I have met the angels for the past two years.

The angels don't look like typical angels. In fact, they look more like people from earth. The only difference is that they never were dead much less alive at all. The first one came into view after I saw some stars forming rare constellations. Ones that has never been discovered before. It was in the summer and it looked like this:

The next morning, a big guy with lots dark hair and a deep voice appeared, but I was the only one who saw him. He looked scary at first, but then we got to know each other and form a special connection, and his look turned to be sweet with something sneaky. The second one came when I first came to my college program. It happened in the main hallway. I was just walking to my homeroom, when this huge wind sends me flying back until I felt like something caught me midair and sent me back up. It was the weirdest thing, especially how the doors were closed but I swear I thought I actually heard a gush of wind with the force. At lunch time that day, I thought I saw someone standing in front of the big office building. The figure was already gone when I looked back. After lunch I was walking back alone, and the same figure appeared the same spot and said "Boo!" I jumped back a little but then I saw this other guy that I was the only one who saw him. This one was tall and skinny. He also had two different colored eyes; one was hazel and one was green. We shared a special connection, but it was a bit different from the first one. They both took me to this spot.

I was looking all around for them when they both scared me and pushed me into the clouds. I got up and turned to see them. We all laughed and they each gave me big pick-me-up hugs. "How are you guys? I'm so happy to see you!" "Same here, daughter," said Angel 2. "How are you?" "Yeah!" Said Angel 1. "How have you been, my Boo?" That's what he calls me because he and I are like Boo and Sulley in "Monster Inc." I smiled at that and squealed, "Kitty!" "Boo! My Boo!" We hugged again until I remembered why I was there. "You guys. I need your help." They both looked worried so they sat me down. Sighing deeply, I explained everything that they didn't already know. They were both so shocked that they each gave me a big hug. "Don't worry, my sweet daughter. We'll take care of these guys," Angel 2 comforted. "Yeah," Angel 1 added. "Nobody does this to one of our dearest friends and gets away with it.. Does Greg know about it?" I shamefully shook my head. "Mia!" Angel 2 cried. "But I don't want him to go after them! They are just too powerful right now. That's why I came to see you guys." Angel 2 suddenly shivered and Angel 1's left hand stiffened. Angel 2 decided to test something else by putting a hand on my head, and his hand was immediately sent back up. "Yes, I can feel them," said Angel 1. "They're not here, but they are close." "And you're right, they are strong," Angel 2 chimed in. "And they are angry, too." This worried me close to tears. Angel 2 just grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 1 put one hand on my back and the other was petting me on the head. The one that was on my back, was gliding along in a special way. "We'll take care of them," assured Angel 2. "And we'll talk to Greg about it too," Angel 1 added. "Now go on!" And with that, they both gave me a gentle push which sent me falling back.

Back at Madame S's office, I came out by swiftly leaning forward letting out a breathless scream. My fortune telling friend gave me her full attention. I ended up silently laughing, shaking my head, before I mockingly exclaimed, "They pushed me!" We both laughed at that. I then told her that the ghosts definitely getting stronger and they are angry, too." "Did they suggest anything or said they will handle it?" "Yeah, they said they will take care of it, including warning Greg." "And that seems all we can do right now." MS placed her thumb into some navy blue powder and pressed it on my forehead. I suddenly felt a warm tingling feeling through my body starting from my forehead.

After I said goodbye to Madame S, I went shopping around the mall. As I was leaving the mall, and before I got to the door, a small breeze blew into my hair and I felt something heavy sink into my pocket. It was quite strange, so I decided to move to a nearby bench and reach inside. My hand felt something that was round and smooth, yet bumpy. When I took it out to look at it, I was so transfixed and amazed at the beautiful object shining in my hand, that I sank slowly into a seat on the bench. "Thank you, guys."

12-3-05

Winter has come quickly, and with a lot of snow. Snow! I have never seen this much! Even though it does snow some in the desert, and the mountains of California, I have never seen this much! The dorm counselors were so happy for me and I was exploding with excitement when I called my mom; perhaps too much excitement. Opps! Anyway, I decided to really take it in by just kicking back and watching the snow fall from the dining room window; with my hot cup of tea. With a moment like this, I felt like looking at my "protector stone" as I have been calling it since the angels have given it to me. I know it's crazy that I have been constantly looking at it for the past three weeks! I just can't get over its beauty and power. Every time I held it, even by my finger tips, I feel my mind and my muscles getting a little stronger. In turn, it brought my spirits up. I had no contact with the ghosts since I got it.

Because of the power, I just couldn't help but looking at it for the millionth time. I have also found that the "protector stone" has helped me to set aside some of my own time to meditate. It was giving me some time with the angels and they were letting me have spiritual time with Greg. I was even amazed when they let me have spiritual connection with Charlie, Ed, and Reuben.

There was, however, one time today I meditated and the angels had something urgent to show me.

They brought me right over to this silver basin they have made to keep an eye on the ghosts. When the water like substance was able to produce a clear picture, I was amazed at what I was seeing. The guys were just finished with officially greeting somebody. At first I couldn't see who it was until she came into view; and I was so shocked. Serena Sire, one of my camp brothers' ex-girlfriend. "How did this happen?" I squeaked. "We don't know," said Angel 1. The girl suddenly looked much scarier as a ghost than alive. When I couldn't stand seeing anymore, I just ran off quietly crying. The angels ran after me. Once they got to me, they sat by me and this time Angel 1 grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 2 was putting his hand on my head and stroking my back with the back of his hand like on a cheek of a cat. "When did this happen?" "A couple of days ago," Angel 2 admitted with a sigh. I just nodded and simply replied, "Well it does explain the struggles I was feeling from the 'protector stone.'" "Hey, it's going to be okay," assured Angel 2.

The angels spent just a few more moments of comforting me, and making me laugh, just so my meditation could receive the proper feeling from it.

12-6-05

After seeing the cause of the ghosts' strength, I decided to try to play their little game and force some strength myself. One way I have been doing this was trying to be so focused on my classes. It only helped some because I would often wonder how did this happen? Why is Serena a ghost now?

When I came back to the dorm, I was shocked to see Serena sitting right on my bed. I literally just dropped everything from where I was standing, which happened to be where I put it all anyway, and just stood there in shock. Serena was looking the opposite of what I was feeling. She was just calmly looking around my room not moving at all. "I love this room," she suddenly commented. She then looked right at me with the evil stare and said, "I just hate the witches who own it." I wanted to say something but I couldn't find any words. Seeing this, Serena continued. "Yeah, that's right, Mia. I tried to be nice to you. And how did you repay me? By causing your camp brother to break-up with me and then it brought me to my death!" This got me to speak up. "Okay, first of all, I didn't cause you and Sam to break up. He was able to see for himself that you weren't girlfriend material. Second of all, are you saying you died of a broken heart? You really are a drama queen!" "No you idiot!" She suddenly screened. A sonic boom was suddenly produced, but I was the only one who felt it and I was also the only one that heard her. "I died a few days after Sam broke up with me!" "Okay, so how did you die?" I asked slowly. Serena looked even angrier and she produced the colors of a fire. "I despise you. I despise Sam. And I despise your precious Greg, too." "You leave Greg alone!" I said, holding back tears. The next thing you knew, Serena pounced at me and I swear I thought I heard the sound of a pouncing cheetah. She pounced so fast that I didn't have the time to react…

_I have now taken over Amelia Brook's body. So this is what it feels like. So small, yet I bet I can work with this. I also do love this outfit. Nice dark grey top with open V-cut, messy-looking jeans with a dark brown belts with hearts and star holes, black and pink cloth Velcro shoes with white and blue socks. That's cute and all, but I think this girl needs a more rebel, flashy look: Long black revealing dress with criss-cross ruffles, no_ _jeans, lose the socks, and black high heeled shoes. Finish off the look with right make-up and this girl has been wearing her hair up way too much. Let's just toss out this hair tie. Hair toss… perfect. Time for a little revenge._

"Hey! Get out of my body, you jerk!" I can't believe that girl! She has pushed me out of my body and has entered into my body and has entered in to turn me into this! I mean the outfit looks cool, but it's not my style! And I can't really walk in those shoes, and that make-up! I let out a horrific scream.

_I ignored that scream and just responded by saying, "What do you say we have a little fun? First, we send you far away…" with a flick of my hand I send Mia to the dark, but humble, place where the boys will surely greet her warmly. She was sent screaming in a flash, and I calmly said with a sneaky smile on my face, "While I seek my revenge by ruining your life." I then let out, or I should say, I had Mia, let out an evil laugh._

12-7-05

I was traveling through this tunnel and into a bright light, which then led me to this dark place. The place had a very uneasy feeling to it, so I was very jumpy looking around, up to when I saw a small light. I rushed over to look. I managed to push parts of the wall opening to see the cause of the light. I was shocked to see it was from the angels. "You guys! Help me!" "We're trying to get you out, Mia!" Said Angel 1. "We're also watching over Greg. Besides, as long as you have the 'protector stone,' they can't touch you." I looked in my pocket to hold onto it, and feel its power. The only problem was there wasn't anything in my pocket. I frantically looked in my other pocket and anywhere else it could be. "It's gone!" Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm that spun me around. It was Jim; and he was holding the stone. "Looking for this?" He then completely covered up the hole as the angels shouted "No!" I couldn't speak at this point, even as Jim just casually tossed it over his shoulder and the stone sunk through.

_The hole closed up and Angel 2 and I were trying to find another, or make another, opening calling her name. Suddenly we heard something drop from below. "The stone!" Angel 2 pointed out. We were both about to retrieve it, when Angel 2 held me back. "One of us needs to stay and watch over Mia." "I'll do it, man" I volunteered. I dived fast right for the stone, and it didn't take long for me to grab it way before it hit the ground. I zoomed right back up._

_I kept careful watch of Mia. The guys were chasing her to probably do her in and that scared me and made mad at the same time. I mean the girl is truly like my own flesh and blood; like my own daughter or my own sister. And yet, I have loved her as something more. Like, if I could, I would find a way to live so I could go out with her. I love her that much._

_Anyway, right now the poor girl is really struggling to out run the ghosts. It's just not enough for her, so I'm giving her backup. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and created a force field around her which made the guys bounce off of her. Unfortunately it was only a temporary fix since Angel 1 and I put a lot of our powers into that stone. Come on, Angel 1. Where's the stone?_

_I brought the stone back and Angel 2 was very relieved. He explained what he did and explained how it's only a temporary because there's just not enough power. "We put a lot of it in that stone, man!" "I remember," I replied. We looked inside and saw that Jim just had Mia down and on top of her. Angel 2 and I held the stone together and concentrated. This helped Mia regain the strength and managed to free her legs and kicked Jim in the stomach. "Yeah!" Angel 2 and I cheered like it was a touchdown made in a football game._

_Once we agreed that we've given her enough strength, I decided to find out what kind of damage Serena has done. Angel 2 stopped me and took off, while handing me the stone. I'm not sure what that was all about, but we can't leave Mia. I watched inside to make sure she was still holding out strong._

_I searched all over for the destroyed form of our girl. I somehow found her outside Greg's school talking to him from the opposite sides of the school gate. I swooped down to listen in on what she telling him._

_"And so, Greg, I never want to see you again. You're too much of a geek!" Poor Greg looked crushed. I know how he feels; I'm the same stature. We also have hearts for the same girl. I was thinking about how I wanted so much to be in this guy's shoes._

_And yet, when I saw how crushed he was, I figured that it shouldn't be this way. Mia is so beautiful, she may as well be an angel herself. She's also sweet, funny, and real. I've never seen any girl that has never wanted love for the right reasons; except Mia. Plus, I can see if there were any guy on earth that can make her happy, it would be him. I followed right along Greg and put a hand on his head to assure him it wasn't what he thinks. Once it sunk in, Greg suddenly stopped and he felt like he believed that wasn't Mia. He couldn't figure out how, but he believed it._

12-7-05

_After successfully fixing Greg, I confronted Serena. Once I got face to face with her, I was just in shock at what she did to the poor girl. "Serena! What have you done to her?" "You must be one of Mia's angels," she purred. "So, do you like her new look?" The girl was doing a dance towards me, and I almost gave in. Just as instantly, though, I pictured the real Mia and pushed this one away. "No! I don't! That girl was already beautiful enough as it is. And now you have destroyed her!" "Well now, I'm going to destroy everything else about her." She then turned and strutted down the street. "Not if I can help it," I muttered under my breath._

_I followed Serena closely, like a hawk, as she continues to destroy the real Mia. I've repaired every one of her damages, to the best I can. She got kicked out of her college program; I made sure all was forgiven. She destroyed all of her friendships, including with the ones from California; I mended every single one. She then decided to destroy her body by somehow buying things that he shouldn't. Serena was about to open both containers when I managed to distract her and snatched up everything before she ever even noticed. When she did, she looked around all confused, just shrugged and walked off. I felt strange after, so I looked at myself and noticed I was going from invisible, back to as solid as I was, and back again. We've been helping Mia so much it's been using a lot of power. I wondered if it's happening to Angel 1 as well. I mean, about half of each of our power went into that stone._

_When I went back up to Angel 1, I found that I was right; he was having the same reaction as I am. We both looked towards Mia and wondered how long she will last._

_At the moment Mia's strength is still there and it's helping. She still has her own spunk, just like the girl she played in the play. It seems like she is creating her own power. But Angel 2 and I must get our powers back. Without our powers, we'll disappear for good. And if we disappear, the stone will too anyway, and there would be no telling what will happen to my poor Boo. With tears in our eyes, Angel 2 and I held the stone and it got smaller until it disappeared. We felt stronger again and more solid._

_At one point, we heard her scream and saw the ghosts getting closer to her but she wasn't moving. The two of us dove in and got her out of there quickly._

12-7-05

It was really scary. I mean, first I got weak, then the ghosts were getting close to me. Suddenly, I was pushed into the day light and was face to face with the angels. "Guys what happened? That really scared me!" The angels had to hold me down. "Mia! Listen to us!" Angel 2 said firmly. "'The protector stone' was getting too dangerous right now." "What do you mean? It was helping me! They couldn't touch me!" "Not dangerous for you," Angel 1 jumped in. "Dangerous for us. We put in half of each of our powers inside that stone. We have also just been using so much of our powers today that we almost disappeared." "What? You mean you almost killed me to save yourselves?" They looked like they were going to explain, but I would not let them. "You selfish jerks! I thought you loved me! I hate you guys!" As I talked, I was hitting and pushing them; and when I finished, I punched faster sobbing. "Mia! Mia!" They had to really hold me down to it bringing me to my knees and the rest of my body followed still sobbing. Both guys grabbed me into a big hug.

"Sweetie, listen to me," Angel 2 explained. "We were not being selfish at all. We love you very much. And believe me, it was a big sacrifice we had to make. If we did not destroy that stone, not only we would have been gone, but you would have lost that fight anyway." "The only difference," Angel 1 added. "Was that we couldn't get you out of there. We would have been gone for good." I really thought about that and found it hard to imagine not having the angels around. "This is not saying you aren't strong," Angel 1 was quick to point out. "You are very strong and full of spunk." "We would just be devastated if something were to happen and it would have been our fault."

The angels then leaned down and each gave me a kiss on the forehead. "A kiss from an angel," they said in unison. "They do say it's a powerful kiss," I said softly. "And it's also one that lasts forever, but not as to wipe out our powers." I felt the same blue powder that Madame S put on my forehead reappeared and disappeared briefly and the warm feeling washed over my body again. "Thank you, guys," I whispered, and we hugged again.

As we hugged, I asked, "So, what about Serena?" Both angels sighed but still remained hugging me. Angel 2 told me everything.

12-8-05

After Angel 2 told about Serena I felt I needed some time to think. To think about what, I wasn't sure. I can't get the look she created on me out of my head and it really disturbed me. It is at least lucky Greg does know I still love him and he didn't fall for that look. At least I think so.

I was still thinking things over, including about the "protector stone," when the angels had to show me something at the silver basin. The ghosts are back at that old building near camp, and they have a prisoner. When I saw who it was, I screamed. "They have Greg! I'll kill them all for this!" I then saw Serena still in my body. She still hasn't changed it. "I got to go help him."

"Mia wait." Angel 2 stopped me. "We need a plan to defeat them. Just barging in and killing them is not going to help." It seemed like that was all I wanted to do, but they are right. "We'll back ya up," said Angel 1. "But I almost lost you guys." "That's not going to happen," Angel 1 assured me. "Yeah," Angel 2 added. "We will never leave you. We will never leave you."

At last, we have captured something very precious to Mia. Breaking up just isn't enough. He must suffer for choosing the wrong girl. I first slapped him around and the guys joined in too. We got him completely battered, with him on the floor and his glasses completely shattered. I towered over him and raised my foot to stomp the air out of him, when suddenly gained some new strength. He pushed my feet away and sends me flying across the room. I looked in shocked and even saw him glowing, literally. "Get him!" I yelled. The guys charged him but Greg closed his eyes and a glowing force field was built around him. It bounced off Mia's enemies and sent them flying in all different directions.

"I don't understand it!" I raged. "How are you doing this?" "I don't know," Greg said looking at his hands.

I suddenly heard something fall. I looked around but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but still nothing.

The angels and I tried to help out Greg by forcing on a force field for him. It helped him so well which made me very happy. We then tried to sneak up on everyone, but I kept bumping my knee on chairs or tripping on my own feet but not falling over. Luckily, neither Serena nor the ghosts saw us.

Forgetting the whole matter, Serena cat walked right up to Greg. "You think you have such good friends in high places." As she said this, she rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek. That really got me steamed, and it sent an electrical shock to Greg's face that Serena felt. "Ouch!" She whispered. She shook it off and shrugged saying, "No matter. Because once I'm finished with you, you will be visiting them." She raised her fist and I could tell she was going to break the force field and kill him. I could not stand the thought so I got up and charged, even despite the angels' calls, as Serena firmly said, "Goodnight, sweet prince," and lowered her fist to Greg's head. "No!" I shouted, and I made contact right into her. My soul went right into my body and it shook as if I was having a major seizure, while I was forcing Serena Sire's ghost out of my body. Eventually I won and Serena was shot right out. The whole time this happened, Greg stared wide eyed, and still stared at what happened after.

Epilogue

These past week and two days was a complete blur to me. I mean, I vaguely remember taking my classes the program and the college but it was still a blur to me. The only thing that was clear to me was that the ghosts are gone; but so were the angels! There was just too much power that was being produced!

I thought about all of this as I was packing my bags to go home for the holidays. That's what I need: a nice holiday vacation in desert. It was also nice to have last minute talks with my friends. Shelia was certainly happy to see I was okay, after I told her everything.

I closed my eyes and tried meditate the van ride to the airport and when I got on the plane was when I reflected on what happened; according to Greg:

12-9-05

_It was just so incredible. One minute Mia was having some kind of seizure, the next thing I knew it, I saw the ghost of Serena Sire blasting out of Mia's body. She weakly got up on her hands and knees. What happened? Of course I didn't even need to ask because Serena was already explaining. "This is all both of you guys' fault! It's your fault I'm dead!" "What did we do?" Asked Mia. "Yeah, I agreed. What did we do?" "Look at you two! You two are the most perfect couple in the world. I can't get a single guy to like me." "Maybe it was because you were so desperate to get married," I said. "Shut up!" She sobbed. "For your information, I did this to myself. I ran in front of moving truck." "You moved in front of a moving truck, I don't get it." "Why? I've got nothing else to live for! Besides, these guys get to seek revenge on you. I want in."_

_Mia just stared dumped-struck and I did too. "Okay," she then suddenly said. "That is the lamest thing I have ever heard. This is not my fault, not Greg's fault, you did this to yourself." "Nobody ever blames me for anything!" With that, she pounced like a cheetah and I swear I thought I heard a cheetah growl coming from her. I got all ready to stop her, but then a bright light sped towards her and she and the ghosts were gone._

_I rushed over to Mia. "You okay, Mia?" I felt Mia shaking as I held her shoulders. She was then frantically looking around asking, "Where are they?" "Who?" "Angel 1 and Angel 2!" "Was that what that big flash of light was?" That was when she realized, "They're gone! They sacrificed their power for us!" She then slowly lowered herself back down sobbing. I gave her a big hug and tried to calm her down. As I did, she explained everything about these guys. These angels; I hope they will be okay. "Angel 2 said they will never leave me! He said they will never leave me!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen the captain has just turned on the seat belt sign. We'll be arriving at our final descendent to Long Beach, California in just a few moments." I was snapped out of my trail of thought when that announcement came up. I also just pasted Greg's journal entry into my journal. He was hoping that the angels survived, since one of the things that I told Greg about them was that these angels were going to help be look outs for us. They were going to help us when we get married and have kids. I know it may seem crazy for me to be thinking about that at this point in my life, but I seriously see myself as Mrs. Greg Faul. At least I don't see this future the way most girls at the program do. It's not exactly an engagement, but it feels like one. Including how at one point once all of this calmed, I got a beautiful ring from him. I sometimes wore it on my finger and sometimes on a metal chain I got for it, like I am right now.

Mom picked me up at the airport and we were both just so happy that I was getting to go to the desert and just forget all about that has happened. As we were leaving the airport, mom noticed the ring. "What is that, Mia?" I blushed a little as I told her, with making sure she knew it wasn't for a real engagement. Mom was just overjoyed! "See, sweetie! I knew Greg is so perfect for you! I see a very good future in the two of you." I was stilling smiling and blushing so I felt like I could do was just nod. Mom gave me a big hug.

Dad, Nathaniel, and Lola were waiting for me too. As we drove back to our desert house in Yucca Valley, they all noticed the ring and we got into talking about it. Everyone was happy for me in their own way. We all then got to talking about what has been going on lately:

Mom's Lobbie Lou's store's business has been booming, for it being desert

Dad's almost done with the music for his latest movie, "The Da Vinci Code"

My incredible twenty-year-old big brother is still doing great with his job at the TV studio and his apartment with "Long-Lost-Brother" Craig

And my ever so adorable twelve-year-old little sister got the one of the main parts of her middle school winter play. She showed me the flier:

Carpenter Middle School Presents:

Charlotte's Web

December 22nd-25th

6:00-8:00 pm

December 28th-31st

2:00-4:00 pm

Tickets are on sale now

$10 Adult tickets

$5 Children's 11 and under

"That's great Lola, or should I say, Charlotte." She laughed at that and just proudly replied, "You should." "We already got tickets for the six to eight show on the 23rd," dad has informed me. I'm really looking forward to seeing the show.

When they asked me about school, I tried to be optimistic and tell them that school was great. I was just upset about leaving my friends there and being far away from Greg. I was too, but Lola could tell there was something more to my unhappiness. She's the only one in my whole family who knows about the angels and the ghosts. She's also the only one in the whole family who has seen them. She has come in contact to both, friendly and unfriendly you be the judge which for which. Probably because of all of those books on the super natural, both storybooks and informational, that she has been reading on since she was five. So along with adorable, my twelve-year-old sister is also very spiritual. Her only passion is the spirit world; that and acting. She is always in touched with the character. Which may be why her school drama teacher gives her many of the lead roles? Not to say Lola gets upset when she doesn't. But she can take any character and just go with it; even if it is some kind of romance scene, but she's not into real love yet.

When we pulled up inside the garage, it was late and I am wiped. I just brought my bags up to my room, took a shower and got into my pajamas. Once I did, there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, Lola was at the other end.

"Hey, cutie!" I cooed. We gave each other a hug and that was when I felt something was bothering her. I brought her into my room and closed the door. She just calmly sat on my bed, looked me right in the eye saying, "There's more to your unhappiness, isn't there?" I considered denying it, but she has been reading so many of those books, and so many times each, there's no way to get pass this girl. In fact, "The Mediator" series are her bible in parts.

"The ghosts have followed me to the program and got so close to destroying me and my life. They also almost killed off Greg. Plus, they had someone new helping them." "Who?" "Serena Sire. She committed suicide by running in front of a moving truck." "Why?" "Amazingly out of low self-esteem, which I hope will never happened to you." Lola wanted to respond to that, but couldn't so I just continued on. "I saw the angels, though. They helped me to get rid of the ghosts." "That's great!" "Yeah, only they are gone, too." "Oh. Oh!" The second "oh" meant she knows what that means for me. My little sister gave me a big hug. "I hope they come back," she said while we hugged. "I really liked them. They were cool." I nodded and then sighed deeply. As I sighed, I looked forward right at my window. For a whole minute, I swear I saw the angels smiling and waving at me from the other end. I at first felt excited, but then I quickly felt happy and relieved, so I just waved at them back. "I told you" Angel 2 mouthed. I guess what was needed was my need and my spiritual sister's belief that they will come back. After he did, though, I noticed a tiny little black spot on Angel 2's right shoulder. It looked like a bullet hole, and yet I get that there is something else completely different to it. I thought about asking about it, but he and Angel 1 were already leaving. Before Angel 1 left, though, he gave me a goofy smile. I gave a silent laugh. When Lola and I broke apart, she asked, "What?" "Just that, thanks to us, the angels are okay and they came by." "They did?" Lola asked eagerly. She quickly looked behind her and was disappointed when she didn't see anything. "But at least they are still around. Well, goodnight." Lola went to bed, with saying "I love you!" first. I told her that I love too. I then thought as I slowly sunk into my bed, about how amazing it is how this all began with a phrase as simple as:

Behind the old, creaky door…


	11. 12 07 05 2

Super Natural Connection

By, Nina Badami

Prologue

Behind the old, creaky door I saw the very thing I've been searching for, even though I wasn't happy to. It was the ghost of Jim Blank. This guy always makes me uncomfortable. Both when he was alive, and especially now that he is dead. He makes me uncomfortable because he "went out" with me for "three days," and yet he didn't. What that means is that he asked me out; I got a very bad vibe from him, so I turned him down. But he still said we did.

Jim greeted me with a very sneaky smile and a just as sneaky "hello." "Hello, Jim," I replied, while trying to be very casual. "Fancy seeing you here," he said. "Well, I thought I'd settle the difference between us, so that we may each move on." At this, Jim just laughed monocle. That's when I began to hear it being multiplied, and I saw some more ghostly figures materializing around him. Just my luck, the ghost of the other boys that are the same as Jim. Devon Sules, my middle school boyfriend. Harry Boulevard, who I met at the same camp I met Jim. Harry would not stop touching me or mocking my part of the play we were in a couple of summers ago. Stephen Brass, who was verbally bothering me on my bus to school, as well as his accomplice Jerry Sea. And last, but not least, Derek Brink, who I was hooked up with at camp and ended up not a perfect match.

I stood there in horror as their laughs got louder and they got closer.

11-04-05

I woke up with a start when my roommate, Shelia, called to me. "Dinner's ready, Mia," she said. I looked around my desk and found I lay on top of my closed laptop and I had my workbook from one of my college classes, and an extra credit paper from Mrs. Peters class on top of that, on the side. I can't believe that was a dream, especially when I remember the events actually occurring.

Even with the other thirteen girls talking, I remained quiet, since I was thinking about the individual causes of the guys' death. Actually Jim, Harry, and Derek's death were the same. As well as Stephen and Jerry's. Devon's was the only one who died his own. Jim, Harry, and Derek drowned. The Super Teens of the camp went out to a beach and while I was just hanging out with my current boyfriend, Greg Faul, Jim just came right to us telling Greg stupid stories about me and him and me. He would even splash me to where he was even hitting me. Following this, Harry and Derek got to me in their own ways. At one point, there was a real big wave that made a lot of us try to run to shore as fast as we could. I only got about a foot away from shore before the wave knocked me off my feet, but I managed to get back up after swimming for a bit. The three guys, however, somehow weren't so lucky. Stephen and Jerry both died in a car accident. Devon was an innocent by-stander of a shooting at his college.

After thanking for dinner, I went back to my room to finish what I could of my homework. I then Instant Messaged Greg with Web Cam, so that I could tell him about my dream, and so I could just see his comforting face and hear his equally comforting voice.

I was not prepared for his response. He greeted me with a "hey" that sounded both upset, and somehow distracted. It made me a bit concerned about him, and about whether or not I should tell him about the dream. "Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. "Oh, yeah, fine. I just had an upsetting dream." "Would you like to tell me about it please?" Greg was skeptical at first, but then he told me. The scary thing about it was that it was exactly the same as the one I wanted to tell him, only his was different:

His came to him last night, so he didn't sleep well

The guys were alive

And Greg said to Jim instead, when they came face to face, "I want you to back off on Mia. She's my girl now."

"I knew why Jim was there, of course, and why Derek was there. But why was Harry? And who were the other there?"

I was kind of surprised about at least not telling Greg about Harry. I did, although, expect him to wonder about Devon, Stephen, and Jerry since he has never met them. I told him about all of them, though. It was then Greg's turn to be surprised. "But what does it mean for us both to be having this dream? I mean, you're the one that went into the old abandoned house by the camp, right?" "Yeah, I don't know. I think we're both being told the same thing. Like we both have to be careful of something coming for us." "But who would have to be the most cautious? Me because of them being alive, or you because of them being dead?" I thought about that, but then it suddenly sounded to me like a "who-came-first-the-chicken-or-the-egg" question. "I don't know," I just sighed. "Well, don't worry about it, Mia. Because I will not let anything happen to you." He then kissed his hand and lightly slapped it on the screen. I smiled at this and responded, "Thanks, Greg. I won't let anything happen to you either," and I gave him a kiss in the same way.

11-11-05

After the Instant Messaging, I felt much better. I also managed to get through my week pretty smoothly, except for the occasional struggles I might have had. But they were pretty much nothing compared to if I were to have more visits from, the ghosts of the guys. Although, I could have sworn I saw one of the guys briefly around school, or somewhere outside the house, which is what our dorms are called, or around the basement; like when I go down to use the treadmill. I know it may sound crazy for it to be all of those places. But those were the places where I thought I either saw, heard, or felt them.

My closest friends, Shelia being one, Greg, my on-campus advisor Ms. O'Neil, and my therapist at home Mr. Striker, are the only ones who know about it and are supportive. When I say my closest friends, I mean some from Summit Camp, the camp I met the ghosts and Greg, quite a few from the program, some that are also ones I met in Summit, Charlie Share from Loc Leaven a church camp, and Ed Goldwin and Reuben Ramanisk from my high school. No one else knows, because I fear they wouldn't believe me or take the whole thing seriously. When I've told about the guys haunting me, the one I've told tell me to not worry about it. It's a little hard, but I trust them.

My words "something might be coming for us" and Greg's words "I won't let anything happen to you" were racing in my mind a mile a minute. I knew that I shouldn't panic, but I didn't want to blow my feelings off either.

On the weekends we are always encouraged to go out. There have been small, random times since I've been in the program such as this when I need "spiritual" guideness about this. Fortunately one of my friends who live near by has a calling for this kind of thing. I actually have two of them who do: Ruben, who still lives in my hometown California, and "Madame S" as she likes to be called. I'm not even kidding! A twenty-year-old girl who has the powerful gift of a middle-aged, or older, fortune teller. Not only that, she has claimed to have it since pre-school! I don't even know this girl's real name, since she never told anyone.

As strange as all this was about her, there is something about her that has gotten me intrigued enough for us to be friends. She is one my friends from Summit Camp.

11-12-05

Shelia and I went to the Cape Cod Mall together on the Congo Line bus. Shelia is the only one who has met "Madame S," so she's the only one that knows all of her quirks like I do. She may find them crazy, but she accepts them and likes them.

"Madame S" works part-time at Hot Topics as cashier. She always tells me that it is "the place that is as lost as she is on this earth." She would always tell me, whether I ask her or not. In fact, when Shelia and I just walked right up to the counter, she just simply greeted us with, "Hey, welcome to Hot Topics. The place that is as lost as I am on this earth." I greeted back at her with a causal hi, which made her tone to brighten up some, for her. "How are you doing, Mia? Good to see you again, Shelia!" "We are fine," replied Shelia. "Except I'm in a situation that I'm going to need your help with," I added. I was just going to ask when her lunch break is, when of course she was one step ahead of me in thought. "My lunch break is in twenty minutes. I'll meet you guys at the food court."

The three of us got lunch, and MS turned to us and said "Step into my office." By office she meant a dressing room, in the back of Hot Topics for people to try on clothes, that has somehow never been used. Not sure why, but since it's never been used, Madame S has turned it into her area of "spiritual being." There was everything in a fortune teller's sanctum just in this small area, except the space somehow looked a bit bigger. Madame S was out of her work clothes and into her fortune telling clothes. Actually they are just regular everyday clothes; they just looked more like what a fortune telling would wear. I don't know how, they just do. It does seem as though it's because she's able to make her hair to look like it's in a turban, when she put it up in a ponytail. Seriously! I mean, I don't know how she does it, but I will find out.

Anyway, Shelia and I sat down on the big colorful poof pillows getting comfortable. Madame S sat on hers and between us was a big, round, low table with beautiful pieces of cloth draped on and an authentic crystal ball on a stand. The place also somehow smelled quite strongly of lavender and it made it warm.

With the smell, and the very low lighting, it's amazing that none of us fell asleep. Of course I did feel like I'd be restless anyway.

"Now," said Madame S, in the fortune teller's way but without the accent. "Tell Madame S what's been troubling you."

I told her everything. Everything from reminding her about the boys, to their incidents, to them now being ghosts and haunting me, to the dreams Greg and I had. "And I shared my concerns with him and some of my friends at school, like Shelia," I concluded. "Yet I now have the words about all that was said on the matter just spinning in my head with no solutions."

Madame S's eyes stared through me as if images of my every thought projected in her mind. I could tell that she was calculating a plan. She was also checking up on her crystal ball to help. She would look at each for a few moments. Another thing I have noticed is that crystal ball had the same glow and fog as the ones on TV, and yet I did not see a single cord or any appearance that it was running on batteries. Another mystery I will find out.

I was so in tuned with the crystal ball, I jumped a mile in my seat when Madame S was ready. "Yes! Yes! I can see them, and feel something very dark. It's definitely them; including Devon, Stephen, and Jerry. They've suffered through a lot so they are thirty for revenge." "Okay, so what should I do?" "You've got to fight them! You've got to show them that you are stronger than they are!" "Fight them? Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have taught me to never-" "That's why there are other ways to beat them! Here," Madame S opened an old trunk and produced a bunch of books and handed them to me. I looked at them and saw that they all involve something spiritual. Essence, smelling oils, forms of meditation, spells. I studied these books quite carefully. I was able to find many of each that I liked their smell, and what they "promote." I wrote my favorites down and Madame S asked to see them. Looking at her curiously, I handed her my list. She quickly skimmed through it and opened up the trunk again. She then was able to quickly fill up a colorful, velvety, drawstring pouch and handed it to me, which ended up to be a bit heavy. I looked inside and saw bottles and sticks, laminated cards of everything I wrote. "Wow cool! Thank you so much!" I gushed, while Shelia was checking out my bag and its contents. "Now," Madame S began like a doctor filling a prescription. "You should start off using only one smelling stuff. So say you decide to use one of the smelling oils. You'd only be using that one oil, and do not add an essence. That goes the same with the mediation and chants. For a week, it would be good to start off with meditating with any smell you like and maybe a little bit of music if that helps you too. One hour in the evening everyday. If that doesn't help in any way, talk to your therapist or to me. Any questions?"

"Can you repeat all of that?" Shelia blurted out after staring from trying to take it all in. This made all of laugh and I assured her I'd explain it, even though I do find it amazing I understood it all since she said it so fast.

"I do have two questions, though. First what if I forget a day?" "Try not to! Very important that you don't! We're only trying this for a week since there's a chance the guys may increase their presence right now. This is keeping yourself busy, and happy." When she said happy, she gave my tummy a little tickle, which made me laugh and squirm a bit. "Well, Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have been telling me that," I replied.

Speaking of them, I was just about to ask how will they feel, or think, about me doing it. Of course, MS already knew I was going to ask so she offered that I have them call her and she could explain all about it. "I'll just explain to them that this will not be an exorcism of any kind." The three of us got another laugh out of that one.

11-19-05

Ever since my time with Madame S, I just been reading up on all the books and tried to smell the sticks and oils before I used them. Since I can't smell very well, I couldn't exactly pick anything up. I forgot to mention that candles and stuff like that aren't allowed in dorms, so I had to figure out how to use them.

I told Ms. O'Neil about MS's suggestions and showed her the smelly stuff. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. So she offered I'd do it around the outside of her office under her supervision of course, around before we'd have to get back to the dorm. We made those arrangements so that I could do them discreetly enough, and at good timing, so as to not arouse any suspicions. Unless I tell about it, which would of course be to the close friends who knows about the guys. I never missed a day, so I felt like I was able to develop a strong spiritual barrier that the guys couldn't get through. I felt so proud that it was working.

Or so I thought.

11-20-05

I was awoken by another dream at three a.m. on Sunday. This one was really bad, too. I dreamt that Greg and I were taking a drive down a mountain road that was looking over a beautiful sunset by a bench in a navy blue Ferrari with the top down; I was behind the wheel. We were looking deep into each other's eyes, when I was suddenly feeling the wheel jerking all over the place; even though I was holding it correctly. I was also feeling the gas pedal being pressed harder than I was really pressing it. "What's going on?" Greg yelled frantically. "I don't know!" I yelled back. "I'm not even doing this!" Next thing any of us knew, my seat belt came undone, but something was keeping my hands on the wheel so I couldn't put it back on. The car then veered off the road, and it flew and landed into the sand upside down. Since it was only my seat belt that came undone, Greg survived the crash but I didn't; I was completely knocked out. My soul left my body, so I saw from the sky that Greg was able to slowly get out of his seat, and hovered over my body to check-up on me. The soul me was really scared. I got really scared when I felt a hand grab my left shoulder and spun me around. It was them; and the one who had my shoulder was Jim. He also wasn't letting go. "How does the other side feel now, Mia?" He asked slyly. "You did this!" I responded in rage. "But why just me and not him?" "Because he would just be getting in the way." Next thing I knew, he threw me down and all I heard was them fighting over each other wanting to do something. "She's mine!" Jim declared. "Just hold her down!" I then felt something heavy on me, and no matter how hard I fought I couldn't move. I then saw Jim's face right at mine. And then, I blacked out. I woke up with a start and still with a heavy feeling in my chest. I looked at the time and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, it was hard, especially when I opened my eye to get out of the dream, I thought I vaguely saw him sitting on Shelia's bed where her head was. Before I could register what I saw, he was gone.

I didn't wake up until around nine that morning. When Shelia saw me up looking horrible, she got up quickly, too. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. "You don't look good." "I just had a bad dream." "About the guys?" I nodded. "What happened?" I got her to come closer. When she did, I explained the dream, but I couldn't bring myself to say what happened at the end. Shelia was, however, able to guess what it was. I don't know how; guess maybe because of us being roommates. "Mia, you've got to tell Ms. O'Neil or something!" "No, what I think I need is back up. And I know exactly who to call."

The moment I got the chance, I headed right to Hot Topics. Feeling my eager vibe, Madame S skipped her introduction and produced the same eager concern. Without saying a word, except for one of her co-workers to cover for her, MS led me to her office.

11-20-05

Madame S got the place ready in a flash. "Spill, my child." I felt nausea, so I just had to scream it out like "word vomit," as Lindsey Lohan called it in "Mean Girls." When it came out, MS was very taken aback in shock. I buried my head into my hands in shame. "Who have you told about this to?" She demanded pointing at me. "Only Shelia," I said when I moved my hands to just my forehead. "Oh! No, no, no, no! This is a very, very serious matter! I know just who to call." "Me too."

Madame S and I then got into comfortable positions to summon… the angels. Not just any angels but ones that we both know that is powerful enough for a job like this.

MS got the whole room ready with the right smells, the light dimmed perfectly and was getting into the zone. The two of us joined hands and breathed in deep and breathed out deep a few times. While I continued breathing, MS recited a chant which somehow echoed. As the chant got stronger, that's all I heard. O didn't even hear us breathing. I also noticed I was floating up until I reached the clouds. I also saw a gold string on my back. I recognized this but I need to ask Lola what it is called. I felt myself stand up looking around a surrounding that was familiar to me. This is the same place I have met the angels for the past two years.

The angels don't look like typical angels. In fact, they look more like people from earth. The only difference is that they never were dead much less alive at all. The first one came into view after I saw some stars forming rare constellations. Ones that has never been discovered before. It was in the summer and it looked like this:

The next morning, a big guy with lots dark hair and a deep voice appeared, but I was the only one who saw him. He looked scary at first, but then we got to know each other and form a special connection, and his look turned to be sweet with something sneaky. The second one came when I first came to my college program. It happened in the main hallway. I was just walking to my homeroom, when this huge wind sends me flying back until I felt like something caught me midair and sent me back up. It was the weirdest thing, especially how the doors were closed but I swear I thought I actually heard a gush of wind with the force. At lunch time that day, I thought I saw someone standing in front of the big office building. The figure was already gone when I looked back. After lunch I was walking back alone, and the same figure appeared the same spot and said "Boo!" I jumped back a little but then I saw this other guy that I was the only one who saw him. This one was tall and skinny. He also had two different colored eyes; one was hazel and one was green. We shared a special connection, but it was a bit different from the first one. They both took me to this spot.

I was looking all around for them when they both scared me and pushed me into the clouds. I got up and turned to see them. We all laughed and they each gave me big pick-me-up hugs. "How are you guys? I'm so happy to see you!" "Same here, daughter," said Angel 2. "How are you?" "Yeah!" Said Angel 1. "How have you been, my Boo?" That's what he calls me because he and I are like Boo and Sulley in "Monster Inc." I smiled at that and squealed, "Kitty!" "Boo! My Boo!" We hugged again until I remembered why I was there. "You guys. I need your help." They both looked worried so they sat me down. Sighing deeply, I explained everything that they didn't already know. They were both so shocked that they each gave me a big hug. "Don't worry, my sweet daughter. We'll take care of these guys," Angel 2 comforted. "Yeah," Angel 1 added. "Nobody does this to one of our dearest friends and gets away with it.. Does Greg know about it?" I shamefully shook my head. "Mia!" Angel 2 cried. "But I don't want him to go after them! They are just too powerful right now. That's why I came to see you guys." Angel 2 suddenly shivered and Angel 1's left hand stiffened. Angel 2 decided to test something else by putting a hand on my head, and his hand was immediately sent back up. "Yes, I can feel them," said Angel 1. "They're not here, but they are close." "And you're right, they are strong," Angel 2 chimed in. "And they are angry, too." This worried me close to tears. Angel 2 just grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 1 put one hand on my back and the other was petting me on the head. The one that was on my back, was gliding along in a special way. "We'll take care of them," assured Angel 2. "And we'll talk to Greg about it too," Angel 1 added. "Now go on!" And with that, they both gave me a gentle push which sent me falling back.

Back at Madame S's office, I came out by swiftly leaning forward letting out a breathless scream. My fortune telling friend gave me her full attention. I ended up silently laughing, shaking my head, before I mockingly exclaimed, "They pushed me!" We both laughed at that. I then told her that the ghosts definitely getting stronger and they are angry, too." "Did they suggest anything or said they will handle it?" "Yeah, they said they will take care of it, including warning Greg." "And that seems all we can do right now." MS placed her thumb into some navy blue powder and pressed it on my forehead. I suddenly felt a warm tingling feeling through my body starting from my forehead.

After I said goodbye to Madame S, I went shopping around the mall. As I was leaving the mall, and before I got to the door, a small breeze blew into my hair and I felt something heavy sink into my pocket. It was quite strange, so I decided to move to a nearby bench and reach inside. My hand felt something that was round and smooth, yet bumpy. When I took it out to look at it, I was so transfixed and amazed at the beautiful object shining in my hand, that I sank slowly into a seat on the bench. "Thank you, guys."

12-3-05

Winter has come quickly, and with a lot of snow. Snow! I have never seen this much! Even though it does snow some in the desert, and the mountains of California, I have never seen this much! The dorm counselors were so happy for me and I was exploding with excitement when I called my mom; perhaps too much excitement. Opps! Anyway, I decided to really take it in by just kicking back and watching the snow fall from the dining room window; with my hot cup of tea. With a moment like this, I felt like looking at my "protector stone" as I have been calling it since the angels have given it to me. I know it's crazy that I have been constantly looking at it for the past three weeks! I just can't get over its beauty and power. Every time I held it, even by my finger tips, I feel my mind and my muscles getting a little stronger. In turn, it brought my spirits up. I had no contact with the ghosts since I got it.

Because of the power, I just couldn't help but looking at it for the millionth time. I have also found that the "protector stone" has helped me to set aside some of my own time to meditate. It was giving me some time with the angels and they were letting me have spiritual time with Greg. I was even amazed when they let me have spiritual connection with Charlie, Ed, and Reuben.

There was, however, one time today I meditated and the angels had something urgent to show me.

They brought me right over to this silver basin they have made to keep an eye on the ghosts. When the water like substance was able to produce a clear picture, I was amazed at what I was seeing. The guys were just finished with officially greeting somebody. At first I couldn't see who it was until she came into view; and I was so shocked. Serena Sire, one of my camp brothers' ex-girlfriend. "How did this happen?" I squeaked. "We don't know," said Angel 1. The girl suddenly looked much scarier as a ghost than alive. When I couldn't stand seeing anymore, I just ran off quietly crying. The angels ran after me. Once they got to me, they sat by me and this time Angel 1 grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 2 was putting his hand on my head and stroking my back with the back of his hand like on a cheek of a cat. "When did this happen?" "A couple of days ago," Angel 2 admitted with a sigh. I just nodded and simply replied, "Well it does explain the struggles I was feeling from the 'protector stone.'" "Hey, it's going to be okay," assured Angel 2.

The angels spent just a few more moments of comforting me, and making me laugh, just so my meditation could receive the proper feeling from it.

12-6-05

After seeing the cause of the ghosts' strength, I decided to try to play their little game and force some strength myself. One way I have been doing this was trying to be so focused on my classes. It only helped some because I would often wonder how did this happen? Why is Serena a ghost now?

When I came back to the dorm, I was shocked to see Serena sitting right on my bed. I literally just dropped everything from where I was standing, which happened to be where I put it all anyway, and just stood there in shock. Serena was looking the opposite of what I was feeling. She was just calmly looking around my room not moving at all. "I love this room," she suddenly commented. She then looked right at me with the evil stare and said, "I just hate the witches who own it." I wanted to say something but I couldn't find any words. Seeing this, Serena continued. "Yeah, that's right, Mia. I tried to be nice to you. And how did you repay me? By causing your camp brother to break-up with me and then it brought me to my death!" This got me to speak up. "Okay, first of all, I didn't cause you and Sam to break up. He was able to see for himself that you weren't girlfriend material. Second of all, are you saying you died of a broken heart? You really are a drama queen!" "No you idiot!" She suddenly screened. A sonic boom was suddenly produced, but I was the only one who felt it and I was also the only one that heard her. "I died a few days after Sam broke up with me!" "Okay, so how did you die?" I asked slowly. Serena looked even angrier and she produced the colors of a fire. "I despise you. I despise Sam. And I despise your precious Greg, too." "You leave Greg alone!" I said, holding back tears. The next thing you knew, Serena pounced at me and I swear I thought I heard the sound of a pouncing cheetah. She pounced so fast that I didn't have the time to react…

_I have now taken over Amelia Brook's body. So this is what it feels like. So small, yet I bet I can work with this. I also do love this outfit. Nice dark grey top with open V-cut, messy-looking jeans with a dark brown belts with hearts and star holes, black and pink cloth Velcro shoes with white and blue socks. That's cute and all, but I think this girl needs a more rebel, flashy look: Long black revealing dress with criss-cross ruffles, no_ _jeans, lose the socks, and black high heeled shoes. Finish off the look with right make-up and this girl has been wearing her hair up way too much. Let's just toss out this hair tie. Hair toss… perfect. Time for a little revenge._

"Hey! Get out of my body, you jerk!" I can't believe that girl! She has pushed me out of my body and has entered into my body and has entered in to turn me into this! I mean the outfit looks cool, but it's not my style! And I can't really walk in those shoes, and that make-up! I let out a horrific scream.

_I ignored that scream and just responded by saying, "What do you say we have a little fun? First, we send you far away…" with a flick of my hand I send Mia to the dark, but humble, place where the boys will surely greet her warmly. She was sent screaming in a flash, and I calmly said with a sneaky smile on my face, "While I seek my revenge by ruining your life." I then let out, or I should say, I had Mia, let out an evil laugh._

12-7-05

I was traveling through this tunnel and into a bright light, which then led me to this dark place. The place had a very uneasy feeling to it, so I was very jumpy looking around, up to when I saw a small light. I rushed over to look. I managed to push parts of the wall opening to see the cause of the light. I was shocked to see it was from the angels. "You guys! Help me!" "We're trying to get you out, Mia!" Said Angel 1. "We're also watching over Greg. Besides, as long as you have the 'protector stone,' they can't touch you." I looked in my pocket to hold onto it, and feel its power. The only problem was there wasn't anything in my pocket. I frantically looked in my other pocket and anywhere else it could be. "It's gone!" Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm that spun me around. It was Jim; and he was holding the stone. "Looking for this?" He then completely covered up the hole as the angels shouted "No!" I couldn't speak at this point, even as Jim just casually tossed it over his shoulder and the stone sunk through.

_The hole closed up and Angel 2 and I were trying to find another, or make another, opening calling her name. Suddenly we heard something drop from below. "The stone!" Angel 2 pointed out. We were both about to retrieve it, when Angel 2 held me back. "One of us needs to stay and watch over Mia." "I'll do it, man" I volunteered. I dived fast right for the stone, and it didn't take long for me to grab it way before it hit the ground. I zoomed right back up._

_I kept careful watch of Mia. The guys were chasing her to probably do her in and that scared me and made mad at the same time. I mean the girl is truly like my own flesh and blood; like my own daughter or my own sister. And yet, I have loved her as something more. Like, if I could, I would find a way to live so I could go out with her. I love her that much._

_Anyway, right now the poor girl is really struggling to out run the ghosts. It's just not enough for her, so I'm giving her backup. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and created a force field around her which made the guys bounce off of her. Unfortunately it was only a temporary fix since Angel 1 and I put a lot of our powers into that stone. Come on, Angel 1. Where's the stone?_

_I brought the stone back and Angel 2 was very relieved. He explained what he did and explained how it's only a temporary because there's just not enough power. "We put a lot of it in that stone, man!" "I remember," I replied. We looked inside and saw that Jim just had Mia down and on top of her. Angel 2 and I held the stone together and concentrated. This helped Mia regain the strength and managed to free her legs and kicked Jim in the stomach. "Yeah!" Angel 2 and I cheered like it was a touchdown made in a football game._

_Once we agreed that we've given her enough strength, I decided to find out what kind of damage Serena has done. Angel 2 stopped me and took off, while handing me the stone. I'm not sure what that was all about, but we can't leave Mia. I watched inside to make sure she was still holding out strong._

_I searched all over for the destroyed form of our girl. I somehow found her outside Greg's school talking to him from the opposite sides of the school gate. I swooped down to listen in on what she telling him._

_"And so, Greg, I never want to see you again. You're too much of a geek!" Poor Greg looked crushed. I know how he feels; I'm the same stature. We also have hearts for the same girl. I was thinking about how I wanted so much to be in this guy's shoes._

_And yet, when I saw how crushed he was, I figured that it shouldn't be this way. Mia is so beautiful, she may as well be an angel herself. She's also sweet, funny, and real. I've never seen any girl that has never wanted love for the right reasons; except Mia. Plus, I can see if there were any guy on earth that can make her happy, it would be him. I followed right along Greg and put a hand on his head to assure him it wasn't what he thinks. Once it sunk in, Greg suddenly stopped and he felt like he believed that wasn't Mia. He couldn't figure out how, but he believed it._

12-7-05

_After successfully fixing Greg, I confronted Serena. Once I got face to face with her, I was just in shock at what she did to the poor girl. "Serena! What have you done to her?" "You must be one of Mia's angels," she purred. "So, do you like her new look?" The girl was doing a dance towards me, and I almost gave in. Just as instantly, though, I pictured the real Mia and pushed this one away. "No! I don't! That girl was already beautiful enough as it is. And now you have destroyed her!" "Well now, I'm going to destroy everything else about her." She then turned and strutted down the street. "Not if I can help it," I muttered under my breath._

_I followed Serena closely, like a hawk, as she continues to destroy the real Mia. I've repaired every one of her damages, to the best I can. She got kicked out of her college program; I made sure all was forgiven. She destroyed all of her friendships, including with the ones from California; I mended every single one. She then decided to destroy her body by somehow buying things that he shouldn't. Serena was about to open both containers when I managed to distract her and snatched up everything before she ever even noticed. When she did, she looked around all confused, just shrugged and walked off. I felt strange after, so I looked at myself and noticed I was going from invisible, back to as solid as I was, and back again. We've been helping Mia so much it's been using a lot of power. I wondered if it's happening to Angel 1 as well. I mean, about half of each of our power went into that stone._

_When I went back up to Angel 1, I found that I was right; he was having the same reaction as I am. We both looked towards Mia and wondered how long she will last._

_At the moment Mia's strength is still there and it's helping. She still has her own spunk, just like the girl she played in the play. It seems like she is creating her own power. But Angel 2 and I must get our powers back. Without our powers, we'll disappear for good. And if we disappear, the stone will too anyway, and there would be no telling what will happen to my poor Boo. With tears in our eyes, Angel 2 and I held the stone and it got smaller until it disappeared. We felt stronger again and more solid._

_At one point, we heard her scream and saw the ghosts getting closer to her but she wasn't moving. The two of us dove in and got her out of there quickly._

12-7-05

It was really scary. I mean, first I got weak, then the ghosts were getting close to me. Suddenly, I was pushed into the day light and was face to face with the angels. "Guys what happened? That really scared me!" The angels had to hold me down. "Mia! Listen to us!" Angel 2 said firmly. "'The protector stone' was getting too dangerous right now." "What do you mean? It was helping me! They couldn't touch me!" "Not dangerous for you," Angel 1 jumped in. "Dangerous for us. We put in half of each of our powers inside that stone. We have also just been using so much of our powers today that we almost disappeared." "What? You mean you almost killed me to save yourselves?" They looked like they were going to explain, but I would not let them. "You selfish jerks! I thought you loved me! I hate you guys!" As I talked, I was hitting and pushing them; and when I finished, I punched faster sobbing. "Mia! Mia!" They had to really hold me down to it bringing me to my knees and the rest of my body followed still sobbing. Both guys grabbed me into a big hug.

"Sweetie, listen to me," Angel 2 explained. "We were not being selfish at all. We love you very much. And believe me, it was a big sacrifice we had to make. If we did not destroy that stone, not only we would have been gone, but you would have lost that fight anyway." "The only difference," Angel 1 added. "Was that we couldn't get you out of there. We would have been gone for good." I really thought about that and found it hard to imagine not having the angels around. "This is not saying you aren't strong," Angel 1 was quick to point out. "You are very strong and full of spunk." "We would just be devastated if something were to happen and it would have been our fault."

The angels then leaned down and each gave me a kiss on the forehead. "A kiss from an angel," they said in unison. "They do say it's a powerful kiss," I said softly. "And it's also one that lasts forever, but not as to wipe out our powers." I felt the same blue powder that Madame S put on my forehead reappeared and disappeared briefly and the warm feeling washed over my body again. "Thank you, guys," I whispered, and we hugged again.

As we hugged, I asked, "So, what about Serena?" Both angels sighed but still remained hugging me. Angel 2 told me everything.

12-8-05

After Angel 2 told about Serena I felt I needed some time to think. To think about what, I wasn't sure. I can't get the look she created on me out of my head and it really disturbed me. It is at least lucky Greg does know I still love him and he didn't fall for that look. At least I think so.

I was still thinking things over, including about the "protector stone," when the angels had to show me something at the silver basin. The ghosts are back at that old building near camp, and they have a prisoner. When I saw who it was, I screamed. "They have Greg! I'll kill them all for this!" I then saw Serena still in my body. She still hasn't changed it. "I got to go help him."

"Mia wait." Angel 2 stopped me. "We need a plan to defeat them. Just barging in and killing them is not going to help." It seemed like that was all I wanted to do, but they are right. "We'll back ya up," said Angel 1. "But I almost lost you guys." "That's not going to happen," Angel 1 assured me. "Yeah," Angel 2 added. "We will never leave you. We will never leave you."

At last, we have captured something very precious to Mia. Breaking up just isn't enough. He must suffer for choosing the wrong girl. I first slapped him around and the guys joined in too. We got him completely battered, with him on the floor and his glasses completely shattered. I towered over him and raised my foot to stomp the air out of him, when suddenly gained some new strength. He pushed my feet away and sends me flying across the room. I looked in shocked and even saw him glowing, literally. "Get him!" I yelled. The guys charged him but Greg closed his eyes and a glowing force field was built around him. It bounced off Mia's enemies and sent them flying in all different directions.

"I don't understand it!" I raged. "How are you doing this?" "I don't know," Greg said looking at his hands.

I suddenly heard something fall. I looked around but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but still nothing.

The angels and I tried to help out Greg by forcing on a force field for him. It helped him so well which made me very happy. We then tried to sneak up on everyone, but I kept bumping my knee on chairs or tripping on my own feet but not falling over. Luckily, neither Serena nor the ghosts saw us.

Forgetting the whole matter, Serena cat walked right up to Greg. "You think you have such good friends in high places." As she said this, she rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek. That really got me steamed, and it sent an electrical shock to Greg's face that Serena felt. "Ouch!" She whispered. She shook it off and shrugged saying, "No matter. Because once I'm finished with you, you will be visiting them." She raised her fist and I could tell she was going to break the force field and kill him. I could not stand the thought so I got up and charged, even despite the angels' calls, as Serena firmly said, "Goodnight, sweet prince," and lowered her fist to Greg's head. "No!" I shouted, and I made contact right into her. My soul went right into my body and it shook as if I was having a major seizure, while I was forcing Serena Sire's ghost out of my body. Eventually I won and Serena was shot right out. The whole time this happened, Greg stared wide eyed, and still stared at what happened after.

Epilogue

These past week and two days was a complete blur to me. I mean, I vaguely remember taking my classes the program and the college but it was still a blur to me. The only thing that was clear to me was that the ghosts are gone; but so were the angels! There was just too much power that was being produced!

I thought about all of this as I was packing my bags to go home for the holidays. That's what I need: a nice holiday vacation in desert. It was also nice to have last minute talks with my friends. Shelia was certainly happy to see I was okay, after I told her everything.

I closed my eyes and tried meditate the van ride to the airport and when I got on the plane was when I reflected on what happened; according to Greg:

12-9-05

_It was just so incredible. One minute Mia was having some kind of seizure, the next thing I knew it, I saw the ghost of Serena Sire blasting out of Mia's body. She weakly got up on her hands and knees. What happened? Of course I didn't even need to ask because Serena was already explaining. "This is all both of you guys' fault! It's your fault I'm dead!" "What did we do?" Asked Mia. "Yeah, I agreed. What did we do?" "Look at you two! You two are the most perfect couple in the world. I can't get a single guy to like me." "Maybe it was because you were so desperate to get married," I said. "Shut up!" She sobbed. "For your information, I did this to myself. I ran in front of moving truck." "You moved in front of a moving truck, I don't get it." "Why? I've got nothing else to live for! Besides, these guys get to seek revenge on you. I want in."_

_Mia just stared dumped-struck and I did too. "Okay," she then suddenly said. "That is the lamest thing I have ever heard. This is not my fault, not Greg's fault, you did this to yourself." "Nobody ever blames me for anything!" With that, she pounced like a cheetah and I swear I thought I heard a cheetah growl coming from her. I got all ready to stop her, but then a bright light sped towards her and she and the ghosts were gone._

_I rushed over to Mia. "You okay, Mia?" I felt Mia shaking as I held her shoulders. She was then frantically looking around asking, "Where are they?" "Who?" "Angel 1 and Angel 2!" "Was that what that big flash of light was?" That was when she realized, "They're gone! They sacrificed their power for us!" She then slowly lowered herself back down sobbing. I gave her a big hug and tried to calm her down. As I did, she explained everything about these guys. These angels; I hope they will be okay. "Angel 2 said they will never leave me! He said they will never leave me!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen the captain has just turned on the seat belt sign. We'll be arriving at our final descendent to Long Beach, California in just a few moments." I was snapped out of my trail of thought when that announcement came up. I also just pasted Greg's journal entry into my journal. He was hoping that the angels survived, since one of the things that I told Greg about them was that these angels were going to help be look outs for us. They were going to help us when we get married and have kids. I know it may seem crazy for me to be thinking about that at this point in my life, but I seriously see myself as Mrs. Greg Faul. At least I don't see this future the way most girls at the program do. It's not exactly an engagement, but it feels like one. Including how at one point once all of this calmed, I got a beautiful ring from him. I sometimes wore it on my finger and sometimes on a metal chain I got for it, like I am right now.

Mom picked me up at the airport and we were both just so happy that I was getting to go to the desert and just forget all about that has happened. As we were leaving the airport, mom noticed the ring. "What is that, Mia?" I blushed a little as I told her, with making sure she knew it wasn't for a real engagement. Mom was just overjoyed! "See, sweetie! I knew Greg is so perfect for you! I see a very good future in the two of you." I was stilling smiling and blushing so I felt like I could do was just nod. Mom gave me a big hug.

Dad, Nathaniel, and Lola were waiting for me too. As we drove back to our desert house in Yucca Valley, they all noticed the ring and we got into talking about it. Everyone was happy for me in their own way. We all then got to talking about what has been going on lately:

Mom's Lobbie Lou's store's business has been booming, for it being desert

Dad's almost done with the music for his latest movie, "The Da Vinci Code"

My incredible twenty-year-old big brother is still doing great with his job at the TV studio and his apartment with "Long-Lost-Brother" Craig

And my ever so adorable twelve-year-old little sister got the one of the main parts of her middle school winter play. She showed me the flier:

Carpenter Middle School Presents:

Charlotte's Web

December 22nd-25th

6:00-8:00 pm

December 28th-31st

2:00-4:00 pm

Tickets are on sale now

$10 Adult tickets

$5 Children's 11 and under

"That's great Lola, or should I say, Charlotte." She laughed at that and just proudly replied, "You should." "We already got tickets for the six to eight show on the 23rd," dad has informed me. I'm really looking forward to seeing the show.

When they asked me about school, I tried to be optimistic and tell them that school was great. I was just upset about leaving my friends there and being far away from Greg. I was too, but Lola could tell there was something more to my unhappiness. She's the only one in my whole family who knows about the angels and the ghosts. She's also the only one in the whole family who has seen them. She has come in contact to both, friendly and unfriendly you be the judge which for which. Probably because of all of those books on the super natural, both storybooks and informational, that she has been reading on since she was five. So along with adorable, my twelve-year-old sister is also very spiritual. Her only passion is the spirit world; that and acting. She is always in touched with the character. Which may be why her school drama teacher gives her many of the lead roles? Not to say Lola gets upset when she doesn't. But she can take any character and just go with it; even if it is some kind of romance scene, but she's not into real love yet.

When we pulled up inside the garage, it was late and I am wiped. I just brought my bags up to my room, took a shower and got into my pajamas. Once I did, there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, Lola was at the other end.

"Hey, cutie!" I cooed. We gave each other a hug and that was when I felt something was bothering her. I brought her into my room and closed the door. She just calmly sat on my bed, looked me right in the eye saying, "There's more to your unhappiness, isn't there?" I considered denying it, but she has been reading so many of those books, and so many times each, there's no way to get pass this girl. In fact, "The Mediator" series are her bible in parts.

"The ghosts have followed me to the program and got so close to destroying me and my life. They also almost killed off Greg. Plus, they had someone new helping them." "Who?" "Serena Sire. She committed suicide by running in front of a moving truck." "Why?" "Amazingly out of low self-esteem, which I hope will never happened to you." Lola wanted to respond to that, but couldn't so I just continued on. "I saw the angels, though. They helped me to get rid of the ghosts." "That's great!" "Yeah, only they are gone, too." "Oh. Oh!" The second "oh" meant she knows what that means for me. My little sister gave me a big hug. "I hope they come back," she said while we hugged. "I really liked them. They were cool." I nodded and then sighed deeply. As I sighed, I looked forward right at my window. For a whole minute, I swear I saw the angels smiling and waving at me from the other end. I at first felt excited, but then I quickly felt happy and relieved, so I just waved at them back. "I told you" Angel 2 mouthed. I guess what was needed was my need and my spiritual sister's belief that they will come back. After he did, though, I noticed a tiny little black spot on Angel 2's right shoulder. It looked like a bullet hole, and yet I get that there is something else completely different to it. I thought about asking about it, but he and Angel 1 were already leaving. Before Angel 1 left, though, he gave me a goofy smile. I gave a silent laugh. When Lola and I broke apart, she asked, "What?" "Just that, thanks to us, the angels are okay and they came by." "They did?" Lola asked eagerly. She quickly looked behind her and was disappointed when she didn't see anything. "But at least they are still around. Well, goodnight." Lola went to bed, with saying "I love you!" first. I told her that I love too. I then thought as I slowly sunk into my bed, about how amazing it is how this all began with a phrase as simple as:

Behind the old, creaky door…


	12. 12 07 05 3

Super Natural Connection

By, Nina Badami

Prologue

Behind the old, creaky door I saw the very thing I've been searching for, even though I wasn't happy to. It was the ghost of Jim Blank. This guy always makes me uncomfortable. Both when he was alive, and especially now that he is dead. He makes me uncomfortable because he "went out" with me for "three days," and yet he didn't. What that means is that he asked me out; I got a very bad vibe from him, so I turned him down. But he still said we did.

Jim greeted me with a very sneaky smile and a just as sneaky "hello." "Hello, Jim," I replied, while trying to be very casual. "Fancy seeing you here," he said. "Well, I thought I'd settle the difference between us, so that we may each move on." At this, Jim just laughed monocle. That's when I began to hear it being multiplied, and I saw some more ghostly figures materializing around him. Just my luck, the ghost of the other boys that are the same as Jim. Devon Sules, my middle school boyfriend. Harry Boulevard, who I met at the same camp I met Jim. Harry would not stop touching me or mocking my part of the play we were in a couple of summers ago. Stephen Brass, who was verbally bothering me on my bus to school, as well as his accomplice Jerry Sea. And last, but not least, Derek Brink, who I was hooked up with at camp and ended up not a perfect match.

I stood there in horror as their laughs got louder and they got closer.

11-04-05

I woke up with a start when my roommate, Shelia, called to me. "Dinner's ready, Mia," she said. I looked around my desk and found I lay on top of my closed laptop and I had my workbook from one of my college classes, and an extra credit paper from Mrs. Peters class on top of that, on the side. I can't believe that was a dream, especially when I remember the events actually occurring.

Even with the other thirteen girls talking, I remained quiet, since I was thinking about the individual causes of the guys' death. Actually Jim, Harry, and Derek's death were the same. As well as Stephen and Jerry's. Devon's was the only one who died his own. Jim, Harry, and Derek drowned. The Super Teens of the camp went out to a beach and while I was just hanging out with my current boyfriend, Greg Faul, Jim just came right to us telling Greg stupid stories about me and him and me. He would even splash me to where he was even hitting me. Following this, Harry and Derek got to me in their own ways. At one point, there was a real big wave that made a lot of us try to run to shore as fast as we could. I only got about a foot away from shore before the wave knocked me off my feet, but I managed to get back up after swimming for a bit. The three guys, however, somehow weren't so lucky. Stephen and Jerry both died in a car accident. Devon was an innocent by-stander of a shooting at his college.

After thanking for dinner, I went back to my room to finish what I could of my homework. I then Instant Messaged Greg with Web Cam, so that I could tell him about my dream, and so I could just see his comforting face and hear his equally comforting voice.

I was not prepared for his response. He greeted me with a "hey" that sounded both upset, and somehow distracted. It made me a bit concerned about him, and about whether or not I should tell him about the dream. "Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. "Oh, yeah, fine. I just had an upsetting dream." "Would you like to tell me about it please?" Greg was skeptical at first, but then he told me. The scary thing about it was that it was exactly the same as the one I wanted to tell him, only his was different:

His came to him last night, so he didn't sleep well

The guys were alive

And Greg said to Jim instead, when they came face to face, "I want you to back off on Mia. She's my girl now."

"I knew why Jim was there, of course, and why Derek was there. But why was Harry? And who were the other there?"

I was kind of surprised about at least not telling Greg about Harry. I did, although, expect him to wonder about Devon, Stephen, and Jerry since he has never met them. I told him about all of them, though. It was then Greg's turn to be surprised. "But what does it mean for us both to be having this dream? I mean, you're the one that went into the old abandoned house by the camp, right?" "Yeah, I don't know. I think we're both being told the same thing. Like we both have to be careful of something coming for us." "But who would have to be the most cautious? Me because of them being alive, or you because of them being dead?" I thought about that, but then it suddenly sounded to me like a "who-came-first-the-chicken-or-the-egg" question. "I don't know," I just sighed. "Well, don't worry about it, Mia. Because I will not let anything happen to you." He then kissed his hand and lightly slapped it on the screen. I smiled at this and responded, "Thanks, Greg. I won't let anything happen to you either," and I gave him a kiss in the same way.

11-11-05

After the Instant Messaging, I felt much better. I also managed to get through my week pretty smoothly, except for the occasional struggles I might have had. But they were pretty much nothing compared to if I were to have more visits from, the ghosts of the guys. Although, I could have sworn I saw one of the guys briefly around school, or somewhere outside the house, which is what our dorms are called, or around the basement; like when I go down to use the treadmill. I know it may sound crazy for it to be all of those places. But those were the places where I thought I either saw, heard, or felt them.

My closest friends, Shelia being one, Greg, my on-campus advisor Ms. O'Neil, and my therapist at home Mr. Striker, are the only ones who know about it and are supportive. When I say my closest friends, I mean some from Summit Camp, the camp I met the ghosts and Greg, quite a few from the program, some that are also ones I met in Summit, Charlie Share from Loc Leaven a church camp, and Ed Goldwin and Reuben Ramanisk from my high school. No one else knows, because I fear they wouldn't believe me or take the whole thing seriously. When I've told about the guys haunting me, the one I've told tell me to not worry about it. It's a little hard, but I trust them.

My words "something might be coming for us" and Greg's words "I won't let anything happen to you" were racing in my mind a mile a minute. I knew that I shouldn't panic, but I didn't want to blow my feelings off either.

On the weekends we are always encouraged to go out. There have been small, random times since I've been in the program such as this when I need "spiritual" guideness about this. Fortunately one of my friends who live near by has a calling for this kind of thing. I actually have two of them who do: Ruben, who still lives in my hometown California, and "Madame S" as she likes to be called. I'm not even kidding! A twenty-year-old girl who has the powerful gift of a middle-aged, or older, fortune teller. Not only that, she has claimed to have it since pre-school! I don't even know this girl's real name, since she never told anyone.

As strange as all this was about her, there is something about her that has gotten me intrigued enough for us to be friends. She is one my friends from Summit Camp.

11-12-05

Shelia and I went to the Cape Cod Mall together on the Congo Line bus. Shelia is the only one who has met "Madame S," so she's the only one that knows all of her quirks like I do. She may find them crazy, but she accepts them and likes them.

"Madame S" works part-time at Hot Topics as cashier. She always tells me that it is "the place that is as lost as she is on this earth." She would always tell me, whether I ask her or not. In fact, when Shelia and I just walked right up to the counter, she just simply greeted us with, "Hey, welcome to Hot Topics. The place that is as lost as I am on this earth." I greeted back at her with a causal hi, which made her tone to brighten up some, for her. "How are you doing, Mia? Good to see you again, Shelia!" "We are fine," replied Shelia. "Except I'm in a situation that I'm going to need your help with," I added. I was just going to ask when her lunch break is, when of course she was one step ahead of me in thought. "My lunch break is in twenty minutes. I'll meet you guys at the food court."

The three of us got lunch, and MS turned to us and said "Step into my office." By office she meant a dressing room, in the back of Hot Topics for people to try on clothes, that has somehow never been used. Not sure why, but since it's never been used, Madame S has turned it into her area of "spiritual being." There was everything in a fortune teller's sanctum just in this small area, except the space somehow looked a bit bigger. Madame S was out of her work clothes and into her fortune telling clothes. Actually they are just regular everyday clothes; they just looked more like what a fortune telling would wear. I don't know how, they just do. It does seem as though it's because she's able to make her hair to look like it's in a turban, when she put it up in a ponytail. Seriously! I mean, I don't know how she does it, but I will find out.

Anyway, Shelia and I sat down on the big colorful poof pillows getting comfortable. Madame S sat on hers and between us was a big, round, low table with beautiful pieces of cloth draped on and an authentic crystal ball on a stand. The place also somehow smelled quite strongly of lavender and it made it warm.

With the smell, and the very low lighting, it's amazing that none of us fell asleep. Of course I did feel like I'd be restless anyway.

"Now," said Madame S, in the fortune teller's way but without the accent. "Tell Madame S what's been troubling you."

I told her everything. Everything from reminding her about the boys, to their incidents, to them now being ghosts and haunting me, to the dreams Greg and I had. "And I shared my concerns with him and some of my friends at school, like Shelia," I concluded. "Yet I now have the words about all that was said on the matter just spinning in my head with no solutions."

Madame S's eyes stared through me as if images of my every thought projected in her mind. I could tell that she was calculating a plan. She was also checking up on her crystal ball to help. She would look at each for a few moments. Another thing I have noticed is that crystal ball had the same glow and fog as the ones on TV, and yet I did not see a single cord or any appearance that it was running on batteries. Another mystery I will find out.

I was so in tuned with the crystal ball, I jumped a mile in my seat when Madame S was ready. "Yes! Yes! I can see them, and feel something very dark. It's definitely them; including Devon, Stephen, and Jerry. They've suffered through a lot so they are thirty for revenge." "Okay, so what should I do?" "You've got to fight them! You've got to show them that you are stronger than they are!" "Fight them? Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have taught me to never-" "That's why there are other ways to beat them! Here," Madame S opened an old trunk and produced a bunch of books and handed them to me. I looked at them and saw that they all involve something spiritual. Essence, smelling oils, forms of meditation, spells. I studied these books quite carefully. I was able to find many of each that I liked their smell, and what they "promote." I wrote my favorites down and Madame S asked to see them. Looking at her curiously, I handed her my list. She quickly skimmed through it and opened up the trunk again. She then was able to quickly fill up a colorful, velvety, drawstring pouch and handed it to me, which ended up to be a bit heavy. I looked inside and saw bottles and sticks, laminated cards of everything I wrote. "Wow cool! Thank you so much!" I gushed, while Shelia was checking out my bag and its contents. "Now," Madame S began like a doctor filling a prescription. "You should start off using only one smelling stuff. So say you decide to use one of the smelling oils. You'd only be using that one oil, and do not add an essence. That goes the same with the mediation and chants. For a week, it would be good to start off with meditating with any smell you like and maybe a little bit of music if that helps you too. One hour in the evening everyday. If that doesn't help in any way, talk to your therapist or to me. Any questions?"

"Can you repeat all of that?" Shelia blurted out after staring from trying to take it all in. This made all of laugh and I assured her I'd explain it, even though I do find it amazing I understood it all since she said it so fast.

"I do have two questions, though. First what if I forget a day?" "Try not to! Very important that you don't! We're only trying this for a week since there's a chance the guys may increase their presence right now. This is keeping yourself busy, and happy." When she said happy, she gave my tummy a little tickle, which made me laugh and squirm a bit. "Well, Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have been telling me that," I replied.

Speaking of them, I was just about to ask how will they feel, or think, about me doing it. Of course, MS already knew I was going to ask so she offered that I have them call her and she could explain all about it. "I'll just explain to them that this will not be an exorcism of any kind." The three of us got another laugh out of that one.

11-19-05

Ever since my time with Madame S, I just been reading up on all the books and tried to smell the sticks and oils before I used them. Since I can't smell very well, I couldn't exactly pick anything up. I forgot to mention that candles and stuff like that aren't allowed in dorms, so I had to figure out how to use them.

I told Ms. O'Neil about MS's suggestions and showed her the smelly stuff. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. So she offered I'd do it around the outside of her office under her supervision of course, around before we'd have to get back to the dorm. We made those arrangements so that I could do them discreetly enough, and at good timing, so as to not arouse any suspicions. Unless I tell about it, which would of course be to the close friends who knows about the guys. I never missed a day, so I felt like I was able to develop a strong spiritual barrier that the guys couldn't get through. I felt so proud that it was working.

Or so I thought.

11-20-05

I was awoken by another dream at three a.m. on Sunday. This one was really bad, too. I dreamt that Greg and I were taking a drive down a mountain road that was looking over a beautiful sunset by a bench in a navy blue Ferrari with the top down; I was behind the wheel. We were looking deep into each other's eyes, when I was suddenly feeling the wheel jerking all over the place; even though I was holding it correctly. I was also feeling the gas pedal being pressed harder than I was really pressing it. "What's going on?" Greg yelled frantically. "I don't know!" I yelled back. "I'm not even doing this!" Next thing any of us knew, my seat belt came undone, but something was keeping my hands on the wheel so I couldn't put it back on. The car then veered off the road, and it flew and landed into the sand upside down. Since it was only my seat belt that came undone, Greg survived the crash but I didn't; I was completely knocked out. My soul left my body, so I saw from the sky that Greg was able to slowly get out of his seat, and hovered over my body to check-up on me. The soul me was really scared. I got really scared when I felt a hand grab my left shoulder and spun me around. It was them; and the one who had my shoulder was Jim. He also wasn't letting go. "How does the other side feel now, Mia?" He asked slyly. "You did this!" I responded in rage. "But why just me and not him?" "Because he would just be getting in the way." Next thing I knew, he threw me down and all I heard was them fighting over each other wanting to do something. "She's mine!" Jim declared. "Just hold her down!" I then felt something heavy on me, and no matter how hard I fought I couldn't move. I then saw Jim's face right at mine. And then, I blacked out. I woke up with a start and still with a heavy feeling in my chest. I looked at the time and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, it was hard, especially when I opened my eye to get out of the dream, I thought I vaguely saw him sitting on Shelia's bed where her head was. Before I could register what I saw, he was gone.

I didn't wake up until around nine that morning. When Shelia saw me up looking horrible, she got up quickly, too. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. "You don't look good." "I just had a bad dream." "About the guys?" I nodded. "What happened?" I got her to come closer. When she did, I explained the dream, but I couldn't bring myself to say what happened at the end. Shelia was, however, able to guess what it was. I don't know how; guess maybe because of us being roommates. "Mia, you've got to tell Ms. O'Neil or something!" "No, what I think I need is back up. And I know exactly who to call."

The moment I got the chance, I headed right to Hot Topics. Feeling my eager vibe, Madame S skipped her introduction and produced the same eager concern. Without saying a word, except for one of her co-workers to cover for her, MS led me to her office.

11-20-05

Madame S got the place ready in a flash. "Spill, my child." I felt nausea, so I just had to scream it out like "word vomit," as Lindsey Lohan called it in "Mean Girls." When it came out, MS was very taken aback in shock. I buried my head into my hands in shame. "Who have you told about this to?" She demanded pointing at me. "Only Shelia," I said when I moved my hands to just my forehead. "Oh! No, no, no, no! This is a very, very serious matter! I know just who to call." "Me too."

Madame S and I then got into comfortable positions to summon… the angels. Not just any angels but ones that we both know that is powerful enough for a job like this.

MS got the whole room ready with the right smells, the light dimmed perfectly and was getting into the zone. The two of us joined hands and breathed in deep and breathed out deep a few times. While I continued breathing, MS recited a chant which somehow echoed. As the chant got stronger, that's all I heard. O didn't even hear us breathing. I also noticed I was floating up until I reached the clouds. I also saw a gold string on my back. I recognized this but I need to ask Lola what it is called. I felt myself stand up looking around a surrounding that was familiar to me. This is the same place I have met the angels for the past two years.

The angels don't look like typical angels. In fact, they look more like people from earth. The only difference is that they never were dead much less alive at all. The first one came into view after I saw some stars forming rare constellations. Ones that has never been discovered before. It was in the summer and it looked like this:

The next morning, a big guy with lots dark hair and a deep voice appeared, but I was the only one who saw him. He looked scary at first, but then we got to know each other and form a special connection, and his look turned to be sweet with something sneaky. The second one came when I first came to my college program. It happened in the main hallway. I was just walking to my homeroom, when this huge wind sends me flying back until I felt like something caught me midair and sent me back up. It was the weirdest thing, especially how the doors were closed but I swear I thought I actually heard a gush of wind with the force. At lunch time that day, I thought I saw someone standing in front of the big office building. The figure was already gone when I looked back. After lunch I was walking back alone, and the same figure appeared the same spot and said "Boo!" I jumped back a little but then I saw this other guy that I was the only one who saw him. This one was tall and skinny. He also had two different colored eyes; one was hazel and one was green. We shared a special connection, but it was a bit different from the first one. They both took me to this spot.

I was looking all around for them when they both scared me and pushed me into the clouds. I got up and turned to see them. We all laughed and they each gave me big pick-me-up hugs. "How are you guys? I'm so happy to see you!" "Same here, daughter," said Angel 2. "How are you?" "Yeah!" Said Angel 1. "How have you been, my Boo?" That's what he calls me because he and I are like Boo and Sulley in "Monster Inc." I smiled at that and squealed, "Kitty!" "Boo! My Boo!" We hugged again until I remembered why I was there. "You guys. I need your help." They both looked worried so they sat me down. Sighing deeply, I explained everything that they didn't already know. They were both so shocked that they each gave me a big hug. "Don't worry, my sweet daughter. We'll take care of these guys," Angel 2 comforted. "Yeah," Angel 1 added. "Nobody does this to one of our dearest friends and gets away with it.. Does Greg know about it?" I shamefully shook my head. "Mia!" Angel 2 cried. "But I don't want him to go after them! They are just too powerful right now. That's why I came to see you guys." Angel 2 suddenly shivered and Angel 1's left hand stiffened. Angel 2 decided to test something else by putting a hand on my head, and his hand was immediately sent back up. "Yes, I can feel them," said Angel 1. "They're not here, but they are close." "And you're right, they are strong," Angel 2 chimed in. "And they are angry, too." This worried me close to tears. Angel 2 just grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 1 put one hand on my back and the other was petting me on the head. The one that was on my back, was gliding along in a special way. "We'll take care of them," assured Angel 2. "And we'll talk to Greg about it too," Angel 1 added. "Now go on!" And with that, they both gave me a gentle push which sent me falling back.

Back at Madame S's office, I came out by swiftly leaning forward letting out a breathless scream. My fortune telling friend gave me her full attention. I ended up silently laughing, shaking my head, before I mockingly exclaimed, "They pushed me!" We both laughed at that. I then told her that the ghosts definitely getting stronger and they are angry, too." "Did they suggest anything or said they will handle it?" "Yeah, they said they will take care of it, including warning Greg." "And that seems all we can do right now." MS placed her thumb into some navy blue powder and pressed it on my forehead. I suddenly felt a warm tingling feeling through my body starting from my forehead.

After I said goodbye to Madame S, I went shopping around the mall. As I was leaving the mall, and before I got to the door, a small breeze blew into my hair and I felt something heavy sink into my pocket. It was quite strange, so I decided to move to a nearby bench and reach inside. My hand felt something that was round and smooth, yet bumpy. When I took it out to look at it, I was so transfixed and amazed at the beautiful object shining in my hand, that I sank slowly into a seat on the bench. "Thank you, guys."

12-3-05

Winter has come quickly, and with a lot of snow. Snow! I have never seen this much! Even though it does snow some in the desert, and the mountains of California, I have never seen this much! The dorm counselors were so happy for me and I was exploding with excitement when I called my mom; perhaps too much excitement. Opps! Anyway, I decided to really take it in by just kicking back and watching the snow fall from the dining room window; with my hot cup of tea. With a moment like this, I felt like looking at my "protector stone" as I have been calling it since the angels have given it to me. I know it's crazy that I have been constantly looking at it for the past three weeks! I just can't get over its beauty and power. Every time I held it, even by my finger tips, I feel my mind and my muscles getting a little stronger. In turn, it brought my spirits up. I had no contact with the ghosts since I got it.

Because of the power, I just couldn't help but looking at it for the millionth time. I have also found that the "protector stone" has helped me to set aside some of my own time to meditate. It was giving me some time with the angels and they were letting me have spiritual time with Greg. I was even amazed when they let me have spiritual connection with Charlie, Ed, and Reuben.

There was, however, one time today I meditated and the angels had something urgent to show me.

They brought me right over to this silver basin they have made to keep an eye on the ghosts. When the water like substance was able to produce a clear picture, I was amazed at what I was seeing. The guys were just finished with officially greeting somebody. At first I couldn't see who it was until she came into view; and I was so shocked. Serena Sire, one of my camp brothers' ex-girlfriend. "How did this happen?" I squeaked. "We don't know," said Angel 1. The girl suddenly looked much scarier as a ghost than alive. When I couldn't stand seeing anymore, I just ran off quietly crying. The angels ran after me. Once they got to me, they sat by me and this time Angel 1 grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 2 was putting his hand on my head and stroking my back with the back of his hand like on a cheek of a cat. "When did this happen?" "A couple of days ago," Angel 2 admitted with a sigh. I just nodded and simply replied, "Well it does explain the struggles I was feeling from the 'protector stone.'" "Hey, it's going to be okay," assured Angel 2.

The angels spent just a few more moments of comforting me, and making me laugh, just so my meditation could receive the proper feeling from it.

12-6-05

After seeing the cause of the ghosts' strength, I decided to try to play their little game and force some strength myself. One way I have been doing this was trying to be so focused on my classes. It only helped some because I would often wonder how did this happen? Why is Serena a ghost now?

When I came back to the dorm, I was shocked to see Serena sitting right on my bed. I literally just dropped everything from where I was standing, which happened to be where I put it all anyway, and just stood there in shock. Serena was looking the opposite of what I was feeling. She was just calmly looking around my room not moving at all. "I love this room," she suddenly commented. She then looked right at me with the evil stare and said, "I just hate the witches who own it." I wanted to say something but I couldn't find any words. Seeing this, Serena continued. "Yeah, that's right, Mia. I tried to be nice to you. And how did you repay me? By causing your camp brother to break-up with me and then it brought me to my death!" This got me to speak up. "Okay, first of all, I didn't cause you and Sam to break up. He was able to see for himself that you weren't girlfriend material. Second of all, are you saying you died of a broken heart? You really are a drama queen!" "No you idiot!" She suddenly screened. A sonic boom was suddenly produced, but I was the only one who felt it and I was also the only one that heard her. "I died a few days after Sam broke up with me!" "Okay, so how did you die?" I asked slowly. Serena looked even angrier and she produced the colors of a fire. "I despise you. I despise Sam. And I despise your precious Greg, too." "You leave Greg alone!" I said, holding back tears. The next thing you knew, Serena pounced at me and I swear I thought I heard the sound of a pouncing cheetah. She pounced so fast that I didn't have the time to react…

_I have now taken over Amelia Brook's body. So this is what it feels like. So small, yet I bet I can work with this. I also do love this outfit. Nice dark grey top with open V-cut, messy-looking jeans with a dark brown belts with hearts and star holes, black and pink cloth Velcro shoes with white and blue socks. That's cute and all, but I think this girl needs a more rebel, flashy look: Long black revealing dress with criss-cross ruffles, no_ _jeans, lose the socks, and black high heeled shoes. Finish off the look with right make-up and this girl has been wearing her hair up way too much. Let's just toss out this hair tie. Hair toss… perfect. Time for a little revenge._

"Hey! Get out of my body, you jerk!" I can't believe that girl! She has pushed me out of my body and has entered into my body and has entered in to turn me into this! I mean the outfit looks cool, but it's not my style! And I can't really walk in those shoes, and that make-up! I let out a horrific scream.

_I ignored that scream and just responded by saying, "What do you say we have a little fun? First, we send you far away…" with a flick of my hand I send Mia to the dark, but humble, place where the boys will surely greet her warmly. She was sent screaming in a flash, and I calmly said with a sneaky smile on my face, "While I seek my revenge by ruining your life." I then let out, or I should say, I had Mia, let out an evil laugh._

12-7-05

I was traveling through this tunnel and into a bright light, which then led me to this dark place. The place had a very uneasy feeling to it, so I was very jumpy looking around, up to when I saw a small light. I rushed over to look. I managed to push parts of the wall opening to see the cause of the light. I was shocked to see it was from the angels. "You guys! Help me!" "We're trying to get you out, Mia!" Said Angel 1. "We're also watching over Greg. Besides, as long as you have the 'protector stone,' they can't touch you." I looked in my pocket to hold onto it, and feel its power. The only problem was there wasn't anything in my pocket. I frantically looked in my other pocket and anywhere else it could be. "It's gone!" Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm that spun me around. It was Jim; and he was holding the stone. "Looking for this?" He then completely covered up the hole as the angels shouted "No!" I couldn't speak at this point, even as Jim just casually tossed it over his shoulder and the stone sunk through.

_The hole closed up and Angel 2 and I were trying to find another, or make another, opening calling her name. Suddenly we heard something drop from below. "The stone!" Angel 2 pointed out. We were both about to retrieve it, when Angel 2 held me back. "One of us needs to stay and watch over Mia." "I'll do it, man" I volunteered. I dived fast right for the stone, and it didn't take long for me to grab it way before it hit the ground. I zoomed right back up._

_I kept careful watch of Mia. The guys were chasing her to probably do her in and that scared me and made mad at the same time. I mean the girl is truly like my own flesh and blood; like my own daughter or my own sister. And yet, I have loved her as something more. Like, if I could, I would find a way to live so I could go out with her. I love her that much._

_Anyway, right now the poor girl is really struggling to out run the ghosts. It's just not enough for her, so I'm giving her backup. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and created a force field around her which made the guys bounce off of her. Unfortunately it was only a temporary fix since Angel 1 and I put a lot of our powers into that stone. Come on, Angel 1. Where's the stone?_

_I brought the stone back and Angel 2 was very relieved. He explained what he did and explained how it's only a temporary because there's just not enough power. "We put a lot of it in that stone, man!" "I remember," I replied. We looked inside and saw that Jim just had Mia down and on top of her. Angel 2 and I held the stone together and concentrated. This helped Mia regain the strength and managed to free her legs and kicked Jim in the stomach. "Yeah!" Angel 2 and I cheered like it was a touchdown made in a football game._

_Once we agreed that we've given her enough strength, I decided to find out what kind of damage Serena has done. Angel 2 stopped me and took off, while handing me the stone. I'm not sure what that was all about, but we can't leave Mia. I watched inside to make sure she was still holding out strong._

_I searched all over for the destroyed form of our girl. I somehow found her outside Greg's school talking to him from the opposite sides of the school gate. I swooped down to listen in on what she telling him._

_"And so, Greg, I never want to see you again. You're too much of a geek!" Poor Greg looked crushed. I know how he feels; I'm the same stature. We also have hearts for the same girl. I was thinking about how I wanted so much to be in this guy's shoes._

_And yet, when I saw how crushed he was, I figured that it shouldn't be this way. Mia is so beautiful, she may as well be an angel herself. She's also sweet, funny, and real. I've never seen any girl that has never wanted love for the right reasons; except Mia. Plus, I can see if there were any guy on earth that can make her happy, it would be him. I followed right along Greg and put a hand on his head to assure him it wasn't what he thinks. Once it sunk in, Greg suddenly stopped and he felt like he believed that wasn't Mia. He couldn't figure out how, but he believed it._

12-7-05

_After successfully fixing Greg, I confronted Serena. Once I got face to face with her, I was just in shock at what she did to the poor girl. "Serena! What have you done to her?" "You must be one of Mia's angels," she purred. "So, do you like her new look?" The girl was doing a dance towards me, and I almost gave in. Just as instantly, though, I pictured the real Mia and pushed this one away. "No! I don't! That girl was already beautiful enough as it is. And now you have destroyed her!" "Well now, I'm going to destroy everything else about her." She then turned and strutted down the street. "Not if I can help it," I muttered under my breath._

_I followed Serena closely, like a hawk, as she continues to destroy the real Mia. I've repaired every one of her damages, to the best I can. She got kicked out of her college program; I made sure all was forgiven. She destroyed all of her friendships, including with the ones from California; I mended every single one. She then decided to destroy her body by somehow buying things that he shouldn't. Serena was about to open both containers when I managed to distract her and snatched up everything before she ever even noticed. When she did, she looked around all confused, just shrugged and walked off. I felt strange after, so I looked at myself and noticed I was going from invisible, back to as solid as I was, and back again. We've been helping Mia so much it's been using a lot of power. I wondered if it's happening to Angel 1 as well. I mean, about half of each of our power went into that stone._

_When I went back up to Angel 1, I found that I was right; he was having the same reaction as I am. We both looked towards Mia and wondered how long she will last._

_At the moment Mia's strength is still there and it's helping. She still has her own spunk, just like the girl she played in the play. It seems like she is creating her own power. But Angel 2 and I must get our powers back. Without our powers, we'll disappear for good. And if we disappear, the stone will too anyway, and there would be no telling what will happen to my poor Boo. With tears in our eyes, Angel 2 and I held the stone and it got smaller until it disappeared. We felt stronger again and more solid._

_At one point, we heard her scream and saw the ghosts getting closer to her but she wasn't moving. The two of us dove in and got her out of there quickly._

12-7-05

It was really scary. I mean, first I got weak, then the ghosts were getting close to me. Suddenly, I was pushed into the day light and was face to face with the angels. "Guys what happened? That really scared me!" The angels had to hold me down. "Mia! Listen to us!" Angel 2 said firmly. "'The protector stone' was getting too dangerous right now." "What do you mean? It was helping me! They couldn't touch me!" "Not dangerous for you," Angel 1 jumped in. "Dangerous for us. We put in half of each of our powers inside that stone. We have also just been using so much of our powers today that we almost disappeared." "What? You mean you almost killed me to save yourselves?" They looked like they were going to explain, but I would not let them. "You selfish jerks! I thought you loved me! I hate you guys!" As I talked, I was hitting and pushing them; and when I finished, I punched faster sobbing. "Mia! Mia!" They had to really hold me down to it bringing me to my knees and the rest of my body followed still sobbing. Both guys grabbed me into a big hug.

"Sweetie, listen to me," Angel 2 explained. "We were not being selfish at all. We love you very much. And believe me, it was a big sacrifice we had to make. If we did not destroy that stone, not only we would have been gone, but you would have lost that fight anyway." "The only difference," Angel 1 added. "Was that we couldn't get you out of there. We would have been gone for good." I really thought about that and found it hard to imagine not having the angels around. "This is not saying you aren't strong," Angel 1 was quick to point out. "You are very strong and full of spunk." "We would just be devastated if something were to happen and it would have been our fault."

The angels then leaned down and each gave me a kiss on the forehead. "A kiss from an angel," they said in unison. "They do say it's a powerful kiss," I said softly. "And it's also one that lasts forever, but not as to wipe out our powers." I felt the same blue powder that Madame S put on my forehead reappeared and disappeared briefly and the warm feeling washed over my body again. "Thank you, guys," I whispered, and we hugged again.

As we hugged, I asked, "So, what about Serena?" Both angels sighed but still remained hugging me. Angel 2 told me everything.

12-8-05

After Angel 2 told about Serena I felt I needed some time to think. To think about what, I wasn't sure. I can't get the look she created on me out of my head and it really disturbed me. It is at least lucky Greg does know I still love him and he didn't fall for that look. At least I think so.

I was still thinking things over, including about the "protector stone," when the angels had to show me something at the silver basin. The ghosts are back at that old building near camp, and they have a prisoner. When I saw who it was, I screamed. "They have Greg! I'll kill them all for this!" I then saw Serena still in my body. She still hasn't changed it. "I got to go help him."

"Mia wait." Angel 2 stopped me. "We need a plan to defeat them. Just barging in and killing them is not going to help." It seemed like that was all I wanted to do, but they are right. "We'll back ya up," said Angel 1. "But I almost lost you guys." "That's not going to happen," Angel 1 assured me. "Yeah," Angel 2 added. "We will never leave you. We will never leave you."

At last, we have captured something very precious to Mia. Breaking up just isn't enough. He must suffer for choosing the wrong girl. I first slapped him around and the guys joined in too. We got him completely battered, with him on the floor and his glasses completely shattered. I towered over him and raised my foot to stomp the air out of him, when suddenly gained some new strength. He pushed my feet away and sends me flying across the room. I looked in shocked and even saw him glowing, literally. "Get him!" I yelled. The guys charged him but Greg closed his eyes and a glowing force field was built around him. It bounced off Mia's enemies and sent them flying in all different directions.

"I don't understand it!" I raged. "How are you doing this?" "I don't know," Greg said looking at his hands.

I suddenly heard something fall. I looked around but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but still nothing.

The angels and I tried to help out Greg by forcing on a force field for him. It helped him so well which made me very happy. We then tried to sneak up on everyone, but I kept bumping my knee on chairs or tripping on my own feet but not falling over. Luckily, neither Serena nor the ghosts saw us.

Forgetting the whole matter, Serena cat walked right up to Greg. "You think you have such good friends in high places." As she said this, she rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek. That really got me steamed, and it sent an electrical shock to Greg's face that Serena felt. "Ouch!" She whispered. She shook it off and shrugged saying, "No matter. Because once I'm finished with you, you will be visiting them." She raised her fist and I could tell she was going to break the force field and kill him. I could not stand the thought so I got up and charged, even despite the angels' calls, as Serena firmly said, "Goodnight, sweet prince," and lowered her fist to Greg's head. "No!" I shouted, and I made contact right into her. My soul went right into my body and it shook as if I was having a major seizure, while I was forcing Serena Sire's ghost out of my body. Eventually I won and Serena was shot right out. The whole time this happened, Greg stared wide eyed, and still stared at what happened after.

Epilogue

These past week and two days was a complete blur to me. I mean, I vaguely remember taking my classes the program and the college but it was still a blur to me. The only thing that was clear to me was that the ghosts are gone; but so were the angels! There was just too much power that was being produced!

I thought about all of this as I was packing my bags to go home for the holidays. That's what I need: a nice holiday vacation in desert. It was also nice to have last minute talks with my friends. Shelia was certainly happy to see I was okay, after I told her everything.

I closed my eyes and tried meditate the van ride to the airport and when I got on the plane was when I reflected on what happened; according to Greg:

12-9-05

_It was just so incredible. One minute Mia was having some kind of seizure, the next thing I knew it, I saw the ghost of Serena Sire blasting out of Mia's body. She weakly got up on her hands and knees. What happened? Of course I didn't even need to ask because Serena was already explaining. "This is all both of you guys' fault! It's your fault I'm dead!" "What did we do?" Asked Mia. "Yeah, I agreed. What did we do?" "Look at you two! You two are the most perfect couple in the world. I can't get a single guy to like me." "Maybe it was because you were so desperate to get married," I said. "Shut up!" She sobbed. "For your information, I did this to myself. I ran in front of moving truck." "You moved in front of a moving truck, I don't get it." "Why? I've got nothing else to live for! Besides, these guys get to seek revenge on you. I want in."_

_Mia just stared dumped-struck and I did too. "Okay," she then suddenly said. "That is the lamest thing I have ever heard. This is not my fault, not Greg's fault, you did this to yourself." "Nobody ever blames me for anything!" With that, she pounced like a cheetah and I swear I thought I heard a cheetah growl coming from her. I got all ready to stop her, but then a bright light sped towards her and she and the ghosts were gone._

_I rushed over to Mia. "You okay, Mia?" I felt Mia shaking as I held her shoulders. She was then frantically looking around asking, "Where are they?" "Who?" "Angel 1 and Angel 2!" "Was that what that big flash of light was?" That was when she realized, "They're gone! They sacrificed their power for us!" She then slowly lowered herself back down sobbing. I gave her a big hug and tried to calm her down. As I did, she explained everything about these guys. These angels; I hope they will be okay. "Angel 2 said they will never leave me! He said they will never leave me!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen the captain has just turned on the seat belt sign. We'll be arriving at our final descendent to Long Beach, California in just a few moments." I was snapped out of my trail of thought when that announcement came up. I also just pasted Greg's journal entry into my journal. He was hoping that the angels survived, since one of the things that I told Greg about them was that these angels were going to help be look outs for us. They were going to help us when we get married and have kids. I know it may seem crazy for me to be thinking about that at this point in my life, but I seriously see myself as Mrs. Greg Faul. At least I don't see this future the way most girls at the program do. It's not exactly an engagement, but it feels like one. Including how at one point once all of this calmed, I got a beautiful ring from him. I sometimes wore it on my finger and sometimes on a metal chain I got for it, like I am right now.

Mom picked me up at the airport and we were both just so happy that I was getting to go to the desert and just forget all about that has happened. As we were leaving the airport, mom noticed the ring. "What is that, Mia?" I blushed a little as I told her, with making sure she knew it wasn't for a real engagement. Mom was just overjoyed! "See, sweetie! I knew Greg is so perfect for you! I see a very good future in the two of you." I was stilling smiling and blushing so I felt like I could do was just nod. Mom gave me a big hug.

Dad, Nathaniel, and Lola were waiting for me too. As we drove back to our desert house in Yucca Valley, they all noticed the ring and we got into talking about it. Everyone was happy for me in their own way. We all then got to talking about what has been going on lately:

Mom's Lobbie Lou's store's business has been booming, for it being desert

Dad's almost done with the music for his latest movie, "The Da Vinci Code"

My incredible twenty-year-old big brother is still doing great with his job at the TV studio and his apartment with "Long-Lost-Brother" Craig

And my ever so adorable twelve-year-old little sister got the one of the main parts of her middle school winter play. She showed me the flier:

Carpenter Middle School Presents:

Charlotte's Web

December 22nd-25th

6:00-8:00 pm

December 28th-31st

2:00-4:00 pm

Tickets are on sale now

$10 Adult tickets

$5 Children's 11 and under

"That's great Lola, or should I say, Charlotte." She laughed at that and just proudly replied, "You should." "We already got tickets for the six to eight show on the 23rd," dad has informed me. I'm really looking forward to seeing the show.

When they asked me about school, I tried to be optimistic and tell them that school was great. I was just upset about leaving my friends there and being far away from Greg. I was too, but Lola could tell there was something more to my unhappiness. She's the only one in my whole family who knows about the angels and the ghosts. She's also the only one in the whole family who has seen them. She has come in contact to both, friendly and unfriendly you be the judge which for which. Probably because of all of those books on the super natural, both storybooks and informational, that she has been reading on since she was five. So along with adorable, my twelve-year-old sister is also very spiritual. Her only passion is the spirit world; that and acting. She is always in touched with the character. Which may be why her school drama teacher gives her many of the lead roles? Not to say Lola gets upset when she doesn't. But she can take any character and just go with it; even if it is some kind of romance scene, but she's not into real love yet.

When we pulled up inside the garage, it was late and I am wiped. I just brought my bags up to my room, took a shower and got into my pajamas. Once I did, there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, Lola was at the other end.

"Hey, cutie!" I cooed. We gave each other a hug and that was when I felt something was bothering her. I brought her into my room and closed the door. She just calmly sat on my bed, looked me right in the eye saying, "There's more to your unhappiness, isn't there?" I considered denying it, but she has been reading so many of those books, and so many times each, there's no way to get pass this girl. In fact, "The Mediator" series are her bible in parts.

"The ghosts have followed me to the program and got so close to destroying me and my life. They also almost killed off Greg. Plus, they had someone new helping them." "Who?" "Serena Sire. She committed suicide by running in front of a moving truck." "Why?" "Amazingly out of low self-esteem, which I hope will never happened to you." Lola wanted to respond to that, but couldn't so I just continued on. "I saw the angels, though. They helped me to get rid of the ghosts." "That's great!" "Yeah, only they are gone, too." "Oh. Oh!" The second "oh" meant she knows what that means for me. My little sister gave me a big hug. "I hope they come back," she said while we hugged. "I really liked them. They were cool." I nodded and then sighed deeply. As I sighed, I looked forward right at my window. For a whole minute, I swear I saw the angels smiling and waving at me from the other end. I at first felt excited, but then I quickly felt happy and relieved, so I just waved at them back. "I told you" Angel 2 mouthed. I guess what was needed was my need and my spiritual sister's belief that they will come back. After he did, though, I noticed a tiny little black spot on Angel 2's right shoulder. It looked like a bullet hole, and yet I get that there is something else completely different to it. I thought about asking about it, but he and Angel 1 were already leaving. Before Angel 1 left, though, he gave me a goofy smile. I gave a silent laugh. When Lola and I broke apart, she asked, "What?" "Just that, thanks to us, the angels are okay and they came by." "They did?" Lola asked eagerly. She quickly looked behind her and was disappointed when she didn't see anything. "But at least they are still around. Well, goodnight." Lola went to bed, with saying "I love you!" first. I told her that I love too. I then thought as I slowly sunk into my bed, about how amazing it is how this all began with a phrase as simple as:

Behind the old, creaky door…


	13. 12 08 05

Super Natural Connection

By, Nina Badami

Prologue

Behind the old, creaky door I saw the very thing I've been searching for, even though I wasn't happy to. It was the ghost of Jim Blank. This guy always makes me uncomfortable. Both when he was alive, and especially now that he is dead. He makes me uncomfortable because he "went out" with me for "three days," and yet he didn't. What that means is that he asked me out; I got a very bad vibe from him, so I turned him down. But he still said we did.

Jim greeted me with a very sneaky smile and a just as sneaky "hello." "Hello, Jim," I replied, while trying to be very casual. "Fancy seeing you here," he said. "Well, I thought I'd settle the difference between us, so that we may each move on." At this, Jim just laughed monocle. That's when I began to hear it being multiplied, and I saw some more ghostly figures materializing around him. Just my luck, the ghost of the other boys that are the same as Jim. Devon Sules, my middle school boyfriend. Harry Boulevard, who I met at the same camp I met Jim. Harry would not stop touching me or mocking my part of the play we were in a couple of summers ago. Stephen Brass, who was verbally bothering me on my bus to school, as well as his accomplice Jerry Sea. And last, but not least, Derek Brink, who I was hooked up with at camp and ended up not a perfect match.

I stood there in horror as their laughs got louder and they got closer.

11-04-05

I woke up with a start when my roommate, Shelia, called to me. "Dinner's ready, Mia," she said. I looked around my desk and found I lay on top of my closed laptop and I had my workbook from one of my college classes, and an extra credit paper from Mrs. Peters class on top of that, on the side. I can't believe that was a dream, especially when I remember the events actually occurring.

Even with the other thirteen girls talking, I remained quiet, since I was thinking about the individual causes of the guys' death. Actually Jim, Harry, and Derek's death were the same. As well as Stephen and Jerry's. Devon's was the only one who died his own. Jim, Harry, and Derek drowned. The Super Teens of the camp went out to a beach and while I was just hanging out with my current boyfriend, Greg Faul, Jim just came right to us telling Greg stupid stories about me and him and me. He would even splash me to where he was even hitting me. Following this, Harry and Derek got to me in their own ways. At one point, there was a real big wave that made a lot of us try to run to shore as fast as we could. I only got about a foot away from shore before the wave knocked me off my feet, but I managed to get back up after swimming for a bit. The three guys, however, somehow weren't so lucky. Stephen and Jerry both died in a car accident. Devon was an innocent by-stander of a shooting at his college.

After thanking for dinner, I went back to my room to finish what I could of my homework. I then Instant Messaged Greg with Web Cam, so that I could tell him about my dream, and so I could just see his comforting face and hear his equally comforting voice.

I was not prepared for his response. He greeted me with a "hey" that sounded both upset, and somehow distracted. It made me a bit concerned about him, and about whether or not I should tell him about the dream. "Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. "Oh, yeah, fine. I just had an upsetting dream." "Would you like to tell me about it please?" Greg was skeptical at first, but then he told me. The scary thing about it was that it was exactly the same as the one I wanted to tell him, only his was different:

His came to him last night, so he didn't sleep well

The guys were alive

And Greg said to Jim instead, when they came face to face, "I want you to back off on Mia. She's my girl now."

"I knew why Jim was there, of course, and why Derek was there. But why was Harry? And who were the other there?"

I was kind of surprised about at least not telling Greg about Harry. I did, although, expect him to wonder about Devon, Stephen, and Jerry since he has never met them. I told him about all of them, though. It was then Greg's turn to be surprised. "But what does it mean for us both to be having this dream? I mean, you're the one that went into the old abandoned house by the camp, right?" "Yeah, I don't know. I think we're both being told the same thing. Like we both have to be careful of something coming for us." "But who would have to be the most cautious? Me because of them being alive, or you because of them being dead?" I thought about that, but then it suddenly sounded to me like a "who-came-first-the-chicken-or-the-egg" question. "I don't know," I just sighed. "Well, don't worry about it, Mia. Because I will not let anything happen to you." He then kissed his hand and lightly slapped it on the screen. I smiled at this and responded, "Thanks, Greg. I won't let anything happen to you either," and I gave him a kiss in the same way.

11-11-05

After the Instant Messaging, I felt much better. I also managed to get through my week pretty smoothly, except for the occasional struggles I might have had. But they were pretty much nothing compared to if I were to have more visits from, the ghosts of the guys. Although, I could have sworn I saw one of the guys briefly around school, or somewhere outside the house, which is what our dorms are called, or around the basement; like when I go down to use the treadmill. I know it may sound crazy for it to be all of those places. But those were the places where I thought I either saw, heard, or felt them.

My closest friends, Shelia being one, Greg, my on-campus advisor Ms. O'Neil, and my therapist at home Mr. Striker, are the only ones who know about it and are supportive. When I say my closest friends, I mean some from Summit Camp, the camp I met the ghosts and Greg, quite a few from the program, some that are also ones I met in Summit, Charlie Share from Loc Leaven a church camp, and Ed Goldwin and Reuben Ramanisk from my high school. No one else knows, because I fear they wouldn't believe me or take the whole thing seriously. When I've told about the guys haunting me, the one I've told tell me to not worry about it. It's a little hard, but I trust them.

My words "something might be coming for us" and Greg's words "I won't let anything happen to you" were racing in my mind a mile a minute. I knew that I shouldn't panic, but I didn't want to blow my feelings off either.

On the weekends we are always encouraged to go out. There have been small, random times since I've been in the program such as this when I need "spiritual" guideness about this. Fortunately one of my friends who live near by has a calling for this kind of thing. I actually have two of them who do: Ruben, who still lives in my hometown California, and "Madame S" as she likes to be called. I'm not even kidding! A twenty-year-old girl who has the powerful gift of a middle-aged, or older, fortune teller. Not only that, she has claimed to have it since pre-school! I don't even know this girl's real name, since she never told anyone.

As strange as all this was about her, there is something about her that has gotten me intrigued enough for us to be friends. She is one my friends from Summit Camp.

11-12-05

Shelia and I went to the Cape Cod Mall together on the Congo Line bus. Shelia is the only one who has met "Madame S," so she's the only one that knows all of her quirks like I do. She may find them crazy, but she accepts them and likes them.

"Madame S" works part-time at Hot Topics as cashier. She always tells me that it is "the place that is as lost as she is on this earth." She would always tell me, whether I ask her or not. In fact, when Shelia and I just walked right up to the counter, she just simply greeted us with, "Hey, welcome to Hot Topics. The place that is as lost as I am on this earth." I greeted back at her with a causal hi, which made her tone to brighten up some, for her. "How are you doing, Mia? Good to see you again, Shelia!" "We are fine," replied Shelia. "Except I'm in a situation that I'm going to need your help with," I added. I was just going to ask when her lunch break is, when of course she was one step ahead of me in thought. "My lunch break is in twenty minutes. I'll meet you guys at the food court."

The three of us got lunch, and MS turned to us and said "Step into my office." By office she meant a dressing room, in the back of Hot Topics for people to try on clothes, that has somehow never been used. Not sure why, but since it's never been used, Madame S has turned it into her area of "spiritual being." There was everything in a fortune teller's sanctum just in this small area, except the space somehow looked a bit bigger. Madame S was out of her work clothes and into her fortune telling clothes. Actually they are just regular everyday clothes; they just looked more like what a fortune telling would wear. I don't know how, they just do. It does seem as though it's because she's able to make her hair to look like it's in a turban, when she put it up in a ponytail. Seriously! I mean, I don't know how she does it, but I will find out.

Anyway, Shelia and I sat down on the big colorful poof pillows getting comfortable. Madame S sat on hers and between us was a big, round, low table with beautiful pieces of cloth draped on and an authentic crystal ball on a stand. The place also somehow smelled quite strongly of lavender and it made it warm.

With the smell, and the very low lighting, it's amazing that none of us fell asleep. Of course I did feel like I'd be restless anyway.

"Now," said Madame S, in the fortune teller's way but without the accent. "Tell Madame S what's been troubling you."

I told her everything. Everything from reminding her about the boys, to their incidents, to them now being ghosts and haunting me, to the dreams Greg and I had. "And I shared my concerns with him and some of my friends at school, like Shelia," I concluded. "Yet I now have the words about all that was said on the matter just spinning in my head with no solutions."

Madame S's eyes stared through me as if images of my every thought projected in her mind. I could tell that she was calculating a plan. She was also checking up on her crystal ball to help. She would look at each for a few moments. Another thing I have noticed is that crystal ball had the same glow and fog as the ones on TV, and yet I did not see a single cord or any appearance that it was running on batteries. Another mystery I will find out.

I was so in tuned with the crystal ball, I jumped a mile in my seat when Madame S was ready. "Yes! Yes! I can see them, and feel something very dark. It's definitely them; including Devon, Stephen, and Jerry. They've suffered through a lot so they are thirty for revenge." "Okay, so what should I do?" "You've got to fight them! You've got to show them that you are stronger than they are!" "Fight them? Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have taught me to never-" "That's why there are other ways to beat them! Here," Madame S opened an old trunk and produced a bunch of books and handed them to me. I looked at them and saw that they all involve something spiritual. Essence, smelling oils, forms of meditation, spells. I studied these books quite carefully. I was able to find many of each that I liked their smell, and what they "promote." I wrote my favorites down and Madame S asked to see them. Looking at her curiously, I handed her my list. She quickly skimmed through it and opened up the trunk again. She then was able to quickly fill up a colorful, velvety, drawstring pouch and handed it to me, which ended up to be a bit heavy. I looked inside and saw bottles and sticks, laminated cards of everything I wrote. "Wow cool! Thank you so much!" I gushed, while Shelia was checking out my bag and its contents. "Now," Madame S began like a doctor filling a prescription. "You should start off using only one smelling stuff. So say you decide to use one of the smelling oils. You'd only be using that one oil, and do not add an essence. That goes the same with the mediation and chants. For a week, it would be good to start off with meditating with any smell you like and maybe a little bit of music if that helps you too. One hour in the evening everyday. If that doesn't help in any way, talk to your therapist or to me. Any questions?"

"Can you repeat all of that?" Shelia blurted out after staring from trying to take it all in. This made all of laugh and I assured her I'd explain it, even though I do find it amazing I understood it all since she said it so fast.

"I do have two questions, though. First what if I forget a day?" "Try not to! Very important that you don't! We're only trying this for a week since there's a chance the guys may increase their presence right now. This is keeping yourself busy, and happy." When she said happy, she gave my tummy a little tickle, which made me laugh and squirm a bit. "Well, Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have been telling me that," I replied.

Speaking of them, I was just about to ask how will they feel, or think, about me doing it. Of course, MS already knew I was going to ask so she offered that I have them call her and she could explain all about it. "I'll just explain to them that this will not be an exorcism of any kind." The three of us got another laugh out of that one.

11-19-05

Ever since my time with Madame S, I just been reading up on all the books and tried to smell the sticks and oils before I used them. Since I can't smell very well, I couldn't exactly pick anything up. I forgot to mention that candles and stuff like that aren't allowed in dorms, so I had to figure out how to use them.

I told Ms. O'Neil about MS's suggestions and showed her the smelly stuff. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. So she offered I'd do it around the outside of her office under her supervision of course, around before we'd have to get back to the dorm. We made those arrangements so that I could do them discreetly enough, and at good timing, so as to not arouse any suspicions. Unless I tell about it, which would of course be to the close friends who knows about the guys. I never missed a day, so I felt like I was able to develop a strong spiritual barrier that the guys couldn't get through. I felt so proud that it was working.

Or so I thought.

11-20-05

I was awoken by another dream at three a.m. on Sunday. This one was really bad, too. I dreamt that Greg and I were taking a drive down a mountain road that was looking over a beautiful sunset by a bench in a navy blue Ferrari with the top down; I was behind the wheel. We were looking deep into each other's eyes, when I was suddenly feeling the wheel jerking all over the place; even though I was holding it correctly. I was also feeling the gas pedal being pressed harder than I was really pressing it. "What's going on?" Greg yelled frantically. "I don't know!" I yelled back. "I'm not even doing this!" Next thing any of us knew, my seat belt came undone, but something was keeping my hands on the wheel so I couldn't put it back on. The car then veered off the road, and it flew and landed into the sand upside down. Since it was only my seat belt that came undone, Greg survived the crash but I didn't; I was completely knocked out. My soul left my body, so I saw from the sky that Greg was able to slowly get out of his seat, and hovered over my body to check-up on me. The soul me was really scared. I got really scared when I felt a hand grab my left shoulder and spun me around. It was them; and the one who had my shoulder was Jim. He also wasn't letting go. "How does the other side feel now, Mia?" He asked slyly. "You did this!" I responded in rage. "But why just me and not him?" "Because he would just be getting in the way." Next thing I knew, he threw me down and all I heard was them fighting over each other wanting to do something. "She's mine!" Jim declared. "Just hold her down!" I then felt something heavy on me, and no matter how hard I fought I couldn't move. I then saw Jim's face right at mine. And then, I blacked out. I woke up with a start and still with a heavy feeling in my chest. I looked at the time and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, it was hard, especially when I opened my eye to get out of the dream, I thought I vaguely saw him sitting on Shelia's bed where her head was. Before I could register what I saw, he was gone.

I didn't wake up until around nine that morning. When Shelia saw me up looking horrible, she got up quickly, too. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. "You don't look good." "I just had a bad dream." "About the guys?" I nodded. "What happened?" I got her to come closer. When she did, I explained the dream, but I couldn't bring myself to say what happened at the end. Shelia was, however, able to guess what it was. I don't know how; guess maybe because of us being roommates. "Mia, you've got to tell Ms. O'Neil or something!" "No, what I think I need is back up. And I know exactly who to call."

The moment I got the chance, I headed right to Hot Topics. Feeling my eager vibe, Madame S skipped her introduction and produced the same eager concern. Without saying a word, except for one of her co-workers to cover for her, MS led me to her office.

11-20-05

Madame S got the place ready in a flash. "Spill, my child." I felt nausea, so I just had to scream it out like "word vomit," as Lindsey Lohan called it in "Mean Girls." When it came out, MS was very taken aback in shock. I buried my head into my hands in shame. "Who have you told about this to?" She demanded pointing at me. "Only Shelia," I said when I moved my hands to just my forehead. "Oh! No, no, no, no! This is a very, very serious matter! I know just who to call." "Me too."

Madame S and I then got into comfortable positions to summon… the angels. Not just any angels but ones that we both know that is powerful enough for a job like this.

MS got the whole room ready with the right smells, the light dimmed perfectly and was getting into the zone. The two of us joined hands and breathed in deep and breathed out deep a few times. While I continued breathing, MS recited a chant which somehow echoed. As the chant got stronger, that's all I heard. O didn't even hear us breathing. I also noticed I was floating up until I reached the clouds. I also saw a gold string on my back. I recognized this but I need to ask Lola what it is called. I felt myself stand up looking around a surrounding that was familiar to me. This is the same place I have met the angels for the past two years.

The angels don't look like typical angels. In fact, they look more like people from earth. The only difference is that they never were dead much less alive at all. The first one came into view after I saw some stars forming rare constellations. Ones that has never been discovered before. It was in the summer and it looked like this:

The next morning, a big guy with lots dark hair and a deep voice appeared, but I was the only one who saw him. He looked scary at first, but then we got to know each other and form a special connection, and his look turned to be sweet with something sneaky. The second one came when I first came to my college program. It happened in the main hallway. I was just walking to my homeroom, when this huge wind sends me flying back until I felt like something caught me midair and sent me back up. It was the weirdest thing, especially how the doors were closed but I swear I thought I actually heard a gush of wind with the force. At lunch time that day, I thought I saw someone standing in front of the big office building. The figure was already gone when I looked back. After lunch I was walking back alone, and the same figure appeared the same spot and said "Boo!" I jumped back a little but then I saw this other guy that I was the only one who saw him. This one was tall and skinny. He also had two different colored eyes; one was hazel and one was green. We shared a special connection, but it was a bit different from the first one. They both took me to this spot.

I was looking all around for them when they both scared me and pushed me into the clouds. I got up and turned to see them. We all laughed and they each gave me big pick-me-up hugs. "How are you guys? I'm so happy to see you!" "Same here, daughter," said Angel 2. "How are you?" "Yeah!" Said Angel 1. "How have you been, my Boo?" That's what he calls me because he and I are like Boo and Sulley in "Monster Inc." I smiled at that and squealed, "Kitty!" "Boo! My Boo!" We hugged again until I remembered why I was there. "You guys. I need your help." They both looked worried so they sat me down. Sighing deeply, I explained everything that they didn't already know. They were both so shocked that they each gave me a big hug. "Don't worry, my sweet daughter. We'll take care of these guys," Angel 2 comforted. "Yeah," Angel 1 added. "Nobody does this to one of our dearest friends and gets away with it.. Does Greg know about it?" I shamefully shook my head. "Mia!" Angel 2 cried. "But I don't want him to go after them! They are just too powerful right now. That's why I came to see you guys." Angel 2 suddenly shivered and Angel 1's left hand stiffened. Angel 2 decided to test something else by putting a hand on my head, and his hand was immediately sent back up. "Yes, I can feel them," said Angel 1. "They're not here, but they are close." "And you're right, they are strong," Angel 2 chimed in. "And they are angry, too." This worried me close to tears. Angel 2 just grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 1 put one hand on my back and the other was petting me on the head. The one that was on my back, was gliding along in a special way. "We'll take care of them," assured Angel 2. "And we'll talk to Greg about it too," Angel 1 added. "Now go on!" And with that, they both gave me a gentle push which sent me falling back.

Back at Madame S's office, I came out by swiftly leaning forward letting out a breathless scream. My fortune telling friend gave me her full attention. I ended up silently laughing, shaking my head, before I mockingly exclaimed, "They pushed me!" We both laughed at that. I then told her that the ghosts definitely getting stronger and they are angry, too." "Did they suggest anything or said they will handle it?" "Yeah, they said they will take care of it, including warning Greg." "And that seems all we can do right now." MS placed her thumb into some navy blue powder and pressed it on my forehead. I suddenly felt a warm tingling feeling through my body starting from my forehead.

After I said goodbye to Madame S, I went shopping around the mall. As I was leaving the mall, and before I got to the door, a small breeze blew into my hair and I felt something heavy sink into my pocket. It was quite strange, so I decided to move to a nearby bench and reach inside. My hand felt something that was round and smooth, yet bumpy. When I took it out to look at it, I was so transfixed and amazed at the beautiful object shining in my hand, that I sank slowly into a seat on the bench. "Thank you, guys."

12-3-05

Winter has come quickly, and with a lot of snow. Snow! I have never seen this much! Even though it does snow some in the desert, and the mountains of California, I have never seen this much! The dorm counselors were so happy for me and I was exploding with excitement when I called my mom; perhaps too much excitement. Opps! Anyway, I decided to really take it in by just kicking back and watching the snow fall from the dining room window; with my hot cup of tea. With a moment like this, I felt like looking at my "protector stone" as I have been calling it since the angels have given it to me. I know it's crazy that I have been constantly looking at it for the past three weeks! I just can't get over its beauty and power. Every time I held it, even by my finger tips, I feel my mind and my muscles getting a little stronger. In turn, it brought my spirits up. I had no contact with the ghosts since I got it.

Because of the power, I just couldn't help but looking at it for the millionth time. I have also found that the "protector stone" has helped me to set aside some of my own time to meditate. It was giving me some time with the angels and they were letting me have spiritual time with Greg. I was even amazed when they let me have spiritual connection with Charlie, Ed, and Reuben.

There was, however, one time today I meditated and the angels had something urgent to show me.

They brought me right over to this silver basin they have made to keep an eye on the ghosts. When the water like substance was able to produce a clear picture, I was amazed at what I was seeing. The guys were just finished with officially greeting somebody. At first I couldn't see who it was until she came into view; and I was so shocked. Serena Sire, one of my camp brothers' ex-girlfriend. "How did this happen?" I squeaked. "We don't know," said Angel 1. The girl suddenly looked much scarier as a ghost than alive. When I couldn't stand seeing anymore, I just ran off quietly crying. The angels ran after me. Once they got to me, they sat by me and this time Angel 1 grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 2 was putting his hand on my head and stroking my back with the back of his hand like on a cheek of a cat. "When did this happen?" "A couple of days ago," Angel 2 admitted with a sigh. I just nodded and simply replied, "Well it does explain the struggles I was feeling from the 'protector stone.'" "Hey, it's going to be okay," assured Angel 2.

The angels spent just a few more moments of comforting me, and making me laugh, just so my meditation could receive the proper feeling from it.

12-6-05

After seeing the cause of the ghosts' strength, I decided to try to play their little game and force some strength myself. One way I have been doing this was trying to be so focused on my classes. It only helped some because I would often wonder how did this happen? Why is Serena a ghost now?

When I came back to the dorm, I was shocked to see Serena sitting right on my bed. I literally just dropped everything from where I was standing, which happened to be where I put it all anyway, and just stood there in shock. Serena was looking the opposite of what I was feeling. She was just calmly looking around my room not moving at all. "I love this room," she suddenly commented. She then looked right at me with the evil stare and said, "I just hate the witches who own it." I wanted to say something but I couldn't find any words. Seeing this, Serena continued. "Yeah, that's right, Mia. I tried to be nice to you. And how did you repay me? By causing your camp brother to break-up with me and then it brought me to my death!" This got me to speak up. "Okay, first of all, I didn't cause you and Sam to break up. He was able to see for himself that you weren't girlfriend material. Second of all, are you saying you died of a broken heart? You really are a drama queen!" "No you idiot!" She suddenly screened. A sonic boom was suddenly produced, but I was the only one who felt it and I was also the only one that heard her. "I died a few days after Sam broke up with me!" "Okay, so how did you die?" I asked slowly. Serena looked even angrier and she produced the colors of a fire. "I despise you. I despise Sam. And I despise your precious Greg, too." "You leave Greg alone!" I said, holding back tears. The next thing you knew, Serena pounced at me and I swear I thought I heard the sound of a pouncing cheetah. She pounced so fast that I didn't have the time to react…

_I have now taken over Amelia Brook's body. So this is what it feels like. So small, yet I bet I can work with this. I also do love this outfit. Nice dark grey top with open V-cut, messy-looking jeans with a dark brown belts with hearts and star holes, black and pink cloth Velcro shoes with white and blue socks. That's cute and all, but I think this girl needs a more rebel, flashy look: Long black revealing dress with criss-cross ruffles, no_ _jeans, lose the socks, and black high heeled shoes. Finish off the look with right make-up and this girl has been wearing her hair up way too much. Let's just toss out this hair tie. Hair toss… perfect. Time for a little revenge._

"Hey! Get out of my body, you jerk!" I can't believe that girl! She has pushed me out of my body and has entered into my body and has entered in to turn me into this! I mean the outfit looks cool, but it's not my style! And I can't really walk in those shoes, and that make-up! I let out a horrific scream.

_I ignored that scream and just responded by saying, "What do you say we have a little fun? First, we send you far away…" with a flick of my hand I send Mia to the dark, but humble, place where the boys will surely greet her warmly. She was sent screaming in a flash, and I calmly said with a sneaky smile on my face, "While I seek my revenge by ruining your life." I then let out, or I should say, I had Mia, let out an evil laugh._

12-7-05

I was traveling through this tunnel and into a bright light, which then led me to this dark place. The place had a very uneasy feeling to it, so I was very jumpy looking around, up to when I saw a small light. I rushed over to look. I managed to push parts of the wall opening to see the cause of the light. I was shocked to see it was from the angels. "You guys! Help me!" "We're trying to get you out, Mia!" Said Angel 1. "We're also watching over Greg. Besides, as long as you have the 'protector stone,' they can't touch you." I looked in my pocket to hold onto it, and feel its power. The only problem was there wasn't anything in my pocket. I frantically looked in my other pocket and anywhere else it could be. "It's gone!" Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm that spun me around. It was Jim; and he was holding the stone. "Looking for this?" He then completely covered up the hole as the angels shouted "No!" I couldn't speak at this point, even as Jim just casually tossed it over his shoulder and the stone sunk through.

_The hole closed up and Angel 2 and I were trying to find another, or make another, opening calling her name. Suddenly we heard something drop from below. "The stone!" Angel 2 pointed out. We were both about to retrieve it, when Angel 2 held me back. "One of us needs to stay and watch over Mia." "I'll do it, man" I volunteered. I dived fast right for the stone, and it didn't take long for me to grab it way before it hit the ground. I zoomed right back up._

_I kept careful watch of Mia. The guys were chasing her to probably do her in and that scared me and made mad at the same time. I mean the girl is truly like my own flesh and blood; like my own daughter or my own sister. And yet, I have loved her as something more. Like, if I could, I would find a way to live so I could go out with her. I love her that much._

_Anyway, right now the poor girl is really struggling to out run the ghosts. It's just not enough for her, so I'm giving her backup. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and created a force field around her which made the guys bounce off of her. Unfortunately it was only a temporary fix since Angel 1 and I put a lot of our powers into that stone. Come on, Angel 1. Where's the stone?_

_I brought the stone back and Angel 2 was very relieved. He explained what he did and explained how it's only a temporary because there's just not enough power. "We put a lot of it in that stone, man!" "I remember," I replied. We looked inside and saw that Jim just had Mia down and on top of her. Angel 2 and I held the stone together and concentrated. This helped Mia regain the strength and managed to free her legs and kicked Jim in the stomach. "Yeah!" Angel 2 and I cheered like it was a touchdown made in a football game._

_Once we agreed that we've given her enough strength, I decided to find out what kind of damage Serena has done. Angel 2 stopped me and took off, while handing me the stone. I'm not sure what that was all about, but we can't leave Mia. I watched inside to make sure she was still holding out strong._

_I searched all over for the destroyed form of our girl. I somehow found her outside Greg's school talking to him from the opposite sides of the school gate. I swooped down to listen in on what she telling him._

_"And so, Greg, I never want to see you again. You're too much of a geek!" Poor Greg looked crushed. I know how he feels; I'm the same stature. We also have hearts for the same girl. I was thinking about how I wanted so much to be in this guy's shoes._

_And yet, when I saw how crushed he was, I figured that it shouldn't be this way. Mia is so beautiful, she may as well be an angel herself. She's also sweet, funny, and real. I've never seen any girl that has never wanted love for the right reasons; except Mia. Plus, I can see if there were any guy on earth that can make her happy, it would be him. I followed right along Greg and put a hand on his head to assure him it wasn't what he thinks. Once it sunk in, Greg suddenly stopped and he felt like he believed that wasn't Mia. He couldn't figure out how, but he believed it._

12-7-05

_After successfully fixing Greg, I confronted Serena. Once I got face to face with her, I was just in shock at what she did to the poor girl. "Serena! What have you done to her?" "You must be one of Mia's angels," she purred. "So, do you like her new look?" The girl was doing a dance towards me, and I almost gave in. Just as instantly, though, I pictured the real Mia and pushed this one away. "No! I don't! That girl was already beautiful enough as it is. And now you have destroyed her!" "Well now, I'm going to destroy everything else about her." She then turned and strutted down the street. "Not if I can help it," I muttered under my breath._

_I followed Serena closely, like a hawk, as she continues to destroy the real Mia. I've repaired every one of her damages, to the best I can. She got kicked out of her college program; I made sure all was forgiven. She destroyed all of her friendships, including with the ones from California; I mended every single one. She then decided to destroy her body by somehow buying things that he shouldn't. Serena was about to open both containers when I managed to distract her and snatched up everything before she ever even noticed. When she did, she looked around all confused, just shrugged and walked off. I felt strange after, so I looked at myself and noticed I was going from invisible, back to as solid as I was, and back again. We've been helping Mia so much it's been using a lot of power. I wondered if it's happening to Angel 1 as well. I mean, about half of each of our power went into that stone._

_When I went back up to Angel 1, I found that I was right; he was having the same reaction as I am. We both looked towards Mia and wondered how long she will last._

_At the moment Mia's strength is still there and it's helping. She still has her own spunk, just like the girl she played in the play. It seems like she is creating her own power. But Angel 2 and I must get our powers back. Without our powers, we'll disappear for good. And if we disappear, the stone will too anyway, and there would be no telling what will happen to my poor Boo. With tears in our eyes, Angel 2 and I held the stone and it got smaller until it disappeared. We felt stronger again and more solid._

_At one point, we heard her scream and saw the ghosts getting closer to her but she wasn't moving. The two of us dove in and got her out of there quickly._

12-7-05

It was really scary. I mean, first I got weak, then the ghosts were getting close to me. Suddenly, I was pushed into the day light and was face to face with the angels. "Guys what happened? That really scared me!" The angels had to hold me down. "Mia! Listen to us!" Angel 2 said firmly. "'The protector stone' was getting too dangerous right now." "What do you mean? It was helping me! They couldn't touch me!" "Not dangerous for you," Angel 1 jumped in. "Dangerous for us. We put in half of each of our powers inside that stone. We have also just been using so much of our powers today that we almost disappeared." "What? You mean you almost killed me to save yourselves?" They looked like they were going to explain, but I would not let them. "You selfish jerks! I thought you loved me! I hate you guys!" As I talked, I was hitting and pushing them; and when I finished, I punched faster sobbing. "Mia! Mia!" They had to really hold me down to it bringing me to my knees and the rest of my body followed still sobbing. Both guys grabbed me into a big hug.

"Sweetie, listen to me," Angel 2 explained. "We were not being selfish at all. We love you very much. And believe me, it was a big sacrifice we had to make. If we did not destroy that stone, not only we would have been gone, but you would have lost that fight anyway." "The only difference," Angel 1 added. "Was that we couldn't get you out of there. We would have been gone for good." I really thought about that and found it hard to imagine not having the angels around. "This is not saying you aren't strong," Angel 1 was quick to point out. "You are very strong and full of spunk." "We would just be devastated if something were to happen and it would have been our fault."

The angels then leaned down and each gave me a kiss on the forehead. "A kiss from an angel," they said in unison. "They do say it's a powerful kiss," I said softly. "And it's also one that lasts forever, but not as to wipe out our powers." I felt the same blue powder that Madame S put on my forehead reappeared and disappeared briefly and the warm feeling washed over my body again. "Thank you, guys," I whispered, and we hugged again.

As we hugged, I asked, "So, what about Serena?" Both angels sighed but still remained hugging me. Angel 2 told me everything.

12-8-05

After Angel 2 told about Serena I felt I needed some time to think. To think about what, I wasn't sure. I can't get the look she created on me out of my head and it really disturbed me. It is at least lucky Greg does know I still love him and he didn't fall for that look. At least I think so.

I was still thinking things over, including about the "protector stone," when the angels had to show me something at the silver basin. The ghosts are back at that old building near camp, and they have a prisoner. When I saw who it was, I screamed. "They have Greg! I'll kill them all for this!" I then saw Serena still in my body. She still hasn't changed it. "I got to go help him."

"Mia wait." Angel 2 stopped me. "We need a plan to defeat them. Just barging in and killing them is not going to help." It seemed like that was all I wanted to do, but they are right. "We'll back ya up," said Angel 1. "But I almost lost you guys." "That's not going to happen," Angel 1 assured me. "Yeah," Angel 2 added. "We will never leave you. We will never leave you."

At last, we have captured something very precious to Mia. Breaking up just isn't enough. He must suffer for choosing the wrong girl. I first slapped him around and the guys joined in too. We got him completely battered, with him on the floor and his glasses completely shattered. I towered over him and raised my foot to stomp the air out of him, when suddenly gained some new strength. He pushed my feet away and sends me flying across the room. I looked in shocked and even saw him glowing, literally. "Get him!" I yelled. The guys charged him but Greg closed his eyes and a glowing force field was built around him. It bounced off Mia's enemies and sent them flying in all different directions.

"I don't understand it!" I raged. "How are you doing this?" "I don't know," Greg said looking at his hands.

I suddenly heard something fall. I looked around but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but still nothing.

The angels and I tried to help out Greg by forcing on a force field for him. It helped him so well which made me very happy. We then tried to sneak up on everyone, but I kept bumping my knee on chairs or tripping on my own feet but not falling over. Luckily, neither Serena nor the ghosts saw us.

Forgetting the whole matter, Serena cat walked right up to Greg. "You think you have such good friends in high places." As she said this, she rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek. That really got me steamed, and it sent an electrical shock to Greg's face that Serena felt. "Ouch!" She whispered. She shook it off and shrugged saying, "No matter. Because once I'm finished with you, you will be visiting them." She raised her fist and I could tell she was going to break the force field and kill him. I could not stand the thought so I got up and charged, even despite the angels' calls, as Serena firmly said, "Goodnight, sweet prince," and lowered her fist to Greg's head. "No!" I shouted, and I made contact right into her. My soul went right into my body and it shook as if I was having a major seizure, while I was forcing Serena Sire's ghost out of my body. Eventually I won and Serena was shot right out. The whole time this happened, Greg stared wide eyed, and still stared at what happened after.

Epilogue

These past week and two days was a complete blur to me. I mean, I vaguely remember taking my classes the program and the college but it was still a blur to me. The only thing that was clear to me was that the ghosts are gone; but so were the angels! There was just too much power that was being produced!

I thought about all of this as I was packing my bags to go home for the holidays. That's what I need: a nice holiday vacation in desert. It was also nice to have last minute talks with my friends. Shelia was certainly happy to see I was okay, after I told her everything.

I closed my eyes and tried meditate the van ride to the airport and when I got on the plane was when I reflected on what happened; according to Greg:

12-9-05

_It was just so incredible. One minute Mia was having some kind of seizure, the next thing I knew it, I saw the ghost of Serena Sire blasting out of Mia's body. She weakly got up on her hands and knees. What happened? Of course I didn't even need to ask because Serena was already explaining. "This is all both of you guys' fault! It's your fault I'm dead!" "What did we do?" Asked Mia. "Yeah, I agreed. What did we do?" "Look at you two! You two are the most perfect couple in the world. I can't get a single guy to like me." "Maybe it was because you were so desperate to get married," I said. "Shut up!" She sobbed. "For your information, I did this to myself. I ran in front of moving truck." "You moved in front of a moving truck, I don't get it." "Why? I've got nothing else to live for! Besides, these guys get to seek revenge on you. I want in."_

_Mia just stared dumped-struck and I did too. "Okay," she then suddenly said. "That is the lamest thing I have ever heard. This is not my fault, not Greg's fault, you did this to yourself." "Nobody ever blames me for anything!" With that, she pounced like a cheetah and I swear I thought I heard a cheetah growl coming from her. I got all ready to stop her, but then a bright light sped towards her and she and the ghosts were gone._

_I rushed over to Mia. "You okay, Mia?" I felt Mia shaking as I held her shoulders. She was then frantically looking around asking, "Where are they?" "Who?" "Angel 1 and Angel 2!" "Was that what that big flash of light was?" That was when she realized, "They're gone! They sacrificed their power for us!" She then slowly lowered herself back down sobbing. I gave her a big hug and tried to calm her down. As I did, she explained everything about these guys. These angels; I hope they will be okay. "Angel 2 said they will never leave me! He said they will never leave me!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen the captain has just turned on the seat belt sign. We'll be arriving at our final descendent to Long Beach, California in just a few moments." I was snapped out of my trail of thought when that announcement came up. I also just pasted Greg's journal entry into my journal. He was hoping that the angels survived, since one of the things that I told Greg about them was that these angels were going to help be look outs for us. They were going to help us when we get married and have kids. I know it may seem crazy for me to be thinking about that at this point in my life, but I seriously see myself as Mrs. Greg Faul. At least I don't see this future the way most girls at the program do. It's not exactly an engagement, but it feels like one. Including how at one point once all of this calmed, I got a beautiful ring from him. I sometimes wore it on my finger and sometimes on a metal chain I got for it, like I am right now.

Mom picked me up at the airport and we were both just so happy that I was getting to go to the desert and just forget all about that has happened. As we were leaving the airport, mom noticed the ring. "What is that, Mia?" I blushed a little as I told her, with making sure she knew it wasn't for a real engagement. Mom was just overjoyed! "See, sweetie! I knew Greg is so perfect for you! I see a very good future in the two of you." I was stilling smiling and blushing so I felt like I could do was just nod. Mom gave me a big hug.

Dad, Nathaniel, and Lola were waiting for me too. As we drove back to our desert house in Yucca Valley, they all noticed the ring and we got into talking about it. Everyone was happy for me in their own way. We all then got to talking about what has been going on lately:

Mom's Lobbie Lou's store's business has been booming, for it being desert

Dad's almost done with the music for his latest movie, "The Da Vinci Code"

My incredible twenty-year-old big brother is still doing great with his job at the TV studio and his apartment with "Long-Lost-Brother" Craig

And my ever so adorable twelve-year-old little sister got the one of the main parts of her middle school winter play. She showed me the flier:

Carpenter Middle School Presents:

Charlotte's Web

December 22nd-25th

6:00-8:00 pm

December 28th-31st

2:00-4:00 pm

Tickets are on sale now

$10 Adult tickets

$5 Children's 11 and under

"That's great Lola, or should I say, Charlotte." She laughed at that and just proudly replied, "You should." "We already got tickets for the six to eight show on the 23rd," dad has informed me. I'm really looking forward to seeing the show.

When they asked me about school, I tried to be optimistic and tell them that school was great. I was just upset about leaving my friends there and being far away from Greg. I was too, but Lola could tell there was something more to my unhappiness. She's the only one in my whole family who knows about the angels and the ghosts. She's also the only one in the whole family who has seen them. She has come in contact to both, friendly and unfriendly you be the judge which for which. Probably because of all of those books on the super natural, both storybooks and informational, that she has been reading on since she was five. So along with adorable, my twelve-year-old sister is also very spiritual. Her only passion is the spirit world; that and acting. She is always in touched with the character. Which may be why her school drama teacher gives her many of the lead roles? Not to say Lola gets upset when she doesn't. But she can take any character and just go with it; even if it is some kind of romance scene, but she's not into real love yet.

When we pulled up inside the garage, it was late and I am wiped. I just brought my bags up to my room, took a shower and got into my pajamas. Once I did, there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, Lola was at the other end.

"Hey, cutie!" I cooed. We gave each other a hug and that was when I felt something was bothering her. I brought her into my room and closed the door. She just calmly sat on my bed, looked me right in the eye saying, "There's more to your unhappiness, isn't there?" I considered denying it, but she has been reading so many of those books, and so many times each, there's no way to get pass this girl. In fact, "The Mediator" series are her bible in parts.

"The ghosts have followed me to the program and got so close to destroying me and my life. They also almost killed off Greg. Plus, they had someone new helping them." "Who?" "Serena Sire. She committed suicide by running in front of a moving truck." "Why?" "Amazingly out of low self-esteem, which I hope will never happened to you." Lola wanted to respond to that, but couldn't so I just continued on. "I saw the angels, though. They helped me to get rid of the ghosts." "That's great!" "Yeah, only they are gone, too." "Oh. Oh!" The second "oh" meant she knows what that means for me. My little sister gave me a big hug. "I hope they come back," she said while we hugged. "I really liked them. They were cool." I nodded and then sighed deeply. As I sighed, I looked forward right at my window. For a whole minute, I swear I saw the angels smiling and waving at me from the other end. I at first felt excited, but then I quickly felt happy and relieved, so I just waved at them back. "I told you" Angel 2 mouthed. I guess what was needed was my need and my spiritual sister's belief that they will come back. After he did, though, I noticed a tiny little black spot on Angel 2's right shoulder. It looked like a bullet hole, and yet I get that there is something else completely different to it. I thought about asking about it, but he and Angel 1 were already leaving. Before Angel 1 left, though, he gave me a goofy smile. I gave a silent laugh. When Lola and I broke apart, she asked, "What?" "Just that, thanks to us, the angels are okay and they came by." "They did?" Lola asked eagerly. She quickly looked behind her and was disappointed when she didn't see anything. "But at least they are still around. Well, goodnight." Lola went to bed, with saying "I love you!" first. I told her that I love too. I then thought as I slowly sunk into my bed, about how amazing it is how this all began with a phrase as simple as:

Behind the old, creaky door…


	14. Epilogue

Super Natural Connection

By, Nina Badami

Prologue

Behind the old, creaky door I saw the very thing I've been searching for, even though I wasn't happy to. It was the ghost of Jim Blank. This guy always makes me uncomfortable. Both when he was alive, and especially now that he is dead. He makes me uncomfortable because he "went out" with me for "three days," and yet he didn't. What that means is that he asked me out; I got a very bad vibe from him, so I turned him down. But he still said we did.

Jim greeted me with a very sneaky smile and a just as sneaky "hello." "Hello, Jim," I replied, while trying to be very casual. "Fancy seeing you here," he said. "Well, I thought I'd settle the difference between us, so that we may each move on." At this, Jim just laughed monocle. That's when I began to hear it being multiplied, and I saw some more ghostly figures materializing around him. Just my luck, the ghost of the other boys that are the same as Jim. Devon Sules, my middle school boyfriend. Harry Boulevard, who I met at the same camp I met Jim. Harry would not stop touching me or mocking my part of the play we were in a couple of summers ago. Stephen Brass, who was verbally bothering me on my bus to school, as well as his accomplice Jerry Sea. And last, but not least, Derek Brink, who I was hooked up with at camp and ended up not a perfect match.

I stood there in horror as their laughs got louder and they got closer.

11-04-05

I woke up with a start when my roommate, Shelia, called to me. "Dinner's ready, Mia," she said. I looked around my desk and found I lay on top of my closed laptop and I had my workbook from one of my college classes, and an extra credit paper from Mrs. Peters class on top of that, on the side. I can't believe that was a dream, especially when I remember the events actually occurring.

Even with the other thirteen girls talking, I remained quiet, since I was thinking about the individual causes of the guys' death. Actually Jim, Harry, and Derek's death were the same. As well as Stephen and Jerry's. Devon's was the only one who died his own. Jim, Harry, and Derek drowned. The Super Teens of the camp went out to a beach and while I was just hanging out with my current boyfriend, Greg Faul, Jim just came right to us telling Greg stupid stories about me and him and me. He would even splash me to where he was even hitting me. Following this, Harry and Derek got to me in their own ways. At one point, there was a real big wave that made a lot of us try to run to shore as fast as we could. I only got about a foot away from shore before the wave knocked me off my feet, but I managed to get back up after swimming for a bit. The three guys, however, somehow weren't so lucky. Stephen and Jerry both died in a car accident. Devon was an innocent by-stander of a shooting at his college.

After thanking for dinner, I went back to my room to finish what I could of my homework. I then Instant Messaged Greg with Web Cam, so that I could tell him about my dream, and so I could just see his comforting face and hear his equally comforting voice.

I was not prepared for his response. He greeted me with a "hey" that sounded both upset, and somehow distracted. It made me a bit concerned about him, and about whether or not I should tell him about the dream. "Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. "Oh, yeah, fine. I just had an upsetting dream." "Would you like to tell me about it please?" Greg was skeptical at first, but then he told me. The scary thing about it was that it was exactly the same as the one I wanted to tell him, only his was different:

His came to him last night, so he didn't sleep well

The guys were alive

And Greg said to Jim instead, when they came face to face, "I want you to back off on Mia. She's my girl now."

"I knew why Jim was there, of course, and why Derek was there. But why was Harry? And who were the other there?"

I was kind of surprised about at least not telling Greg about Harry. I did, although, expect him to wonder about Devon, Stephen, and Jerry since he has never met them. I told him about all of them, though. It was then Greg's turn to be surprised. "But what does it mean for us both to be having this dream? I mean, you're the one that went into the old abandoned house by the camp, right?" "Yeah, I don't know. I think we're both being told the same thing. Like we both have to be careful of something coming for us." "But who would have to be the most cautious? Me because of them being alive, or you because of them being dead?" I thought about that, but then it suddenly sounded to me like a "who-came-first-the-chicken-or-the-egg" question. "I don't know," I just sighed. "Well, don't worry about it, Mia. Because I will not let anything happen to you." He then kissed his hand and lightly slapped it on the screen. I smiled at this and responded, "Thanks, Greg. I won't let anything happen to you either," and I gave him a kiss in the same way.

11-11-05

After the Instant Messaging, I felt much better. I also managed to get through my week pretty smoothly, except for the occasional struggles I might have had. But they were pretty much nothing compared to if I were to have more visits from, the ghosts of the guys. Although, I could have sworn I saw one of the guys briefly around school, or somewhere outside the house, which is what our dorms are called, or around the basement; like when I go down to use the treadmill. I know it may sound crazy for it to be all of those places. But those were the places where I thought I either saw, heard, or felt them.

My closest friends, Shelia being one, Greg, my on-campus advisor Ms. O'Neil, and my therapist at home Mr. Striker, are the only ones who know about it and are supportive. When I say my closest friends, I mean some from Summit Camp, the camp I met the ghosts and Greg, quite a few from the program, some that are also ones I met in Summit, Charlie Share from Loc Leaven a church camp, and Ed Goldwin and Reuben Ramanisk from my high school. No one else knows, because I fear they wouldn't believe me or take the whole thing seriously. When I've told about the guys haunting me, the one I've told tell me to not worry about it. It's a little hard, but I trust them.

My words "something might be coming for us" and Greg's words "I won't let anything happen to you" were racing in my mind a mile a minute. I knew that I shouldn't panic, but I didn't want to blow my feelings off either.

On the weekends we are always encouraged to go out. There have been small, random times since I've been in the program such as this when I need "spiritual" guideness about this. Fortunately one of my friends who live near by has a calling for this kind of thing. I actually have two of them who do: Ruben, who still lives in my hometown California, and "Madame S" as she likes to be called. I'm not even kidding! A twenty-year-old girl who has the powerful gift of a middle-aged, or older, fortune teller. Not only that, she has claimed to have it since pre-school! I don't even know this girl's real name, since she never told anyone.

As strange as all this was about her, there is something about her that has gotten me intrigued enough for us to be friends. She is one my friends from Summit Camp.

11-12-05

Shelia and I went to the Cape Cod Mall together on the Congo Line bus. Shelia is the only one who has met "Madame S," so she's the only one that knows all of her quirks like I do. She may find them crazy, but she accepts them and likes them.

"Madame S" works part-time at Hot Topics as cashier. She always tells me that it is "the place that is as lost as she is on this earth." She would always tell me, whether I ask her or not. In fact, when Shelia and I just walked right up to the counter, she just simply greeted us with, "Hey, welcome to Hot Topics. The place that is as lost as I am on this earth." I greeted back at her with a causal hi, which made her tone to brighten up some, for her. "How are you doing, Mia? Good to see you again, Shelia!" "We are fine," replied Shelia. "Except I'm in a situation that I'm going to need your help with," I added. I was just going to ask when her lunch break is, when of course she was one step ahead of me in thought. "My lunch break is in twenty minutes. I'll meet you guys at the food court."

The three of us got lunch, and MS turned to us and said "Step into my office." By office she meant a dressing room, in the back of Hot Topics for people to try on clothes, that has somehow never been used. Not sure why, but since it's never been used, Madame S has turned it into her area of "spiritual being." There was everything in a fortune teller's sanctum just in this small area, except the space somehow looked a bit bigger. Madame S was out of her work clothes and into her fortune telling clothes. Actually they are just regular everyday clothes; they just looked more like what a fortune telling would wear. I don't know how, they just do. It does seem as though it's because she's able to make her hair to look like it's in a turban, when she put it up in a ponytail. Seriously! I mean, I don't know how she does it, but I will find out.

Anyway, Shelia and I sat down on the big colorful poof pillows getting comfortable. Madame S sat on hers and between us was a big, round, low table with beautiful pieces of cloth draped on and an authentic crystal ball on a stand. The place also somehow smelled quite strongly of lavender and it made it warm.

With the smell, and the very low lighting, it's amazing that none of us fell asleep. Of course I did feel like I'd be restless anyway.

"Now," said Madame S, in the fortune teller's way but without the accent. "Tell Madame S what's been troubling you."

I told her everything. Everything from reminding her about the boys, to their incidents, to them now being ghosts and haunting me, to the dreams Greg and I had. "And I shared my concerns with him and some of my friends at school, like Shelia," I concluded. "Yet I now have the words about all that was said on the matter just spinning in my head with no solutions."

Madame S's eyes stared through me as if images of my every thought projected in her mind. I could tell that she was calculating a plan. She was also checking up on her crystal ball to help. She would look at each for a few moments. Another thing I have noticed is that crystal ball had the same glow and fog as the ones on TV, and yet I did not see a single cord or any appearance that it was running on batteries. Another mystery I will find out.

I was so in tuned with the crystal ball, I jumped a mile in my seat when Madame S was ready. "Yes! Yes! I can see them, and feel something very dark. It's definitely them; including Devon, Stephen, and Jerry. They've suffered through a lot so they are thirty for revenge." "Okay, so what should I do?" "You've got to fight them! You've got to show them that you are stronger than they are!" "Fight them? Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have taught me to never-" "That's why there are other ways to beat them! Here," Madame S opened an old trunk and produced a bunch of books and handed them to me. I looked at them and saw that they all involve something spiritual. Essence, smelling oils, forms of meditation, spells. I studied these books quite carefully. I was able to find many of each that I liked their smell, and what they "promote." I wrote my favorites down and Madame S asked to see them. Looking at her curiously, I handed her my list. She quickly skimmed through it and opened up the trunk again. She then was able to quickly fill up a colorful, velvety, drawstring pouch and handed it to me, which ended up to be a bit heavy. I looked inside and saw bottles and sticks, laminated cards of everything I wrote. "Wow cool! Thank you so much!" I gushed, while Shelia was checking out my bag and its contents. "Now," Madame S began like a doctor filling a prescription. "You should start off using only one smelling stuff. So say you decide to use one of the smelling oils. You'd only be using that one oil, and do not add an essence. That goes the same with the mediation and chants. For a week, it would be good to start off with meditating with any smell you like and maybe a little bit of music if that helps you too. One hour in the evening everyday. If that doesn't help in any way, talk to your therapist or to me. Any questions?"

"Can you repeat all of that?" Shelia blurted out after staring from trying to take it all in. This made all of laugh and I assured her I'd explain it, even though I do find it amazing I understood it all since she said it so fast.

"I do have two questions, though. First what if I forget a day?" "Try not to! Very important that you don't! We're only trying this for a week since there's a chance the guys may increase their presence right now. This is keeping yourself busy, and happy." When she said happy, she gave my tummy a little tickle, which made me laugh and squirm a bit. "Well, Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Striker have been telling me that," I replied.

Speaking of them, I was just about to ask how will they feel, or think, about me doing it. Of course, MS already knew I was going to ask so she offered that I have them call her and she could explain all about it. "I'll just explain to them that this will not be an exorcism of any kind." The three of us got another laugh out of that one.

11-19-05

Ever since my time with Madame S, I just been reading up on all the books and tried to smell the sticks and oils before I used them. Since I can't smell very well, I couldn't exactly pick anything up. I forgot to mention that candles and stuff like that aren't allowed in dorms, so I had to figure out how to use them.

I told Ms. O'Neil about MS's suggestions and showed her the smelly stuff. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. We both knew the rule against anything lit in the dorm. So she offered I'd do it around the outside of her office under her supervision of course, around before we'd have to get back to the dorm. We made those arrangements so that I could do them discreetly enough, and at good timing, so as to not arouse any suspicions. Unless I tell about it, which would of course be to the close friends who knows about the guys. I never missed a day, so I felt like I was able to develop a strong spiritual barrier that the guys couldn't get through. I felt so proud that it was working.

Or so I thought.

11-20-05

I was awoken by another dream at three a.m. on Sunday. This one was really bad, too. I dreamt that Greg and I were taking a drive down a mountain road that was looking over a beautiful sunset by a bench in a navy blue Ferrari with the top down; I was behind the wheel. We were looking deep into each other's eyes, when I was suddenly feeling the wheel jerking all over the place; even though I was holding it correctly. I was also feeling the gas pedal being pressed harder than I was really pressing it. "What's going on?" Greg yelled frantically. "I don't know!" I yelled back. "I'm not even doing this!" Next thing any of us knew, my seat belt came undone, but something was keeping my hands on the wheel so I couldn't put it back on. The car then veered off the road, and it flew and landed into the sand upside down. Since it was only my seat belt that came undone, Greg survived the crash but I didn't; I was completely knocked out. My soul left my body, so I saw from the sky that Greg was able to slowly get out of his seat, and hovered over my body to check-up on me. The soul me was really scared. I got really scared when I felt a hand grab my left shoulder and spun me around. It was them; and the one who had my shoulder was Jim. He also wasn't letting go. "How does the other side feel now, Mia?" He asked slyly. "You did this!" I responded in rage. "But why just me and not him?" "Because he would just be getting in the way." Next thing I knew, he threw me down and all I heard was them fighting over each other wanting to do something. "She's mine!" Jim declared. "Just hold her down!" I then felt something heavy on me, and no matter how hard I fought I couldn't move. I then saw Jim's face right at mine. And then, I blacked out. I woke up with a start and still with a heavy feeling in my chest. I looked at the time and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, it was hard, especially when I opened my eye to get out of the dream, I thought I vaguely saw him sitting on Shelia's bed where her head was. Before I could register what I saw, he was gone.

I didn't wake up until around nine that morning. When Shelia saw me up looking horrible, she got up quickly, too. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. "You don't look good." "I just had a bad dream." "About the guys?" I nodded. "What happened?" I got her to come closer. When she did, I explained the dream, but I couldn't bring myself to say what happened at the end. Shelia was, however, able to guess what it was. I don't know how; guess maybe because of us being roommates. "Mia, you've got to tell Ms. O'Neil or something!" "No, what I think I need is back up. And I know exactly who to call."

The moment I got the chance, I headed right to Hot Topics. Feeling my eager vibe, Madame S skipped her introduction and produced the same eager concern. Without saying a word, except for one of her co-workers to cover for her, MS led me to her office.

11-20-05

Madame S got the place ready in a flash. "Spill, my child." I felt nausea, so I just had to scream it out like "word vomit," as Lindsey Lohan called it in "Mean Girls." When it came out, MS was very taken aback in shock. I buried my head into my hands in shame. "Who have you told about this to?" She demanded pointing at me. "Only Shelia," I said when I moved my hands to just my forehead. "Oh! No, no, no, no! This is a very, very serious matter! I know just who to call." "Me too."

Madame S and I then got into comfortable positions to summon… the angels. Not just any angels but ones that we both know that is powerful enough for a job like this.

MS got the whole room ready with the right smells, the light dimmed perfectly and was getting into the zone. The two of us joined hands and breathed in deep and breathed out deep a few times. While I continued breathing, MS recited a chant which somehow echoed. As the chant got stronger, that's all I heard. O didn't even hear us breathing. I also noticed I was floating up until I reached the clouds. I also saw a gold string on my back. I recognized this but I need to ask Lola what it is called. I felt myself stand up looking around a surrounding that was familiar to me. This is the same place I have met the angels for the past two years.

The angels don't look like typical angels. In fact, they look more like people from earth. The only difference is that they never were dead much less alive at all. The first one came into view after I saw some stars forming rare constellations. Ones that has never been discovered before. It was in the summer and it looked like this:

The next morning, a big guy with lots dark hair and a deep voice appeared, but I was the only one who saw him. He looked scary at first, but then we got to know each other and form a special connection, and his look turned to be sweet with something sneaky. The second one came when I first came to my college program. It happened in the main hallway. I was just walking to my homeroom, when this huge wind sends me flying back until I felt like something caught me midair and sent me back up. It was the weirdest thing, especially how the doors were closed but I swear I thought I actually heard a gush of wind with the force. At lunch time that day, I thought I saw someone standing in front of the big office building. The figure was already gone when I looked back. After lunch I was walking back alone, and the same figure appeared the same spot and said "Boo!" I jumped back a little but then I saw this other guy that I was the only one who saw him. This one was tall and skinny. He also had two different colored eyes; one was hazel and one was green. We shared a special connection, but it was a bit different from the first one. They both took me to this spot.

I was looking all around for them when they both scared me and pushed me into the clouds. I got up and turned to see them. We all laughed and they each gave me big pick-me-up hugs. "How are you guys? I'm so happy to see you!" "Same here, daughter," said Angel 2. "How are you?" "Yeah!" Said Angel 1. "How have you been, my Boo?" That's what he calls me because he and I are like Boo and Sulley in "Monster Inc." I smiled at that and squealed, "Kitty!" "Boo! My Boo!" We hugged again until I remembered why I was there. "You guys. I need your help." They both looked worried so they sat me down. Sighing deeply, I explained everything that they didn't already know. They were both so shocked that they each gave me a big hug. "Don't worry, my sweet daughter. We'll take care of these guys," Angel 2 comforted. "Yeah," Angel 1 added. "Nobody does this to one of our dearest friends and gets away with it.. Does Greg know about it?" I shamefully shook my head. "Mia!" Angel 2 cried. "But I don't want him to go after them! They are just too powerful right now. That's why I came to see you guys." Angel 2 suddenly shivered and Angel 1's left hand stiffened. Angel 2 decided to test something else by putting a hand on my head, and his hand was immediately sent back up. "Yes, I can feel them," said Angel 1. "They're not here, but they are close." "And you're right, they are strong," Angel 2 chimed in. "And they are angry, too." This worried me close to tears. Angel 2 just grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 1 put one hand on my back and the other was petting me on the head. The one that was on my back, was gliding along in a special way. "We'll take care of them," assured Angel 2. "And we'll talk to Greg about it too," Angel 1 added. "Now go on!" And with that, they both gave me a gentle push which sent me falling back.

Back at Madame S's office, I came out by swiftly leaning forward letting out a breathless scream. My fortune telling friend gave me her full attention. I ended up silently laughing, shaking my head, before I mockingly exclaimed, "They pushed me!" We both laughed at that. I then told her that the ghosts definitely getting stronger and they are angry, too." "Did they suggest anything or said they will handle it?" "Yeah, they said they will take care of it, including warning Greg." "And that seems all we can do right now." MS placed her thumb into some navy blue powder and pressed it on my forehead. I suddenly felt a warm tingling feeling through my body starting from my forehead.

After I said goodbye to Madame S, I went shopping around the mall. As I was leaving the mall, and before I got to the door, a small breeze blew into my hair and I felt something heavy sink into my pocket. It was quite strange, so I decided to move to a nearby bench and reach inside. My hand felt something that was round and smooth, yet bumpy. When I took it out to look at it, I was so transfixed and amazed at the beautiful object shining in my hand, that I sank slowly into a seat on the bench. "Thank you, guys."

12-3-05

Winter has come quickly, and with a lot of snow. Snow! I have never seen this much! Even though it does snow some in the desert, and the mountains of California, I have never seen this much! The dorm counselors were so happy for me and I was exploding with excitement when I called my mom; perhaps too much excitement. Opps! Anyway, I decided to really take it in by just kicking back and watching the snow fall from the dining room window; with my hot cup of tea. With a moment like this, I felt like looking at my "protector stone" as I have been calling it since the angels have given it to me. I know it's crazy that I have been constantly looking at it for the past three weeks! I just can't get over its beauty and power. Every time I held it, even by my finger tips, I feel my mind and my muscles getting a little stronger. In turn, it brought my spirits up. I had no contact with the ghosts since I got it.

Because of the power, I just couldn't help but looking at it for the millionth time. I have also found that the "protector stone" has helped me to set aside some of my own time to meditate. It was giving me some time with the angels and they were letting me have spiritual time with Greg. I was even amazed when they let me have spiritual connection with Charlie, Ed, and Reuben.

There was, however, one time today I meditated and the angels had something urgent to show me.

They brought me right over to this silver basin they have made to keep an eye on the ghosts. When the water like substance was able to produce a clear picture, I was amazed at what I was seeing. The guys were just finished with officially greeting somebody. At first I couldn't see who it was until she came into view; and I was so shocked. Serena Sire, one of my camp brothers' ex-girlfriend. "How did this happen?" I squeaked. "We don't know," said Angel 1. The girl suddenly looked much scarier as a ghost than alive. When I couldn't stand seeing anymore, I just ran off quietly crying. The angels ran after me. Once they got to me, they sat by me and this time Angel 1 grabbed me into a big hug and Angel 2 was putting his hand on my head and stroking my back with the back of his hand like on a cheek of a cat. "When did this happen?" "A couple of days ago," Angel 2 admitted with a sigh. I just nodded and simply replied, "Well it does explain the struggles I was feeling from the 'protector stone.'" "Hey, it's going to be okay," assured Angel 2.

The angels spent just a few more moments of comforting me, and making me laugh, just so my meditation could receive the proper feeling from it.

12-6-05

After seeing the cause of the ghosts' strength, I decided to try to play their little game and force some strength myself. One way I have been doing this was trying to be so focused on my classes. It only helped some because I would often wonder how did this happen? Why is Serena a ghost now?

When I came back to the dorm, I was shocked to see Serena sitting right on my bed. I literally just dropped everything from where I was standing, which happened to be where I put it all anyway, and just stood there in shock. Serena was looking the opposite of what I was feeling. She was just calmly looking around my room not moving at all. "I love this room," she suddenly commented. She then looked right at me with the evil stare and said, "I just hate the witches who own it." I wanted to say something but I couldn't find any words. Seeing this, Serena continued. "Yeah, that's right, Mia. I tried to be nice to you. And how did you repay me? By causing your camp brother to break-up with me and then it brought me to my death!" This got me to speak up. "Okay, first of all, I didn't cause you and Sam to break up. He was able to see for himself that you weren't girlfriend material. Second of all, are you saying you died of a broken heart? You really are a drama queen!" "No you idiot!" She suddenly screened. A sonic boom was suddenly produced, but I was the only one who felt it and I was also the only one that heard her. "I died a few days after Sam broke up with me!" "Okay, so how did you die?" I asked slowly. Serena looked even angrier and she produced the colors of a fire. "I despise you. I despise Sam. And I despise your precious Greg, too." "You leave Greg alone!" I said, holding back tears. The next thing you knew, Serena pounced at me and I swear I thought I heard the sound of a pouncing cheetah. She pounced so fast that I didn't have the time to react…

_I have now taken over Amelia Brook's body. So this is what it feels like. So small, yet I bet I can work with this. I also do love this outfit. Nice dark grey top with open V-cut, messy-looking jeans with a dark brown belts with hearts and star holes, black and pink cloth Velcro shoes with white and blue socks. That's cute and all, but I think this girl needs a more rebel, flashy look: Long black revealing dress with criss-cross ruffles, no_ _jeans, lose the socks, and black high heeled shoes. Finish off the look with right make-up and this girl has been wearing her hair up way too much. Let's just toss out this hair tie. Hair toss… perfect. Time for a little revenge._

"Hey! Get out of my body, you jerk!" I can't believe that girl! She has pushed me out of my body and has entered into my body and has entered in to turn me into this! I mean the outfit looks cool, but it's not my style! And I can't really walk in those shoes, and that make-up! I let out a horrific scream.

_I ignored that scream and just responded by saying, "What do you say we have a little fun? First, we send you far away…" with a flick of my hand I send Mia to the dark, but humble, place where the boys will surely greet her warmly. She was sent screaming in a flash, and I calmly said with a sneaky smile on my face, "While I seek my revenge by ruining your life." I then let out, or I should say, I had Mia, let out an evil laugh._

12-7-05

I was traveling through this tunnel and into a bright light, which then led me to this dark place. The place had a very uneasy feeling to it, so I was very jumpy looking around, up to when I saw a small light. I rushed over to look. I managed to push parts of the wall opening to see the cause of the light. I was shocked to see it was from the angels. "You guys! Help me!" "We're trying to get you out, Mia!" Said Angel 1. "We're also watching over Greg. Besides, as long as you have the 'protector stone,' they can't touch you." I looked in my pocket to hold onto it, and feel its power. The only problem was there wasn't anything in my pocket. I frantically looked in my other pocket and anywhere else it could be. "It's gone!" Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm that spun me around. It was Jim; and he was holding the stone. "Looking for this?" He then completely covered up the hole as the angels shouted "No!" I couldn't speak at this point, even as Jim just casually tossed it over his shoulder and the stone sunk through.

_The hole closed up and Angel 2 and I were trying to find another, or make another, opening calling her name. Suddenly we heard something drop from below. "The stone!" Angel 2 pointed out. We were both about to retrieve it, when Angel 2 held me back. "One of us needs to stay and watch over Mia." "I'll do it, man" I volunteered. I dived fast right for the stone, and it didn't take long for me to grab it way before it hit the ground. I zoomed right back up._

_I kept careful watch of Mia. The guys were chasing her to probably do her in and that scared me and made mad at the same time. I mean the girl is truly like my own flesh and blood; like my own daughter or my own sister. And yet, I have loved her as something more. Like, if I could, I would find a way to live so I could go out with her. I love her that much._

_Anyway, right now the poor girl is really struggling to out run the ghosts. It's just not enough for her, so I'm giving her backup. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and created a force field around her which made the guys bounce off of her. Unfortunately it was only a temporary fix since Angel 1 and I put a lot of our powers into that stone. Come on, Angel 1. Where's the stone?_

_I brought the stone back and Angel 2 was very relieved. He explained what he did and explained how it's only a temporary because there's just not enough power. "We put a lot of it in that stone, man!" "I remember," I replied. We looked inside and saw that Jim just had Mia down and on top of her. Angel 2 and I held the stone together and concentrated. This helped Mia regain the strength and managed to free her legs and kicked Jim in the stomach. "Yeah!" Angel 2 and I cheered like it was a touchdown made in a football game._

_Once we agreed that we've given her enough strength, I decided to find out what kind of damage Serena has done. Angel 2 stopped me and took off, while handing me the stone. I'm not sure what that was all about, but we can't leave Mia. I watched inside to make sure she was still holding out strong._

_I searched all over for the destroyed form of our girl. I somehow found her outside Greg's school talking to him from the opposite sides of the school gate. I swooped down to listen in on what she telling him._

_"And so, Greg, I never want to see you again. You're too much of a geek!" Poor Greg looked crushed. I know how he feels; I'm the same stature. We also have hearts for the same girl. I was thinking about how I wanted so much to be in this guy's shoes._

_And yet, when I saw how crushed he was, I figured that it shouldn't be this way. Mia is so beautiful, she may as well be an angel herself. She's also sweet, funny, and real. I've never seen any girl that has never wanted love for the right reasons; except Mia. Plus, I can see if there were any guy on earth that can make her happy, it would be him. I followed right along Greg and put a hand on his head to assure him it wasn't what he thinks. Once it sunk in, Greg suddenly stopped and he felt like he believed that wasn't Mia. He couldn't figure out how, but he believed it._

12-7-05

_After successfully fixing Greg, I confronted Serena. Once I got face to face with her, I was just in shock at what she did to the poor girl. "Serena! What have you done to her?" "You must be one of Mia's angels," she purred. "So, do you like her new look?" The girl was doing a dance towards me, and I almost gave in. Just as instantly, though, I pictured the real Mia and pushed this one away. "No! I don't! That girl was already beautiful enough as it is. And now you have destroyed her!" "Well now, I'm going to destroy everything else about her." She then turned and strutted down the street. "Not if I can help it," I muttered under my breath._

_I followed Serena closely, like a hawk, as she continues to destroy the real Mia. I've repaired every one of her damages, to the best I can. She got kicked out of her college program; I made sure all was forgiven. She destroyed all of her friendships, including with the ones from California; I mended every single one. She then decided to destroy her body by somehow buying things that he shouldn't. Serena was about to open both containers when I managed to distract her and snatched up everything before she ever even noticed. When she did, she looked around all confused, just shrugged and walked off. I felt strange after, so I looked at myself and noticed I was going from invisible, back to as solid as I was, and back again. We've been helping Mia so much it's been using a lot of power. I wondered if it's happening to Angel 1 as well. I mean, about half of each of our power went into that stone._

_When I went back up to Angel 1, I found that I was right; he was having the same reaction as I am. We both looked towards Mia and wondered how long she will last._

_At the moment Mia's strength is still there and it's helping. She still has her own spunk, just like the girl she played in the play. It seems like she is creating her own power. But Angel 2 and I must get our powers back. Without our powers, we'll disappear for good. And if we disappear, the stone will too anyway, and there would be no telling what will happen to my poor Boo. With tears in our eyes, Angel 2 and I held the stone and it got smaller until it disappeared. We felt stronger again and more solid._

_At one point, we heard her scream and saw the ghosts getting closer to her but she wasn't moving. The two of us dove in and got her out of there quickly._

12-7-05

It was really scary. I mean, first I got weak, then the ghosts were getting close to me. Suddenly, I was pushed into the day light and was face to face with the angels. "Guys what happened? That really scared me!" The angels had to hold me down. "Mia! Listen to us!" Angel 2 said firmly. "'The protector stone' was getting too dangerous right now." "What do you mean? It was helping me! They couldn't touch me!" "Not dangerous for you," Angel 1 jumped in. "Dangerous for us. We put in half of each of our powers inside that stone. We have also just been using so much of our powers today that we almost disappeared." "What? You mean you almost killed me to save yourselves?" They looked like they were going to explain, but I would not let them. "You selfish jerks! I thought you loved me! I hate you guys!" As I talked, I was hitting and pushing them; and when I finished, I punched faster sobbing. "Mia! Mia!" They had to really hold me down to it bringing me to my knees and the rest of my body followed still sobbing. Both guys grabbed me into a big hug.

"Sweetie, listen to me," Angel 2 explained. "We were not being selfish at all. We love you very much. And believe me, it was a big sacrifice we had to make. If we did not destroy that stone, not only we would have been gone, but you would have lost that fight anyway." "The only difference," Angel 1 added. "Was that we couldn't get you out of there. We would have been gone for good." I really thought about that and found it hard to imagine not having the angels around. "This is not saying you aren't strong," Angel 1 was quick to point out. "You are very strong and full of spunk." "We would just be devastated if something were to happen and it would have been our fault."

The angels then leaned down and each gave me a kiss on the forehead. "A kiss from an angel," they said in unison. "They do say it's a powerful kiss," I said softly. "And it's also one that lasts forever, but not as to wipe out our powers." I felt the same blue powder that Madame S put on my forehead reappeared and disappeared briefly and the warm feeling washed over my body again. "Thank you, guys," I whispered, and we hugged again.

As we hugged, I asked, "So, what about Serena?" Both angels sighed but still remained hugging me. Angel 2 told me everything.

12-8-05

After Angel 2 told about Serena I felt I needed some time to think. To think about what, I wasn't sure. I can't get the look she created on me out of my head and it really disturbed me. It is at least lucky Greg does know I still love him and he didn't fall for that look. At least I think so.

I was still thinking things over, including about the "protector stone," when the angels had to show me something at the silver basin. The ghosts are back at that old building near camp, and they have a prisoner. When I saw who it was, I screamed. "They have Greg! I'll kill them all for this!" I then saw Serena still in my body. She still hasn't changed it. "I got to go help him."

"Mia wait." Angel 2 stopped me. "We need a plan to defeat them. Just barging in and killing them is not going to help." It seemed like that was all I wanted to do, but they are right. "We'll back ya up," said Angel 1. "But I almost lost you guys." "That's not going to happen," Angel 1 assured me. "Yeah," Angel 2 added. "We will never leave you. We will never leave you."

At last, we have captured something very precious to Mia. Breaking up just isn't enough. He must suffer for choosing the wrong girl. I first slapped him around and the guys joined in too. We got him completely battered, with him on the floor and his glasses completely shattered. I towered over him and raised my foot to stomp the air out of him, when suddenly gained some new strength. He pushed my feet away and sends me flying across the room. I looked in shocked and even saw him glowing, literally. "Get him!" I yelled. The guys charged him but Greg closed his eyes and a glowing force field was built around him. It bounced off Mia's enemies and sent them flying in all different directions.

"I don't understand it!" I raged. "How are you doing this?" "I don't know," Greg said looking at his hands.

I suddenly heard something fall. I looked around but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but I didn't see anything. It happened again, but still nothing.

The angels and I tried to help out Greg by forcing on a force field for him. It helped him so well which made me very happy. We then tried to sneak up on everyone, but I kept bumping my knee on chairs or tripping on my own feet but not falling over. Luckily, neither Serena nor the ghosts saw us.

Forgetting the whole matter, Serena cat walked right up to Greg. "You think you have such good friends in high places." As she said this, she rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek. That really got me steamed, and it sent an electrical shock to Greg's face that Serena felt. "Ouch!" She whispered. She shook it off and shrugged saying, "No matter. Because once I'm finished with you, you will be visiting them." She raised her fist and I could tell she was going to break the force field and kill him. I could not stand the thought so I got up and charged, even despite the angels' calls, as Serena firmly said, "Goodnight, sweet prince," and lowered her fist to Greg's head. "No!" I shouted, and I made contact right into her. My soul went right into my body and it shook as if I was having a major seizure, while I was forcing Serena Sire's ghost out of my body. Eventually I won and Serena was shot right out. The whole time this happened, Greg stared wide eyed, and still stared at what happened after.

Epilogue

These past week and two days was a complete blur to me. I mean, I vaguely remember taking my classes the program and the college but it was still a blur to me. The only thing that was clear to me was that the ghosts are gone; but so were the angels! There was just too much power that was being produced!

I thought about all of this as I was packing my bags to go home for the holidays. That's what I need: a nice holiday vacation in desert. It was also nice to have last minute talks with my friends. Shelia was certainly happy to see I was okay, after I told her everything.

I closed my eyes and tried meditate the van ride to the airport and when I got on the plane was when I reflected on what happened; according to Greg:

12-9-05

_It was just so incredible. One minute Mia was having some kind of seizure, the next thing I knew it, I saw the ghost of Serena Sire blasting out of Mia's body. She weakly got up on her hands and knees. What happened? Of course I didn't even need to ask because Serena was already explaining. "This is all both of you guys' fault! It's your fault I'm dead!" "What did we do?" Asked Mia. "Yeah, I agreed. What did we do?" "Look at you two! You two are the most perfect couple in the world. I can't get a single guy to like me." "Maybe it was because you were so desperate to get married," I said. "Shut up!" She sobbed. "For your information, I did this to myself. I ran in front of moving truck." "You moved in front of a moving truck, I don't get it." "Why? I've got nothing else to live for! Besides, these guys get to seek revenge on you. I want in."_

_Mia just stared dumped-struck and I did too. "Okay," she then suddenly said. "That is the lamest thing I have ever heard. This is not my fault, not Greg's fault, you did this to yourself." "Nobody ever blames me for anything!" With that, she pounced like a cheetah and I swear I thought I heard a cheetah growl coming from her. I got all ready to stop her, but then a bright light sped towards her and she and the ghosts were gone._

_I rushed over to Mia. "You okay, Mia?" I felt Mia shaking as I held her shoulders. She was then frantically looking around asking, "Where are they?" "Who?" "Angel 1 and Angel 2!" "Was that what that big flash of light was?" That was when she realized, "They're gone! They sacrificed their power for us!" She then slowly lowered herself back down sobbing. I gave her a big hug and tried to calm her down. As I did, she explained everything about these guys. These angels; I hope they will be okay. "Angel 2 said they will never leave me! He said they will never leave me!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen the captain has just turned on the seat belt sign. We'll be arriving at our final descendent to Long Beach, California in just a few moments." I was snapped out of my trail of thought when that announcement came up. I also just pasted Greg's journal entry into my journal. He was hoping that the angels survived, since one of the things that I told Greg about them was that these angels were going to help be look outs for us. They were going to help us when we get married and have kids. I know it may seem crazy for me to be thinking about that at this point in my life, but I seriously see myself as Mrs. Greg Faul. At least I don't see this future the way most girls at the program do. It's not exactly an engagement, but it feels like one. Including how at one point once all of this calmed, I got a beautiful ring from him. I sometimes wore it on my finger and sometimes on a metal chain I got for it, like I am right now.

Mom picked me up at the airport and we were both just so happy that I was getting to go to the desert and just forget all about that has happened. As we were leaving the airport, mom noticed the ring. "What is that, Mia?" I blushed a little as I told her, with making sure she knew it wasn't for a real engagement. Mom was just overjoyed! "See, sweetie! I knew Greg is so perfect for you! I see a very good future in the two of you." I was stilling smiling and blushing so I felt like I could do was just nod. Mom gave me a big hug.

Dad, Nathaniel, and Lola were waiting for me too. As we drove back to our desert house in Yucca Valley, they all noticed the ring and we got into talking about it. Everyone was happy for me in their own way. We all then got to talking about what has been going on lately:

Mom's Lobbie Lou's store's business has been booming, for it being desert

Dad's almost done with the music for his latest movie, "The Da Vinci Code"

My incredible twenty-year-old big brother is still doing great with his job at the TV studio and his apartment with "Long-Lost-Brother" Craig

And my ever so adorable twelve-year-old little sister got the one of the main parts of her middle school winter play. She showed me the flier:

Carpenter Middle School Presents:

Charlotte's Web

December 22nd-25th

6:00-8:00 pm

December 28th-31st

2:00-4:00 pm

Tickets are on sale now

$10 Adult tickets

$5 Children's 11 and under

"That's great Lola, or should I say, Charlotte." She laughed at that and just proudly replied, "You should." "We already got tickets for the six to eight show on the 23rd," dad has informed me. I'm really looking forward to seeing the show.

When they asked me about school, I tried to be optimistic and tell them that school was great. I was just upset about leaving my friends there and being far away from Greg. I was too, but Lola could tell there was something more to my unhappiness. She's the only one in my whole family who knows about the angels and the ghosts. She's also the only one in the whole family who has seen them. She has come in contact to both, friendly and unfriendly you be the judge which for which. Probably because of all of those books on the super natural, both storybooks and informational, that she has been reading on since she was five. So along with adorable, my twelve-year-old sister is also very spiritual. Her only passion is the spirit world; that and acting. She is always in touched with the character. Which may be why her school drama teacher gives her many of the lead roles? Not to say Lola gets upset when she doesn't. But she can take any character and just go with it; even if it is some kind of romance scene, but she's not into real love yet.

When we pulled up inside the garage, it was late and I am wiped. I just brought my bags up to my room, took a shower and got into my pajamas. Once I did, there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, Lola was at the other end.

"Hey, cutie!" I cooed. We gave each other a hug and that was when I felt something was bothering her. I brought her into my room and closed the door. She just calmly sat on my bed, looked me right in the eye saying, "There's more to your unhappiness, isn't there?" I considered denying it, but she has been reading so many of those books, and so many times each, there's no way to get pass this girl. In fact, "The Mediator" series are her bible in parts.

"The ghosts have followed me to the program and got so close to destroying me and my life. They also almost killed off Greg. Plus, they had someone new helping them." "Who?" "Serena Sire. She committed suicide by running in front of a moving truck." "Why?" "Amazingly out of low self-esteem, which I hope will never happened to you." Lola wanted to respond to that, but couldn't so I just continued on. "I saw the angels, though. They helped me to get rid of the ghosts." "That's great!" "Yeah, only they are gone, too." "Oh. Oh!" The second "oh" meant she knows what that means for me. My little sister gave me a big hug. "I hope they come back," she said while we hugged. "I really liked them. They were cool." I nodded and then sighed deeply. As I sighed, I looked forward right at my window. For a whole minute, I swear I saw the angels smiling and waving at me from the other end. I at first felt excited, but then I quickly felt happy and relieved, so I just waved at them back. "I told you" Angel 2 mouthed. I guess what was needed was my need and my spiritual sister's belief that they will come back. After he did, though, I noticed a tiny little black spot on Angel 2's right shoulder. It looked like a bullet hole, and yet I get that there is something else completely different to it. I thought about asking about it, but he and Angel 1 were already leaving. Before Angel 1 left, though, he gave me a goofy smile. I gave a silent laugh. When Lola and I broke apart, she asked, "What?" "Just that, thanks to us, the angels are okay and they came by." "They did?" Lola asked eagerly. She quickly looked behind her and was disappointed when she didn't see anything. "But at least they are still around. Well, goodnight." Lola went to bed, with saying "I love you!" first. I told her that I love too. I then thought as I slowly sunk into my bed, about how amazing it is how this all began with a phrase as simple as:

Behind the old, creaky door…


End file.
